City Of Bones
by RoseTwilighterDP
Summary: Her hidden world is about to be revealed...Clary Fray knows all about the Shadowhunter world, they just dont know about her. When her father, Valentine, comes back she has to keep the Mortal Cup away from his clutches. Full Summary Inside
1. Summary

**City Of Bones**

Book Author: Cassandra Clare

FanFiction Author:RoseTwilightDP

**The Mortal Instruments**

Book One

* * *

Her Hidden World Is about To be

**Revealed….**

**C**lary Fray knows all about the shadowhunter world, they just don't know about her. Living in the mundane world with her mother, Jocelyn, they protect something sacred to all shadow hunters… The Angel's Cup. When Clary's father, Valentine, returns to steal the cup she must protect it with her life. Can she do it on her own? What will happen when three new shadowhunters come into the picture? Will she be able to hide from the Clave?


	2. 1, Angel Of Love

1

Angel Of Love

"Mom," Clary called over her shoulder, "I'm going out with Simon now." Clary grabbed her messenger bag and walked over to the door. She was wearing a casual blue tank top and loose comfortable jeans, nothing over the top. Looking through her house as she headed to the door she was greeted with the sight of her mother's paintings. They covered the walls with beautiful colors making everything glow.

Jocelyn's head popped out from behind her bedroom door to reply to Clary. She was quite the sight. Her hair was painted with different colors from her current work of art, and her stance was slightly uncomfortable as she tried her hardest not to touch the white door with her blue paint covered hands. She was wearing an apron, so not to get her cloths dirty, and her fiery red hair was tied in a bun with a green elastic band to keeping it out of her face; however, that didn't stop her from painting it.

"Alright sweetie," Jocelyn smiled at her daughter, and walked over to the coffee table to grab a second paint brush. She examined the tip before putting it down and grabbing a thinner one, "I told you what Dorothea told me right?" Jocelyn lifted an eyebrow at her daughter.

"Yes Mom," Clary waved off her concern. She bent down to pull her green sketchers on then stood up and straightened her shirt. She flung the messenger bag safely across her shoulder and reached for the doorknob, "I'm perfectly capable of--," Clary was interrupted by her own scream as she opened the door and a black creature towered over her smiling deviously. Jocelyn looked over Clary's shoulder and gasped, the cup of water and brush falling out of her hand. The water spilled on the carpet, and Jocelyn dove for the seraph blade she had in the painting mug. "_Sanvi_!" She yelled as the blade flared with life, and dashed towards the door toward Clary who was too shocked to react. The creature was already about to grab her daughter and Jocelyn knew she couldn't make it in time, she needed to act fast. She drew her hand back and flung the blade at the creature.

The blade twirled a bit but flew straight at it, the immensely sharp tip piercing into the creature's stomach. The creature fell back with a shriek--as close as it can get to a shriek-- and what looked like sticky mucus oozed from its wound. Jocelyn grabbed another seraph blade from the kitchen cabinet and raced in front of Clary who now recovered from shock and was fumbling in her bag for a blade.

"I got it!" Jocelyn shouted to her as she stepped in front of her daughter. She pushed Clary behind her and slammed the creature down.

"Clary! Move!" Clary's eyes widened and she stumbled back from the force her mom put on her, "_Hadraniel_, Angel of Love," Jocelyn named the blade as she looked at her daughter.

"No Mom!" Clary shouted over the creatures shrieks as Jocelyn slashed it, "It's a Ravener you won't be able to take it--," right on cue the Ravener stuck out his claws and slashed Jocelyn causing her to scream out in pain. She fell back against the wall causing her paintings to crash to the floor, all of them breaking into pieces.

"Mom!" Clary screamed and ran to her mother's side, as the demon started to enter their home slowly. Clary propped her mom up and pushed the hair back from her mom's face.

"Clary," her mom whispered as she touched her daughter's face gently. Clary dug in her pockets for her stele, and once her fingers gripped it she pulled it out quickly and started to draw the _iratze _rune onto her mom's exposed skin_. _She finished the rune with incredible speed, right when the demon was above her dripping with ichor. Jocelyn felt the pain beginning to lessen and she stood up as the demon grabbed Clary and threw her across the room as if she weighed the same as a feather.

"Clary!" Jocelyn screamed and slashed the demon before running towards her, but the Ravener stopped her. "Clary run! He's here for me!" Jocelyn took the blade and tried to strike the demon but it dodged it.

"No I'm not leaving you!" Clary shouted over the sound of glass breaking. She stared at her mom then looked around the room for a weapon, but there was nothing except the seraph blade Jocelyn had used in the beginning, which was now covered in the demon's black poisoned blood.

"Clary just do as I say please," her mom pleaded with her back to her daughter, "he's here Clary! He wants the Cup! Get it!" Clary's head snapped up to her mom's voice. _The Cup_ Clary totally forgot about that. She ran to the door and grabbed her bag and placed her hand on the doorknob.

"I love you mom," Clary looked at her mom, and Jocelyn turned her head slightly and smiled at her daughter.

"I love you too." With that Clary turned the knob and ran. She had to protect the cup for the sake of all the good in the shadow hunter world, for her mom. She will protect it even if it's the last thing she'll ever do

* * *

Clary took the stairs two by two, her short legs made it hard but she still ran. Clary could tell the Ravener demon understood what they said about _The Cup, _so she didn't have enough time to get out of the apartment with it. Clary flew to Dorothea's door and pounded on it with both her fists and kicked it with her feet leaving dents. Dorothea opened it clearly outraged.

"What do you think you're doing!?" Dorothea's eyes widened in surprise as she screamed at Clary, "First you and your mom make a ruckus like your teaching elephants how to dance and now you--," Dorothea wasn't able to finish her sentence because Clary dodged past her and ran into her house.

"Clary Fray!" Dorothea turned around and threw her hands up frustrated as Clary fumbled through Dorothea's things. "Why are you--," Clary once again interrupted her, but this time with a small whisper.

She whispered one word, a name that made everything silent, "Valentine."

Dorothea's eyes widened in shock and a hint of fear was evident as well. Her gray hair was pulled back in a neat bun and she was wearing a night gown that went up to her ankles showing her aqua blue slippers.

"I should have known," she said under her breath, "All the downworlders have been gossiping about it." She walked over to Clary and stood in front of her. She took her wrist in her hand and looked in her emerald green eyes. "What can I do?" Clary looked at Dorothea and lightly closed her eyes.

"I need the cup," she whispered then opened her eyes to see Dorothea's eyes widen. Clary couldn't tell what emotion was behind it.

"Of course!" She cried and let go of Clary, "I should have known that's why he came here. Do you need the portal?" Dorothea turned to Clary. She was about to answer when she heard a loud crash from upstairs.

"Yes," Clary answered with her voice cracking, she knew that loud crash could have been her mother, but she knew what she had to do, "where's your deck?" Dorothea pointed to the cabinet beside her round table. There was a crystal ball in the middle of it.

"I'll get the portal ready," Dorothea called to Clary over the sound of glass crashing coming from upstairs. She ran to the curtain and threw it open. Clary looked through the cabinet and finally her fingers touched the tarot card. She took it out hastily and found the ace of hearts then revealed her stele from her pocket and started to work on the runes needed to free the cup.

Each one that was placed around the picture of the cup glowed, dimmed, then glowed again. Finally when all the runes were placed Clary held up the card and put her hands through it. She felt a cold metallic feeling on the other side and closed her fingers around it. She pulled it out and the cup shined in the light, showing its gold life.

"The Angel's Cup," Dorothea whispered behind Clary in amazement and Clary nodded with a smile, thinking about how proud her mother would have been if she could see her getting the cup. An incredibly loud crash immediately shook Clary out of her thoughts. Clary turned around towards the door thinking of her mother.

"No," Dorothea grabbed Clary's arm as she tried to run to aid her mother, "Clary, no. Your mother would want you to protect the Cup, you know that." Dorothea's eyes twinkled when she said _the Cup_. Clary nodded knowing Dorothea was right, but she couldn't help the single tear that escaped her eye. She turned around and placed the Cup securely into her bag and stepped towards the Portal.

"Where are you going to go?" Dorothea asked. Clary looked over to her and her green eyes filled with tears as she thought of her mother.

"Luke's house," she answered with a brave voice. Clary took a step towards the portal then stopped briefly, "Thank You," she said to Dorothea. Dorothea solemnly nodded, and with that Clary stepped into the portal thinking of Luke, the one who she considered to be like her father, who she loved and trusted. She was going home.

* * *

Clary left leaving Jocelyn to battle the demon, but she was fine with that. She was not letting her daughter get into this battle, especially when it isn't her battle to fight. She slashed the creature's stomach, but it was too fast for her. The demon used his claws to pick her up, and soon she felt herself flying across the room.

Jocelyn crawled to her room and opened the closet drawer trying to get out the potion Ragnor Fell, her warlock friend, gave her. She snatched it up and swallowed it, hoping the effect would soon start before she saw that evil face again after years. The monster sauntered over to her smiling deviously when a voice called from behind him.

"Enough," a manly voice ordered behind him. Surprisingly the Ravener froze in place, as if the man was in complete control of it. The man stepped from behind the demon with two men in cloaks flanking him. "Might I say Jocelyn you are quite the fighter. After years of no shadow hunter business I would have thought you lost style," the man smiled and the two men behind him chuckled.

"Well I'm sorry if you're disappointed," Jocelyn mused not frightened, "you were, might I say, the best shadow hunter years ago." Jocelyn stood up using the wall for support, but she made sure the men didn't see she was weak.

"I was, wasn't I?" The man smiled at Jocelyn. "Do you remember them?" The man waved over to the men behind him and they pulled the hoods of their cloaks down.

"Blackwell," Jocelyn greeted flatly, "Pangborn." The man smiled at her knowledge.

"You left me years ago Jocelyn," he smiled, "now I'm back. Surely you remember your _husband_." Jocelyn glared at him with dagger eyes, and she stepped away from the wall.

"Of course I remember you," she spat at him with as much venom that she could place in her voice, "you're the one who poisoned my son! You're the one who started the uprising! You're the one who killed my _parents _and here you are standing in front of me, after I wished I would never see your evil face again, asking if I remember you?! By hell I remember you and I left you before you could do the same to my second child," Jocelyn was very close to the man now. With every word she stepped closer. The man's eyes filled with anger and he grabbed Jocelyn's wrist that she used to point at him.

"I would never do that to _our_ second child," he hissed, "I loved you Jocelyn, and you betrayed me for that manifested diseased monster." Jocelyn gasped with rage and snatched her wrist from his grasp.

"Monster!?" Jocelyn screamed at the man, "DON'T YOU DARE CALL LUKE A MONSTER! THE ONLY MONSTER HERE IS YOU! You dead brain, dumb witted, stupid ass!" Jocelyn grabbed the seraph blade from her pocket and quickly called out its name, _Jahoel,_ before looking back at the man.

"IF I DON'T MURDER YOU--," Jocelyn lifted her blade in the air then was stopped by her own mind. The blade fell from her grasp and she gasped as the potion kicked in. Her eyes slowly closed as she swayed on her feet, and the world began to spin around her. "I hate you," Jocelyn whispered to the man, "I hate you Valentine," she hissed before her body fell limp into his arms.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I hope You enjoyed it and Please Review! Your opinion Means the world to me!!! Also Please check out my other fan fiction "City Of Shadows" and once again Review, Review, Review! Thank you to my amazing Beta Reader KrysBerm!**


	3. 2, Madeleine

2

Madeleine

Clary's bag smacked her face as she twirled in the portal unable to balance herself. She never learned how to travel through a portal without having her hair knot up and every inch of her body ache. Her mother hadn't gotten to that part in her training yet since they haven't been training very long. They only started her training three short years ago.

When Clary was born her mother had her sight blocked, enabling her to see the magic world, seeing only what an ordinary mundane would see. Magnus Bane--the high warlock of Brooklyn-- had placed the block, and for years her mother was happy about how everything was going. That was before she found out Valentine was looking for her, and then soon after Luke had come back into her life. By when Clary was ten her mother had decided that Clary wouldn't be able to survive if Valentine came back, especially since she had no training, so she let the block slowly fade allowing for Clary's sight to return.

Only a few days later Luke had found them and everything began falling into place. As they waited for Clary's sight to fully return they started to train her slowly. She received her first mark when she turned 12, and was able to fight. Her mom had sent her demon hunting with Luke, and not long after she was able to go hunting by herself without an injury.

Jocelyn had told Clary everything about her past. How her father was evil and poisoned her brother by putting blood of a Greater Demon into his body. They also talked about how Clary had more Angel blood then all the other shadowhunters. Shadowhunters are Nephilim, meaning they have angel blood in them; however, Clary has more than normal because her father, Valentine, had been giving her mother blood of an angel while she was pregnant. Last, but certainly not least, they talked about the uprising. The uprising is the time where Valentine wanted to disrupt the accords, a peace treaty between all downworlders and Nephilim. Valentine gathered his group, also known as "The Circle", and tried to murder downworlders and all shadowhunters who opposed him. Jocelyn and Luke had acted fast and tried to stop him but in the effort of trying to stop Valentine many died, while others fled.

Clary was thrown out of the portal and rolled across the grass, her hair knotted and splayed across her face. She finally stopped rolling landing on her back with her bag meters away from her grasp. Clary coughed and rolled over onto her knee then stood up wincing. Jocelyn had fortunately explained where the portal and cup were, but she never told her how to travel through the portal correctly.

_The Cup. _

Clary's head shot up and she scrambled towards her bag and knelt down. She slowly placed her hands on her bag and opened it--

She sighed in relief as she caught sight of the gold rim in her bag. Clary grabbed the bag and swung it across her shoulder then looked to see where she was. There in front of her stood a small gray store. The sign on the front, written in black letters, read 'Garroway Books. Fine Used, New, and Out-Of-Print. Closed Saturdays.' Clary smiled at the sight of the store, thinking about how she would spend hours a day there just reading and drawing.

Clary shook her head of her thoughts and stepped towards the store. That is when she heard a noise coming from behind a bush. Her head snapped quickly towards the noise, but as sudden as the rustling noise came, the rustling noise stopped. Clary turned back toward the store and continued to walk up the steps. This time she heard a groan which caused her stop and spin around.

"Who's there?" She demanded, but was only answered with another groan. Clary felt her pockets for her blade, but came out empty handed. She cursed softly under her breath, and stared at the bushes when a figure emerged from behind it.

A black blob appeared and slouched over to Clary. Its eyes were gone and were replaced with a line of razor sharp teeth. Clary's eyes widen and she stumbled back as it came closer to her. She shrieked and slammed herself against the door. It opened with the sound of a bell and Clary dashed through it, locking it behind her. She raced over to the back door, but suddenly the thing was in front of her smiling, sauntering over to her. Clary looked around hastily but all she saw was a cash register, too big for her to throw, and shelves of books neatly arranged in different categories. Clary tried race over to the front door, but whatever the thing was, was definitely quicker than her because yet again there it stood in front of her.

"_Girl_," it hissed as it came closer. With a shriek Clary grabbed an encyclopedia from the shelf and threw it right at the creature. It stumbled back but quickly regained its balance, and continued to sway towards her. Clary hesitated and bit her lip for a second before dashing towards a desk, grabbing and throwing the globe at the thing. The creature continued to stumble back with each hit, and the heavier the item Clary threw at it the slower it got. Clary grabbed every book she could reach and threw it at the creature finally making it slow down to a step a minute. Clary smiled to herself and quickly dashed out of the store though the back door, hoping Luke would forgive her for wreaking almost every book he owned.

She turned the corner and ran as fast as her short legs could take her down the street; all the while hugging her bag close to her, protecting the one thing that mattered most.

* * *

"No way," Simon rolled his eyes at his next door neighbor Eric before continuing, "That's the _worst _band name ever." Simon groaned at the fact that it's been more than a month that his band--Eric, him, Kirk and Matt-- has been practicing and they haven't found a good name yet. Several suggestions were placed but all were horrible.

They were walking down Brooklyn towards Eric's house when Simon caught sight of someone running. Simon could tell it was a girl from far away for some reason. The girl who was running their way had her fiery red curls that cascaded down her back like a waterfall, and you could see her emerald green eyes shine from afar. She was just over five feet and was grasping a bag very tightly to her body, as if the world depended on it. Simon would know this girl anywhere.

_Clary Fray._

Clary Fray is Simon's best friend. They've known each other for about ten years, they were both in the same grade though Simon had just recently celebrated his birthday a few months ago, so he's sixteen now and Clary is fifteen. Her birthday is coming up this Sunday, so Simon has been doing a lot of shopping trying to find the perfect present for her but he kept on coming empty handed. Clary was a hard person to shop for, just let her have her mom, Luke and Simon and she'll be the happiest person alive.

Simon stood on his toes, trying to get a better view of what his best friend was doing, looking over some people rushing through New York's busy streets, but he could barely see her.

"One second guys," Simon said to his friends before rushing off to Clary. He pushed past the workers that were rushing to their jobs. It was hard thing to do. Simon bumped into a cranky man who then started to swear at him, but Simon just ignored him and ran off to get to Clary. She had turned at an intersection and was running when Simon finally caught up to her.

"Hey!" Simon grasped her shoulder lightly, just enough to stop her before she jumped up.

She suddenly twisted in his grasp and leaned down. She let her leg go flying and it kicked him in the stomach, just above a very sensitive place, making him double over in pain. He grasped his stomach as he dropped to floor just when he heard a gasp. Simon's glasses were on the floor a few centimeters away from him so he couldn't see who gasped, but he knew that voice like his own.

"Oh my god," Clary gasped and crouched down to him, on her knees. "Are you okay?!" She pulled him forward into a sitting position before apologizing again, but she wasn't looking at Simon. Her eyes raked her surroundings as she never let go of the bag.

"Yeah," he breathed tightly, "Sure I'm fine. I mean I always get kicked in the stomach by my best friend. I'm so used to it," he glared at Clary and she winced before looking around her again. Simon felt the pain slowly ease; although it still hurt he was able to stand up.

"What has got you so jumpy?" He asked once he was on his feet. The air was starting to become colder out, and the wind was starting to pick up.

"What?" Clary looked at Simon confused before looking around them for the third time,

"Jumpy? I'm not jumpy, why would you say that?" She grasped the bag yet again, and kept it right in front of her, holding it so tight that her fingers dug into it.

"What's in there?" Simon asked reaching out and touching the bag. Clary quickly jumped back, and kept the bag away from his reach. Simon felt hurt that she didn't trust him with whatever was in bag. "Clary," he sighed exasperated, "What's wrong?" He chuckled trying to lighten the mood, but Clary just stared at him. Her green eyes were wide open as she stared at him. The wind pushed her hair away from her face. She finally bit her lip and slowly looked down as if she was trying to not cry.

"He's back," she whispered, her voice cracked as she sobbed. "And he's got my mom" She took one hand off of her bag so she could wipe the tear that was falling from her delicate face. Clary let the bag fall against her side, hanging from the strap on her shoulder, and hid her face in her hands as more tears came. Simon didn't understand what was happening.

"Who's back?" Simon questioned, shaking Clary lightly but she didn't respond. "Clary?" Simon pulled her face up so he could see her. Tears were streaming down her face and her green eyes seemed to darken. Her red hair flew onto her face then went back with the wind before she responded. Her answer made Simon wish he never asked. Suddenly she started to sob louder as the tears continued to stream down her cheeks as she spoke her next words.

"My dad."_______________________________________

"He's here?" Simon's voice shook as he remembered everything that Clary told him about her past. It was when they had turned 13, Clary told him _everything._

Simon remembered when Clary turned 13 she started to have these weird scars, apparently they are called _runes, _and Simon had been getting suspicious and worried. He always thought she was being abused, but he was too nervous to speak up to her. That is until one day when the scars appeared all over her body. That was it for him; he wanted to know, no _needed_ to know.

"What are all those things on your skin?" He had asked cautiously, he tried to sound soft but it came out more harshly then he had intended it to. She was on the computer when he had asked her so luckily she didn't hear the first time. He repeated again, but more softly and she just stared at him confused.

"What do you mean?" She asked and she spun around in the spinning chair so she could face him. "What things on my..." Clary looked down to her arms, where Simon was staring, and became silent. "Oh," was all she whispered.

Simon let her think for a while, after about two minutes she got up and sat beside him on the couch.

"Simon..." Her voice trailed off as she stared at the TV that wasn't on. Simon looked at her, afraid of the answer, and suddenly he wished he had never asked. "There's something..." Her voice trailed off again and she sighed, "How do I explain this?" She said to herself and placed her face in her hands.

Simon's eyebrows knitted up in confusion. She always told him everything, it was never hard. They were best friends and they both knew they could trust each other with every secret. Simon was hurt inside but he didn't say anything. For about another five minutes they sat like that, in silence.

"There's something I've been hiding from you, Simon. Something I didn't find out about until last year, something called The Shadow World," Simon's eyes had gone wide with confusion in them.

"You sound like a board game," Simon laughed and threw himself back against the couch, relaxing. He breathed a sigh of relief as the answer wasn't something he regretted asking for.

"Simon," Clary hid behind her red curls before continuing, "I'm not lying. You see the things on my skin?" She pointed to her arm which was inked up and Simon nodded. "These things are called runes, and I make them by using..." She bent down and pulled something out of her boot. "This," she whispered, and put the object in front of Simon's face, letting him examine it.

It was something that shone when she twisted it. It was silver and looked like a blade but was more flat. Simon's eyes widened and Clary smiled weakly at him. "I know," she whispered and brought the thing towards herself, "It's called a stele, shadowhunters use them all the time. Usually to heal themselves by drawing a design on themselves. Like this..." Clary let the tip of the stele brush her skin and Simon stared. As he noticed what she was about to do he jumped up and slapped the stele out of her hand.

"What are you doing?!" He shrieked as he jumped up on his feet, "ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL YOURSELF?!" Simon grasped Clary's shoulders tightly and shook her. She shook her head lightly and bent down to retrieve the stele before taking Simon's hands off her. She pushed him back and tried to relax him.

"Simon stop," she whispered, "I'm not suicidal. Just watch and listen. Please?" She pleaded with him. Simon had slowly nodded after hesitating to think, and Clary placed the tip of the stele on her bare skin once again. Simon tensed, afraid of the blood, but when Clary had pressed the tip into her skin harder nothing but a black line appeared, something like ink. His eyes widened in surprise as she continued to flick her wrist around and an intricate design appeared. It glowed in her skin before settling down.

"What..." Simon's voice trailed off. Clary looked up at him and sighed before placing her stele back into her low cut boots.

"Simon, I'm a shadowhunter. A warrior that kills all demons in this dimension, the servants of Satan can portal into our world and kill mundies, humans", she added after a look of confusion passed over Simon's face. "We use special blades, swords and different weapons to kill them and we can place a glamour over ourselves so humans can't see us."

Clary wouldn't usually tell anyone about this but Simon was her best friend, he deserved this. Plus, it wasn't like she was living under Clave rules, she wasn't obliged to keep their existence a secret like all shadowhunters. Her and her mom fled from the Shadowhunter home country, Idris, a place of beauty and serenity fifteen years ago.

Simon's mouth had been opened the whole time she had spoken. She smiled weakly again before continuing her explanation. She told him about other mystical creatures, Vampires, werewolves, warlocks and Fairies. They all had different names that Simon never heard of, children of the night, children of the moon, children of Lillith and children of the Fey. Simon didn't believe her for a while, but when Clary's mother agreed with her and explained it further he believed. It was shocking news, horrifying news, to know that your best friend went out and fought demons. Simon hated that word, and still does, but for some reason Simon felt better, knowing that his best friend could trust him with that kind of secret. Simon finally shook that memory and got back to the present. Clary's face was covered in tears, and her eyes were red and puffy.

"Yes, he's here and I have to get away," she sobbed and pulled her bag in front of her. "I have to get away with this," she opened the bag to reveal a golden item.

Simon could only see the rim from his angle but when he leaned in the whole object appeared in front of his eyes. The Mortal Cup. This was one thing Clary made sure not to forget to explain to him. The Mortal Cup, also known as the Angel's Cup, is one of the three Mortal Instruments of the Shadow hunter world. There are the Mortal Cup, Sword and Mirror, the Mirror has not been found yet but apparently the Sword is in possession of the leaders of the Shadowhunters. They call themselves _The Clave. _Rumors spread across the world that the Mortal Cup was destroyed by Valentine but instead it was just hidden by Jocelyn Fray, Clary's mother.

The truth is the Sword is in possession of the Silent Brothers. Clary hasn't told Simon about them, she just didn't know how to. How was she going to explain that the Silent Brothers are shadowhunters that mutilate themselves…on purpose? They never speak aloud; it is only in your mind that the can they talk to you. They are often used to seek the truth within those who The Clave believes have done wrong. Many fear them, including herself, so she thought it best to keep that little fact from Simon.

"Please Simon," she whispered looking up at him, "I need your help. I need to find Madeleine _right now_." Simon looked at her face, which was slowly starting to lose it's puffiness from the tears, and nodded.

"Okay," he bit his lip and took Clary's hand, "Let's go." He whispered and pulled her with him as they ran off, to find Madeleine.

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading!!! Please check out my other story City Of shadows!!! It would mean the world to me if you guys reviewed! PLEASE REVIEW!!!! Sorry it took me so long to update!!! I have so much homework and tests. Anyways I hope you liked it!**

**REVIEW! :D**


	4. 3, Long Lost Daughter

3

Long Lost Daughter

* * *

"Jocelyn?" Valentine turned Jocelyn's face to him. She had fallen right into his outstretched arms. Her face had gone shockingly pale, but her eyes were still wide open. Valentine twisted her body toward him and called her name once more before shaking her.

"What's wrong with her?" Pangborn asked from behind Valentine. His voice sounded bored, as if he just wanted to get out of there. Valentine looked at him and shrugged.

"I don't know," he looked at Jocelyn and sighed, annoyed.

"Well, whatever it is, I say good riddance," Blackwell sneered, and Valentine glared at him. He may hate Jocelyn for leaving him but he still loved her deep in his heart, he did marry her after all.

"Blackwell," Valentine called him over, and he stepped forward.

"Yes sir?" He asked.

"Why don't you hold Jocelyn while I search the apartment for the Cup," Valentine chuckled when Blackwell's expression twisted. Pangborn soon joined the laughter, and Blackwell grunted angrily. He walked over to Valentine, dodging the glass on the floor, and took Jocelyn from his arms. He held her loosely, trying to keep her as far away as possible.. Valentine rolled his eyes and walked into Jocelyn's bedroom.

The door was off its hinges, it was laying on the floor in two pieces, so he was able to enter easily. There was shattered glass all over the ground, and something had spilled everywhere in the room. It looked like water. There were about five broken frames holding pieces of art. Valentine knew it belonged to Jocelyn, not only because of the small name printed on the corner, but because of the way the brush seemed to flow across the page. It had Jocelyn written all over it. Her bed was smashed and so were her dresser drawers. Clothes were everywhere, and nail polish was dripping onto the floor. Everything was torn apart making the room look horrible. Claw marks on the walls, smashed items, and there was a bloody seraph blade losing its glow.

Valentine walked over to the first draw to search through it. He threw whatever clothes were left in it behind him when he came across a green cloth holding an item. He slowly picked it up and un-wrapped the cloth to reveal what looked like a silver blade with carved initials on the handle. JF, Jocelyn Fairchild. Valentine smiled. This was Jocelyn's personal stele, he was surprised she didn't use it to heal herself before. He placed it in his pocket before continuing to search through the room.

After checking all the draws and the bed, he went on to the closet. All that was there were articles of clothing. Valentine sighed harshly and walked out of the room, leaving it torn apart. He entered the living room to see Pangborn looking through some books on a large blue shelf while Blackwell was sitting on one couch and Jocelyn sprawled on another with the same expression from before.

"Nothing in her bedroom," Valentine declared, and Pangborn turned to him.

"I checked the living room and there's nothing here," he said and went to take a seat beside Blackwell. Valentine quickly looked around to see a second bedroom. His eyebrows knitted in confusion, not understanding who else lived there other then Jocelyn. He walked towards it and entered it.

This room still had its door and the inside was untouched. There was a neat purple bed with a drawer, and sketches on papers taped all over the walls. "Odd," he mumbled to himself, and started to search through the room. He finally came up empty handed, and angrily returned to the living room.

"Where can she be hiding the cup?" Pangborn demanded, and kicked away a coffee table causing it to crash into a wall.

"Don't underestimate the two faced bitch," Blackwell hissed. Valentine looked over to him and raised an eyebrow, "I mean don't underestimate Jocelyn." Blackwell corrected himself, "She has ways of hiding things." Valentine nodded, agreeing with him as he remembered all the secrets she kept from him.

Long ago, when Valentine was still in school, the circle was created. Valentine had created the circle, a group of shadowhunters, led by him, dedicated to wiping out all Downworlders and returning the world to a 'purer' state. Jocelyn was part of this group after they got married, and so was Lucian Graymark, Valentine's best friend at the time.

When Valentine was nineteen and Jocelyn was eighteen they had gotten married and went to live in Jocelyn's parent's manor where they were a happy couple. They fought through every demon that walked across their path together. They never left each others sides.

Jocelyn started to keep so many secrets because she began to fear her husband. Valentine used to experiment on Downworlders. See how long it took for the fey to die from iron or tie silver to the back of the eyelids of werewolves. He even stuck some vampire's heads into holy water and see how long it took for them to stop healing themselves. Valentine never told Jocelyn about this, she would have been terrified, but eventually she found out. She did what any intelligent person would do, she played dumb. She acted like she knew nothing about what he was doing, and kept her fears to herself, well mostly to herself.

Valentine planned to attack the downworlders, with the help of the Circle, at the signing of the Accords. It was perfect; hundreds of downworlders would be there to sign the peace papers between the nephilim and downworlders. The day of the raid Valentine had found out that Jocelyn and Lucian had been planning against him. They brought the lycanthropes and other downworlders to stop the Circle, but Valentine had escaped. He was outraged. He killed Jocelyn's parents, his son and faked his own death. All the members of the circle left him, only Pangborn and Blackwell stayed loyal.

Valentine walked over to the door, ready to leave, when something cracked beneath his feet. Valentine looked down to see a frame. He knelt and picked it up.

"What's this?" He muttered and took the picture out of the frame. His eyes widened as he stared at the picture, and Pangborn came from behind Valentine and looked over his shoulder.

"Looks like Lucian couldn't stay away from her," Pangborn laughed. Valentine tilted his head to the left as he stared at the photo. The photo that he held was a picture of Jocelyn and Lucian Graymark. They were both smiling and Jocelyn's hand was slung over his shoulder as his glasses were falling off his nose. Just at that moment Valentine noticed there was someone else in the picture, a little redheaded girl. Valentine's face twisted in confusion.

"Who's that?" Blackwell asked, coming up from behind him.

"She looks a lot like Jocelyn," Pangborn observed the photo. "Well her hair anyways." Valentine also noticed this, but he stood silent processing the picture.

"I wonder if it's Jocelyn and Lucian's kid," Blackwell grinned. "That would be funny." Valentine's head snapped to Blackwell.

"Jocelyn would never have an affair with a filthy downworlder," Valentine hissed, and Blackwell put his hands up in front of him in a defensive way.

"Well she did elope with him."

"Shut up Blackwell," Valentine snapped. Pangborn came closer and started to examine the photo better.

"Actually," he started with an amused voice. "She strangely looks a lot like you sir." Valentine looked back to the photo and noticed how she had the same shape of face as him.

"Well, Jocelyn did say we had a second child..." His voice trailed off. "Well either way I think this girl might know where the Cup is. I say we look for her," Valentine ordered and took the photo with both his hands. He slowly ripped it apart so that it was only a photo of the girl. He folded it and put it into his pocket before walking over to the open window that was letting the cold air flow into the apartment. Valentine dropped the picture of Jocelyn and Lucian outside and watched as it slowly swayed to the ground.

"I finally get to meet my long lost daughter," he whispered and grinned. "Or kill her." Pangborn and Blackwell chuckled. Valentine turned around and picked up Jocelyn before they exited through the door, ready to find The Cup.

* * *

The autumn air was starting to freeze up, winter was coming and no one was ready for it. Most trees already lost their leaves, and the rustling of wind would not stop. New York air was freezing cold as Clary and Simon ran down the street.

Clary buttoned up her green jacket, grateful she brought it with her, and gripped her bag tighter. One of her hands was holding her bag that had the cup in it while the other was pulsing beneath Simon's hand. Clary looked up to his face but all she could see was the back of his head. She could still tell that he had a very concerned expression on his face. Clary smiled, being grateful that she had a friend like Simon. She had known Simon almost all her life and they barely got in fights; she knew she could tell Simon anything just like she told him about the shadow world.

As if sensing Clary's eyes on him, Simon turned his head to look at her.

"What?" He looked at her and his glasses fell down to the tip of his nose. His forehead crinkled up in confusion, and Clary just shook her head.

"Do you think we will find Madeleine?" She asked quietly. She needed to find her mother's old friend from school. She was the only one that could help her stop Valentine, and wake her mom if she took the potion, which her mother said she would do in a situation like this. Simon looked down and bit his lip causing Clary to lose hope.

"I don't know," he whispered and looked at her. "Maybe, if we stick together," he spoke softly and Clary smiled.

"We will be together, and we will find Madeleine," Clary smiled at him and hoped she was right.

They were at an intersection where they had to wait for the cars to stop. Clary impatiently tapped her foot on the ground and looked around quickly when she spotted a white car passing all the other cars down the street.. It was coming towards them and it went right through all the red lights, but no one seemed to notice. Instantly Clary knew it was a glamour.

"Simon," she whispered and nudged him with her elbow. When she got his attention she nodded to the car that was starting to slowly ride past everyone. His eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

"What?" He asked, not seeing it. Clary forgot that he was only a mundane, and mundane couldn't see glamours. She also knew that since he knew all about the Shadow World he was able to see what she could.

"Concentrate," she whispered, he shrugged then looked back. His confusion disappeared as he was able to see the car.

"What about it?" Simon asked but Clary didn't answer. She squinted, trying to see through the slightly tinted windows, then finally was able to see in it. She gasped and stumbled back. "Clary?" Simon called, concern filling his voice. Clary noticed the car seemed to go slower and turn towards them.

"C'mon," she hissed harshly, and grabbed Simon by his sleeve, pulling him with her. She raced down the street as she felt the car following them. "Excuse me," Clary said as she pushed past the workers that were going the other way. Someone almost fell on the street due to Clary's pushing. She quickly apologized but she didn't stop. Simon raced behind her, easily keeping up with his long legs. The sidewalk was incredibly crowded at the moment.

"Clary! What's wrong?!" He shouted over the complaints from the pedestrians. Clary didn't look at him. She just continued to sprint as fast as she could, all the while pulling Simon with her. "Clary," Simon groaned and dug his heels into the ground which caused Clary to stop. "What are you doing!?" Clary looked at him with wide frightened eyes. Simon's face was twisted in confusion.

"Just run," she ordered fiercely but Simon just stood there. "Please," she added softly, her eyes pleading, "I'll explain later."

"Fine," Simon stated and they dashed down the street. Clary looked back to see the big, long white car chasing after them. Clary bit her lip, wanting to cry, but she just turned her head and continued to sprint. They turned another corner when Clary looked back and stumbled into someone by accident.

"Hey!" Someone complained, and Clary turned her head to the voice. It came from a boy that looked pretty cute. He was wearing a red zip-up jacket and he had electric blue dyed hair that stuck up around his head like the tendrils of a startled octopus. He was holding something that looked like a wooden beam, but when Clary looked closer it was a razor sharp knife with glamour over it. Clary thought it was a downworlder, perhaps one of the children of the night, and was about to apologize when she saw his eyes. They were green, way too green, like the color of antifreeze.

She gasped and stumbled back. The boy smiled and Clary pulled her sleeve down, hiding her runes. She wasn't in the mood to fight a demon, even though it was her duty to keep the mundanes safe. She just really needed to get away from him, so she decided to make sure he didn't recognize what she was. She actually didn't need to make New York safe. There were shadowhunters living in an institute on a different block. They were under Clave rules and chose to obey them so this was all their responsibility. She didn't apologize; instead she just pushed past him before noticing they were in front of a club, pandemonium, with more then forty kids in line. She knew she couldn't get past them in time especially since the car was right behind them. Clary bit her lip and looked around.

"Dammit!" Clary shrieked. She couldn't get through the kids. Suddenly she had an idea. She placed a glamour on her then quickly placed another one on Simon, hoping the side effects of placing one on a mundane wouldn't be serious, before grasping Simon's hand. She pulled him towards the door to the pandemonium. They dashed right past the bald bouncer, and entered the teen club as the white car that was behind them turned to the next street. _We lost them_, Clary's mind sang with joy.

"Um, Clary…" Clary jumped slightly forgetting his presence, and Simon just stood there staring at her. "Care to explain now?"

* * *

**Thank you guys for reviewing!!!! I hope you liked this Chapter!! Everyone who is on my story alert list but not on the review list PLEASE REVIEW!! It would mean the world! Thank you guys for so much reviews! I have 14 wonderful readers who put me on story alert...though I only have 17 reviews through two chapters...If everyone reviewed shouldn't I have 28? Lol. Well 17 is a lot so I'm not really sad though I would LOVE if I got at least ten reviews this chapter! Please guys? For me? PLEASE! :) Thanks to my AMAZING beta Krysberm!**

**I love hearing what you like about the story and chapter in your reviews. i love hearing your opinions and your thoughts but if you can't write that out since your busy or something can you at least write a little review with something like "Great Story" "Love/like/hate the chapter/story" or "Update soon!" :) **

**Theres one thing that probably confuses you guys. On each chapter it says the wrong number because I added a summary to this story. On each chapter title I will write which chapter it is just ignore the first number...I hope that came out right :P**

**So now that your finished reading this chapter...**

**See that big green and white button down there? Want to click it? ;)**


	5. 4, Afriel

**_4_**

**_Afriel_**

* * *

Smoke, created by dry-ice, filled the entire club as colored lights played over the dance floor, turning it into a multicolored fairyland of blues and acid greens, hot pinks and golds. A disco ball was spinning on the ceiling, casting specs of silver light across the room. Usually the disco ball was just used for decoration since the teens thought it was too old fashioned but now it was spinning without any complaint. The music blasted as high as it could go. Limbs were crashing together as the teens never grew tired of dancing. You could tell they were having fun by their expressions. Sweat plastered their hair to their necks but they continued to dance, never taking a break or drinking anything.

Jace Wayland leaned against the bar counter, in the middle of drinking a soda, no liquor, as he waited for his adoptive sister to arrive. He had been looking across the room as the teens went crazy. Glasses fell, tables broke but no one stopped the teens. The bouncer was too busy fixing a problem that had started at the entrance. The only thing that Jace took pleasure in was the girls, but none of them made him want to stare more than five seconds. Though one girl did almost pleased him, almost. It was a brunette with dark eyes. She was wearing a strapless green shirt with short shorts. She had arrived with only her friend, no one else. They looked like the kind of girls that came into the club without a partner then waited for someone to come up and ask them to dance. Jace would have gone up to the girl but he wasn't there to find a date, he was there on a mission.

Jace twirled the sharp blade in his hand as he gazed wonderingly at it. He loved being a shadowhunter. It was all he had left in his life. He had promised himself when he was eleven that he would become the greatest shadowhunter of his generation, and so far he was fulfilling it. There were about seven blades in Jace's belt, all ready to slay some stupid demon that dare come across him. Jace reached behind him and took his drink. He sipped it once more before it finished. Placing it back on the counter he stood up, looking for his sister. Finally he gave up and just sat back down in his seat, deciding to laugh at the vulnerable mundanes instead.

"It's here," a feminine voice spoke from beside Jace. He turned his head to see his sister Isabelle standing beside him. She was holding her large red pendant that hung from her neck. It was glowing beneath her fingers, and Jace knew what that meant. "I can feel it," she continued. Jace nodded to her and got up from his seat.

"I see it," a muscular voice called. Jace turned to see his brother, Alec, jogging up to them. Isabelle nodded and fixed her outfit. She was wearing a long white gown that covered her whole body. Usually she would never wear those sorts of clothes but here she needed to. The dress hid her runes that inked all across her body. They wanted to give the little demon a surprise.

"You ready?" Isabelle asked cheerfully. She loved going hunting. Not only because she could trick the demons that thought they were smart, but also because she could have a few minutes of dancing. Alec nodded to Isabelle. She looked over to Jace for his answer and he breathed out as if he had been holding it.

"I was born ready," he grinned at them and they returned the smile. Isabelle stepped in front of them and took out her golden whip that was twirled around her wrist. She slapped it in the air and looked over to the boys.

"Well then," she smiled. "Let's go."

* * *

"Clary what happened?" Simon asked for the third time. They were right in the middle of a group of teens who were dancing. Simon had to shout over the music even though he was right beside her. Clary just stared through the door that led outside, biting her lip and holding her bag securely. She didn't even hear what Simon was saying, didn't even notice he was there until he shook her hard. "Clary!" Simon screamed, not because he was angry but because of the music. She shook her head and looked at him.

"Huh, what?" She said and he repeated himself. She bit her lip, looked outside once more before turning back to Simon, ready to explain. "I think it was Valentine in that white car that we were running from. I know he was in there," her voice cracked and his eyebrows rose.

"Clary, are you sure?" Simon said, not believing Clary.

"Well he was chasing us, wasn't he?" Clary pointed out.

"I thought he has never seen you before," Simon pointed out also. Clary smiled mentally but was still serious physically.

"I'm sure he's been to the apartment. There are millions of photos of me there. He could have taken one and that's how he recognized me," she explained and Simon hesitated, taking this into thought. She was right. He pulled his dark hair away from his face and rubbed his temple. He pushed his glasses up.

"You're right," he agreed and then sighed roughly. "What do we do?" He looked at her, hoping she had already formed an idea but, unfortunately, she didn't.

"Well," she started and then looked in her bag to see the Cup safely in place. "We got away from him and we still have the cup," she turned her bag so he could see it. He nodded. "Now we need to find Madeleine."

"I will help you find her but I'm just wondering. Why do we have to find her?"

"She's our only hope. She can get my mom back," Clary acknowledged and smiled hopefully.

"Yeah, but, she can't stop Valentine," he pointed out, and Clary scowled at him.

"Do you always have to burst my bubble?" Clary demanded, and he put his hands up in front of him in a defensive way. He apologized and she rolled her eyes.

"So now what do we do?" Simon asked, and Clary let a exasperated breath out.

"Well I say we wait in here a little longer," Clary explained. "Then, when we are sure that Valentine isn't here--he might be circling this area," she added to his puzzled expression. "We should look for Luke. He might have a clue where to start looking for Madeleine." Simon nodded, agreeing with her plan, and then looked around the room to see the teens screaming in joy.

"So..." His voice trailed off and Clary smiled at him. She was about to ask him if he wanted to dance when she saw a dark figure appear at the entrance of the door. She looked closer to see a man in a black cloak, the hood was up. Clary squinted in the colors to finally notice it was one of Valentine's servants. Blackwell. Clary gasped and grabbed Simon's arm. She pulled him to the middle of the dance floor then stopped as the teens drowned the man from her sight.

"What's wrong?" Simon asked her and she looked at him. She stared at his innocent eyes and his innocent face. She couldn't believe she was making her best friend do this for her. Risk his life to go on a journey where anything could happen. Her face fell, apologetic.

"Clary?" Simon pulled her face up to look at him. He noticed the change in expression.

"I'm so sorry that I'm pulling you in this Simon. You don't have to go through this with me." She whispered and looked away. Simon pulled her face back to him.

"

Hey, you're not pulling me into anything. I offered to help you so anything that happens to me you can blame it all on me," he laughed and she punched him lightly. "And I do have to go through this with you Clary. I'm your best friend and best friends always risk their lives to find the only person who could save their mom's life. Even though they have to face one of the most evil shadowhunters in the world meaning they could lose their life or become entitled to slavery for the rest of their life." Simon grinned at her, trying to ease her worry, and she smiled back.

"Thank you," she said and hugged him. He returned the hug with a reassuring pressure. "That means a lot," she said but it sounded like a slur of words as his shirt muffled them as she spoke. She pulled away and looked behind Simon, her eyes searching for Blackwell but coming up empty handed even when the teens departed to the side. There was still no sign of him.

"So why did you pull me here?" Simon asked her. Clary turned back to him and frowned.

"I saw Blackwell, well I think," she added as she thought about what had just happened. Was it just her mind playing a trick?

"Who's that?" Simon asked, unaware of this horrible person.

"Valentine's servant. The only asshole that stayed loyal to him after the uprising," Clary sneered. Simon chuckled and nodded.

"So how did you recognize Valentine and Blackfell?" Simon said, mispronouncing the name.

"It's Blackwell and my mom had pictures. She had burned them but not before showing me them. I wasn't really able to see really good through the tinted windows but I could just feel it." She spoke and looked in mid-air. Simon nodded, once again. "Is that all you know how to do?" Clary asked, annoyed, and Simon nodded again but this time he did it just to annoy Clary. He smiled.

"Sorry," he said and then looked around. "Do you think it's safe now?" Clary thought about this before shaking her head.

"No. Last time I went to Luke's house, which was before I saw you, he wasn't home and I was attacked by a demon. I think we should lay low for a little longer especially since I think I saw Blackwell," Clary explained.

"Well, want a drink?" Simon pointed to the bar at the back of the club. Clary nodded and they walked, linked in arms, to the bar.

They took their seats and Simon ordered some drinks for them as Clary looked around the club. Everyone was still dancing. Her eyes scanned the room, making sure Valentine wasn't near, before stopping to the right of the club where there were two people who were walking over to a closet. Something about them didn't seem to blend with the rest of the teenagers dancing the night away. There was a boy and a girl. The girl had jet black hair that went past her shoulders and was incredibly beautiful. She looked like the way Clary wanted to look. Tall, glamorous and beautiful, everything boys want. She had dark eyes that didn't need eye shadow. They'd looked perfect without it.

When Clary set her eyes on the boy...She knew it wasn't a boy. It was the same person that she had bumped into. The same hair, the same eyes and the same disguise. Clary felt sorry for the mundane who was about to die in its hands. She knew she should do something but she didn't want to. Was it really any of her business? Yes, she thought. I am a shadowhunter and we kill demons. Clary slowly stepped down from her chair and slowly started to walk before she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"What are you doing?" Simon asked her.

"Nothing," she said behind her shoulder. "I'll be back. I just want to check something." Clary removed his hand from her shoulder and continued to walk, eyes on the figures that were still walking towards the closet.

"Clary..." Simon warned and she turned to look at him.

"Simon, don't worry. I will be back. Just give me one second," she explained and he finally nodded, trusting her. She turned around and continued to walk to the girl.

The girl leaned against the closet door that said 'No admittance--storage' and beckoned the boy to follow. He grinned deviously and obeyed. Clary was right behind them. She was about a meter away from then when she doubted her idea. She didn't want to see the girl start to make out with the demon, but she also knew she had to help her. The girl slid through the door with the boy following her, looking behind him making sure there was no one around. Clary took a deep breath and stepped forward...and froze. She had no weapon. She cursed under her breath then had an idea. Maybe, just maybe, she did have a weapon hidden in a secret pocket of her bag. She grabbed her bag and looked inside. She slowly slid her hand in the pocket—

She let out a sigh of relief as she felt something located at the bottom. She felt the sharp tip before she pulled out the item to see a blade. She twirled it in her head. I wish I remembered you when I was at Luke's house, she thought and shuddered as she remembered what happened. She grasped the knife and held it by her side, making sure she had a glamour on.

"Afriel," she whispered and the blade flared up. She smiled at the reassuring light as she reached the door. Let's hope this goes better than the last time I fought a demon, she thought with slight bitterness as she grabbed the handle. Here goes nothing.

**

* * *

**

**Ah!!! I'm So sorry for not updating for so long!! I've been immensely busy everyone. I'm so sorry. Thank you so much for the eleven reviews!! I am so happy and I will try my hardest to update more regularly but I have too many tests. :( **

**Thanks a million to my beta Krys berm!! Love you with all my heart!**

**Sorry for no JacexClary in the chapter! Trust me, it's coming!!! If you review I will send you some of the next chapter! Can I have ten or more reviews? Please? :)**

**City of Shadows:**

**For all City Of Shadows fans. I am so sorry for not updating! I just started the new chapter! Don't hate me! I know what I want to happen but I've having a writers block for the action in between. I just can't wait until I can write the chapter with the big scene!! :D I am so sorry! I was a little sad because I asked for ten reviews and then I will update but I only got nine. That's not bad but I really want that one more review! It's taunting me! Lol! Thanks a million to all those reviewers who ALWAYS review! You guys are incredible. At the end of Both these stories I will be putting up a long Authors note thanking you! 3**

**~~Rose 3**


	6. 5, Fellow Shadowhunters

"Dammit!" The man slammed his back against the black leather car seat in frustration. "We almost had her!"

"Valentine, how are you even sure that was her? Are you sure we didn't just scare a random teenager half to death?" Blackwell said with a dry hint of amusement. Valentine turned and glared at him. They were in their white limo, Valentine and Blackwell in the back while Pangborn was driving.

"Well she ran from us didn't she?" Valentine was fuming inside. He couldn't believe he let the girl out of his hands so easily. They were so close to getting the Cup. _Stupid little bitch. Just like her mother, a pain in the ass and is always running. _Valentine still loved Jocelyn but this girl…He knew nothing about her. What was her name? Who was her father?

"So? There could have been another reason." Blackwell shrugged. "They are usually taught to run screaming when they think someone is stalking them." Valentine glared at him again, then sighed knowing there was no use arguing with someone as dumbfounded as Blackwell.

"The photo," Valentine stated in a flat voice. He pulled out the picture from his pocket and pointed to the girl's face then continued, "Haven't you heard the expression if it looks like a duck and sounds like a duck then it's a duck? That girl had the same hair, the same eyes, and the same face as the girl in the photo. It has to be her," he drew back the picture and returned it in his pocket. "Are you sure you checked Pandemonium thoroughly?" Valentine asked Blackwell. At this question Blackwell froze. He was sent to check the club right after they lost the girl. He went in, got drowned in the teens, and left. He couldn't stand those stupid teens, giving their bodies away like toys. He waited a bit outside, trying to make Valentine think he was looking for the girl, before returning to the car.

They shouldn't even be looking for the girl. Jocelyn would never give it to that weak little girl and she probably hid the shadow world from her daughter anyways. Jocelyn hated the shadowhunter world so it wouldn't surprise Blackwell if she kept it away from her daughter. She would look at it as keeping her safe, away from weapons and demons. Fortunate child. Well, not so fortunate now since Valentine knows about her and is hunting her down. He will kill everyone in his path to the Mortal Cup. _That girl is going to die, _Blackwell smugly thought. _Soon._

"Yes," Blackwell lied flatly. He made sure there was nothing hidden in his voice but Valentine knew there was. "She wasn't there." Valentine raised an eyebrow and frowned.

"Alright. I believe you," Valentine smiled at Blackwell and he tensed, knowing Valentine saw through his lie but he kept his silence.

"Where shall we go next?" Pangborn called from the driver seat. Valentine frowned, he was too busy trying to look for the girl that he forgot what they would do next. He didn't want the men to think he was weak or stupid so he stalled for time.

"Blackwell," Valentine called in a firm voice. "Check Jocelyn. We wouldn't want her to wake up and run away while we are driving." Valentine smiled and Blackwell turned around to look in the back. Jocelyn was lying carelessly on a pile of rags. Her hair was thrown over her face and behind her, creating a red carpet that looked like fire. Blackwell couldn't see her face through her hair so he pushed himself forward and brushed her hair away to see a pale, blank face. Her eyes were closed and her mouth was set in a firm frown, clearly unconscious. Blackwell let out a small chuckle then drew back to his seat.

"Still unconscious." Blackwell flatly stated. No hint of remorse in his voice. He couldn't care less if the bitch died in their hands. She was useless anyways, Valentine just didn't know that. Valentine was looking out the window, searching for the girl. _I will find her,_ he thought. _I will._

* * *

The room was getting louder then ever as Clary slowly turned the cold doorknob. It had a dark sense to it. It was as if it was screaming "Don't come in!" Clary shook off the thought and continued to open the old, rusty door.

"What's your name?" Clary heard the demon say. She glued herself against the door and then slowly slid behind him, the girl and demon taking no notice in her. They were on the other side of the large storage room. The demon's back was facing Clary.

"Isabelle." She confidently revealed. _This girl has no clue what she's getting herself into. _Clary thought and mentally shook her head.

"That's a nice name," he whispered and stepped toward her. The girl, Isabelle, smiled invitingly at him. "I haven't seen you here before."

"You're asking me if I come here often?" She giggled and covered her mouth with her hand. Something must have been on her wrist that scared the demon because he froze and stepped back.

"You--." It started but Isabelle interrupted it. She moved with lightning swiftness, sending a blow to his chest with a golden whip. Clary still didn't see what was on her wrist. Her sleeve was yanked down. Isabelle slapped the whip repeatedly across the demon's chest and Clary's eyes filled with shock. How did she do that? She was a normal human. _Or was she_? Clary thought suddenly having an idea of what could have been on Isabelle's wrist.

Clary stood on her toes and glanced over the demon's attempts to stand up. There was some sort of bracelet around her wrist, just under the cuff of her dress -- then, as Clary squinted she noticed it wasn't a bracelet. It was a matrix of swirling lines inked on her wrist and palms which could only mean one thing.

Runes.

Clary gasped and quickly stumbled back, slamming against the wall causing a glass jar of nails to drop from the shelf. The glass shattered with a loud sound and Isabelle's head snapped up, finally noticing Clary. Isabelle's eyes flew wide open with shock. They stared at each other for about two seconds before Clary jumped over the glass and grabbed the doorknob. She turned it--

And shrieked as a searing pain shot through her wrist. She looked down to her small fragile wrist to see a golden whip around it. Her head snapped to the left to see Isabelle clutching the other side of the whip, anger in her eyes. Clary pulled back her arm from the doorknob and tried to untie the whip but the only answer to her attempts was pain.

"Let go!" Clary screeched at Isabelle. She glared at her.

"Who are you?" She questioned. Clary was about to answer when a dark figure rose from behind Isabelle.

"Look--!" Clary started but was interrupted by Isabelle's scream. The demon slashed his claw through Isabelle's dress, scratching her deeply on her back with great force. She fell forward and her whip dropped from Clary's wrist. Clary stepped forward when suddenly the door flew open and in stepped two tall boys.

Clary stared at them and froze. Her eyes were wide open. The first boy, the taller one, had black hair exactly like Isabelle's. He had light blue eyes and a handsome face. His face shape was the exactly like Isabelle's, no doubt they were siblings. The one beside him, the smaller, fair one, had hair that gleamed like brass in the dim light coming through the windows. His light blond hair was ruffled and he was wearing black t-shit with dark jeans. He looked...golden. That was the only way to describe him. She immediately wanted to draw him, his striking features, the shape of his body, the way his—_Focus!_ She chastised herself. She got a glimpse of the boys' runes which caused her to freeze. What did she get herself into?

"Isabelle!" The dark haired boy raced to the girl's side, not even noticing Clary. The fair haired boy's eyes slid past Clary then looked back, doing a double take. His eyebrows knitted in confusion and then snapped towards the demon that was running at him. The boy took out a dagger from his belt and slashed it across the demons chest. It fell back and the boy continued to hit it. Clary was frozen, switching glances between the dark-haired boy placing a healing rune on Isabelle and the fair-haired boy killing the demon. _What am I still doing here? _Clary thought, _They aren't paying attention. Make a run for it! _Clary slowly retreated to the door when suddenly a long muscular hand stopped her. She looked up to the owner.

"Where do you think you're going?" The golden boy asked. Clary looked behind him to see that the demon had disappeared back to its dimension. Clary bit her lip then made another attempt to run but the boy stopped her once again. "I said, where do you think you're going?" He repeated and Clary grimaced.

"I-I'm going b-back to my friend," Clary nervously stammered out.

"Why were you here?" The boy asked, staring down at her causing her to feel small. She shook off the butterflies and straightened her spine. No way was she letting this stranger talk down to her.

"I was looking for something," she lied smoothly, but the boy obviously didn't believe her. He smirked.

"And what would that something be?" He asked curiously.

"Look. I don't have to explain myself to you," Clary pushed his arm away and walked out of the room, still grasping her messenger bag. If they were under the Clave laws then she needed to get out of here as soon as possible.

"Not unless you want to be sent to the Clave," the boy called behind her and she froze. _Dammit_, Clary winced mentally. _Just as I thought. _She didn't turn around, just continued to walk to Simon, pretending she didn't hear. She tensed as she waited to hear the boy's footsteps behind her but it was silent, other than the booming music. She slowly turned around—

And cursed herself. The two boys and girl were right on her tail. Clary turned and started to walk faster when suddenly she felt herself trip, her bag went flying in front of her. The bag opened and out flew the Mortal Cup.

"No!" Clary shouted, afraid the boy would get her bag before she did. Just as she predicted a long hand, that clearly belonged to a male, reached down and picked up the cup and her bag.

"No! Give it back!" Clary looked up to see a boy. Not the fair haired one or the dark haired. Not Valentine or Blackwell. But Simon with his glasses perched on the tip of his nose. Clary scrambled up and ran to him with a sigh of relief. "Oh my gosh! Simon! You scared me half to death!" She took the bag and Cup away from it then returned it in her messenger bag. Simon frowned.

"What took you so long? You said you would 'be right back." Since when does that mean two hours?" Clary glared at him.

"I did _not_ take two hours. You always over exaggerate."

"Okay fine," Simon agreed. "You took ten minutes but in my defense that's still long!" Clary rolled her eyes and looked behind her to see the shadowhunters nowhere in sight. She let out a sigh of relief and looked at Simon.

"I think it's time we went to Luke," she acknowledged and pushed past him only to yelp back in surprise. The shadowhunters were right in front of her. She stumbled back into Simon.

"We weren't finished talking," the golden boy declared and smirked. Clary wanted to smack it right off his face. _Smack him good and hard._

"Well, I think we were," Clary shot back at him. They both stared at each other. Clary was getting angrier by the second.

"Who are you?" Simon asked from behind Clary, startling her. All three Shadowhunters eyes widened as they took in Simons figure.

"He looks like a mundane," the dark-haired boy whispered to Isabelle. Clary bit her lip, afraid of what would happen next.

"How can you see us? There's a glamour," the fair boy didn't remove his gaze from Clary. She frowned.

"_Jace. _Don't tell her everything," the dark-haired boy ordered, revealing the boys name. _Jace, _Clary repeated in her mind. _Looks more like an 'arrogant fool' to me. He really needs to mind his own business._

"She can see us, Alec. She already knows too much," Jace snapped back. Clary mentally smiled. Now she knew all their names, hopefully they won't know hers. Alec shrank back. "Did you not hear me little girl? How can you see us?" Jace directed the question at Clary and she frowned, anger forming in her tiny body.

"First off my name is _not_ little girl, I suggest you not to call me that ever again, and secondly I have no clue what you're talking about. Of course I can see you I'm not blind," Clary snapped at him but he made no movement.

"Yes but you should be if you are a mundane. You're a shadowhunter, aren't you." He spoke the words as if it were a statement, not a question. He also spoke the word 'shadowhunter' as if it was of great importance to him.

"No," Clary snapped and opened her palms in frustration. Bad move. Jace grabbed her wrist and stared at the inked mark on her palm. He turned her palm to face her so she could see the evidence that he was right. He smiled and she snatched her wrist away from him.

"So you were saying...?" His voice trailed off. He had a smug look on his face which made Clary roll her eyes.

"Okay fine, whatever. I'm a shadowhunter. Happy _Jace_? Now let us go," Clary tried to push past Jace but he stretched a long muscular arm in front of her. Clary looked down at it to see marks inked across his skin like something she used to draw.

"Not quite. Is this nerd a shadowhunter too?" Clary turned to see who he was talking about. Jace nodded his head to Simon who was in turn glaring at Jace. He hated him already.

"No he isn't. We would love to stay and play 'detective' with you but we really have to be somewhere else," Clary said in an exasperated tone.

"You told a mundane about the shadow world?!" Alec demanded in shock. Isabelle was leaning on him for support, not fully healed from the beating she got earlier. "That's against Clave laws."

"I don't obey Clave laws," Clary snapped with venom. She hated the Clave. Almost as much as she hated Valentine which is _a lot_.

"Interesting. Well, I believe _all _shadowhunters obey Clave laws. We are certain the Clave would take interest in talking to you." Alec snapped back at her and they both glared at each other. After a moment Alec won.

"Well that's too bad for the Clave because I have no interest in talking to them, so they can go take their appointment and shove it up their ass!" She told Alec through gritted teeth. She wasn't usually this brave and had so much anger but her mothers life is in danger. "It was fun meeting you all but we have to go," Clary grabbed Simons sleeve quickly and pulled him towards the door. They tried to get past the crowd but teens continued to shove them back. Eventually they were with Jace, Alec and Isabelle again. Jace planted his feet in front of them and grinned.

"Oh no," he shook his head with a grin. "You're not going anywhere."

***************

**Did You Guys Like it? I feel like I didn't quite make Jace and Clary's Meeting as dramatic as I wanted it to be. Sorry if you feel the same way! Other then that I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. There's a lot to come throughout the chapters now since Clary and Jace have met! The other characters will be presented throughout the chapters and possibly some new characters. Please contunie to read my story and PLEASE review!!! I love hearing your thoughts! Thanks a million to all who always review! REVIEW! :D**

**City Of Shadows Fans:**

**I'm going to be doing a survey thing. I'm going to update both City of Shadows and City Of Bones and give them each 5 days. I will see which one gets more reviews and whichever gets more reviews I will update that one more faster! It just seems I should be focusing on the chapter that more people like so review review review! :D**

**~~Rose 3**

**P.S Have I mentioned how much I would love it if you guys reviewed? Lol just click that green/ white button down there and type your thoughts...it will only take a second of your time! Please?**


	7. 6, Institute

**6**

**Institute**

* * *

"We didn't do anything wrong," Clary pointed out. She grabbed Simon's sleeve and pulled him closer, feeling as if these shadowhunters would take him away. No teenagers noticed the scene. All they saw was Clary and Simon screaming to mid-air since Jace, Alec and Isabelle had glamours.

"Oh yes you did." Jace objected. Clary's expression twisted in confusion and Jace nodded his head to Simon. "He knows." Clary looked at Simon who was staring at Jace with anger burning in his eyes.

"I said I don't follow Clave rules." Clary snapped and Jace lifted an eyebrow.

"That doesn't seem right," He smiled and stepped closer. "May I ask why you do not obey Clave rules?" Jace placed an arrogant expression on his golden face and suddenly Clary did not want to draw him with his angel smile. Suddenly she wanted to draw him falling off a building, pleading for help making him look utterly vulnerable. Clary stared at Jace, knowing she couldn't reveal the truth. Either way it would send her to the Clave so she kept her silence.

"I think you should come with us to the Institute." Jace suggested and Clary's head snapped up. Surprisingly, so did Alec's as he looked at Jace incredulously.

"But Jace, Hodge won't let us bring her." Alec objected and stepped toward him, trying to convince him, but Jace didn't look at him.

"Hodge wouldn't mind. Frankly, I think he would be quite interested in this girl's story, and plus we can't let her roam New York. She's a threat to exposure of our kind," Jace explained and Clary's eyes burned with hatred.

"I am _not_ a threat," her voice burned with venom. "I told Simon because I had too. He's my best friend, and I do not have to go anywhere with you. You have no right to take me with you, and you certainly can't make me." Clary exclaimed with a warning tone in her voice. Jace didn't wince at the harshness in her voice as if he was expecting this type of response.

"So what are you going to do?" Jace asked in a tone full of amusement. "Call the police and say you are being kidnapped? The mundane authorities aren't interested if the kidnappers cannot be seen. We aren't real in their world, in their world we don't _exist_." Clary was about to snap at him but suddenly Simon nudged her. She looked over to him and he jerked his head to the side.

"Fine. Give me one second to talk to Simon." Clary ordered but by the look of Jace's expression it didn't seem like he agreed with her plan. "We won't go far. You can see us if we run away--which we won't." She added, reading his mind. Jace nodded slowly and Simon pulled Clary away, into the crowd where the shadowhunters couldn't hear them but could still see them. "What is it Simon?"

"You need to go with them," Simon revealed and Clary's eyebrows knitted together. Would Simon really make her face the Clave?

"What? No, I can't go with them. They will send me to the Clave!" Clary refused.

"Clary, where will you stay if we escape from them?" Simon pointed out and regretted it when he saw Clary's face twist in sorrow.

"Can't I stay with you?" Clary pleaded, not knowing what Simon was trying to say. Wasn't he going to stick with her and help her until they find her mom? Didn't he promise he would?

"Clary, I would let you stay with me but what about my mom? She's friends with your mom and she will obviously call your house to find out if you are allowed over. What will happen when no one picks up? She will go to your house to find your mom nowhere then involve the police." Clary was about to object but she saw his point. She can't stay with Simon if his mom is involved, but the shadowhunters would take her to the Clave if she went with them.

"But they will send me to the Clave and find out I have the cup. I'll never be able to find my mom or Madeleine!" Clary groaned at the situation.

"I think I have an idea," Simon squinted his eyes and thought a bit before answering.

"Negotiate." Clary's face began to fill with confusion. "Tell them if they think you're a threat then they can keep you at the institute where you can't 'expose'," he used his fingers to put quotation marks in the air, "them. You can stay there for a while before they think of what to do with you. If they send you to the Clave then sneak out before and meet up with me. From there we will think of something else." Simon shrugged and Clary thought about for a bit before replying.

"Do you really think that will work?" She whispered and Simon bit his lip. He thought it would. There was something up with Jace, the way he looked at Clary. Simon didn't like it but it seemed like he wouldn't get her in trouble.

"Well, there's always the option to run like hell if they don't agree," Simon grinned and Clary playfully pushed him then sighed.

"Okay." She breathed out. "Here we go." Simon and her walked back to the shadowhunters who were staring intently at them. They planted their feet in front of them and straightened their spines, trying to intimidate them.

"Let's make a deal." Simon stated and Jace raised an eyebrow at him with an amused expression.

"I'll come with you," Clary said and Jace looked at her. "Only if you let Simon go, and don't put me up against the Clave. If you think I'm a threat to 'exposure' then you can keep me wherever you live, an institute I assume, and then I won't be a threat will I?" Clary placed her hands on her hips, trying to look brave. Alec opened his mouth to answer but Jace beat him to it.

"It's a deal." Jace agreed and Alec looked at him with wide eyes.

"Are you kidding me Jace? You're actually going to go with this? She broke Clave rules." Alec pointed out in frustration.

"Oh c'mon Alec. Technically, we are helping the Clave. We are keeping her so that she doesn't expose us."

"But how are we going to make sure she doesn't get sent to Clave?" Isabelle, who had been silent the whole time finally asked. "If we tell Hodge what really happened he will send her to the Silent brothers." Clary didn't know who this 'Hodge' character was but she shivered at the mention of the Silent Brothers

"Just tell him you guys found a shadowhunter looking for shelter." Simon suggested.

"Institutes are made for shadowhunters that need shelter. Am I right?" Jace raised an eyebrow at Clary.

"You told him all of this?" Clary nodded and Jace sighed. "That's another strike against you from the Clave but whatever. You're right mundane so let's get going before Hodge starts to worry." Clary bit her lip and nodded. She looked at Simon then remembered what was in her messenger bag.

"Oh um can you give me one second to talk with Simon?" Clary didn't wait for their answer instead she just pulled Simon to the side.

"What is it?" Simon asked once the shadowhunters could barely see them.

"Here," She cautiously pulled out the golden cup from her bag and placed it in Simon's hand. "Take it. I can't trust these people; they might search through my bag and find it. I want you to take it and keep it safe until I call and tell you to bring it. I don't know when but sometime soon I'll call you to bring the Cup and we will start our journey to find Madeleine." Simon took the cup with a nod and placed it in his jacket pocket. "Oh and Simon?" Simon looked up to her and she smiled. "Thanks." She said and hugged him. He returned the hug then they parted. "I'll see you soon," she stated and he nodded before turning away, ready to leave.

"Bye Fray," he smiled and Clary grinned before he walked away into the crowd. Clary took a deep breath and started to walk back to the hunters when Simon was safely out of the pandemonium. Jace was looking at Clary with amusement while Alec was staring at her with anger, making her feel very uncomfortable. Isabelle was looking across the dance floor, now on both her feet instead of leaning on Alec. Clary moved her gaze back to Jace who was walking towards her.

"Ready?" He asked and Clary bit her lip before looking around.

"Yeah, sure, I guess," She muttered and started to walk ahead of them but Jace easily caught up to her small legs. "So who is this 'Hodge' character and why do I feel I should be afraid of him?" Jace chuckled and Clary looked sideways to him but he was looking straight ahead. Clary was able to see the beautiful runes inked across his neck as if he were born with them. They matched his skin and golden hair perfectly making Clary instantly jealous.

"No you shouldn't be afraid of Hodge. He's our tutor at the Institute," Jace flatly stated in a bored tone.

"So what are you going to tell him?" Clary asked quietly.

"Well, I'm going to say you're a shadowhunter who needs shelter, obviously. For the rest...Well I plan to wing it after that." Clary frowned, not knowing how well he could improvise but shook it off as they continued to walk towards the Institute.

It was much colder than before. The trees started to shake violently and New York started to gain darkness as the night rolled in. Dark clouds sprayed across the sky as Clary looked around frantically, afraid Valentine was near. Each corner they turned she looked before she walked, afraid he would jump out of nowhere and capture her. She knew she sounded paranoid but she was really worrying about her mom. _Angel, please keep her safe_, Clary wished mentally as she stared at the stars. They twinkled above her just before she arrived to the Institute gate.

There was an obvious glamour. The glamour showed a dirty church but beneath it was a clean, pure institute where Clary dreamed of staying at for at least a night. She heard about institutes and she wanted to stay at one but not as much as she wanted to go to the Shadowhunter home country, Idris where glamours were unnecessary and peace flew in the air. Clary knew she could never go there. You needed permission from the Clave and even though being a Shadowhunter grants entrance into City Of Glass the Clave doesn't know about Clary. They don't know she exists.

"Here we are," Jace called to her and opened the gate. He walked towards the door and they all trailed after him. Jace pulled his hand out of his jacket pocket and stuffed it in his jean pocket, searching for something. After he checked the other side also he pulled his hands out and turned around to look at Alec.

"Keys?" Jace asked and Alec frowned then pulled out a set of old keys from his jacket pocket. He jingled them in front of his face.

"You never remember them, do you?" Alec accused then threw the keys into Jace's outstretched hands. Jace turned and stuck the blue key on the ring into the gold doorknob and turned it. He entered and Isabelle and Alec followed while Clary hesitated in the doorway. Jace turned around, noticing her hesitation.

"Are you coming or what?" Jace asked and waved her on before turning away and continuing down the hall. Clary breathed out before following them. She stared at the art filled walls and the pretty rugs. This is exactly how Clary dreamed an Institute would look like. She was snapped out of her thoughts when a loud 'meow' rang in the hallway. Clary looked at Jace to see him beside a small Persian cat rolling on the carpet. "Wake up Church," Jace nudged the cat with his toe. The cat jumped up onto his paws and scowled. "Where's Hodge?"

Church let out a big yawn and pushed past Jace before prancing down another hall. Jace rolled his eyes and followed him. Isabelle and Alec were behind him, in a tight conversation while Clary was slowly walking behind them, taking in her surroundings. They finally arrived to a large double door.

"So he's in the library." Jace turned the knob and threw open the doors. They all entered and took seats except for Clary who was staring at all the books in amazement. There were, what seemed like, hundreds of books all neatly placed in order. Her eyes moved to the large wooden desk in front of a burning fireplace where something was hunched over the table reading.

"Where have you been?" The shadow demanded and rose from his desk. Clary stifled a gasp when she saw a large lump on the man then slightly relaxed when she noticed it was a bird. Clary could barely see the man's face due to his position in the darkness but she could tell his gaze left Alec, Jace and Isabelle to stand on her. "Who is this?" He asked and stepped into the light. Clary could see the lines of stress cover his eyes and face making him look old. He was wearing a black sweater with black pants.

"A shadowhunter we found at the pandemonium. She arrived in New York and needs shelter. She noticed we were shadowhunters and asked to stay in the Institute." Jace explained as he was sitting on a couch. He was twirling a stele in his hand, not lifting his gaze away from it.

"Where did she come from?" Hodge questioned Jace. Clary caught the slight freeze in his hand movements but he quickly covered it up. _Time to wing it, _Clary thought.

"She's from France," Jace lied smoothly and Clary glared at him. She has never been to France, never been anywhere other than New York. What's going to happen if Hodge asks her how was France or something?

"Wow. France. That's a beautiful place. How has it been there lately?" Hodge asked. _Just as I thought, _Clary thought and looked at Jace, waiting for him to cover her.

"She prefers not to talk about it. She has a bad past, painful memories." Jace pretended to feel sorrow for her. Clary scowled at him and looked over to Hodge who was staring at her intently. She placed a fake sad expression and he looked at her regretfully.

"I see. I apologize for the reminder." Hodge said and returned to his chair slightly embarrassed while Clary bit her lip.

"It's alright." Clary continued standing in the middle of the room while everyone else was comfortably sitting down except for Alec. He was squirming in his seat and glaring at Clary.

"Well you are welcome to stay here but I need to inform the Clave." Hodge took out a piece of paper and Clary's head snapped towards him, shocked.

"What?" Clary and Jace both exclaimed in unison. Hodge looked up at them in surprise.

"Well of course. The Clave has rules that state whoever stays in Institutes must inform the Clave," Hodge spoke as if he was surprised Jace didn't know this. Clary looked at Jace frantically. The Clave can't know she exists or else they would take her away leaving her mom vulnerable to Valentine. They wouldn't even believe her if she warned them Valentine was back, they would just laugh in her face especially Consul Malachi though Clary feels like something's wrong with him...

"I'll tell the Clave Hodge." Jace said as he got up from his chair. Alec was glaring at him while Isabelle was fumbling with her cell phone.

"That's very considerate of you Jace but no need I'll do it," Hodge answered while he looked down at his paper. He began to write the letter when suddenly Jace placed a hand on his stopping him.

"I insist. I'll go to the nearest Warlock and send a fire message," Jace explained and Hodge bit his lip.

"Well, I suppose... Just make sure you send it to them no later than Tuesday, and make sure you have the correct information. You need her address, mother and father's name and her name." Hodge didn't even notice that none of them knew her name.

"Don't worry. I got it all covered." Jace reassured him and Hodge smiled.

"Well get yourself ready for dinner. Get her settled in and then bring her to dining room." Hodge ordered and Isabelle sat up in her seat.

"I'll cook!" She chirped with a large grin on her face while her phone was vibrating by her side.

"No!" Jace, Alec and Hodge all exclaimed in unison. Isabelle frowned then glared at them before slumping back against her seat and mumbled 'fine'. Jace motioned Clary to exit through the door while Alec and Isabelle stood up.

"Thank you." Clary said to Hodge, remembering her manners. Hodge smiled and nodded before they exited through the door.

***********

**Hey Readers!! I'm so sorry I Didn't update as fast as I said I would. There were some problems but I guess they are all sorted out. **

**COS Fans:**

**The story that will be updated faster is....City Of Bones!!! I'm kind of happy of this because I think that I messed Up City Of Shadows but I can start fresh In City Of Bones. I will still be updating COS for sure!!!!**

**OMG I GOT 15 AMAZING REVIEWS LAST CHAPTER! YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST! I AM SO HAPPY!!! :D :D :D I was dancing with joy!!!**

**Thank you to:**

_**EllenfpLeah HunterLovely. Gemini**_

_**awheeler7**_

_**GoldyNeedsPippiTomboy Amy**_

_**Samantha Katerina Rossi Bitch**_

_**SpunkiiReader**_

_**Alanna-Banana1987Niniadepapa**_

_**inessss**_

_**cc222**_

_**And the non-member, OMG!! :)**_

**Thanks a lot guys. You really made my week. :D Thanks a million to all readers also and story alerters but it would be nice to get some reviews from you too!! :) Thanks.**

**Thanks a million to my amazing beta Krysberm**

_**Calling All Isabelle Lightwood Fans: **_

**My Beta, Krysberm, has a new story up called Scarred! It's amazing and based on Isabelle Lightwood. You guys should really check it out!! You won't regret it...:P You can find it on my Favorite Story column. Thanks to Inessss for checking it out! Here's the Summary:**

**Isabelle is keeping something from all her friends. They have all noticed her change. Will they find out what she is hiding? And if they do what will happen? Post COG**

**Thanks again to all readers, reviewers and alerters. I luv you all!! :D**

**Please Review!!! :)**


	8. 7, A Single Crystal

**7**

_**A Single Crystal**_

* * *

"So this is where you will be staying," Jace gestured to his left to a beautifully decorated door that was slightly ajar. He walked over to it and pushed it so it would be wide open, revealing a large room. There was a bare desk, a tidy bed, an empty closet and a small white dresser. The walls were bare and the carpet didn't even have a spot on it. Clary stepped into it as she examined the room. "There's a washroom down the hall," Jace gestured to the right. "Clean up then meet us in the dining room for dinner." Clary nodded and Jace turned on his heels and walked through a door far from Clary's.

Clary closed the door behind her and slowly walked over to the bed. She brushed her fingers across the fine wood of the desk that was right beside the bed. Then threw herself on the bed that looked oh so inviting. She only wanted rest at the moment. Her stomach had a nauseous feeling when she thought of food but mostly her mind stayed on the topic of her mother.

Clary knows she can't save her if she's staying in this institute but she also knows she has nowhere to go. Luke would be the only other choice but she doesn't even know where he is. His house was abandoned when Clary got there. Her stomach twisted as her mind conjured up the possibility of Valentine kidnapping him. _These shadowhunters are expecting me in the dining room, _she thought bitterly. She shook away the thought of Valentine and stood up. She walked over to the washroom and looked at herself in the large mirror.

She gasped at the sight of her hair. It was in a million little messy knots from running and the wind. Not to mention it looked incredibly greasy. As for her clothes, they were tattered. They were ripped at some places, where the Ravenor clawed her. Her appearance must have tipped off the shadowhunters, revealing the fact she was in a fight with a demon which leads to being a shadowhunter obviously. Clary stripped naked and folded her tattered clothes on the counter. She had nothing else to wear but at the moment that was the least of her worries.

Clary stepped into the hot steaming shower and slightly relaxed as the hot water made contact with her skin. She washed her hair and body thoroughly before letting the water hit her muscles for the last five minutes. She grabbed the towel and placed it around her body before grabbing her shirt when she heard a knock at the door. Clary tightened the towel around her nude body and slightly opened the door to see Isabelle holding some clothes.

"Here is some stuff you can change into," She gave a friendly smiled and handed the clothing to Clary. "Wouldn't want you to get dressed into those tattered clothes you have." Isabelle grinned. Clary nodded a thanks before closing the door. She turned and unfolded the shirt. It was a plain blue long sleeve. Just by looking at it Clary knew it was too big on her but she just pulled it on without another thought. She was right. The sleeves dangled and the shirt went all the way down to mid-thigh. The neckline was pretty low but it wasn't that bad. Clary grabbed the gray sweat pants and pulled them on; grateful for the ropes so she could tighten them. She grabbed her clothes, exited the washroom, returned to her room and stuffed the dirty clothes into her dresser before slowly walking over to the dining room.

"There's our little guest," Hodge smiled at Clary who was just entering the room. They were all seated at the rectangular dining table where there were eight seats, three seats on each of the sides and one at each end. Alec was sitting beside Jace, on the right, on the three seated side with Isabelle on Jace's left side. Hodge was sitting on one of the sides that had only one chair. Clary cautiously took a seat across from Jace.

"Eat anything you like," Hodge gestured to the table full of Chinese food. Clary looked over to Jace who was eating Mu sho Pork while Isabelle and Alec were eating spicy noodles. Clary took some noodles and a piece of bread, not really in the mood to eat. She nibbled on the bread as Alec droned on about something, which Clary was highly uninterested in, to Jace.

"--that's why I think they're wrong." Alec finished and Jace nodded.

"Jace," Hodge said and Jace looked at him. "Have you told the Clave about our guest yet?" Clary's head snapped up to look at him, fear in her eyes. Did he tell the Clave she was here? Are they coming to take her to prison?

"No, not yet. I was hoping you'd allow me to go to a warlock tomorrow." Hodge nodded but Clary was still freaking out inside.

"I'll come with you!" Alec said, startling Clary. Jace shrugged an 'okay' before Isabelle spoke.

"Same." She agreed and twirled her fork in her noodles before looking at Jace. "So which warlock are we visiting?" Jace leaned back in his chair once he finished his dinner. He looked straight at Clary and answered.

"Magnus Bane."

* * *

Once that name was out of his mouth it felt like Clary was watching a movie. In her mind she was ten with her mother in their apartment but they weren't alone. Sitting across from Clary was a colorful warlock, dressed in a purple cloak with glitter. His eye lids were decorated in glitter and he was wearing eyeliner. Clary was staring intently at him as her mother spoke urgently to him.

"I don't think I want the block anymore Magnus," Jocelyn urgently spoke. Fear was evident in her eyes but Magnus was in a relaxed pose.

"Well," Magnus sighed as he stared at Clary. "It took me pretty long to make that masterpiece in her little head so I'm required to ask you what changed your mind." Jocelyn bit her lip, debating whether or not she should tell the truth or make up a lie. Soon she decided to go with the truth.

"It's Valentine." Jocelyn looked at her feet while Clary was concentrating hard. She was unable to see Magnus unless she concentrated because the block was still in her mind.

"Your husband?" Magnus clarified, and Jocelyn slowly nodded as if she was embarrassed by this fact.

"Yes. He's back and obviously looking for me. I can't have my daughter unable to defend herself if any harm comes to me," she winced before continuing. "I want to start her training and I can't do that if she has that block." Magnus solemnly nodded.

"Do you have the gray book with you?" Magnus asked and Jocelyn nodded before standing up and walking over to her room. She returned with a large book that wasn't gray like Clary expected it to be. Magnus took the book from Jocelyn and opened it to a page in the middle. Clary had no clue what was going on. Magnus placed the book in front of Clary and pointed to a picture. It was an image of a matrix of lines curved to create a rune. Above the image was the word 'Memory'. Clary looked at Magnus who stood up.

"Child, look at the picture." Magnus ordered sternly and Clary looked over to her mother instead of obeying.

"Listen to Magnus sweetheart," Jocelyn gave an encouraging smile and Clary looked back at Magnus. He tapped the image and Clary looked down at it. Right when she _really _looked at the picture memories swarmed her mind. In one clip she was teasing a purple creature, she now knew it was a fairy, at the park. Jocelyn ran over to her and scooped her up quickly before racing away from the fairy. Another was of Luke turning into a large creature. His back arched and his nose turned into a muzzle. More and more memories flood into her mind and slowly Magnus turned the page.

Clary stared at the next picture that was something like the other rune but this time the curve of the shape was different and it was labeled 'Healing'. After Clary's mind understood this rune Magnus flipped the page once again to show another rune that was labeled 'Open'. Clary's mind felt like it was about to explode with all these images racing through her mind. Suddenly Magnus had closed the book shut, causing Clary to jump up in surprise.

"What happened?" Jocelyn asked, concern filling her eyes and voice. Magnus tossed the book on the couch.

"I don't want her looking at all the runes. Her brain will explode," Magnus spoke as if her brain 'exploding' wasn't anything out of the ordinary.

"So...Is the block gone?" Jocelyn cautiously asked and Magnus rolled his eyes.

"I know you expected me to do some sort of magic on her and suddenly the block will disappear but ten years ago you requested me to create a very strong block. There's a huge risk of her dying if I try to remove it." Jocelyn's eyes widened at his words. She shot up from her seat, walked over to Clary and sat down, patting her back. Clary didn't even notice that Magnus had been speaking, her mind was too busy trying to comprehend those images.

"Then what just happened?" Jocelyn said, pointing to the gray book. Magnus sighed.

"I let her mind see the memory rune and some other runes. The block should slowly fade away now if we don't touch it anymore." Magnus turned and grabbed his jacket. "Now, I suspect my work here is done," he stated as he put on his jacket and turned towards the door.

"Wait!" Jocelyn called after him and ran over to him. Magnus turned around. "You will stay in contact just in case something happens, right?" Jocelyn looked as if she was about to get on her knees and beg him. Magnus gave a small reassuring smile.

"Darling, if you need me _I_ will find _you_. Relax," Magnus ordered and Jocelyn nodded slowly. "I wish you and your little daughter luck on your quest. I'll see you soon." And with that he exited the door, the room going silent.

* * *

"--warlock of Brooklyn?" Alec finished, snapping Clary out of her memories. She hadn't heard the first part of what Alec said but she couldn't care less and plus, she knew they were talking about Magnus since he said 'warlock of Brooklyn'.

"Yea, he's also the only warlock that's in our area. We might as well go there and get this done with," Jace grumbled in his manly I-don't-care-about-anything. Clary stared at her plate, a nauseous feeling starting to appear. What if Magnus told the shadowhunters who she _really_ is? The shadowhunters would take her to the Clave in no time. Alec looks pretty eager to get her out of here. His murderous glares made her feel immensely uncomfortable. Clary couldn't look at the food.

"Excuse me," she said softly as she pulled herself away from the table and rose from her chair. She was thinking of picking her plates up and putting them away, like she did at home, but suddenly Jace stood up.

"I'll walk you back to your room," He offered and Clary bit her lip, shocked at the sudden kindness.

"No," Alec refused quickly, jumping from his seat. "Jace, you know we have to fix the weapons for--." He looked over at Clary, wondering if he should reveal what he was about to say in front of her. Clary mentally rolled her eyes as Jace physically did the same.

"It doesn't matter if she knows Alec," Jace rolled his sleeves up. "But yeah, I remember." Jace sat back down and Alec did the same while Clary exited the dining room, wanting to throw up more than ever but this time it wasn't because of Magnus, she was feeling home-sick.

Clary threw herself onto the bed, making no attempt to change. What would she change into anyways? She has nothing of her own here, nothing to remind her of home, of her mother. She grabbed a pillow and stuffed her face into it. After a moment of silently shouting into it she placed her head softly against it and stared at the blank wall. Suddenly she heard chocked sobs. It took her a while to notice the sobs were coming from her own throat. _Mom_, Clary thought as she felt her eyes well up, tears threatening to spill all over her cheeks. _Where are you? I can't do this on my own. I'm not brave like you. Please mom, help me. _She silently begged as a single crystal streamed down her face.

********

**....**

**Like it???**

**Okay one: Sorry for the long wait! It's March break so I hope the chapters will come in faster but I have a flipping Science quiz the first day back! Why does my science teacher hate me?**

**Two: This chapter didn't really have that much action but I wanted to explain what happened with Magnus and Clary...which means Magnus is in this story!!**

**Three: Thanks a million to my magnificent beta Krysberm. Check out her stuff, you won't regret it!**

**Four: I got 14 AMAZING reviews last chapter. You guys don't know how much it means to me when you review! I always smile when I read your reviews! I so wish I could give you a gift in return. We are at 69...31 till the 100 mark!! :)**

**Five: I forgot to say thanks a million to all the reviewers who pointed out that PangBorn and BlackWell AREN'T warlocks, they are shadowhunters. I apolgize, my brain wasn't working.**

**Six: Thanks A million, Once again :)**

**~~Rose **

**P.s Review :)**


	9. 8, A Flirty Fairy

**_8_**

**_A Flirty Fairy_**

* * *

Clary woke to the sun's rays shining against her eyes. She tried to block it out by pulling the blanket over her eyes but it was too thin, letting the sun beat on her eyelids. She finally gave up trying to sleep and sat up. She looked around to see she was in a large white room, not her bedroom. Confusion spread through her mind until she remembered what had happened the day before. Valentine. She groaned and threw the sheets away from her body then looked out the window.

New York looked amazing as always. The light breeze shaking the trees outside, and crowds of people running around the city. She could see the coffee shop where her and her mother would go to every Sunday to relax and get away from the world. At the thought of her mother Clary's heart clenched. She let out a slight sob when she startled by a knock at the door.

"Come in," she called as she dropped back into bed. Jace opened the door and leaned against it. He was wearing a white button-up long sleeve shirt and gray sweatpants. His shirt clung onto his muscles and you could see the dark runes that were inked on his arms. They matched him, made him look more perfect whereas when Clary wore runes...she look like a five year old drew lines with a marker all over her.

"Bad night, huh?" He smirked and Clary felt color flood in her cheeks as she imagined how she probably looked like after crying herself to sleep last night. There was no use in lying so Clary just nodded. "Well I know what would make you feel better." Jace smiled and pushed himself off from the door. Clary frowned. The only thing that would make her feel better is if Valentine was dead and everything would go back to the way it was before. Clary still had to look for Luke, Madeleine and her mother.

"I don't think whatever you have in mind will make me feel better," she muttered. Jace rose an eyebrow, something Clary has never been able to accomplish, and sighed.

"Well, it's probably not going to make you the happiest girl on earth but it might brighten your appetite." Jace said and Clary looked at him in confusion.

"Are you talking about food?" Clary couldn't help letting out a giggle. One of the only things that will always be on boys minds is food. Jace glared at her as if he read her mind.

"I'm talking about taking you to Taki's." He explained and Clary frowned. "Oh c'mon. It's the best restaurant in New York, best shadowhunter slash downworlder restaurant," he added when he saw Clarys look. Clary wanted to say no, what if Valentine saw her? But at least if she found Valentine then she would find Jocelyn too. She finally sighed and agreed to go with him, hoping it would take her mind off everything.

"Great," Jace smiled as if he actually meant it. "Get dressed and meet us downstairs." Before Clary could nod Jace had already exited the door leaving her sitting on her bed alone. She stared after him for a second before walking to the bathroom and turning on the shower.

Clary looked at herself in the mirror. She almost looked worse as the last time she checked herself in the mirror. Her hair was frizzed up, sticking up in all directions, and her eyes were red, especially underneath them. There was some dry crust on her eyes and the corner of her mouths. She looked horrible and dehydrated, and Jace had seen her like this. _Why should I care what Jace thinks?_ She thought bitterly. Jace was immensely cute but he was also arrogant like an ass and he would just be one more person she would have to worry about and cry about when something happened. She already has everyone she needs, her mother, Luke and Simon although at the moment she had absolutely none of them. She let out a chocked sob before stepping into the warm steam that took her away from her world...But only for a little while.

"This way," Jace gestured to the left and Clary slowly nodded. She was wearing Isabelle's clothes again, unfortunately, as she exited the L train with Alec, Jace and Isabelle. They walked into the New York breeze. Clary smiled for a second before looking around herself for the third time. "What are you doing?" Jace asked and she jumped a little.

"Nothing," she responded and walked in front of him quickly but he caught up quickly with his long legs.

"Why are you in such a bad mood? My company can't be that bad." He grinned mockingly and Clary just shook her head. He didn't know why she was so sad and she wasn't about to tell him. Jace frowned. Girls were usually charmed by his attitude. There's something different about this girl.

Finally they arrived to a large store with a sagging roof and windowless facade. There was a red eyed ifrit guarding the door. Jace said something to him and he stepped sideways, letting them into the restaurant.

Clary stared at all the downworlders and a few shadowhunters that were seated. They finally decided on sitting close to the back of the restaurant at a table with four seats. Jace sat on one side with Alec sliding beside him while Isabelle and Clary sat on the other side. Clary shifted uncomfortably under everyone in the restaurant's stares. Was something on her face? Clary looked over to the counter where a waitress who looked like a fairy was gliding over to them.

"Here's your menus," she said as she placed menus in front of them. She turned her back to Isabelle and Clary, staring at Jace. He winked at her and she fluttered off. Clary felt a slight pang of annoyance, or was it jealous, but it soon disappeared. She won't let Jace get in her life. Clary opened her menu to see a bunch of weirdly named foods then on the back said 'mundane choices' where different flavor smoothies and foods were printed. She decided on some waffles and a cherry milkshake.

"So are we going to see Magnus Bane?" Isabelle spoke and Clary felt her body go rigid. Jace stretched his arms and yawned.

"Yea I guess. Hodge expects us to." He explained and Clary bit her lip so hard she felt a metallic taste in her mouth, blood.

"So what are we going to tell the Clave?" Alec spoke and Clary tensed for Jace's answer.

"Well, we aren't going to tell the truth that's for sure." He grinned and Clary felt some relief, but she was still concerned about what they would say. Finally the fairy came back to take their order. Clary got a glance of her name tag that read: Kaelie. She once again turned her back on Clary to face Jace.

"Have you chosen what you would like?" She asked them all but it seemed like she only meant it to Jace. Jace ordered some pancakes with a drink called heavenly death. Alec ordered the same thing but with some fries and Isabelle ordered eggs with a special sauce and a drink with a weird name Clary couldn't pronounce. Jace ordered a take-out order of fries and a hamburger for Hodge. Kaelie wrote the orders down then looked over at Clary. She cleared her throat before ordering.

"Um, can I have blueberry waffles and a cherry milkshake?" Clary quietly asked. Kaelie nodded and said she would be right back with their orders before she departed for another table.

"You're going to love their food. I give it a ten," Jace spoke perkily to Clary but she only looked away, thinking about her mother.

"When are we going to give the message?" Alec asked Jace and he shrugged. Clary continued to look away. She stared at an empty table.

"Well there's a party tonight," Isabelle said and Clary frowned. Magnus knows her and can tell these shadowhunters everything, her whole history. He's the last person she wants to see.

"How do you know that?" Jace asked and Isabelle searched through her small black purse in her lap. Clary curiously looked over at her as she searched through her bag. She finally took out a small piece of paper that she handed to Jace. He read through it and his eyebrows shot up.

"How did you get this?" He said and waved the paper in front of her. Alec took it from it and scanned through it before looking at his sister with a frown.

"Some vampire was handing them out at the Pandemonium. I don't think he noticed I'm a shadowhunter but whatever." She waved it off as Kaelie returned with their orders. She handed Jace his order first, with a wink, and then the rest. Clary stared at her waffles. They were golden and crisp but her stomach was knotted, ruining her appetite. She glanced at Jace's order. His pancakes looked delicious and his drink was a mixture of the color red and blue. She wondered how it tasted like.

"Do you want some?" Jace asked with a hint of amusement. Clary looked up from his order to see him smirking. She shook her head and took a sip of her milkshake that tasted amazing. Not too much cherry, not too much milk and shaken the right amount of times. Her stomach grumbled for more so she listened and fed it some of the crisp blueberry waffles. "Amazing, huh?" Jace mumbled around his mouth full of pancakes. Clary nodded slowly and continued to stare at her food.

"The party's at eight," Alec explained, the invitation still in his hands. "You sure you wanna go?" He looked at Jace for an answer.

"Well is there any other warlock around here?" Jace asked and Alec shook his head. "Didn't think so." He took a sip of his drink before excusing himself. They all looked over at Jace who was leaning against the counter beside Kaelie who was twirling her hair. Clary silently groaned and continued to eat. She glanced at Alec who looked like he was fuming inside. _What's his problem? _She thought but shrugged it off. She refused to let these shadowhunters be in her life since she's leaving them soon.

After a few minutes Jace returned with his hair ruffled and a lipstick mark right beside his lip as if Kaelie tried to kiss him on the lips but missed. Jace grinned at Clary and she giggled but not for the reason Jace thought she did. He thought she giggled from being charmed from his smile but really she was giggling at the fact that a fairy missed his lips making Jace looked incredibly stupid but also, Clary admitted grudgingly, cute.

"I'm done," Clary pushed away her plate as the thought of her mother drove through her again. "Can we leave?" Clary asked softly and stood up, not waiting for an answer. She grabbed her jacket that was draped over her seat and pulled it on. She looked at all of them to see confused expressions spread through their faces.

"Um alright. Hodges food is getting cold so yeah, we might as well go." Jace said, wiping all confusion away from his face. He hates looking confused just as much as he hates looking surprised. Jace waved at Kaelie signaling her they're ready to go. She dashed over to their table, ignoring the tables that were ready to order.

"Leaving so soon?" Her high pitched voice asked as she looked at Jace. Jace nodded and grabbed his jacket as Isabelle and Alec walked over to the exit, leaving Clary alone with Jace and the flirty fairy.

"We've got some business to attend." Jace spoke and Kaelie's face saddened.

"Well come back anytime." She said with a wink and Jace smiled then handed her a wad of cash. She looked down at it and her eyebrows rose.

"Keep the change," Jace said with a wink and a charming smirk. Kaelie smiled a thanks and slipped Jace a folded piece of paper. Just by Kaelie's expression Clary knew on that small piece of paper was her phone number scribbled on it. Clary was too tired to roll her eyes so she just turned and walked over to the exit.

The minute she opened the door a strong breeze hit her. She buttoned up her autumn jacket and started to walk, trying to remember which way they had come from.

"Hey, wait up." Clary heard Jace call from behind her. She looked back to see him jogging up to her from far away while Alec and Isabelle were in a tight conversation behind him. Clary didn't stop walking. She slowly turned her head away from Jace when suddenly she felt something claw her face. Clary screamed and trashed as the things nails dug into her cheeks. "Hey!" She heard a muscular voice scream from behind her. Clary heard three sets of footsteps running when suddenly she felt herself behind lifted from the ground. She screamed and trashed. Finally she was able to open her eyes to see a Drevak demon pressing its claws onto her sides to hold her up. It raced through the streets with Clary flung over its back. Clary turned her head to see Jace, Alec and Isabelle right on its tail.

"Help!" She screamed with all her might and the demon dug its claws into her side harder causing her to shriek out in agony. She felt blood drip down her nose where the filthy creature had scratched her on her forehead. She closed her eyes and prayed that Jace would get to her in time. Just then Clary felt herself falling out of the creatures grasp and rolling over the hard cold pavement. Her eyes flung open to see Jace holding the creature by its neck and slashing it with his blade. Isabelle had her whip out and she uncoiled it repeatedly on the demons back as it shrieked in agony. Clary struggled to pull herself up and she felt blood in her mouth. She spat it onto the grass beside her and turned to see the demon on the ground in pieces slowly fading away into its dimension. She pulled herself up and felt the blood trickle down her face.

"Are you alright?!" Isabelle cried and helped Clary up. She shook her head as Jace raced to her side.

"Your bleeding everywhere," he exclaimed as he titled her chin upwards so he could examine the wounds better. "Isabelle, mark her." He called and Clary jumped at the burning feeling on her cheek. She let the Isabelle finish the _iratze_ before opening her eyes fully, feeling some of the pain descending. "I told you to wait," Jace said and shook his head. He rolled up his white sleeves and let Clary lean against him.

"What the hell was that demon doing?!" Isabelle screeched. "I don't get what that Drevak wanted from her." Isabelle spoke as she rubbed her temple. She coiled her golden whip around her wrist and placed another healing rune on the inside of Clary's arm. She felt the pain in her ribs descending.

"Drevak demons aren't fighters. They are messengers, spies and blind. Either she got in its way or someone sent it after her." Jace explained and Clary went rigid, feeling the blood in her veins run cold. _Either she got in its way or someone sent it after her, _Jace's words repeated in her mind and she felt herself hyperventilating. She didn't get it its way, someone sent it after her. That someone was her father."Are you okay?" Jace's voice sounded blurry in Clarys ears. He must of notice her face go white. She felt something ring in her ears as the words pierced her mind, _Valentine sent this demon after you. He's here to get you._ She closed her eyes as she was plunged into the silent, yet deadly, darkness.

*******

**Hey Readers! I finally updated :) I'm sorry if your disappointed that this chapter was pretty short but I've been busy all week. I can't wait until summer when I can write, write and write!**

**I got nine amazing reviews last chapter! It really made me happy :) Though it's the same fantastic people reviewing all the time...I know there's other readers...Where are your reviews? :( **

**Thanks a million to My beta Krysberm. Check out her story!**

**Hopefully I can update this week for both COS and COB though I might be at my cousins house...I'll try my hardest! Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed and alerted. Without you guys I wouldn't have a smile on my face :)**

**....review...please....pretty...please....review... :)**

**TEEHEE!**

**~~Rose **


	10. 9 Repaying A Shadowhunter

_**9**_

_**Repaying a shadowhunter**_

* * *

"-she isn't waking up," A blurry voice echoed through Clary's blank head. Her head was throbbing, her eyes refused to open, but luckily she felt the pain start to descend quickly.

"She will soon...Maybe," another voice answered and Clary's mind began to reel, a thousand questions popping in that she wanted answered. Were they talking about her? She tried her hardest to open her eyes but had no luck; it felt like they were literally sewn shut.

"Alec, do you think she's...Dead?" Clary recognized the voice, Isabelle. She heard a sigh and a shift before Alec answered.

"Isabelle, you know it's bad to talk about death in an infirmary," Alec lectured and Clary could picture Isabelle nodding her head.

"I wonder what Jace would've done," Isabelle said wonderingly. She hadn't really meant to say it out loud, but the words slipped out easily. Suddenly, anger over took Alec as he heard his sister's words.

"He wouldn't have done anything," Alec spoke through gritted teeth. "He would probably be sad we lost a fellow shadowhunter but that's all. She is nothing more a fellow shadowhunter." Alec finished, anger radiated off him in waves. Clary could feel his anger and felt slightly irritated by his words. Of course she knew he was right, she wasn't anyone special, but why did Alec hate her so much?

"I don't even know why she's unconsciousness, it's not like she fell off a cliff. We put healing runes on her," Isabelle quickly changed the subject, regretting what she said.

"But she did bash her head on the pavement, Iz." Alec stated. Clary heard the sound of a chair scrape against the floor; she guessed someone was getting up. There were some footsteps before Alec continued speaking. "Anyways, I'm going to go. Hodge wanted to speak with me, call us if anything new happens." Isabelle gave him a nod before turning towards Clary. Clary heard Alec walk out of the door, but he must have left it open because she didn't hear it close. A tired sigh rang through Clary's ears as Isabelle took a seat in a chair.

"Guess it's only me and you," she acknowledged. "Can you-," Isabelle started but was interrupted by a sharp ringing noise. Clary jumped inside, some how she couldn't move physically, and heard Isabelle rummaging through her purse, retrieving her new cell phone.

"Oh it's a text..." She half said to herself and half to Clary. Clary heard her click away on the keyboard before quickly getting up. "I'll be back, there's something I have to do..." Isabelle raced out of the room with her small bag smacking her side, probably not caring the least bit about Clary's condition.

Clary was slightly happy she was alone but she was also scared. What if something happened to her? No one would be there to help her…_No! I'm going to wake up! I _have_ to wake up, _she thought and tried to open her eyes but they wouldn't budge. Suddenly she felt a sleepy feeling coming over her as her muscles relaxed. _Maybe I'll just take a nap... _She thought just as her mind drifted away.

_The room she was in was filled with the most beautiful music she had ever heard. The lights that were hung twinkled brightly, reminding her of the stars that were shining in the night's sky. Clary felt small in the incredibly large room that was big enough to fit every single shadowhunter in the world. However, on this night, it only housed the ones that were staying in Idris, the shadowhunter home country. _

_Clary watched as tons of Nephilim twirled around the room with their partners. Each couple moved so gracefully to the slow song that flowed through the room that Clary couldn't help but stare._

_Clary looked around once before looking down at herself, and she gasped in surprise. She was wearing a long silky green dress that flowed to the floor, and clung to curves that she didn't have. It was strapless and her hair was flowing past her shoulders creating a waterfall of red curls. _

_"Care to dance?" A soft voice startled Clary as she lifted her eyes off her dress to stare at the golden boy in front of her._

_Jace._

_He was wearing a beautiful tuxedo and his hair was naturally ruffled in a handsome way. He looked amazing. Absolutely gorgeous, as if he was the one making the room glow. Clary stared at him as he smiled sweetly. She was about to reject him but suddenly different words spilled out of her mouth._

_"I'd love to," she spoke in a loving voice. Those weren't the words she wished to speak but something in her was forcing her to dance with this boy. Her arm unwillingly lifted itself and took Jace's hand. He pulled her into the middle of the dance floor where they twirled in circles. _

_Clary's brain was astonished as she danced perfectly, not tumbling over her own feet like usual. They held each other tightly just as Clary noticed a figure standing-no floating- behind Jace. Clary squinted and noticed the boy was fair haired and kind of looked like Valentine. He mouthed certain words but Clary couldn't understand then suddenly, he disappeared_

_"You look beautiful tonight," Jace whispered as he pressed himself closer to Clary. A white light flashed around them and suddenly everyone disappeared except for them. Clary wanted to wake up, needed to wake up as she understood what was going to happen next._

_Jace pushed away the stray strand of red hair that was falling across Clary's shocked face. She gulped down the lump in her throat just as Jace leaned in. Clary couldn't stop herself from taking in the unbelievable scent he held. His arms felt soft and as much as Clary tried to move away, it was impossible just as his lips got closer—_

Clary shot up from the bed with a large gasp. Her hair was plastered onto her neck as she replayed her dream in her mind and fortunately, it was slowly fading away. She looked around and she gulped down hard. She was in a room that looked like an infirmary and luckily she was alone. Her heart was pounding. She groaned and buried her face into her hands.

"Get out of my dreams," she muttered harshly as if Jace were right there beside her. She doesn't like Jace. Doesn't want anything to do with him…right? Right! And yet she still had that dream. She groaned again and threw a pillow at the door in rage just as it flew open.

"Ouch," Jace said as the pillow smacked him against the chest. Clary suppressed a laugh that was bubbling in her throat. She tried her hardest not to laugh so instead an inhuman sound came out of her mouth. Jace raised an eyebrow and Clary covered her mouth.

"That wasn't funny." He scowled, but you could tell he was actually happy inside, and grabbed the pillow from beneath him. He threw it onto the bed beside Clary. "I see you're awake." He smirked and leaned against the door. _How come he always does that?_ Clary thought.

"Yea, sorry if you're disappointed," Clary muttered and pulled the sheets around her as if they were going to protect her, but she didn't know against what. _Valentine_. She remembered with a bad feeling. She knew he couldn't find her here but she was still scared. She still needed to find Luke, Madeleine and her mother. First she had to get to Simon.

"We're going to Magnus," he explained, ignoring Clary's remark. Clary looked at him quickly in shock. He looked at her in confusion and she quickly wiped her shock off her face but not fast enough. "Is something wrong?" He asked softly.

"No," Clary answered a little too quickly, but fortunately Jace dropped the topic.

"Anyways, since you're all better I think you should come with us so get ready," He said as he walked over to the dresser across from Clary. He opened the first draw and pulled out a folded shirt and pants. "Here," He lightly tossed the clothes toward Clary. Her clumsiness got the better of her as the clothes slipped out of her hands and fell to the ground. Clary heard Jace chuckle as she leaned down to pick them up.

"See you at the elevator." He closed the door behind him, giving Clary some privacy yet she still felt like she was being watched.

"There she is!" Isabelle exclaimed as Clary slowly walked over to the elevator where Jace, Isabelle and Alec were standing impatiently. Clary was sort of confused, she hadn't taken that long. A quick shower was all she did yet they acted like she had taken hours. Isabelle grabbed Clary's arm and towed her over to the elevator. Jace opened it and they went down.

It was clear autumn was arriving. Leaves of different colors blew in the cool breeze which had more and more people wearing jackets. Clary slightly shivered, she was only wearing a light sweater that didn't offer much protection from the chilly air, but she didn't complain. She tried to go slowly but Jace was right behind her, towing her in place, probably making sure she didn't make a run for it. Clary knew the directions to Magnus Bane's home, she had been there many times with her mother when she needed to get her sight covered but strangely they weren't going the right way.

"Are we going to Magnus Bane?" Clary's voice cracked as she asked them.

"Yea, but we are going to Taki's first. Get some breakfast." He grinned at her but she looked away, not needing to have his smile imprinted in the back of her head.

They continued to walk, and walk. Clary was confused. Why hadn't they taken the train? It was much faster. By the time they arrived, ordered food, ate and started to Magnus Bane's home, the sun was setting.

Magnus's house was in view now, a large house making loud noise. Magnus had always been a one for parties, nothing really stopping him being the high warlock of Brooklyn and all. Clary wasn't even sure the Clave allowed his parties but since Jace, Isabelle and Alec seemed calm she was guessing the Clave allowed it, or just didn't care.

"There it is," Isabelle spoke up when they were very close to the home. She gestured to the house that had a sparkly sign reading 'Magnus'. "C'mon," Isabelle commanded and jumped up onto the porch with her hand on her whip, just incase. _This is why I don't want to be a shadowhunter like them, _Clary thought_. Always being in danger._Isabelle fixed her hair a little, cleared her throat and rang the doorbell which was very loud. Clary could hear it over all the noise inside the house. Clary shrugged herself behind Jace and Alec. Finally the door opened and there stood Magnus with his dark hair and glittery eyelids. His robe made you want to shield your eyes because of its bright colors. Clary tensed when she heard him speak.

"Children of Raziel, I don't remember inviting you here," Magnus spoke in confusion. Clary hadn't seen him for years now so she couldn't help sneaking a peek from in between Jace and Alec. Isabelle flicked out the invitation and handed it to him. He stared at it in puzzlement. "Alright, c'mon in." Magnus leaned to the side, giving them room to enter. Isabelle skipped in first, then Alec and then Jace. Clary stuck to Jace's side, hoping Magnus didn't see her.

The room was filled with party people. Vampires, werewolves, even fairies were dancing the night away. Clary ducked as someone threw a book at the door.

"Hey! This glass is fragile!" Magnus shouted and stabbed his finger to the window in the door angrily. "You break it and I'll break you." Magnus said and stomped over to a table full of drinks.

"Wow, pretty friendly party host we've got." Jace muttered to Clary then waved to Alec and Isabelle to follow him to Magnus. They walked right behind Magnus. He didn't notice them until after a few minutes. When he was certain they were following him he turned around annoyed.

"Can I help you with something?" Magnus asked with one hand firmly placed on his hip.

"We need to send a fire message to the Clave," Jace explained and Magnus rose an perfectly sculpted eyebrow.

"I thought you were here to party at my magnificent house," Magnus smirked and gulped down a blue drink from the counter. His gaze moved over to Alec and he grinned largely. Clary looked at Alec to see his body go rigid. _What's up with him? _Clary thought.

"We don't have time to party." Jace spoke in a bored tone and Magnus let out a laugh.

"I should've known. Shadowhunters don't party, they're too _serious_." Magnus laughed again as Jace raised an eyebrow and Isabelle crossed her arms across her chest.

"Actually, I happen to be a very wonderful party girl." Isabelle disagreed and flipped her hair behind her with a 'humph'.

"Alright, follow me upstairs." Magnus spoke tiredly and started to the stairs. His services were closed today but these shadowhunters were armed. He wasn't saying he couldn't beat them in a fight; he just didn't have the energy.

They all followed the warlock up the stairs that led to a bright hallway. There were many doors but they entered the third one on the left. Magnus opened the door and waved at them to get in. Slowly but surely they all made it through the door.

The room was large and very messy. Clothes were thrown across the bed and floor carelessly while four large spell books were open wide on the large wooden desk. Jace had the urge to clean it; he never liked things messy, while Magnus looked satisfied with his filthy room.

"Alright, I'll need to know why you want me to send this message," Magnus explained as he walked over to a large shelf. There was a large old cup holding pencils and pens. Clary noticed one pen that was larger then the others and was black and gold. Magnus took that one out and then walked over to his desk.

"Well," Jace started while Magnus shuffled through a stack of papers. "We need to write a message to the Clave to tell them we have a new guest at our institute." Jace looked over to Clary and she shrank back. When they got back to the institute she had to go find Simon immediately. She knew Jace would tell the truth. The Clave won't know who she is then come searching for her, soon finding out she's Valentine's daughter which means they will either use her to find Valentine, if they know he's alive yet, or kill her.

"Give me a second," Magnus muttered as he pulled out a blank piece of paper from the stack of papers. He pushed away some sturdy books on his desk onto the floor. Jace's hand twitched. "Alright, name of the guest?" Clary froze. She slowly turned her head to look at Jace. None of them knew her name; would they force her to answer? Clary started debating whether or not she should lie when Jace interrupted her thoughts.

"Aline Penhallow." Jace lied smoothly and Clary's eyes widened, as did Alec's and Isabelle's. Magnus's expression stayed neutral as he wrote on the paper but Clary could have sworn she saw the corner of his lip twitch in a smile. Jace didn't look at any of them, his eyes stayed on the fireplace behind Magnus. Magnus turned in his chair then threw the rolled-up paper into the fire where it disappeared. He then stood up and walked over to the door.

"Your request is done; I'll be billing you tomorrow so be ready to pay." Magnus smiled and opened the door for them to exit. Jace exited as if everything was normal while Alec and Isabelle were tense as they followed him. Clary scurried over to the door, her face down, when Magnus caught her sleeve. She bit her lip and gulped down, ready to be exposed.

"Where's your mother?" Magnus asked in a hushed voice and Clary's head snapped to look at him. His expression was dead serious. This wasn't what Clary expected.

"Why didn't you rat me out?" Clary asked, ignoring his question. She needed to know the answer to her question first. Magnus's expression changed to confusion.

"Did you want me to?" He asked in a confused tone and Clary quickly replied.

"No! I don't want them knowing who I am..."Clary hesitated, still having the feeling Magnus will tell them at any moment.

"You mean they can't know who you are?" Magnus corrected and Clary slowly nodded. Magnus sighed. "I shall not speak of your past. Has Valentine captured your mother?" He asked cautiously and Clary gulped down.

"Yes," she whispered and a look of pity flew through Magnus's expression. "These shadowhunters found me in the Pandemonium and found out I had told a mortal of the shadow world. They got pissed and promised not to tell on me to the Clave as long as I stay in the institute where I won't expose them." Clary rolled her eyes and Magnus chuckled.

"Listen, your mother did many things for me so to repay her I'll help you find Valentine." He whispered and Clary looked at him with wide, eager and curious eyes.

Magnus turned his head left and right before looking back at Clary. "Go to the vampire's lair at Hotel Dumont. I've been hearing a lot of gossip saying they know where Valentine is. Now let's get down there before your friends get suspicious." They quickly jogged down the steps to the door where the Shadowhutners were waiting impatiently.

"Where were you?" Jace asked Clary and she told them she was in the washroom. Clary pushed past Jace towards the door when she slammed into someone. She spun around while muttering a 'sorry'.

"Well hello there cutie," a boy with black hair and pale skin whispered in a cold voice. His hair was spiked up and his expression filled with amusement. He touched Clary's arm and she pulled it away from his grasp. She could tell he was a vampire, his touch was incredibly cold. "Would you like to play?" He smirked and laughed when Clary winced away.

"Leave her alone bloodsucker," Jace warned, coming up to them. He got a hold of Clary's elbow and tried to steer her to the door but the vampire was standing in their way.

"Aw, little nephilim trying to protect his tiny girlfriend. How adorable." The boy laughed again and some of his friends beside him joined in. Clary felt her cheeks heat up and she was tempted to tell him they weren't dating but Jace spoke up.

"Let's see how adorable it will be when I punch you in the face if you don't move away from the door," Jace threatened and tried to walk around the vampire but he was there again right in Jace's face.

"Are you trying to pick a fight? Huh, boy?" He growled and Jace grinned.

"I'm not trying to pick a fight but since I am a little bored..." Jace trailed off with a smile just as the vampire pulled his fist back to punch Jace in the face when suddenly, he froze. His fist was still in the air but his whole body was frozen.

"No fighting in here," Magnus called behind them. Clary turned around to see him with his fingers held up high, finishing a spell. Magnus used another spell to turn the boy around and make him exit the door without a word. Jace let out a laugh causing Magnus to glare at him. "I don't _want _to lose guests shadowhunter."

"Then how come you're kicking us out?" Isabelle questioned. Magnus looked at her expressionless.

"You are not my guests, you were here for my services which might I add weren't open at the moment." Magnus replied casually.

"So how come you sent the fire message?" Jace indicated curiously.

"I was feeling generous tonight," he grinned and winked at Alec. Clary raised her eyebrows in surprise and looked over to Alec. He was rigid, staring at Magnus with wide eyes but Magnus kept grinning in a flirty way. Jace looked bored, as usual, while Isabelle looked a tad angry at Magnus.

"W-we should go," Alec sputtered out nervously. You could tell he was trying to hide his surprise but it didn't work, everyone had already witnessed it. He turned, opened the door and hurriedly exited. Isabelle ran after him leaving Jace and Clary with the glittery warlock who had an amused expression on his face.

"Okay, we'll let you get back to your party." Jace said and motioned Clary to follow him as he reached for the doorknob. "Thanks again," he added and exited the house while Clary stayed back for a moment.

"Remember," Magnus said in a hushed voice. "Vampires."

**

* * *

**

**Woah! I haven't updated in a LONG time! My apolgies! LOTS of events. Many birthdays, mine was on the 27th, homework and lots of friend drama. I will try my hardest to update faster but for some reason my writing ideas are slowing down because of drama.**

**Oh well, you guys deserve chapters so I will try my best!**

**I really hope I didn't lose reviewers :( I also hope I got all the characters right.**

**Thanks a million to my beta KrysBerm (who's birthday is TODAY!) Without her this chapter would have been terrible. I forced myself to write this and when I do it comes out horribly so luckily she caught my errors. Thanks so much!**

**Please review guys. It would really brighten up my mood and encourage me :)**


	11. 10, Myths and Invasions

_**10**_

_**Myths and Invasions**_

* * *

Clary slowly left Magnus's home, trying to debate whether or not she should go to the vampire's lair. She needed to get there, Magnus had said they could help and right now she needed all the help she could get.

After debating with herself she finally decided she would go. The only problem now was the other shadowhunters. She needed to get rid of them; the only question now was walked behind Jace while staring at her feet, thinking about a plan. Alec and Isabelle were in front of them but once they turned to the next street, they pulled back to talk with Jace. Clary was just behind them so she was able to hear everything.

"What the hell was that back there, Jace?" Isabelle asked in a harsh tone. Clary frowned. They didn't even know her real name, what if it actually was Aline? Clary decided to focus more, curious about Jace's reply.

"Yea, why did you use the fake name?" Alec demanded angrily. None of them looked back at Clary, forgetting her presence all together.

"Because I did," Jace shrugged as if lying to the Clave meant _nothing _to him when Clary was positive it did.

"You lied to the _Clave, _Jace," Alec argued. "'Because I did,' doesn't cut it." Clary noticed Jace flinch at his words but his expression stayed the same.

"It was necessary," Jace stated flatly causing Alec and Isabelle to stare at him in astonishment. "Is that better?"

"Aline is in _Idris _and the Clave knows that," Alec argued with a glare. Jace looked at them with a calm expression and let out a frustrated sigh. They walked over to the subway and hurriedly entered. Clary stood right behind them.

"Aline is in France right now. I'm not dumb Alec. I checked before we left." Jace explained in an exasperated tone. "Plus the Clave won't check. Why would they? They don't have a reason to not trust us. End of disscussion." Jace pushed past them and sat on one of the seats. He threw a hand over the empty seat beside himself.

"No Jace, this is not the end. It's only the beginning." Alec said forcefully as he took the seat across from Jace, Isabelle coming over and sitting next to him.

"By the Angel, Alec, just drop it!" Jace was getting more frustrated by the minute.

Clary was the last to enter the subway car. She continued to stand instead of taking a seat. She was frozen from shock. Aline Penhallow was a real person, not just a random name. _This is going to blow up in our faces, _she thought sadly.

"I will not just drop it, Jace! You gave them Aline's name, and it's going to end up blowing up in our faces!" Alec said as if reading Clary's mind.

"It will not blow up in our faces. You need to calm down." He told Alec evenly. "Besides what would you have me do? Didn't we tell her that we wouldn't report her to the Clave if she came along with us? Are you making me go back on our promise Alec?"

"_You_ said you wouldn't report her. I didn't." Alec said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Would u like to be the one to deal with the Clave coming here because of her? Because I seriously doubt you do." Jace was now angry. "If you had a problem then why didn't you do something about it from the beginning? Why not say something then? If you were as mature as you think you are then maybe you should've done something to actually stop me instead of yelling at me after the fact." Alec suddenly looked defeated and shocked at Jace's choice of words. It was incredibly rare for Jace to say something like that to him.

"You're right. I should have stopped you then. I should have done something, but I can't change that now." He sighed and looked over at Isabelle who was staring at them wide eyed. "Just know now that if this goes wrong that it was your entire fault and I told you so." Alec finished.

"Yea Alec, real mature with the 'I told you so.'" Jace muttered and with that they remained silent for the rest of the ride.

Entering the Institute Jace was the only one with a calm expression, as if they had just come back from a nice calming walk in the park, while Alec, Isabelle and Clary's faces all held concerned expressions. Jace opened the door, whistling a random song, and entered casually.

Clary was the last one to enter once again. She was taking her time walking extremely slow behind them, thinking of a plan to get out and go to the vampire's lair. She could get Simon to help but he was a mundane, she didn't trust the vampires with him. Suddenly, an idea rose into Clary's mind but doing it may stop her from ever coming back to this institute.

As they exited the elevator to go to their rooms for sleep, Clary caught up with Jace.

"Hey," She called as she jogged over to him. Jace looked over his shoulder and stopped walking. "Can I talk to you?"

"Sure," Jace answered. Clary gulped down nervously. She had a serious expression. She didn't know how to ask this, worried he would get suspicious. "I know my amazing looks can be distracting, but I'd like to do some things before it gets too late." Jace expression was filled with amusement as a smirk grew on his face.

"Sure Romeo, that's all I can think about when I look at you." She told him, her voice dripping with sarcasm as she rolled her eyes. She couldn't understand how one guy could get under her skin so much.

"See, you don't even deny it." Jace's smirk remained.

"Can't you be serious for like one minute?" Clary was getting frustrated.

"Yes, but that minute has come and gone." Jace watched as Clary grew more annoyed at him as if he took pleasure in that. Clary had a feeling he actually did.

"Jace!" Clary shouted.

"You don't need to shout. I'm right in front of you." Jace watched as Clary turned the color of her hair. "You kinda look like you're going to explode." He told her with a laugh.

"You are so infuriating!" Clary yelled at him. "Just forget it, I'll just ask Hodge. Why I bothered trying to ask you I have no idea!" She spun on her heel and headed off.

"Wait!" Jace grabbed her arm stopping her, a smile still on his face. "Okay, okay. Ask what you have to."

"No, that's okay." Clary shrugged him off and started to walk again.

"I promise I'll be serious." Jace stepped in front of her. "Scouts honor." He swore.

"Were you even a scout?" Clary rolled her eyes.

"No, but I dated a brownie once." Jace stated seriously, and Clary had to laugh.

"Are you serious?" She questioned with a half smile still playing on her lips.

"Maybe, but you'll never know." Jace smiled. "Now what do you want to ask me?" Clary took a deep breathe then asked her question.

"I wanted to know if you guys had a weapons room here," Clary whispered. She watched Jace to see his expression change to confusion at the random question. Clary agreed it was random and suspicious but it was also very important. "I don't have any weapons with me and that's a problem, don't you think? So I was wondering if I could use some of the institute's." Clary continued slowly. She nervously waited for Jace's reply.

"Yea, we have a weapon's room," Jace admitted. "But you won't be leaving here much."

"Still I need something. Would you really leave me without protection?" She was being smart, playing the defenseless card. She watched as a thoughtful look crossed his features before he turned away from the direction he was previously heading.

He started walking down the hall. Clary didn't know if she was supposed to follow him at first until she remembered Jace's room was on the other side. She hurriedly followed him as he turned around the corner and stood in front of a door.

"You need a key to get in. Hodge usually has it but he left the door open today," Jace explained as he turned the doorknob. The door flew open and Jace stepped in. Clary followed him as she looked of weapons were either hanging on the walls or sitting on the tables. Most were very sharp while others were in the process of being fixed. Clary noticed the steles first then the blades and also some swords_. _There were plenty other types of weapons too. _If this is how much weapons an institute had,_ _I wonder how much the Clave has_, Clary thought curiously. She reached over to the touch one of the blades as Jace walked over to the other wall. Clary continued touching and examining the weapons when she felt a tap at her shoulder. She turned around to see Jace holding a blade in his hand. Clary reached out and took the sharpened piece of metal from him.

"Thanks," She whispered softly, observing the weapon. "No problem, but you have a stele right?" Jace asked. Clary nodded and padded her bag where she kept her own stele that was given to her from her mother. Jace started to exit through the door with Clary following him.

"You should get some sleep while I tell Hodge to lock the door." Jace explained. Clary slowly nodded, whispered another thanks and returned to her room. She closed the door behind her and sat on her bed with thoughts stinging her mind. She needed to get to the vampire's lair without the rest knowing and the only way to get there was to sneak out when they are all asleep. She could get out and then if she is lucky enough to escape unnoticed and come back before anyone wakes up, she can stay in the institute but if she can't...She would go to Simon.

That part was done. Now the next part was getting more weapons. Clary looked down at the sharp blade and knew that this one weapon couldn't defend her against all of the vampires if they thought she was intruding. She needed to get to the weapons room but that meant looking for the key. Jace had said the key was with Hodge. Surely he hadn't put tight security, he trusted the other shadowhunters. Clary prayed she could find it before setting her watch for two AM and drifting to a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Clary woke to the sudden beeping noise from her wrist. She jumped up, startled and glanced at her clock that read 2:00. She yawned before flipping the sheets away from herself and stretching herself out before getting herself out of bed. She slowly grabbed her green sneakers, coat and bag, which was holding her stele and blade. She quietly opened the door and looked through the hall, prepared to use the 'I was looking for the kitchen; I'm hungry' excuse if necessary. It wouldn't explain the shoes, coat and bag but she was going to leave here anyways. Clary sighed in relief when she caught sight of nothing except the dark corridor ahead of her. She slowly closed the door behind her and tip toed down to the weapons room. Every minute she glanced nervously around her. When arriving to the weapons room she turned the doorknob, checking if Jace was just lying to make sure she didn't go in, but he was telling the truth. The door was locked. Jace had also mentioned Hodge had the key. Clary slowly went over to Hodge's office that was luckily unlocked. Slipping in, she tip toed over to the desk and slowly opened each draw. As she was looking through the last door she caught sight of a something metal hanging under the desk. She bent down to realize it was a key. It looked old and warn just like the lock to the weapons room looked. _This has got to be it,_ Clary thought as she reached out and cautiously grabbed it. She grasped the cold metal in her hand then turned to make her way back to the weapons room.

As she stealthily walked towards the weapons room she heard a door open then shut. It sounded as if it was from far behind her followed by the sound of footsteps. The person's steps were steady and even, this person was walking casually down the corridor unlike her. Clary glanced behind her to see someone rounding the corner. Her eyes flew wide open in shock and she dashed behind a corner, praying whoever it was, was headed the other way. She held her breath and pressed herself against the wall as Jace appeared then turned right. Clary saw him pause for a second before he entered the kitchen.

Clary knew he knew something was up but she didn't care. She needed to get to the vampire's lair so she sprinted to the weapons room and stuck the key into the keyhole with shaking hands. She breathed out in relief when she turned the key and heard the satisfying _click _of the door unlocking. Throwing it open, she went inside, closed the door shut behind her and looked around the room. She grabbed as much weapons she could fit in her bag, which wasn't much, and also took a vial of holy water. She added some other weapons against vampires then slowly opened the door and peeked outside. No one was there. She locked the door behind her but didn't return the key knowing she'd only get caught. She placed the key right under the weapons room door and then ran to the outside at 2 A.M in the middle of the fall wasn't fun. The cold air slammed into Clary the moment she stepped out of the church. She stumbled back a little and buttoned up her coat all the way up as she raced across the street to the subway. The way to the vampire's lair wasn't unfamiliar to Clary. She had gone there a year ago with her mother, warning them of exposing the supernaturals. It hadn't been their job but Jocelyn still felt responsible to warn them after a human had reported to the authorities that a vampire was trying to attack her. Obviously the police hadn't believed her, she had just landed herself in a mental are very protective of their territory. Jocelyn and Clary were lucky they didn't think of them as invaders or else it would've been an ugly fight although Luke was in the area for back up. It had gone pretty well, they returned home unharmed. Clary wondered if the vampires would remember her.

When she climbed out of the subway, the streets were deserted. She quickly ran across the street, turning a corner at the sight of a large hotel on a side off of the 116th. Clary frowned at the sign that was dangling behind a stunted tree. It was supposed to say HOTEL DUMONT but one of the vampires had painted out the N and replaced it with an R. Ignoring that, she continued to the back of the hotel where her mother and her had waited for one of the vampires to sense them and come out. The windows were all boarded up and the doors had been bricked over. To a normal mundane person this would have meant nothing but Clary understood why the building was like this; she knew vampires would just fly to get in on the upper floors of the building.

Clary wished there was more light, most of the streetlights were out except for one that led to the back of the hotel. Clary approached the street light to stand under it hoping they would see her and come down to meet her. The light shining down looked like a spot light, and it was directed right on her. She nervously kicked away some garbage at her feet that was piling in the alleyway. She shuddered as she noticed some of the garbage that looked like toothpicks was actually something much worse. She knew the way to get in, behind the big pile of garbage against the wall where a grate was but she didn't want to invade. Instead she waited there for what seemed like hours but was really only minutes.

"You shouldn't be here, little girl." A voice startled Clary from behind her. She whirled around, ready to take out a weapon if she needed to. "It's not safe."

"What do you know about this place?" Clary challenged, ignoring the little girl comment. She stood straight, hoping she didn't look as nervous as she felt. She stared into the shadows until finally a form of a boy appeared slowly. He looked around Jace's age but much shorter. He was thin boned and had honey colored skin. He wore black slacks and a white shirt.

"I know more then you do." The boy answered with a frown.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that." His dark eyes widened and he played with the gold chain that was hung around his thin neck.

"Dios, you are not from this neighborhood are you." He said more like he was stating a fact then questioning her. His Spanish accent was now lacing his words.

"Maybe. Why does it matter to you?" Clary wasn't frightened of this boy. If he was a human, which Clary highly doubted he was, she could kill him in no time if he tried a wrong move. There was something about the way he moved and his face that was so familiar to Clary.

"This place is not somewhere you should be." The boy explained with concern that was clearly faked. Something about talking about this hotel made him feel uncomfortable, worried. "This place is haunted, cursed. Bad luck." He spoke nervously.

"I know what this place is." Clary argued, trying to find any evidence that he was a vampire. One of his eyebrows rose in surprise and he raked a hand through the thick dark curls that spilled across his forehead.

"I doubt that. Come with me, I'll walk you back to the subway. No one will bother you if you are with me." He motioned for her to follow him as he slowly started walking right into the light. Something on his neck flickered, a scar, and his footsteps left nothing in the dirt beneath him. That was all Clary needed to know.

"No. You're a vampire aren't you?" Clary asked, hoping she was right or else it would've been really awkward. The boy froze and fully looked at her. Like that, Clary recognized him as one of the vampires who stood beside the leader when Clary and her mother had visited.

"I am not one of those monsters," he hissed at her. "How could you even think about assuming that?" _Translation: how did you know? _Clary thought.

"Oh so you're just a human who knows about vampires?"

"I'm a human who knows myths and such. My brother and some of his friends went in there and never came back." A look of sorrow passed over his features but Clary knew he was lying.

"Then what's up with the scar and the no footmarks?" Clary asked and he glared at her.

"Who are you?" There was no point lying right now. She needed to do this fast so she rolled up her sleeve to reveal the runes curling across her arms in a black matrix of lines. His eyes widened then a smile played on his lips, no longer denying anything. "A shadowhunter." Clary nodded with a serious expression.

"Guessed right. Where's the leader?" She asked anxiously and his smile grew."I'm the leader." Clary's expression changed into confusion.

"That's not right. My mother and I were here before. There was another leader."

"Ah," understanding passed through his features. "I knew you were familiar. You were here with Jocelyn Fairchild a couple of months ago. Our real leader went to Idris for an important meeting so I am her replacement for now." He explained as if Clary should have known all of that. She knew he expected her to be connected to the Clave. "Yea that's me. Look, I need your help." She pleaded and his expression turned into a mixture of surprise and confusion. "I'm surprised you didn't just barge in."

"Because I didn't want a fight. I didn't want you guys to think I'm invading but that's not the point. My name is Clarissa. Valentine took my mother away and Magnus Bane told me you would have some information on how to find her."

"Magnus Bane is lying...As usual," he added.

"I don't think he was lying about this." Clary argued impatiently.

"We know nothing," the boy said quickly. Clary examined his face but she couldn't tell if he was being honest. Clary wanted to snap something at him but it wasn't the time.

"Please... um-." She paused, unfamiliar of his name.

"Raphael," he interjected.

"Please Raphael, my mom's life is at stake. I need all the help I can get. Surely you must understand what I'm going through." Clary was begging now. She'd even get on her knees if it meant getting her mom back. Raphael looked at Clary and after a hesitation he sighed.

"I actually don't know anything," he said and Clary's anxious expression fell. "But...If you'd like you can come with me into the hotel and we'll see if any other vampires know anything." Clary's expression morphed into hopeful. He gestured for her to follow him as he walked over to a pile of garbage against the wall. He kicked it and a metal grating appeared behind it. He got down and pulled it out then motioned Clary to follow him. He disappeared into the grating. Clary looked around once more and froze when she saw a shadow move behind a corner. She frowned and quickly jumped into the grating behind Clary hadn't been a trained shadowhunter she would've crashed to the floor when she jumped in but her trained muscles caught balance. The soles of her feet fell against the floor almost softly. She did stumble a bit and Raphael gripped her arm to help. She whispered a thanks before they continued through the dark were a lot of staircases that were missing steps but they just walked past them. They finally arrived to a staircase that was intact and climbed it where Raphael then called to his fellow vampires.

"Who's she, Raphael?" A strawberry blonde girl pushed past two other vampires. She was pretty and had been one of the girls Clary had seen at Magnus's party. She looked at Clary in disgust.

"She's a shadowhunter." He replied casually. Some vampires held expressions full of anger while others were confused. "What the hell is she doing here?" A dangerous good looking boy demanded from the front. Clary flinched.

"Relax Jacob, she didn't invade. She's here for answers." Raphael turned to Clary and gestured for her to move forward. "Care to explain?" Clary gulped down and nodded. She stepped closer to the vampires.

"My name is Clarissa and I'm here because I heard you guys know where I can find Valentine Morgenstern." There were a few hisses at the mention of his name but Clary continued on as if nothing had happened. She looked at each and every face as she spoke, confidence building in her body. "He kidnapped my mother in order to find the Mortal Cup." Another vampire interrupted Clary.

"We have no interest in the Mortal Instruments," he sneered. Raphael was the one to snap back at him.

"Let her finish James."

"I know you don't care about it but I need all the information I can get." Clary stopped herself before she started begging. She couldn't let them take advantage of her or think she was weak. "My mother's life is at stake here. If any of you know anything I would really appreciate it." Clary looked up at the faces hopefully. There were a few uncertain looks.

"Does anyone know anything?" Raphael asked but no one said anything. Silence filled the room. Clary looked down at her feet.

"Please speak up if you can help." She whispered. She knew if they were humans they wouldn't have heard her but with their enhanced hearing it was as if she has spoken in a normal tone.

"I've heard some gossip revolving around him." A voice finally spoke, breaking the silence. Clary looked up and searched the crowd for the source. The vampires spread apart as a young looking girl came closer. She looked about fourteen with brown hair and pale skin. She wore a gold heart shaped locket around her neck. Clary wondered if she had received that before she had become a vampire. Maybe from someone in her family or perhaps someone she loved. Either way it looked important to her. "I'm not sure what the name of the place he is staying at...I know that it's somewhere you can find a portal." For a spilt second Dorothea's home popped up in Clary's mind but she quickly pushed it away. "It belonged to a shadowhunter and it's nearby. That's all I know." Clary wanted more, like the name of the location but what she said was enough. She could use that information wisely and-.

"Someone's here." Raphael hissed, pulling Clary away from her thoughts. She looked around hastily but all she saw was the vampires. Suddenly, Raphael and the vampires sprinted, it looked as if they were flying, down the corridor. Clary didn't know if she should follow but if the only other option was to stay here alone in this creepy bloodsucker lair...

"Who are you?" Raphael asked the mystery person as Clary finally arrived to the little corner the person was hiding in. All the children of the night held expressions of pure anger. Someone had invaded. _Oh boy, whoever it is, is in big trouble, _Clary thought.

"Wow you guys were faster then I thought." A muscular voice that clearly belonged to a boy spoke with a smile from in front of the vampires. That voice...It seemed so familiar to Clary. A voice she had heard recently... With a jolt she knew who it was. Clary pushed herself past the crowd to stand beside Raphael. She looked at the boy and her jaw fell to the floor while he smirked at her as usual.

"Jace?" Shock coursed through Clary's veins. How did he get here? How did he know she was here? Why was he here? Either way, she knew if he had heard everything she had said to the vampires, she was totally busted."You know him?" Raphael demanded angrily. Fury filled his features as he stabbed a finger toward Jace's slouching position against the wall. As usual he looked like he didn't have a care in the world. Clary was actually debating whether or not she should lie to Raphael."Yes I know him." She whispered and glared at Jace.

"He's a shadowhunter I know." This really angered Raphael at the mention of shadowhunter

"You're a shadowhunter huh?" Raphael positioned himself in front of Jace and jabbed a finger at him. He was shorter then Jace. "Are you smart enough to know when you come in our territory without permission the Covenant doesn't protect you anymore?"

"I'm aware of that but don't worry I'm not here to piss you off no matter how badly I want to. I'm actually here for her." Jace nodded toward Clary and she stared him down angrily.

"What the hell are you doing here Jace?" Clary hissed under her breath and the smile on his expression grew.

"Oh are you that clueless? We are supposed to be watching you instead of sending you to the Clave but you ran away. Didn't you think I'd come after you?" Jace looked at her as if she were stupid. There have been so many moments where Clary had wanted to slap Jace but this had to be the worst. "So if you'd so kindly come with me back to the institute where you can explain what the hell is up with that story you're feeding to these bloodsuckers then everything will be alright." Clary flinched. _Dammit,_ she thought bitterly, _he heard. _Raphael spoke up before Clary was able to.

"_She _may leave unharmed but as for you..." A smile crept upon Raphael's face. "I don't think you'll be as lucky." He said before he lunged forward.

**

* * *

**

WOO! I FINALLY UPDATED! I am SO happy I got this chapter up and I am so excited to hear your thoughts as usual. I apolgize for the extremly long wait but I needed the original City Of Bones for something and I didn't have it. By the time I got it, wrote this, sent it to my beta...Well you can see how it took long. I was going to stop this chapter when Jace enters but you guys deserve a longer chapter. Sorry for my long absence! YAY! WE GOT TO 100 REVIEWS! I AM SO HAPPY! Thank you SO much for the reviews guys! You really make my day!

**Thanks A MILLION to my beta Krysberm who makes sure I don't write anything stupid especially when I'm tired. She also helps make this story what it is!**

**REVIEWS EQUALS PREVIEWS! :D**


	12. 11, Companions

_**11**_

_**Companions**_

* * *

Raphael was fast, Clary will give him that, but Jace was much faster with years of training. While Jace was speaking he was inspecting the vampire. Watching how the vampire shifted to the balls of his feet, readying for attack. Predicting Raphael's next move allowed for Jace to sidestep the attack effortlessly, except for the fact that there were several other vampires around them. Jace hit some while dodging others. He was lucky enough to be able to make his way out of the corner where they could've finished him off easily.

Jacob lunged with his sharp fangs visible as he attempted to bite Jace in the neck. Jace moved at the last second so the wound was placed against his arm. The sleeve of his white button up shirt ripped and there was a cut along his arm, which already had begun to bleed. Jace cursed and hit Jacob along the jaw with the blade. He screamed and stumbled back.

Clary stood there frozen. A part of her knew she had to help Jace even though he invaded, but he invaded for good not bad. Clary sighed and grabbed two blades out of her bag, determined to stop the vampires but not kill any of them.

Clary raced to Jace's side and held off some of the vampires. Some of them looked at her in surprise that she'd go against them after how they helped her while the rest looking like they saw it coming. It was chaos.

"Glad to know you care." Jace muttered to her when she stopped James from attacking Jace.

"I don't want to kill any of you!" Clary exclaimed to the vampires as they continued to attack.

"I'm not so sure they feel the same way about you." Jace said between hits. Clary may not want to kill them but Jace looked like he was all up for it. Clary gasped as a vampire punched her in the gut. It was the blond girl vampire. The girl took the advantage of Clary's shock and swiped a kick to Clary's face.

"Clarissa!" Jace called as she stumbled backwards. Clary touched her nose and found blood smeared across her face. She slowly looked up to the blond who was smiling at her.

"Bitch." Clary hissed and stabbed her with the blade on her shoulder. She screamed and stumbled backwards. Clary kicked her in her stomach before she felt Jace at her side.

"You alright?" Jace asked and examined her bleeding nose. "She got you good." He said then turned to slash at the vampire in front of them. Raphael was one of them.

"I'm surprised you turned against us." Raphael smirked at Clary and she bit her lip.

"I didn't mean too," She replied sadly as she dodged his attacks. "Do I look like I want to start a big fight?" Raphael shook his head at her.

"It doesn't matter now. Valentine is back, all the downworlders know of it and with him back there will be no accords and Covenant." He grinned at her and Clary's eyes widened at the mention of Valentine. Jace had overheard and grabbed Raphael by the neck, pressing the tip of the knife on Raphael's neck.

"Who told you that?" Jace demanded.

"Everyone knows it. Rumors are circling rapidly. He is seeking the Mortal Cup. He's alive and ready for revenge." Raphael sneered and Jace gave him an angry smile.

"That bastard is dead in hell and you," he pressed the tip of the knife farther into his neck drawing some blood. "Can join-." Suddenly there was a large crashing sound behind them. Everyone froze and turned around.

Back where Clary had told her story to the vampires, shards of glass flew across the floor from the only window that was nailed over with boards of wood like every other window and door of the hotel. The shattering sound was so loud Clary had the urge to cover her ears. Suddenly several large forms evolved from the dark into the light.

"Oh shit." Jace feared as he recognized the figures at the same time as Clary. She almost dropped her blade. The vampires must have seen them also because there were many hisses as the figures continued to walk forward towards them all.

Werewolves.

* * *

Werewolves invading the vampire's liar was something that never happened unless it was something very, very bad. It would turn into a terrifying and deadly battle. Jace was wide eyed, another thing that was truly rare. Clary looked at the vampire's reaction to these intruders and she knew this would become a war. A bad one.

And they were in between it.

"HOW DARE YOU ENTER OUR PLACE!" Raphael roared at the top of his lungs, anger radiating off him like crashing waves as he pulled away from Jace. Jace didn't put up a fight, shocked at the new visitors. Raphael stood in front of his clan and stared the werewolves down. No one could believe what was happening. A wolf in front turned into human form. He had short brown hair and blue eyes. He looked like he was in his twenties. Clary quickly recognized him as someone from Luke's pack. Nathan.

"This is bad." Jace feared. Clary was too busy thinking about the Luke's pack.

"We are here for the girl." Nathan pointed to Clary and Jace looked at her in astonishment.

"You never told me you knew werewolves." Jace accused.

"Yeah well I didn't tell you a lot of things." Clary snapped back while she thought of a way to escape here with the wolves. She felt a sudden rush of joy and relief when she recognized Nathan. Luke had sent them which means he's alive and looking for her.

"The covenant clearly states you have no right being in here. We have every right to kill you." Raphael sneered and Nathan smiled at him. Clary knew what was going to happen next.

"I was hoping you'd say that."

That's when it started.

Clary wasn't sure who made the first move but both sides rushed forward. Fangs bared, claws extended. The sound of hissing and snarls mixed together in an odd ballad for battle. It was both terrifying and beautiful. Clary watched with wide eyes as the vampires and werewolves finally reached each other. Cries of pain came from each side making it hard to distinguish which side was winning. Clary wasn't sure she wanted to know.

Clary stood there unmoving, unsure what to do, when a pressure on her arm brought her to reality. She looked up to see Jace dragging her away from the battle, and for once she wasn't going to fight him. His hand wrapped around her wrist sending a burning sensation up her arm and through her body. Clary wasn't sure what it was but the warmth was comforting.

In one fluid motion Jace pressed Clary against the wall and turned away from her, releasing her wrist in the process. Clary felt a loss as his hand left her skin and for a reason unknown to her she wanted it back.

"Just stay behind me, Clarissa." Jace demanded, his voice holding an unfamiliar emotion.

"I will not hide, Jace." She said grabbing his arm and pulling him back with all her might, even then he barely moved. "I either fight beside you or fight without you, but I will _not _cower behind you like some frightened child." Jace looked at her thoughtfully before nodding and moving to stand next to her against the wall.

Clary's heart was beating rapidly, whether it was the adrenalin or the fact that Jace's arm was now brushing hers Clary was not sure. She watched as Jace surveyed the fight, his curly blonde hair stuck to his skin because of the sweat. She finally took in his appearance, how he was much taller then her, how his shirt was ripped allowing some of his golden abs to show, and how he held his seraph blade ready for a fight. He looked like an avenging angel. _He looks hot_, Clary thought, surprising herself.

"Wow, Raphael is having an exceptionally bad night." Jace whistled. "We need to escape while they are too distracted ripping each other apart," Jace explained. Her head snapped up to look at him and she metally chastised herself for her previous thoughts. It was only for a moment but Clary swore she saw affection in his eyes as he looked back at her. Seeing his serious expression now, she decided she had imagined it.

Before Clary could say anything Jace grabbed her wrist and was pulling her towards the broken window. Clary kept looking back and suddenly a brown haired wolf came racing over to them. He looked strong and looked gazes with Clary as if he was trying to give her an important message.

"Shit, I thought they would-." Jace started but cut himself off as Clary tried to get his grip off her wrist. "Clarissa! What are you doing?" He tightened his grip on her wrist but she continued to try and get free.

"Let go!" She exclaimed and finally was able to rip away from his grasp. She raced over to the wolf. "Where's Luke?" She demanded and hoped he would change into human form.

The wolf looked like he was about to transform when suddenly Clary saw Jacob running at the wolf from behind. Clary gasped and searched for a weapon near her. She caught sight of Jace's belt that held several blades. She reached out and grabbed a blade before he could do anything.

"_Cassiel_," She exclaimed before throwing it precisely at the advancing vampire. It glowed with life as it twirled and stabbed Jacob right in the right side of his chest. He came to a halt and stumbled backwards at the hit.

Clary painfully noticed how much that move she made resembled what her mother had done when the Ravener that had attacked her. She quickly shook it off and looked back at the wolf. He slowly became into a human with short black hair and dark eyes. Clary vaguely remembered him when she had met Luke's pack.

"Luke is looking for you. Nathan knows exactly where he is but I don't know. Last place I saw him was at a lady named Dorothea's house."

"Do you think he's still there?" Clary asked nervously and he looked uncertain. Jace interrupted from behind.

"Clarissa we have to go," he ordered and Clary heard some fear deep in his voice. She ignored him and continued speaking with the man.

"If you don't find him I can just get a message out to Luke about where to meet you." He explained. "Where are you staying?" Clary didn't answer. Where was she staying? Certainly not at the institute after what Jace had found out. The only place she could go to is to Luke but where could he meet her?

"Umm," She glanced at Jace. He looked really impatient.

"She's staying at the institute okay?" Jace said to the man impatiently then grabbed a hold of Clary's wrist. "Now can we please go before anyone wakes up?" Clary was frozen. She had no clue what to do. She could not go back to the institute now that Jace knows about her. They would surely get the clave involved since she mentioned Valentine. The Clave doesn't even know she exists. Her secret being revealed would cause chaos and she doesn't need that in her life right now.

"Jace I can't-." Clary started but was cut off by an angry scream.

"The shadowhunter is getting away! Attack them _both!_" Raphael yelled and the vampires looked over to Clary and Jace.

"They are coming after us! We can talk later!" Jace bargained and grabbed Clary's arm. She gave in and ran towards the window but it was blocked by werewolves and vampires battling. The battle was horrid and it was all because of her. She would be grief stricken if any of the werewolves died on her behalf. Clary glanced behind her and saw three vampires advancing towards them.

"Jace," Clary shook his arm trying to get his attention. He followed her gaze to the vampires."Time to kick some vampire butt," Jace smiled slightly just as the vampires sprinted towards them. Jace's blade struck out several times, wounding the vampires. Clary fought against a boy who was very skilled. Clary got a few hits in but it was clear he was a powerful vampire. Some wolves appeared behind the vampires and started to attack them from the back. Clary stumbled back away from them wide eyed.

"They can handle it. Let's get out." Jace ordered and Clary and Jace continued running away from them but it was unclear how to get out of here. The window was closed and they couldn't exit out the way they came in. Clary hastily looked around when she caught sight of something that looked like a door. It kind of blended in with the walls.

"C'mon!" Clary exclaimed over the battle cries. She pulled Jace over to the door. Jace tried to open it but it was locked.

"Watch out," Jace said and moved back and threw himself against he door muttering something about how his shoulder will never be the same. He tried it two more times and it finally gave in. "Third times the charm." He muttered and they started running up the stairs. They entered through another door then arrived to a vacant room with no doors.

Jace cursed then stopped when he caught sight of a small window at the bottom of the wall that most likely led outside. Jace looked around then finally grabbed a sturdy rock and slammed it against the window. It broke revealing the outdoors and a strong cool breeze hit them. There were a few shards on the bottom of the window and Jace pushed himself through carefully. Once he was out Clary started following when suddenly she took in a sharp breath, her expression pained."What happened?" Jace demanded in worry. He looked around for any threats but the dark street was deserted. Clary felt a searing pain against her leg and she looked down to see her jeans caught on the shard of glass, blood seeping through her jeans.

"I'm stuck," She feared and tried pulling herself through again. She felt the cut growing and it was deep. Jace cursed just as there was a crashing sound from behind Clary. She gasped, knowing the vampires were coming and she was still stuck.

"Grab my hand!" Jace commanded and held out his masculine hand to Clary. She took it and he tried helping her out. She tried pulling herself upwards away from the shards. It worked and with one big pull, Jace pulled her out of the window. She placed the wounded leg on the floor and gasped at the pain when she put pressure against it.

"You need an _iratze_," Jace said quickly and took out his stele. Clary heard the vampires coming closer and she waved it off.

"We don't have time. Just run." Clary finally said but Jace didn't budge. His hands went to his shirt and he ripped off a long strip. He bent down and swiftly tied it tightly around the long gash along Clary's thigh, attempting to slow down the blood.

"Let's go." Jace and Clary started to run down the street towards the subway, hoping the vampires wouldn't come this far for them. When they finally arrived to the train safely, Jace placed an _iratze_ on Clary and they sat down beside each other.

"So you know my secret." Clary whispered after a hesitation. She looked down at her wound that had disappeared but the blood was still stained on her jeans and there was a long rip.

"Yeah," Jace revealed and Clary tensed. "But I don't believe it." He added and Clary looked at him in confusion yet she felt some sort of relief.

"What do you mean?" He let out a deep breath and looked at her seriously.

"Valentine Morgenstern is dead. He died at the Uprising." Clary couldn't help but smile. They still believed in those lies. She was sure they thought the Mortal cup was gone too and her mother.

"So if you believe in that then what did you think of my story?" Clary asked carefully. He sighed.

"I don't know what to make of your story. It just doesn't make sense. None of this fits. You said Valentine kidnapped your mom, Jocelyn , but that bastard is dead. I don't understand that. You said Magnus was involved with this too, how do you know him? Then there's the Mortal Cup and the werewolves." Jace took a deep breath, astonished at this situation. He paused to look at her and slightly shook his head. "Who are you?" He asked as if he had seen her for the first time and was slightly scared.

Clary bit her lip and looked away at a poster across from her promoting some shampoo. She didn't know what to do. She wished her mother was here, Clary had never really been independent and without her mom here to give her advice to help her through all of her troubles she felt incomplete even though if her mom were here none of this would've happened.

"I-," Clary started but stopped. What could she say? She paused to think.

"Are you thinking of a lie?" Jace asked with a smirk and Clary gave him a sad smile.

"No. I'm thinking about if I can trust you." She admitted. For a moment Jace was caught of guard and then he raised an eyebrow.

"So you can trust some bloodsuckers with your secret but not a fellow shadowhunter that saved your life?"

"Hey, you didn't really save my life. If you hadn't come they wouldn't have tried to kill me." Clary argued and he chuckled.

"You still didn't answer my question." He accused and Clary sighed.

"It's not really you I don't trust Jace. It's the Clave." Clary didn't dare look at his expression.

"Why not?"

"Because they are corrupted. I can't tell them my secret."

"Maybe they can help."

"No." Clary snapped at him, kind of angry he would even think they could help her. They'd do the opposite. They wouldn't believe her about Valentine and just focus on understanding Clary. They didn't know Jocelyn had a daughter when she ran away and Clary was sure it would cause up drama. "The Clave cannot help because they won't believe me and they don't know what to do."

"Maybe I can help Clarissa." Clary kind of felt happy at his offer and there was a part of her that believed him. She also finally noticed he's been calling her Clarissa the whole time since she told the vampires that was her name. Well it was but she preferred Clary.

"If you tell me everything and no lies then I think I can help. I don't disagree that the Clave has some flaws." Jace admitted with a wry smile. Clary studied him, thinking about if she could tell him. Something Clary knew for sure was that Jocelyn wanted the Clave to never know about her and Clary isn't going to make all her protection and precautions be for nothing.

With a smile Clary arrived to the conclusion that maybe she didn't have to do this alone. She didn't trust Jace like she trusted Simon but he was the only one who could get her past the other shadow hunters. Finally, Clary decided she could trust him with some of her secret. Her frown turned into a slight smile.

"Clary." She said. "Call me Clary."

* * *

The ride wasn't that long so Clary was able to fit only some information. Jace told her he wouldn't tell anyone and by the look of his expression she believed him plus she didn't plan on telling him something very important today. Jace sat there quietly with a thoughtful expression on as she cautiously started to explain.

"Firstly, I know you're not going to believe me but Valentine is alive. He kidnapped my mother, Jocelyn Fray." Clary used Jocelyn's fake last name just incase Jace knew who Jocelyn Fairchild is. "Because he thought she would have the Mortal Cup-when she doesn't." She added. "How do you know it was Valentine?" Jace asked thoughtfully and Clary bit her lip.

"Because she warned me that he would come after her. He sent a Ravener to attack us." Clary whispered as the memory flashed in her mind.

"You were the one who got attacked?" Clary nodded. "Hodge got calls that there was demon activity over there and was ordered by the Clave to send us to check it out." Clary's head snapped towards him at his words.

"Can I come with you?" She asked eagerly. "I really need some clothes and I want to see what is left of my home." She also needed to get back there to talk to Dorothea about Luke but Clary didn't tell him that. Jace hesitated.

"I don't know if you can." He paused and Clary's eagerness faltered. "Maybe if you tell Hodge it was your house... But we told him you came from France looking for shelter."

"Well then we'll just tell him that the reason I went looking for shelter is because my home got destroyed. It fits...Sort of."

"We'll see what happens but back to your story. That still doesn't explain the werewolves, the guy named Luke and Magnus." Clary sighed. She didn't want to talk about Luke with him because he might know of his history.

"Magnus is just an old friend of my mother's." Clary said, refusing to elaborate.

"And the rest?" He urged.

"You don't need to know everything about me." Clary whispered so softly she was surprised Jace had heard.

"Actually considering I am not telling the Clave, I should know what I'm dealing with." He argued, sounding slightly hurt, and Clary sighed.

"I'll tell you everything you want to know but not now. Please just trust me for now." Clary pleaded. Jace looked at her as thoughts raced through his mind. He didn't know if she should pressure her for answers or believe her when she said that. By looking at her expression he could see that she had been through a lot. Jace sighed.

"Alright but you have tell me everything soon." Clary nodded as they exited the train. The bright orange sun was up by the time they arrived to the Institute.

* * *

The walk had been silent. They barely spoke except for when Jace asked if Simon knew her whole story and secret and also Jace had asked what there excuse would be if they got caught which was unlikely but they needed to take precautions.."We left at 2 A.M without telling Hodge or anyone else," Jace had said as they had been walking down the street. "If Hodge catches us..." His voice trailed off and Clary franticly spoke up.

"You can't tell him where we were and why!" She said."Why not? You don't trust Hodge and Isabelle and Alec?" Jace asked curiously and Clary gulped down nervously.

"I told you, I don't trust the Clave." She replied weakly. The fight had really gotten the best of her even though her body had been cleared of wounds, she was still incredibly tired.

"They aren't the Clave." Jace argued. "They may follow rules but you can trust them." Clary sighed and had stopped walking so she could look Jace in the eye.

"Jace, it took me a long time to start trusting you. I can't just tell everyone my story without endangering my life." She said and Jace bit his lip before they continued walking again.

"Yea but what else will we tell them?" Jace pointed out and Clary groaned.

"I don't know..." After a few moments in thought she suggested something meekly.

"Maybe we can say I forgot something at Magnus's house and went to get it but you wouldn't let me go alone?""At two A.M?" Jace questioned.

"Well, maybe they don't know we left at two A.M. Wouldn't it be kind of weird Hodge decided to check on us right when we left? Let's see when they noticed we were gone then we'll use the lie if it fits. Plus, what are the odds that they will catch us?"

"Your story won't fit Clary." Jace argued weakly. "What could be so important that you left to retrieve at this time?" Jace looked over to her for an answer but the thing was, she didn't have one.

After that they had lapsed into silence. Jace opened the door without a key since he didn't have time to grab them when he ran after Clary.

The doors opened and Jace let out a sigh of relief at safely being home once again. They entered the elevators quietly. Once they reached the right floor, they stepped out and froze when they saw a very angry and shocked figure glaring at them.

Alec.

* * *

**Woo! Another update :) I really hope you liked this chapter and the little JacexClary moments. Sorry for the long waits but after writing it I need to run it through with my beta so it takes longer but hopefully it's worth it :)**

**A big thanks to my beta Krysberm who makes sure my story makes sense and adds some great stuff I appreciate. She was sick and she still checked my chapter so thank you so much XD**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter and thank you SOOOOOOO much for the AMAZING reviews last chapter! You guys are such nice and wonderful people that encourage me to bring you guys the best I can bring. Please review about your thoughts because that's what I really care about. **

**Review Please :)**

**~~Rose**


	13. 12, Confrontation

_**Chapter 12**_

_**Confrontation**_

* * *

Clary stood frozen with shock at the sight of a furious Alec. He had rounded the corner, probably attracted by the sound of the elevator, and stared at them in astonishment. Soon that astonishment quickly transformed into anger.

Clary was surprised because not only had they been caught but Alec's anger seemed like it was only for her. While Clary was frozen, Jace on the other hand decided to play it cool.

"Hey Alec, what's up?" Jace asked casually as if Clary and him hadn't just returned from a big battle between werewolves and vampires. As if they weren't torn and battered from the beating they had received less then an hour ago. Alec looked momentarily caught off guard but he quickly recovered as if he expected this from Jace.

"_What's. Up_?" Alec hissed, his hands clenching into fists. "You left in the middle of the night and come back bloody and torn and the only thing you can say is what's up? An explanation would be better!" Alec exclaimed and Jace put his hands up in a calming gesture.

"Chill Alec. Before you do anything drastic just hear-."

"Oh and by drastic I suppose you mean telling Hodge about this?" He waved at Clary and Jace. Every minute he shot daggers at Clary as if he had a schedule to make her feel hated. _Message heard loud and clear _, Clary thought bitterly but her mind was still reeling with worry. She knew he planned to tell Hodge unless Jace did something, anything, to stop him from dishing out Clary.

"Pretty much, yeah." Jace replied with a shrug and Alec gritted his teeth.

"What the hell were you doing out at this time of night- or day- with her and why the fuck do you look like you've been chewed up by vampires?" He demanded, trying to keep his cool but Clary could see it was slipping from his grasp. Either he had found out about the vampires or he was a really good guesser. Clary studied Alec because suddenly she was sure something was up. Jace opened his mouth but Alec stopped him.

"You know what, I don't want to know right now. I'd like to hear it with Hodge." Alec turned and started to walk off. Clary shot a worried look at Jace and he caught up to Alec, placing a hand on his shoulder. Clary followed them but kept her distance.

"C'mon Alec. We'll tell you why we left just don't tell Hodge." Jace bargained and Clary stared at him in shock but he couldn't see her expression. Alec didn't look at Jace.

"I don't have a choice Jace. I've kept too many things away from Hodge for her. It's about time he found out and did something before you killed yourself."

"What do you mean you don't have a choice? Of course you have a choice! I suggest the choice of not ratting us out." This time Alec turned to face Jace.

"Don't act like I'm a tattle tale. Hodge needs to know about this Jace! She's turning you against your own kind." He exclaimed angrily while he pointed at Clary. "What happened to the Jace that always did the right thing. Who told Hodge everything, making sure the Clave knew?" Suddenly a jolt of anger raised within Jace. He hated being talked to like that especially from someone who was supposed to be his brother.

"He grew up Alec! I know what to keep from the Clave and what to tell. I'm not dumb and if you had any trust in me we wouldn't be having this argument right now." Jace hissed in a deathly low tone. Alec looked hurt.

"I do trust you Jace." He said quietly and then said louder, "but what you're doing for her isn't right!" Jace let out a deep breath , attempting to let out his anger and Clary grew irritated at the fact that Alec was speaking like she wasn't standing right beside them.

"I have a name, you know!" Clary suddenly burst out without really meaning to. Alec's glare snapped towards her as if he was just noticing her for the first time,.

"Yes but I'm sure you'd lie about it if I asked you just like the rest of your story." Alec shot back at her and that shut her up.

"She's a fellow shadow hunter Alec but your treating her as if she were some sleazy downworlder yet you continue to speak as if I'm the one going against my own kind." Jace lowered his voice just incase Isabelle or Hodge were awake but you could still hear the anger reveal itself in his tone.

"There's a difference." Alec hissed, slightly taken back at his words. Clary stared at them in surprise. From the first time she had seen them they seemed so close, having each others backs and barely fighting. There was a word for it...Parabatai, a pair of warriors who fight together-who are closer then brothers. Clary was pretty sure Alec and Jace shared that bond but now... "You lied to Magnus Bane about her name."

"Oh and when did you become so concerned about Magnus Bane?" Jace shot at him and Alec felt as if cold water had been poured over his head. He stared at Jace in shock while he had a smirk on his face.

"I-I don't care about him." He sputtered out and recovered himself. "What I care about is you lying to the Clave! You never lie Jace but ever since this girl came along she's made you do all sorts of things." A small embarrassed look passed over Jace's features rapidly that Clary caught and a small flush appeared on her own face.

"This _girl_'s name is Clary," Jace hissed and leaned closer to Alec. "And she doesn't make me do anything. I make my own choices." That moment seemed like a good time to walk away but Jace wasn't done. He still needed to make sure Alec didn't say anything to Hodge.

"Yeah? Well it sure-."

"What are you-?" A voice demanded from behind Alec. Whoever it was, cut themselves off before they finished the sentence as they took in Clary and Jace's appearance as they rounded the corner. "By the Angel, what on earth happened to you two?" The figure flicked on the light switch for the hallway and Clary stared in disbelief. She mentally groaned.

Hodge.

_Well_, Clary thought with high annoyance, _guess this argument was for nothing_

* * *

"Where in the world were you two!" Hodge roared in outrage. Clary and Jace were sitting in his office while Hodge's thin figure stood behind his desk. He slammed a hand against his desk that startled Clary. She looked scared while Jace wore his usual look; easy, confident and kind of bored. Isabelle was still asleep but Alec sat in an armchair on the other side of Jace. Hodge wasn't happy about their disappearance and the fact that they had gotten the carpet in the foyer dirty.

"I wake up to find you three fighting loudly. You're lucky Isabelle didn't wake up or else she would've had a fit. It's six AM and you two," he pointed at Clary and Jace. "Just returned from some place bloody and battered!" Hodge lectured. "Care to explain yourselves?" He demanded directing the question more to Jace. No doubt he blamed him more. When Jace hesitated, Clary jumped in.

"I-I couldn't sleep last night," Clary sputtered out, hoping she sounded truthful. She doubted it. She always sucked at lying. She looked over at Jace, signaling for back up. "So I needed to get out for a while. Jace was awake at the time and since I couldn't go alone he came along." She finished and studied Hodge. He took in her story with a thoughtful expression but at the end he didn't look like he believed her.

"I didn't want to wake you up to tell you she was going for a walk," Jace added. "So I went with her just in case anything happened."

"And why do you two look like that?" He waved at Jace's torn shirt and the dried blood that crusted along Jace's cheekbone. Clary had her jeans ripped and stained in her own blood.

"We ran into some demons." Jace shrugged as if it meant nothing.

"I can't believe you risked your life to take a walk with this little girl!" Alec exploded from beside Jace. His jaw was tense and his expression held anger. "Did you even stop and think about the Ravenor attack a few blocks away?" Clary's head snapped towards him at the mention of the attack. "Whoever sent that demon could've sent much more then whatever you ran into. You could've died because of your-your addiction to danger to help this useless little girl." Something in Clary suddenly cracked. All her anger raised and was pushed against Alec.

"I'm not a useless little girl!" She exclaimed angrily and Alec looked taken back. "I'm sixteen-well going to be on Sunday-and I'm a trained shadow hunter. I've been through a lot yet you're still going to be a dickhead about this stupid situation like the spoiled-rotten rich brat you and your sister are? You've never seen me fight so I suggest you stop talking about me when you don't know one fact about who I am!" Clary yelled, noticing she had stood up in the middle of her rant. Alec was frozen on the chair, staring at her as if she was a ghost. Hodge looked wide eyed while Jace had a smirk on his face, amusement clearly evident. After several moments of silence, Alec spoke.

"_What _did you call me?" Alec was astonished and Clary took satisfaction in that. She had enough of him pushing her around. Jace let out a laugh and Alec glared at him. "How can you be laughing?" He demanded and Jace grinned.

"Because she has a point Alec. I've seen her fight. She's just as trained as-." A sharp ringing noise from Hodge's desk cut Jace off. All eyes flew to the phone as Hodge quickly answered it.

"Hello?" He greeted and there was a long and loud reply. Hodge's expression that had slightly calmed down morphed into anger. "How bad? What? No, I had no idea. Yes I'll check into it. Alright. Thank you." He slammed the phone down and stared at Jace. "That was the Clave. They just got a report from the children of the night." Clary froze and mentally groaned. "Two shadow hunters invaded and so did a pack of werewolves a few hours ago." He said in a deadly quiet voice. Alec's jaw fell to the floor. Jace groaned and threw his head back.

"Oh shit," he groaned and Hodge jumped into the biggest lecture ever that would've made Jocelyn proud. It was filled with things like how Jace disgraced himself, how Hodge could never trust him again or Clary due to the fact they both lied and how they could get kicked out of the Clave if they found out that they had been the ones who invaded. He didn't even ask them if the shadow hunters were them, he already guessed and the sad part was that he was right.

"YOU ARE LUCKY THE VAMPIRES DIDN'T KNOW YOUR NAMES!" Hodge yelled and Clary felt some confusion. The vampires did know their names. "You endangered so many lives and this is one incident I will not allow you to shrug off!"

"I wasn't planning to," Jace answered. "My shoulder's dislocated."

"Well then, I hope you have fun in the infirmary with Isabelle and Alec fussing around you. We'll discuss this more later in the morning" Hodge said and gestured for all of them to leave. Jace sighed, stood up and started towards the door with Alec supporting him. He had taken a good beating from the vampires and from the door. They headed off to the infirmary where runes would be placed on Jace. Clary followed them out.

"You should come to the infirmary too," Jace called after her when she had turned the other way. Clary gave a weak smile.

"Um no," Clary shook her head. "I'm alright." Jace snorted.

"You're limping, doesn't look like your alright." He said and Clary looked down at her leg. He was right, she had been limping the whole time. She was so distracted from the situation she didn't notice the pain her leg was producing. Her stomach also wasn't over the beating that the vampire had given her.

"I'll be alright." She argued, giving him a smile to prove it but it faltered as the pain started to really affect her.

"Clary-." Jace started in an exasperated tone and stepped forward but Alec put a hand in front of him, stopping him from proceeding.

"She said she'll be alright Jace." He said to him. "And unless you get some runes, you won't be." Jace saw his point and sighed. He looked at Clary once more but she shook her head at him. They turned away from each other.

Clary slowly limped over to her room. She left her stele in her bag which she left in her room so she had to endure the pain until she got there. Her eyelids were dropping from the lack of sleep and the beating she received.

Her life was so confusing right now. She had almost gotten revealed. She needed to find Simon and Luke but she knew she couldn't, not now at least considering how her last escape ended up as causing a huge war, she was sure she couldn't escape unnoticed again. She needed to let things simmer down before she went into action. The only way was for Luke to find her which meant she had to get out of this institute with the shadow hunters where she can break free.

* * *

_Clary walked down the streets of New York. She glanced around and noticed that this street headed to her home that she longed for but she knew it was destroyed. Suddenly a figure appeared in front of her._

_"Simon?" She surveyed Simon. He was wearing a plain black t-shirt that said I BLOGGED YOUR MOM and faded blue jeans. His glasses sat on the top of his nose as he frowned at her._

_"You're too late." He whispered as he wrapped his arms around her trying to comfort her but from what? Clary pulled away from him in confusion._

_"What do you mean too late? Too late for what?" She demanded anxiously._

_"Valentine. He has the Cup." Simon explained sadly. Clary jerked away from him in astonishment._

_"What? No! He can't have the Cup. I've been so careful..." Clary's voice trailed off as she tried to remember everything that had happened but her mind was blank._

_"Not careful enough." Simon said dryly._

_"What are you talking about? No one knows my secret." Simon glared at her angrily and grabbed her wrists, pain vibrating up her forearms. He was in her face fuming with fury._

_"Hodge knows. Jace knows." He hissed with venom and Clary tried to pull her wrists away from his hard grasp that was hurting her so badly. She couldn't believe Simon was acting like this. It wasn't him. He was always so gentle and shy._

_"I didn't tell either of them." She shot back, hoping to sound fierce but her voice cracked under the pressure against her wrists. His anger disappeared leaving a sad half smile in place. He let go of her wrists and shook his head._

_"You're not that good at keeping secrets." He whispered, the last of his words fading away with the wind as Simon shifted into something else-or rather someone else. "Jace?" Clary demanded incredulously but there was a small feeling in her stomach. A good pleasant feeling at the sight of his lean muscled body that she tried to push down. What was happening?_

_"Clarissa." He whispered soft as a feather as he pressed closer to her, softly brushing back a strand of curly red hair that had fallen before her eyes. _

_"Where's Simon?" Clary demanded as she tried to dodge his outstretched hand. She didn't want to feel this way. He looked hurt as he spoke the next words with curiosity._

_"Why do you want Simon? Don't you want me with you instead of him?" He asked quietly. His expression seemed so vulnerable, a look she had never seen on his face. _

_Clary wanted to say no because really she wanted Simon with her right now. He was her best friend and would help her get the Cup back yet those weren't the words that came out of her mouth._

_"Yes I want you instead of him." The words were out of her mouth before her real self could stop them. She couldn't believe she had just said that. It was a lie. "Good because he isn't in your life anymore." He explained and pressed closer to her , wrapping his arms around her body but suddenly it felt wrong. "Wake up."_

_"Let go of me." Clary suddenly ordered fiercely as her true self, Jocelyn's daughter, pushed herself out of the loving haze and fought against whatever was happening. Jace shook his head and grabbed her wrists, but not as hard as Simon had, as if he were restraining her."Wake up Clary." He ordered more loudly and with more power. She didn't know why he was saying that because she was already awake._

_"Let me go!" She yelled and tried to pull her wrists out of his grasps. _

_"Clary! Wake up! Wake up! Wake-." _

Clary shot up from bed so quickly that she hit her head against something hard.

"Ow!" She yelped and rubbed her forehead before looking up at who she had made contact with. It was Jace and he was also rubbing his temple with a annoyed but slightly amused expression.

"Were you having a nightmare?" He asked cautiously as if she was on the verge to start fighting.

"Um sort of." Clary answered uncomfortably, slowly replaying what she had seen in her mind. Did it mean anything? Did Hodge really know?

"As soon as I started to wake you up you tried to lash out at me. I tried to restrain you but that just made you more angry." Jace shrugged as he slowly rubbed an area just below his shoulder blade. Clary had the feeling she had kicked it.

"Sorry." She dug in her memories for the night before but nothing showed up with her getting to her bed. "How did I get here?" Jace grinned at her with a full on amused expression.

"I found you asleep in the hallway so I carried you over." This time the grin grew larger. "Just before I changed you into your pajamas." Clary's head snapped towards him in absolute horror and dismay. "Kidding. Just some humor to brighten up the rest of this day." Clary scowled at him.

"Not funny." She pulled herself out her tangled sheets. "And what's so bad about today? What time is it anyways?" She stretched her arms.

"It's noon and one of the Silent brothers are coming." Clary froze at his words. Silent brother? Oh no, Clary thought in fear. They can't come here! Clary turned to look at Jace straight in the eye.

"W-why are they coming?" She stammered out and Jace looked at her in confusion, reading the fear in her eyes that she couldn't mask.

"Something to do with Valentine. I'm not too sure but after I told Hodge Valentine is alive-."

"You told Hodge?" Clary exclaimed in surprise and Jace shrugged, not understanding why she was so afraid.

"Well yeah. The Clave needs to know."

"You...You didn't tell them anything else...Did you?" Clary asked quietly and cautiously, hoping he wouldn't grow suspicious. He shook his head and she let out a breath of relief.

Clary needed to get out of the Institute fast. She couldn't be here while a Silent brother was here because he could read her memories. She was positive he would report her to the Clave before she could help her mother and the Clave would start to question her, probably think she's in league with Valentine when actually she hates him as much as every other shadowhunter.

"You still haven't told me about who you really are." Jace accused and Clary grew uncomfortable at this topic. She hoped he would notice her discomfort and drop the topic but this time he was pressing it on her.

"I'll tell you everything...Just not now." She added and shrugged, trying to act like who she really is wasn't a big deal. He grinned at her and pushed back a strand of hair that had falling in her sight. The action reminded her of her bizarre dream.

"You know, you're a mystery Clary Fray." The side of Clary's mouth twitched in a smile.

"Are you implying that's a bad thing?" She questioned playfully and he laughed.

"Not necessarily. I just want to figure you out. You're a challenge." His grin grew larger and Clary looked down at her hands that were playing with the sheet.

"I wish you wouldn't." She muttered softly and suddenly the earlier conversation returned into her mind. She eagerly looked up at Jace as an idea popped into her mind.

"You know how we were talking about going to my house right?" Jace nodded and Clary bit her lip. "Well, do you think we could go today?" Jace thought about that for a little while before answering.

"I'm not sure. We could ask Hodge even though he's not in a good mood after this morning but either way we need to be back before Brother Jeremiah arrives."

Clary felt herself start to hyperventilate as she tried to calmly reassure herself that everything will be alright. Jace who was so observant noticed her worried appearance and he smirked.

"Don't worry, Brother Jeremiah isn't as creepy as the rest." He laughed and exited out her door, giving her some privacy to change.

"That's not what I'm afraid of," she muttered to herself before she started off to the bathroom.

* * *

Clary knocked on Jace's door once she had finished getting cleaned up. She was wearing Isabelle's clothes again and now she couldn't wear her own because they were ripped. Clary rolled up the sleeve again, clearly irritated. After a small hesitation, Jace opened the door.

"Hey," Clary greeted casually and he waved for her to enter.

"Hey indeed." He replied and went over to his dresser as Clary entered his room. The built of Jace's room was identical to her own but it was neat as a pin and bare as a monk's cell. There was nothing in the room that expressed Jace in any way, no posters, pictures or books. Clary suddenly wondered how long Jace had been here.

"Jace?"

"Hmmm?" He was rummaging through his dresser, searching for something."How long have you been here?" She asked curiously as she turned around. He paused in his search and turned to look at her.

"Since I was about ten, so seven years." Clary looked at him in surprise.

"That long? Do your parents live here with you guys or is it just you, Alec, Isabelle and Hodge?" Clary asked and Jace gave her a sad smile.

"No. Isabelle and Alec's parents are in Idris on a business trip with their younger son Max." Clary nodded in acknowledgment but she also noticed he hadn't answered her first question.

"And your parents...?" She urged and a pained look crossed his eyes that he quickly masked before Clary had the chance to see it.

"My parents are dead." He revealed and Clary's eyes widened. She felt a pang of sorrow and sympathy coil up in her body.

"Oh Jace, I'm so sorry." She whispered sadly and Jace smiled a smile that didn't reach his eyes. He shrugged off the pain.

"It's alright. I never met my mother but I loved my father. He died when I was ten." He grabbed a hold of a witch light from underneath his clothes and stuffed it into his jeans pocket.

"How did he die?" Clary couldn't help herself from asking. She knew this seemed like a topic he didn't want to discuss but suddenly she felt the odd feeling of wanting to know more about him.

"Two men murdered him right in front of me." Clary could tell Jace was the kind of guy who didn't want to show his true emotions and even though he was good at it, she knew inside he hurt each and every day.

"Oh my god. That's horrible." Clary whispered so quietly, shock filling both her features and voice. "What was his name?"

"Michael." He answered and looked at the open window beside his bed as if he was reliving a memory. " Michael Wayland." That name seemed very familiar to Clary. She remembered her mother saying it once but she couldn't quite remember when the conversation took place let alone what it was about. She racked her brain but came up empty handed.

"He sounds familiar." Clary pondered for another moment before shaking her head, letting the name drop. "I can't remember but I think he was one of the best shadowhunters." Jace grinned.

"He was. He taught me everything I know and gave me everything I wanted." His grin grew larger and Clary couldn't help but return the smile. Jace started towards the door. "We should go ask Hodge now." Clary agreed and they walked over to the library.

* * *

Hodge Starkweather flipped through his book as his mind was consumed with anxiety. Valentine was back. There wasn't enough hard evidence for the Clave but Hodge had received a letter from Valentine some time ago. He didn't want to believe it was from Valentine but he knew it was. Hodge pushed the book to the side and propped his elbows onto the desk and buried his face in his hands while Hugin was perched on his shoulder.

"Hodge?" Jace's voice called from the doorway and Hodge looked up to see him enter along with Clary. He plastered a smile on his face as they stood in front of his desk.

"What can I do for you two?" Hodge asked calmly as if he wasn't burning inside. Memories of killing, blood flowing in the streets and unwanted faces flipped through his mind as he tried his hardest to push them back but it was too terrifying. Too real.

"You know how the Clave wanted you to send someone to check out the demon activity a few blocks away?" Hodge nodded slowly and Jace continued his request, "Well Clary and I were wondering if we could go and check it out today." Hodge's gaze shifted to Clary's quiet figure and a frown appeared on his face.

"You should take Alec along with you if you go." Clary bit her lip and Jace shook his head with a grin.

"You underestimate my skills." He accused. "I can take on anything that comes in our way." The look on his face showed that he could take on the whole world alone. Hodge's frown deepened and a look of uncertainty appeared on his face.

"I know but-."_ I don't trust Clary_, Clary finished his sentence mentally. Jace appeared as if he had guessed his sentence also.

"Look, Hodge, what happened yesterday is nothing you need to worry about." Jace emphasized and Hodge looked infuriated. "Nothing to worry about? Jace even you have limits and that was...Well that was just unacceptable. You invaded the children of the night's lair and somehow the children of the moon got involved. You could've died without the Convent to protect you!" Hodge exclaimed then breathed out deeply, some of his fury disappearing with it. His outburst didn't shake Jace's cool composure. " I still don't know what happened."

"We went for a walk and when we passed by Hotel Dumont we heard some noises so we decided to check it out. It turned out there were wolves and we left before anything else happened but the vampires saw us." Jace lied smoothly and Clary was impressed at his skills but Hodge didn't look fully convinced.

"How come you didn't report what happened to me immediately?" Hodge demanded and Jace shrugged.

"I figured you'd find out anyways." It was a pretty lame excuse but Hodge's old trust towards Jace pushed Hodge into believing him. He let out an exasperated sigh before standing up from his seat, Hugin flying from his shoulder onto a stack of books on his desk. The bird was fixated on Clary.

"Fine. You may go ahead but make sure you get back before Brother Jeremiah arrives." Hodge warned and Jace nodded before he exited the room. Clary was right behind him when suddenly Hodge began to speak. At first Clary thought it was to someone else but when she turned around to face him he was looking straight at her.

"Why did you go?" Hodge asked carefully and Clary felt as if she had swallowed something sharp.

"What do you mean?" She asked quietly even though she understood his question perfectly. "Why did you two go to the vampire's lair?" Clary put on her best innocent and confused look.

"Jace already told you." She turned away from him but he wasn't done speaking to her. He spoke louder this time.

"I know he was covering for something else." He revealed and Clary stopped walking but didn't turn around. She fixed her gaze on some of the books on the shelves. Some were filled with shadowhunter related topics while others were mundane classics. Clary longed to pick up a book and be swept away in a world she didn't exist in almost as much as she longed to draw again. "I have a feeling it had to do with you." "It was exactly what Jace said. I don't have anything to hide." She lied smoothly, surprising herself but she had had practice. She had told many people now that she had nothing to hide, that she was just a normal shadowhunter but it wasn't true unless normal suddenly counted as being a super villain's daughter and hiding away from her own kind.

"You know you can trust me Clary." Hodge said softly and Clary let out a small humorless laugh. I don't think I can, she thought bitterly. She felt hopeless, unable to trust anyone.

"It doesn't matter if I can or can't because I have nothing to say." Clary said with an edge to her voice, hoping Hodge could take the hint that he was annoying her. He didn't say anything for several moments so Clary looked over her shoulder to see him staring at her with an expression full of wonder and concern.

"You coming?" Clary jumped up at the new voice and turned her head to see Jace at the doorway. He looked between Hodge and Clary, noticing the tension in the room. "Is something wrong?" Clary glanced back and Hodge's pondering look and she shook her head slowly.

"Nothing's wrong. Hodge just had some questions." Clary strode over to where Jace stood and gave Hodge an uneasy look before saying to Jace. "But he's not getting any answers."

* * *

**Woo! A quick update! I really hope you guys liked this chapter even though nothing major happened, we got to see Alec's reaction, Hodge's reaction and some of ClaryxJace. Plus the Silent Brothers are getting involved...! I got five amazing reviews last chappie which is half of what I got last last chapter... Five is still really good :) I'd really appreciate it if the readers who don't review click the button on the bottom and tell me what you think :) It's always the same readers reviewing and I know there are more readers so..Please review? For me? For Jace? :oP**

**Thanks A million to my beta Krysberm! Check out her story Scarred for some Isabelle action ;)**

**10 reviews will get a preview posted on my profile! **

**Thanks**

**Rose**


	14. 13, Forsaken Warrior

__

**13**

__

**Forsaken Warrior**

* * *

Clary and Jace left the Institute in silence, both staring off at different places. Occasionally, Jace would open his mouth to say something only to close it again. Clary was fine with the lack of conversation, it gave her a chance to think about things and not worry about what she should say to Jace. When they had entered the train Jace finally spoke.

"What happened back there with Hodge?" He questioned. Clary finally turned to look at him.

He looked tired as dark shadows hung around his eyes that resembled of golden maple syrup at the moment. He was wearing what he usually wore, a loose white shirt with a leather jacket pulled over it and jeans. He didn't seem like the guy to wear designs or anything that stood out but he didn't need to. His appearance made him stand out anywhere and the two girls sitting across from them proved it as they stared at Jace and giggled to each other. Clary rolled her eyes at them and moved her attention back to Jace who had also noticed the girls.

"He didn't believe you when you told him we just happen to go there." Clary explained and brushed back her tangled red curls. She wore them loose and they were still slightly wet from the recent shower she had taken. "He said he thought you were covering up something for me." Jace let out a small chuckle.

"Got to give him credit for figuring it out." He smirked and Clary was about to bring up the fact that if he hadn't followed her none of this would've happened but she bit it back. Either way the werewolves would've likely still invaded in search for her and she didn't think she could've handled vampires and werewolves trying to rip each other apart.

"Well now he's suspicious," _Not that it matters_, Clary thought. _I'll be gone soon enough_.

"Everyone is suspicious with that rumor about Valentine going around." Jace pointed out and Clary nodded. He was right and Clary was happy that the Clave was notified that Valentine might be back.

"No one knows who to trust." Clary whispered as they exited the train and started down the street towards Clary's home.

"So that friend of your mother's, Luke, is a werewolf?" Jace asked and Clary flinched. She had wished he didn't know about Luke but there was no point, he had heard the other werewolves talk about him in respect.

"Yea."

"You associate with downworlders?" He asked as if it was against the law and Clary grew irritated. Who was he to talk about associating with downworlders when he himself was flirting with a fairy.

"Yes I do because he's like family and I didn't think you'd be so eager to slam on downworlders when you flirt mercilessly with them," Clary snapped back and he looked startled for a moment and then understanding flashed through his eyes. He smirked.

"Mad I'm not using my charms on you?" He laughed and she rolled her eyes.

She kicked at a rock in her way and glanced around the street. Suddenly, a white car, the same white car that Clary had seen before, rounded the street slowly. Clary's eyes widened and she noticed Jace was saying something to her but cut off when he noticed the change in her expression. The car sped up at the sight of them. She gasped in fear.

"Clary-?" Jace started but she had already grabbed a hold of his arm and pulled him with her as she sprinted down the street towards the next corner. She glanced back to see two unfamiliar men jump out of the car and run after them.

"Damn it!" Clary groaned and ran as Jace continued to demand what's wrong. Suddenly he came to a abrupt halt, dragging Clary back with him.

"Clary what are you doing?" He demanded but instead of answering, she just continued to try and pull him down the street as the men got closer.

"Just run! Please, I'll explain later!" She screeched at him and Jace studied her expression before deciding the reason why they were running was probably a logical one.

Without a second thought he ran with Clary; however, his years of constant training by the Clave plus his muscled build made him faster than her. Jace glanced back at the strangers. The weaker looking one had light brown hair that was cut short and green eyes whereas the other man had black hair that was pulled into a ponytail and his dark brown eyes gleamed with determination. He wore a long coat that wasn't buttoned up so it flew behind him as suddenly he reached into his belt and pulled out a seraph blade.

It took a moment for Jace to realize what the man was doing but when he did Jace threw himself onto Clary, tackling her onto the ground just as the blade whistled past their heads. Clary gasped as Jace pressed his body against hers, her emerald green eyes widening in shock. In any other circumstances, it would seem like a romantic moment as they were pressed onto each other but now they just wanted to get out of that position as quick as possible. Jace grabbed Clary's hand and pulled her up with him before they started off in a sprint again.

The fall had given the men an advantage and as Jace ran faster than Clary-without even realizing it- a hand sprung out and grabbed Clary's shoulder, jerking her back towards the source. She gasped as she found herself staring into the eyes of the stronger man with the black hair.

"Valentine will be so glad I caught you." He hissed and Clary couldn't help but gasp even though she knew this were Valentine's henchmen. She trashed in his grasp but that one hand was digging into her shoulder and now he had grabbed her arms.

"Let's get going Marshall," The other man ordered and Marshall pulled Clary with him as he started to walk. Clary frantically looked around for Jace but he was nowhere to be seen. Clary felt defeated, after everything that happened she was done. She didn't even get to Luke. She knew her mother would be terribly disappointed in her if she saw her being taken away.

Clary's head snapped to the side when she caught sight of a quick dark figure. Suddenly, Marshall's grip on her arms disappeared, leaving a throbbing ache against her shoulders. Marshall let out a yell as Jace pinned him onto the ground. The other man sprinted over to Jace and tackled him, all three of them rolling on the ground with punches flying everywhere.

Clary shook herself out of her surprised stance and pulled out her seraph blade from her bag then plunged it forward into Marshall's shoulder skillfully. Marshall fell back with a scream, releasing Jace, and Jace jumped up to tackle the other man. He had him unconscious in about two minutes before he turned towards Clary, and without another word they both ran down the street.

* * *

They stopped running when they were sure the two men weren't on their trail. Clary knew they'd be looking for her again but right now Marshall was wounded so she had the chance to get to Luke and be safe. Jace looked confused and slightly annoyed but he didn't say anything as they slowed to a pace but Clary knew he had a mouthful to say.

"Just get it off your chest Jace," Clary sighed and Jace didn't hesitate.

"Who the hell were they and why were they chasing us-or you?" Jace demanded roughly and Clary looked away. "Do you know them?"

"I know them but not in the sense you're thinking of," she explained calmly but didn't continue talking. Instead she kept her eyes glued in front as they got closer to her home.

"Okay then in what sense?" He urged on and Clary let out a deep breath before a bunch of words fell out of her mouth at once.

"They were Valentine's guys trying to capture me and take me to him because he thinks I have the Mortal Cup that actually wasn't destroyed; instead it just disappeared to who knows where. Valentine thought my mother, Jocelyn, has it so he ransacked my house trying to search for it, and...He took my mom with him." Clary took in a deep breath, realizing she had practically said all of that with one breath.

The situation seemed much worse now that she had said it out loud. She nervously glanced at Jace's expression which was his usual with a hint of surprise. At the moment Clary really wished she could see through his fake mask and into his real emotions that were a mystery to her.

"Valentine has her?"

"Yeah so now I have to get her back," she said softly.

"Wow. Your life sure is messed up," was all he said and Clary didn't realize until that moment that she had wanted him to be sympathetic, to comfort her.

The feelings disappeared in a second and Clary blanched. Anger pulsed within her and she gritted her teeth before stalking the rest of the way to her house, hoping to get away from Jace's rude personality. Unfortunately, he quickly caught up. The woes of being five foot five.

"Hey, I didn't mean it like that-." He started off and Clary froze in her spot. Her gaze was fixed on the dark figure standing right in front of her house, staring at her with a familiar smile. Clary's angry face brightened as the sides of her mouth pulled up in an extraordinary smile.

"Simon!" Clary called and raced forward, ignoring Jace's shocked and somewhat irritated presence.

She accelerated right into Simon's arms that were welcoming her warmly. She threw her hands around his neck, pressing him into a strong embrace. His familiar scent and posture sent waves of happiness through her. She was so glad to have a piece of her old life back in her arms just after she thought it was all over. Simon's presence drained out the worry and disappointment that was once filling her a few moments ago.

"Been a long time Fray," Simon breathed as his arms stayed around her in a vice grip, also missing her presence. His voice made Clary's smile brighten even more, if that was possible.

"I'm so glad to see you!" Clary exclaimed as they pulled away. He gave her one of his grins that crinkled his nose and his glasses balanced on the top of his nose. He exaggerated a sigh of relief and wiped his forehead.

"That's a relief! I thought you forgot all about me," he grinned teasingly and Clary let out a laugh.

"Oh god, it's the mundane, and here I thought we'd actually run into someone interesting," Jace said as he stood beside Clary, playing with his stele. She mentally rolled her eyes at him whereas Simon let his expressions show.

"You came here with the dyed blond wanna-be goth guy?" Simon asked in surprise and Clary was about to answer but Jace beat her to it.

"Jealous?" Jace teased and Simon slightly flushed.

"There's nothing to be jealous about. I, personally, would hate to be stuck with you," Simon snapped, ignoring the real meaning in his words. Jace laughed.

"I had to," Clary explained. "They won't let me step out of the institute alone. Even when I went to the vampires because-." Clary cut off and looked at Jace who looked quite amused as he twirled his stele around.

"Go on, I'd like to hear what you have to say," Jace said and Clary bit her lip.

"Because I had to ask them something and Jace followed me."

"Just taking precautions, that's all," Jace shrugged and put his stele away in his belt. "Oh and for the record, my hair is naturally blonde," he added to Simon who rolled his eyes.

"Why are you here?" Clary asked Simon and a look of hurt crossed his face. Noticing how harsh she sounded, she hastily added, "Not that I don't want you to be here. I'm just wondering why you're here at the moment." Simon glanced at Jace before he answered and Clary understood what he was thinking.

"He knows about Valentine attacking my mom for the Mortal Cup for no reason and kidnapping her. He knows about our friend Luke who's a werewolf," Clary informed him and the rest of her words were written on her face, he doesn't know I'm Valentine's daughter. Simon gave her a slight nod, telling her he understood.

"Well Luke and I were really worried," Clary shot him a look, "Okay so I was more worried, but he told me that you were a smart girl and would come here because of what Nathan-," he cut off and glanced at Jace again. Jace noticed the look again and sighed in exasperation.

"Relax mundane, I was there when the wolves were talking to her," Jace assured him annoyed. Simon glanced at Clary for confirmation and she nodded.

"Luke knew you'd come here because of what Nathan told you so he told me to hang around and wait for you so here I am," Simon explained.

"Unfortunately," Jace muttered under his breath but Clary ignored him, not in the mood for Jace's arrogance and sarcastic remarks. She resisted the urge to elbow him in the gut.

"Where's Luke now?' She asked anxiously and glanced around them as if he was there. She longed for another piece of her old life. Simon was great but he wasn't enough, she wanted to have her mother and Luke back too.

"He's at his house waiting for us to come," he answered and Clary groaned. She can't go to Luke's house with Jace and she was pretty sure she and Simon couldn't knock Jace out long enough for them to run away.

"I can't go," Clary whispered and Simon glanced between her and Jace then remembered where she had been the whole time. He remembered why she was being kept in the Institute.

"Why? Did they do anything to you?" Simon asked in concern and Jace rolled his eyes.

"Yes mundane, we reported her to the Clave and they whipped her with a belt multiple times in front of everyone. Roll up her sleeve, some of the marks are still bleeding. Why, you think that's not a good punishment for what she did?" Jace asked, his voice dipping in sarcasm that Simon didn't notice. He looked at Clary in worry.

"He was kidding," Clary reassured him and he visibly relaxed. "We came here because Hodge asked us to check out the house since it was ransacked." Simon's eyebrows knit in confusion.

"Hodge?"

"He's the tutor at the Institute," Clary explained absently as she stepped towards her house. A magnetic pull seemed to attract her to where she grew up after being away from it for a long time. She wished her mother was in there, waiting for her to come home with open arms but she knew that was impossible unless suddenly over the years Valentine became nice.

"Oh cool, I'll come. We going to check it out now?" Simon asked and Jace looked at him in surprise.

"We?" He asked. "I don't recall inviting you along."

"Jace," Clary said angrily and Jace's mouth twitched into a smile.

"Just kidding," He said then jerked his thumb towards Simon. "But he's your responsibility." Simon rolled his eyes and then they continued towards Clary's home together.

* * *

Just before they entered her home, Jace pulled out his sensor and pressed some weird buttons. Simon who was standing right behind him, looked over his shoulder to see what was holding them up and noticed the machinery.

"What's that?" Simon asked Clary under his breath as Jace continued to concentrate on the object.

"It's a sensor. He's checking for demon activity before we go in so we're prepared," Clary explained calmly then Jace glanced over his shoulder..

"All clear," he informed them and they nodded before entering the house. They walked up the stairs and down the halls in silence before Clary whispered very silently to Simon when Jace was a few feet in front of them.

"Do you have it?" She asked, careful not to say the name of the object incase Jace could still hear them.

"Have what?" Simon questioned as they went up another flight of stairs.

"What I gave to you at the Pandemonium..." Her voice trailed off as they rounded another corner, passing Dorothea's firmly shut and dark door then coming to a stop in front of her own apartment. A wave of fear passed over her as she realized her door had large claw marks, long and parallel, scratched onto the wood.

"It's at home," he notified her and she nodded, glad he didn't bring it along it with him. He could've given it to Luke to keep it safe but she knew Valentine could most likely find him. He knew about his fake name, Luke Garroway.

"Do you have keys?" Jace asked and turned to look at them. Clary nodded and bent to retrieve her keys tied to her shoes then moved past Jace to open the door.

She jabbed the key into the keyhole and felt tension rise as if this were a movie and they were in a dramatic scene, opening the mystery door that could hold anything. She turned the key but it was jammed. She tuned it back, took it out, then pressed it back and in. The key turned and there was a click indicating it was open. She paused and Jace touched her arm. Simon's eyes moved with his arm, glued to where Jace made contact with her.

"I'll go in first," Jace said and Clary didn't hesitate to let him enter first.

She felt sick to her stomach. Jace moved forward then turned the doorknob and slowly pushed open the door. They all slowly entered, Jace first then Clary and lastly Simon. To Clary's surprise, the whole house was stunningly empty. The furniture was gone, the curtains were torn out letting the sun seep through the windows and even the medium sized carpet that was once placed in the middle of the living room was gone. They moved towards the kitchen to see the same result, a wide empty space. No refrigerator, microwave, oven or any other objects. Clary frowned.

"What does Valentine want with my stuff?" She asked to no one in particular as she brushed her hand across the counter. They walked back to the living room and Clary's heart skipped a beat when she saw the blood by the wall, human blood. Her mother's blood. Please be okay, Clary begged silently.

"Basically Valentine attacked," Jace observed as he crouched down to examine a mark on the floor. "Found nothing, took your mom to get the information out of her and then left this place. My guess is that the disappearance of items had something to do with the mundane authority not Valentine's sudden desire of cashmere carpets." He stood up and brushed his hands together, removing the dust.

"They won't get anything out of her," Clary said and Jace cocked an eyebrow at her.

"They will probably torture it out of her. Pain makes you talk, you know," Jace said and by the tone of his voice, it seemed like he had been in that situation before.

"She's unconsciousness under a potion and Valentine doesn't know how to reverse it," Clary explained.

"Then who does?" He asked and Clary shrugged, not wanting to tell him about Ragnor Fell's involvement with this whole situation.

She peeked at Jace's expression and it kind of looked like he knew she knew more then she was saying. Clary ignored him and fixed her gaze on the door that led to her room. She hoped her things had been untouched because she badly needed to get out of Isabelle's clothes and into her own fitting clothes.

"We done here?" Jace asked as he turned towards the exit. Simon started to follow until he realized Clary wasn't moving.

"Clary?" He called and walked over to her with Jace following him.

"I want to see my room," she whispered and stepped forward. "I need some stuff," Jace sighed heavily behind her.

"Of course you do," he muttered then waved for her to proceed. "If that's what it takes." She grimaced then closed the rest of the distance between her and her room.

She grabbed a hold of the doorknob, winced, then let go of it. It was cold. The whole house was cold and chilly but the doorknob was unusually freezing like an icicle pressed against bare skin. Jace noticed her wince.

"Is something wrong?" He asked cautiously, his shadowhunter genes appeared by making him go alert all over. His eyes narrowed at the doorknob as if it was pissing him off somehow. Clary bit her lip, maybe it had just been her imagination.

"I don't know," she whispered and touched the doorknob again to find it cold again.

"What's the hold up?" Simon asked and reached out for the doorknob then turned it, or tried too. It moved slowly almost sickeningly as if it was slime. Suddenly Clary and Jace both realized something was wrong.

"No!" They both yelled in unison but Simon had already turned the door. The door blew outward and it knocked Simon off his feet. He skidded across the bare floor and slammed into the wall while Jace and Clary, who had been slightly prepared, pressed themselves against the wall just as a large figure erupted from the room.

Clary's eyes widened in absolute shock and Jace's face was a mask of surprise as they both fumbled for weapons. The figure was a giant, wide and tall like an oak tree, dressed in filthy ripped rags that hung off his disgusting skin and his black hair was thick with dirt. He looked horrible and smelled even worse, like rotting flesh, as he gripped an axe in his gigantic hand that was paler then a vampire. Instantly Clary recognized it as Forsaken. Her and Jace both pulled out seraph blades and cried out their names-Sansanvi and Sanvi-while Simon scrambled up in fear.

The monster lashed out with the axe, swinging it right at their heads, and they ducked at the same time. It was surprised they had ducked and prepared to swing again when suddenly the Forsaken sniffed the air and his gaze shifted over to the other side. Clary followed his gaze and realized it had smelled human blood, Simon. The Forsaken abandoned the shadowhunters and raced forward to Simon who was too shocked to yell. He had never seen a Forsaken.

"SIMON!" Clary screamed but knew she wasn't fast enough to get him.

Jace on the other hand was already moving, side stepping the forsaken, he raced to Simon's side and tackled him just as the Forsaken swung with his axe. Clary breathed a large sigh of relief before advancing forward. She lunged forward, with her blade raised above her, and slammed it down into the Forsaken's back. It didn't go in as deep as she wanted it too but it still made some damage. It shrieked in pain, the sound like a banshee's wail, and turned on Clary, slamming the blade out of her hand. She hastily pulled out another one.

"Ramiel!" She called the blade and it flared with life. She tried to attack but it saw it coming and dodged it. Clary stumbled forward a bit but then caught her balance and swung again. This time it sliced at the Forsaken's chest causing Clary to grin in triumph which only made it angry.

Suddenly, there was a sudden stinging pain on her hand. She hastily looked down to see the blade covered in red that looked like blood but was too slimy. She let go of it, horrified, and backed away from the creature and before it could attack with his axe, Clary sprinted to the other side of her house near the door where Jace was trying to push Simon out of the door. It seemed like while Jace was trying to get him out of the house Simon was trying to come back in.

"GET OUT SIMON!" Clary yelled in fear as she ran. Simon and Jace both looked at her in surprise. "Get him-!" Suddenly, something large and cold wrapped around her ankle and pulled her down.

She screamed in surprise and turned to see the Forsaken looming over her with the axe above his head looking like a serial killer. Clary looked wild with fear as the axe came down right at her-And was kicked away by a long leg. The Forsaken stared at the attacker and yelled in anger. The attacker laughed and Clary recognized it as Jace's arrogant chuckle that she heard often.

She scrambled up just as Forsaken warrior ignored his axe that was chopped into the wall and turned on Jace with his fists. Jace's eyes widened slightly before he twisted and turned, dodging the large fists that were thrown at him. After a few hits, the Forsaken proved he was smarter than they thought and got Jace right in the stomach. He flew back and hit the wall then slid onto the floor.

Clary gasped and hurriedly grabbed the blade the Forsaken had knocked out of her hand. She sneaked up on it then plunged the blade deep into his back. Blood and a horrific smell was released as it stumbled forward. For a moment fear raced through Clary, maybe her hit hadn't been enough, but finally the Forsaken dropped dead with a loud thump, shaking the floor. Clary gulped down then navigated her way around the Forsaken's large body.

"Jace?" She called as she bent down, worry coursing through her. What if the Forsaken warrior had dropped right onto him? "Jace?" She called louder and heard a grunt.

"Right here," a voice croaked and Clary leaned forward to see Jace's body except one of his arms that was under the Forsaken's body. His face cringed in pain. "And I'd really appreciate some help." Clary went over to him and then crouched down beside him. She examined the situation before waving Simon, who had been frozen with shock at the doorway, over. He moved like a robot, forcing one foot after another.

"Help me get it off him," Clary ordered and with Simon's help she was able to hold up the Forsaken high enough for Jace to manage to squeeze out of the pressure. They dropped the Forsaken's body with a shiver.

"Hell, my arm," Jace groaned, cradling his arm as he used his other arm to stand up.

"I'll draw an iratze," Clary offered and pulled out her stele then softly held Jace's arm in place as she pressed the tip of the stele against his skin. He flinched slightly at the first contact then relaxed as the healing rune finished, glowing on his arm. He flexed it and let out a breath of relief.

"Wow, feels great," he said and flexed it again. Clary looked thoughtful, her mother had always said that when she drew runes they were more powerful than anybody else's. Why? Clary had no clue.

"I thought," Simon said to Jace, pointing at him angrily, "you said it was all clear! Do you know what that means?" Jace looked at him in boredom.

"It's not his fault," Clary jumped in before they could start up a fight. Simon looked at her in surprise and she realized he had expected her to side with him. Boy, was she out of it.

"The sensor detects demon shortwave not Forsaken. He's just as surprised as you are," Clary finished and walked out of her house without looking back. She looked down at her clothes with an exasperated sigh.

"We're going to have to report this to the Clave," Jace whistled as he looked back at the dead body that lay in the middle of the room. There was blood everywhere. "Hodge's going to freak."

"Made quite a mess shadowhunters," a voice said disapprovingly in a gravelly accent from down the steps. Jace froze and stared down the steps, Simon leaning in with him while Clary didn't have to look. The accent gave it away. "I'm pretty sure you aren't going to clean it either."

"Madame Dorothea?" Clary called as she stared at the old women standing in her doorway. She was wearing gold earrings and gold bracelets while dressed in blue. Her white streamed hair was pulled up into a messy bun at the top of her head. She smiled at Clary.

"Clarissa, what a fine surprise..." After a thought she added, "Well it's not much of a surprise. I had a feeling you'd come back and search. I see you brought the Lewis boy and a new friend, the Wayland boy I presume?" Jace had looked absolutely astonished a moment ago but now he looked annoyed.

"I take it you told her about us too?" He said angrily and Clary rubbed her temple. She really wanted to get out of here.

"I didn't need to, she already knew," Clary argued softly and Jace's eyes widened.

"But...," his voice trailed off as he tried to gather his thoughts and calm down the surprise. "But you're a mundane."

"It seems I am," she frowned and Jace's expression turned into dawning anger.

"You knew about the Forsaken didn't you? But you didn't even report it to the Clave. If you know about us then surely you know about the Convenant-."

"I don't want anything to do with the Clave," she cut him off and Jace walked down the steps, Simon on his heels.

"Well I'm sure they'd like to speak to you. In fact, if you don't start talking perhaps the Silent brothers would like to pay a visit," Jace threatened and a look of anger and annoyance flashed through her eyes. She sighed and turned to her door.

"Fine, I'll tell you what I know," she gave in then waved for them to enter her home. "You might as well come in before the neighbors downstairs call the police because of that noise."

They nodded but Jace didn't look pleased with the situation but dealt with it for the sake of the Clave. Clary on the other hand entered the home calmly, trusting Dorothea after everything that had happened. Simon shared her thoughts because Clary had already explained to him about Dorothea and her involvement with this whole magical world. The only thing that was bothering her was the fact that there was a chance that Dorothea could expose the truth about Clary to Jace.

____

_Then what would he think of me…_

* * *

**WOO!**

**I am so sorry for the long wait guys! My beta was very busy. I have some sad news, Krysberm and I have decided that I should get a new beta. She feels bad for the long waits even though she's an extremly wonderful beta. I will miss her help but she will most likely help out with problems from time to time so it's not fully over! A LOUD, WILD, CRAZY, JACETASTIC THANK YOU FOR EVERYTHING SHE'S DONE. Thank you so much krysberm! :) ****I will continue updating even if I do not find a beta. **

**Last chapter I GOT THE TEN REVIEWS I WANTED PLUS AN EXTRA ONE! WOO! YOU GUYS ARE SO FREAKING AMAZING! I LOVE HEARING YOUR THOUGHTS, they really bring me joy. Your reviews are the reward to me when I spend time to write this story, it makes all the frustration during writers block worth while. Also I got a bunch of new story alerters which also made me VERY happy. So now I've got 64 alerters so hopefully I'll get 15-20 reviews? That would be seriously awesome!**

**Follow me on twitter as Rose Ameda! Links on my profile!**

**Review please...For Simon's awkward but cute personality? :)**


	15. 14, Tarot Cards

_**14**_

_**Tarot Cards**_

* * *

Clary slowly entered the apartment as worry consumed her. She glimpsed at Jace who was walking beside her, examining the place. Madame Dorothea's apartment was filled with bead curtains, astrological posters and narrow shelves holding stack books that ran along the wall beside the door. Clary already knew the reason why Madame Dorothea owned these but she wasn't about to spill it all to Jace. A shiver swept through Clary as her mind retreated back to the exposure that might be coming her way.

"Cold?" Jace smirked and she frowned.

"Sort of," she muttered and Jace's look turned thoughtful.

"It's this place. Old lady believes she can tell fortunes," Jace snickered and Clary bit her lip. He was somewhat right. Madame Dorothea wasn't a real witch with magic, she was more like a hedge witch, but she could definitely give an accurate fortune. Simon walked quietly beside her. He looked unsure and worry creased his face slightly. His stiff posture told Clary that he was uncomfortable and alert. In an attempt to calm her best friend, Clary reached out and gently gabbed his wrist. He looked over at her and she mouthed 'Are you okay?' He slowly nodded to her; he was comforted by her gesture, a smile cracked on his face and his rigid posture relaxed. Clary released her grip on his wrist and took another step forward.

"Come along," Madame Dorothea's high pitched voice rang from the other side of the purple bead curtains that hung before them. "No need to stand out there like donkeys. Would you three like any tea?" Madame Dorothea called over her shoulder as she walked through more bead curtains that led to her parlor. Jace was examining just about everything in Dorothea's apartment so Clary spoke up, realizing how hungry her stomach was.

"Sure," she called and she noticed Simon was sticking to her side. He had never been in Dorothea's apartment and she was guessing something with all the fortune telling pictures was creeping him out. "What about you Simon?" He nodded stiffly.

"I'll have some too as long it's not Earl Grey," Jace said and followed Clary and Simon through the next set of curtains.

The parlor was dimly lit and it was full of stuffed birds and bats dangling from the ceiling on thin cords, shiny dark beads where their eyes should have been. The floor was layered with frayed Persian rugs and there was a group of overstuffed armchairs gathered around a low table. The room felt cold and uncomfortable; Clary leaned towards Simon subconsciously trying to ease the feeling and gain some warmth before her, Simon and Jace sat around the table.

Madame Dorothea returned from the kitchen with the tea on a tray and some sandwiches. At the sight of food Clary's stomach growled and she desperately hoped no one heard; however, the smirk on Jace's face told her he heard, and a blush instantly creeped up her face. Madame Dorothea took a seat across them and placed the tray lightly on the table, the cups chattering.

"Any sugar or milk in the tea?" Dorothea asked and Clary asked for a spoon of milk and sugar. Simon took the tea with two spoons of sugar and Jace took it plain. Clary immediately reached for the sandwiches and bit into on. It had cucumber and was seasoned with just the right amount of mayonnaise and pepper.

"Great sandwiches," Clary complimented happily, her stomach rejoicing in the much wanted food. Clary took another bite before noticing that Jace had a frown on his face.

"I hate cucumber," he complained and Clary couldn't help but roll her eyes.

"Then don't eat it," she told him pointedly before she grabbed another one.

"Seems like you hate a lot of things," Simon observed also taking a sandwich.

"Add liars to the list," Jace said, his eyes on Madame Dorothea over his cup of tea but she didn't notice. Instead her eyes averted to Jace's cup of tea and curiosity filled her expression.

"Give me your tea boy," Madame Dorothea ordered and Jace opened his mouth to refuse but she had already snatched it out of his hand. Madame Dorothea's eyes widened slightly. "Very bloody future I see...Several enemies...And many lies but what I see the most, more than the bloodshed, is a disruption of Love. You really shouldn't deny matters of the heart boy, things aren't always what they seem to be, Wayland. Your choices won't only affect you so be careful, like I said there will be a great amount of bloodshed..." She placed the cup on the table as Jace stared at her in surprise.

"Are you saying I'm going to do something stupid?" Jace said in an annoyed tone.

"Perhaps you already have," she shrugged and looked at Clary. "Would you like a reading darling?"

"Oh I see how it is, you give her a choice but my reading wasn't optional," Jace observed in a gruff voice. Madame Dorothea glared at him, her rough gaze almost made him want to look away.

"If you were half as funny as you thought you were, my boy, you'd be twice as funny as you are," Madame Dorothea snapped then looked back at Clary, leaving Jace with a confused look.

"Sure," she agreed. Dorothea stood up and grabbed something from the table in front of the window. She returned to reveal a deck of Tarot cards in her long skinny hands.

"How come you're using those cards to read her future?" Jace asked suspiciously and Clary bit her lip. She thought Dorothea would snap at Jace for questioning her too much but instead she calmly answered as if it was a logical question.

"Tarot Cards work better for her," she answered dismissively and finished shuffling the cards. She held them in front of Clary in a line and without any instructions, Clary placed her hand under the cards to feel which felt hot, cold or cling to her fingers.

Clary had gotten a reading from Madame Dorothea multiple times with her mother every time they visited her for news on Valentine. Usually, it was something to do with her school life like a bad grade or a secret admirer but the last time they had visited her, the fortune had sounded a lot like it had to do with Valentine. That was when Jocelyn started to keep her blades handy around the house and Luke trained Clary even harder. Jocelyn didn't help due to the fact that she never wanted this to be Clary's world but like every bad thing that has occurred to her, it was because of Valentine.

Finally, Clary's fingers seemed to cling onto one particular card in the middle. She drew it out to see to the Six of Swords which she had never gotten before. On the card there was a man and a woman in a boat that was moving across what appeared to be an ocean. Six swords dug into the boat in front of the woman's feet but they showed no evidence of being harmed which Clary took as a good sign. She gave the card to Madame Dorothea and her forehead creased.

"Ah, interesting..." Madame Dorothea pondered then stroked the card softly. "You will either be escaping something or going to be led somewhere and taking a journey to somewhere serene for temporary relief." She pointed to the swords that were stuck into the boat. "The swords are there to plug the holes in your boat which indicates, they are many holes in your story or in your theory. Many secrets that are untold and some may give some of you relief but isn't always the fitting answer. It also shows you will have a band aid to ease the pain but even though band aids serve a good purpose, they are not always permanent solutions. The starboard clearly tells us that those uneasy waves," she pointed to the right side of the boat where the water was raging, "on this card may indicate rash action may have been taken and you must take further action to soothe the raging seas in your life." She then pointed to the man and woman sitting in the boat. "Remember this Clarissa, know that you are not alone, there are other lives in the boat to consider."

Clary's eyes had widened largely at her long and slightly creepy fortune. Simon and Jace also looked quite surprised. Clary immediately knew that the journey had something to do with finding Madeleine but did that mean she was going to get away from Jace and the other shadowhunters? The part that worried her the most was the ending. It made her think as if she was going to do something rash that would not only harm herself but her loved ones.

"Much more productive then mine," Jace smirked while Madame Dorothea placed Clary's card back into the deck and shuffled it again.

"Would you like a reading too Lewis?" Dorothea asked Simon. Simon looked taken back and he pointed to himself in surprise.

"Me?"

"Is there anyone else here that goes by that last name?" Jace waved at the four of them and Simon flushed angrily causing Jace's smirk to widen.

"Yeah okay," he answered and Madame Dorothea shuffled quickly. The cards seemed to move in a blur in front of Clary's eyes.

"Place your hand under the cards and take out the one that is cold, hot or clings to your fingers," Dorothea instructed and fanned the cards to him. He slowly placed his hands underneath, slightly worried about what he would pick out. Finally, the card at the end of the line felt very cold to him and he picked it out with shaking hands. He nervously turned it over to look at it, Clary leaning towards him along with Jace, and Clary gasped.

It was the Death Card.

Simon didn't know much about tarot cards but he knew enough that this wasn't a good reading. The card had a skeleton in amour sitting on a horse holding a black flag with a white flower painted on it. Surrounding him were dead and dying people from all classes, including kings and peasants. Simon recoiled from the card and it fell onto his feet. Dorothea leaned over and picked it up, her eyes popping from her sockets.

"I don't think I want to hear it," Simon groaned, looking a bit green. Clary squeezed his hand reassuringly as Dorothea opened her mouth to speak.

"Don't worry my boy. It may be the death card but it doesn't mean the end of physical life. You could've gotten the other death card, without the flag with the white flower which indicates clear death for the victim but more often, this card symbolizes the end of a relationship, interest, or the end of an important life chapter. The white and black flag represents rebirth but to embrace a new life, you must let go of the old one," she finished and put the deck away before sitting with them once again.

"Relax Simon," Clary whispered calmly to him and rubbed soothing circles on his hand. Simon took a deep breath and relaxed. Clary glanced at Jace and saw his eyes dart away from something he was looking at around Simon and Clary. She didn't know what though.

"So what would you like to know?" Dorothea asked calmly, directing the question at Jace because she knew he was the suspicious one. Clary and Simon didn't really have any questions. Dorothea leaned against her couch tiredly with her hands behind her head. She seemed absolutely relaxed even though Clary knew she hated having shadowhunter company.

"Let's start off with who the hell you are," Jace demanded impatiently. Clary shot him a glare, hoping he'd take the hint and be more polite but since it was Jace, he obviously didn't listen.

"I admit I'm not a witch, Mr. Wayland, but my mother was," she explained and Jace almost choked on his tea.

"That's impossible," Jace argued and placed his tea on the table.

"Why?" Simon asked curiously and Jace opened his mouth to reply but Clary beat him to it, pretty sure Jace's answer would somehow anger Simon.

"Because witches are cross breed so they are sterile," she replied easily and returned her gaze on Madame Dorothea. Clary hoped she was choosing her words carefully and making sure she didn't say anything that would put Clary in even more danger.

"Correct Clarissa," Madame Dorothea praised then shifted her attention back on Jace. "My mother adopted me so that there was someone to-." Her eyes went to Clary and she could see Dorothea change her wording. "Continue the business here."

"Does the Clave know about your mother and you?" Jace demanded suspiciously and Dorothea's jaw tightened. Clary's eyes widened slightly in concern.

"No they don't know about me," she answered confidently without any fear in her voice. Jace's mouth twitched.

"I should tell them about you, hiding out in the mundane world, probably keeping Downworlders in hiding," Jace barked and Clary stood up in fear.

"No you can't!" She exclaimed and Jace looked at her in surprise. He raised an eyebrow.

"And why can't I?" He challenged with an amused expression and she bit her lip so hard she tasted blood.

"She's not doing anything wrong," Clary pointed out helplessly.

"That's not how our law goes Clarissa," Jace argued in an annoyed tone and Clary frowned. She sat down slowly, knowing he was right. Jace's look turned thoughtful before he spoke again. "Fine, I won't tell the Clave as long you tell me everything you know about Valentine." _Oh no,_Clary thought miserably. Her eyes darted over to Madame Dorothea and she shook her head so lightly so Jace didn't notice. Madame Dorothea's eyes went soft and she sighed.

"What do you want to know about him?" She asked quietly, hating the mention of Valentine.

"What happened when he came here and attacked?" Jace urged on and Clary froze momentarily. Madame Dorothea didn't look affected by the question in any way and she answered calmly as if he was asking what time it is.

"He attacked Clarissa's mother, Jocelyn, with some Forsaken and left. I'm sure your kind was smart enough to figure that out," She pointed out. Jace stared at her in annoyance and focus as if she was about to dart out of the room as an attempt to escape.

"Why did he attack her?" Jace asked and Clary snapped her head towards Jace along with Simon. They both stared at him then glanced at Madame Dorothea.

"I already told you why Jace," Clary said in fake exasperation, hoping he'd let it drop and also trying to warn Madame Dorothea she hadn't told him all of it. "He thought she had the-."

"Shut up Clary," Jace snapped at her and she flinched but he didn't care. "I wasn't asking you. I want to hear her side of the story." Suddenly, anger filled Clary and her surprise cleared out.

"Oh because you think I'm lying?" Clary accused angrily and Jace glanced at her in annoyance.

"I didn't say that did I?"

"It was implied, Jace," Clary snapped back angrily and glared at him. This time, he turned his whole body to look at her.

"Just because you think that there was-," Jace started but was interrupted by Madame Dorothea's loud voice, echoing in the parlor.

"Stop the bickering," she snapped then answered Jace's early question. "Valentine knew Jocelyn from a long time ago, they were classmates and he suspected she would have the Mortal Cup for who knows what reason. He then kidnapped her. There, you happy now, shadowhunter boy?"

"How do you know Clary's mother?" Jace asked and Clary groaned. When will he stop with the questions?

"She's a close friend of mine that I met years ago when she moved here with Clarissa," she answered easily. A cold breeze drifted from the window, rattling the curtains as silence took over the room. Finally, Jace's big mouth continued to speak.

"Why didn't you report the Forsaken?" He demanded in an all business tone, folding his arms on his chest.

"I already knew you shadowhunters knew. What was the point?" She shrugged and waved her wand dismissively as she started to clean up the tray. Clary looked down to notice she had ate just about all the sandwiches and suddenly felt gigantic as she remembered Isabelle's tiny waist.

"The point was saving us. We could've died up there." Jace pointed out and Clary flinched at the memory. Simon had almost been killed but luckily Jace had saved him. She didn't know what she would've done if anything happened to Simon after everything they've been through. She shuddered at the thought.

"Well you didn't so why live on the past? Life's about moving on Wayland, moving on from the past no matter how bad." Madame Dorothea explained in a mysterious way and Jace froze in his position. His body went rigid and tense, wondering how on earth she knew. Clary glanced between them multiple times in confusion, wondering what was the secret message being passed between them. Finally, Jace's eyes found the large curtain that held the portal. Clary tensed.

"What's this?" He demanded and strode over to the purple velvet curtains then ripped them open. Behind it was a door, set strangely in the wall between the two bay windows. It looked as if it was made out of softly glowing metal. Clary stood up followed by Simon.

"It's a five dimensional door used for traveling that's it. The Clave knows about it so no need to freak out," Madame Dorothea answered calmly as she took a sip of her recently poured tea. Suddenly, a strange idea appeared in Clary's mind. She thought back to her tarot card reading then stared at the door in wonder. She knew where it led, the same place she went to before and the same place she needed to go now, without Jace. She cleared her throat.

"Why don't you get a tarot reading Jace?" Clary asked out of nowhere, hoping it would distract him. It was all she had. She looked over at Dorothea and nodded her head slightly to the door. Madame Dorothea's eyes flashed with understanding and she stood up to stand with Clary. Clary stood in front of Simon to cover him while Dorothea gave him the same hint.

"What?" Jace looked taken back. "Why would I do that?"

"Oh well it gives you a different fortune you know. More detailed," Clary replied earnestly.

"Never mind the Tarot Cards, I have something better." Madame Dorothea spoke up, catching all of their attentions especially Jace. "I went up to your apartment a while ago Clary and found something Valentine left. It may help you in this...Search." Clary looked at her in surprise and was tempted to see what she was talking about but then she realized with disappointment that Dorothea was lying.

"What is it?" Jace demanded curiously and walked over to where Clary stood. She smiled to herself and Dorothea waved for them to come over to another table that had three drawers. Dorothea pulled one out and Jace strode over to have a look while Clary slowly backed away with Simon. Suddenly, she turned around and threw the door to the portal open. Jace turned away instantly in shock.

"JUMP!" Clary shrieked and grabbed Simon's hand then moved to the portal that was a ball of swirling vivid colors.

"Clary!" Jace bellowed and raced over to the portal. Immediately, Clary and Simon threw themselves forward into the tumbling empty space in hopes that they would arrive on the other side alone.

* * *

**First off, I want to apologize deeply for giving you guys such a long wait but I was stuck on this chapter. I had problems with writing this but finally I have it up! Thank you so much for all the reviews last chapter! It really means a lot that you guys take the time to tell me what you think so I know how i'm doing. Also thank you for the new alerts, you guys are amazing :) **

**I was going to update this chapter without my old beta looking over it but she wasn't busy so she was able to beta this! So thank you so much to Krysberm for not leaving us! :D **

**Please Review! :)**

**~~Rose**


	16. 15, Barrier of The Mind

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing except for the character Marshall! Otherwise, they all belong to Cassandra Clare!**

* * *

**15**

**Barrier of the Mind**

The strange but slightly familiar feel of falling through a hurricane annoyed Clary. She didn't like transporting through portals even though they were much faster than any other type of transportation. Simon, on the other hand, had only transported through a portal once a few years ago and ended up receiving four painful cuts stretching across his elbows and knees. When Clary suggested to go through the portal to get away from Jace, she had read the fear in Simon's eyes but she knew there was no other way. Jace was just too hard to slip away from.

Clary tried to remember the tip Luke had given her about moving through portals. She kept her knees bent, ready to land on the grass on Luke's lawn that was filled with dead grass. Finally, with a pop, her body fell, her feet landing with a thump. She grinned at herself as she finally landed gracefully after being hurtled through a portal. She looked around hastily to see Simon a few feet away from her, groaning on the grass where he lay.

"Simon?" Clary called and hurried over to him, grabbing his glasses off the grass beside him. "You okay?" She knelt down and handed him his glasses. Simon sat up, rubbing his back.

"I hate traveling through portals," he groaned and slowly got up . Clary stepped back as he stretched his arms then she looked around herself once more. They stood in front of a small gray row house, nestled among the other row houses that lined the Williamsburg waterfront. In front of the house that was used as a store stood a sign that read _'Garroway Books. Fine used, new, and Out-of-print. Closed Saturdays." _The most important part about where they were was that there was no sign of Jace.

"Yes!" She exclaimed happily, grinning proudly. "We got away from him." Simon grinned at her behind her back, clearly amused and content. Clary opened her mouth to ask Simon if he knew if Luke was home when suddenly, a large circle of mixing colors appeared a few feet above her head.

"Look out!" Simon yelled and Clary whirled around just as a figure was thrown out of the portal. The figure slammed into Clary, pushing her onto the grass causing her back to slam against the hard dirt. Clary's eyes whipped open and recognized the boy lying on top of her, frowning down at her disapprovingly.

"Jace?" She groaned and threw her head back against the grass.

"Glad to see you too," he smirked and hefted himself up off of her then helped Clary up after him. She brushed off the grass that was sticking onto her back then glared at him angrily.

"No offense but that was a horrible attempt at escaping from me. Was my company really that bad?" He said and Clary shook her head in exasperation.

"Why did you follow us?" She whined. Jace faked a shocked look at her.

"Do you really think I'd let you get out of sight? You're my responsibility," he spoke firmly in an annoyed tone.

"You're not my brother Jace! Couldn't you have taken the hint that I didn't want to stay with you guys and just left me alone?" She exclaimed, suddenly feeling extremely angry at herself for being unsuccessful at escaping from the other shadow hunter's and at Jace for following them. A chilly breeze flew around Clary, sending Goosebumps up her arms but the anger inside her distracted her.

"You're lucky we haven't reported you to the Clave," he snapped, leaning down towards her angrily as she glared at him with her beautiful emerald green eyes that suddenly went cold. "If I were you, I'd be grateful and stop pushing it." White anger flared in Clary's small body and a sudden fierce desire to slap Jace filled her but using all her will power, she restrained herself. Instead, she started to yell at him when a sudden screeching cut her off. All of their heads whipped to the left where a truck that Clary recognized as Luke's swerved and stopped in front of Luke's store. A man stumbled out of the car and started towards the store then froze when his eyes caught sight of Simon, Clary and Jace on his lawn.

"Clary!" He yelled and sped towards them quickly, his keys rattling against his jeans. He looked exhausted and had bags under his eyes as if he hadn't slept for weeks. He looked much older than he really was.

"Luke!" Clary said and threw her arms around him, all her anger inside her suddenly disappearing at the sight of him. He was wearing a flannel shirt that was covered in dirt and his jeans looked worn out. His appearance looked so miserable that Clary felt awful as if it were her fault. Luke returned her hug then pulled away.

"C'mon we need to get inside," he ordered and grabbed a hold of her wrist then started to push her and Simon towards the store. Suddenly, he froze in his spot and turned slowly, noticing Jace.

"So this must be the famous Lucian," Jace said and Luke frowned.

"Who are you?" He asked cautiously and his eyes darted to the runes inked over Jace's bare arms. Understanding filled Luke as he realized this boy was one of the shadowhunters that lived in the Institute that Clary was taken to.

"This is Jace, Luke," Clary spoke out in attempt to break the stare Luke was giving Jace which he returned.

"You look familiar," Luke whispered absently as he stared at Jace's face, examining him closely. His golden hair was splattered with dirt and grass. His t-shirt was torn by the collar from the branch that had scratched him when he fell out of the portal. Jace looked taken back.

"Excuse me?" He asked but Luke had already turned away from him

"They're coming to question me," Luke said frantically to Clary and Simon. "You need to hide behind the store before they arrive!" He glanced behind him hastily before pushing Clary and Simon towards the back of the store. "You too!" Luke called back at Jace and after a hesitation and a glance down the street, he followed.

"Who's 'they' Luke?" Clary asked quickly once they reached the back of the store where several other houses lay row in row down the street. Luke pushed Clary down by the shoulders so she was crouched beneath the window. Jace and Simon did the same.

"I've got to go before they come," he said, ignoring her question before speeding back to the front of the house. Clary heard a door open then shut followed by the sound of a car zooming down the street, stopping in front of the store. Three doors opened and shut then there was a knock on the front door. Luke let the visitors in the store and a conversation immediately started. Unable to hear anything, Clary pulled out her stele from her bag and slowly stood up from her position so that she was a centimeter below the window. Slowly and carefully, she moved the tip of the stele lightly across the thin window screen. A square big enough for all of them to see through appeared in front of them like a pane of glass. She returned her stele to her bag and looked up just as Jace mouthed to her: _Curious? _She rolled her eyes before stretching to look through the glass, Jace and Simon doing the same. Luckily, the window was already wide open.

"Nice stuff you have here Lucian," a cloaked man brushed his fingers against a souvenir Luke had received from France years ago. Clary let out a gasp and Jace instantly threw his hand over her mouth. All three men who had just entered were wearing long reddish robes with their hoods pushed back. Clary's eyes first noticed the thin man with a gray mustache and pointed beard who was clearly Pangborn. The other man was the shadowhunter who had chased Clary and Jace down her street, Marshall. The last man was burly, thickset as a wrestler, with reddish hair and dark purple skin that looked as if it had been stretched too tight. Clary knew this man as Blackwell.

"Thank you Pangborn," Luke replied smoothly, as if they were all the best of friends but his expression said otherwise.

"I believe you already know why we're here," Blackwell said as he ran his beefy fingers along different statues and books. Most of the books were missing and Clary suddenly felt guilty. She had used them as a weapon against a a while ago when she had first searched for Luke.

"I have a faint idea," Luke replied as he organized some of the books that were sprawled on the floor.

"Valentine's looking for the Mortal Cup," Marshall said, looking at Luke in disgust and hatred. He was the only one who was standing still in the middle of the room, refusing to touch anything.

"Obviously," Luke breathed out impatiently.

"He was unsuccessful at retrieving it from Jocelyn's apartment considering she drank a potion..." Pangborn's hand rested on a rather large encyclopedia and then he whirled around. "You remember Jocelyn, don't you Lucian? I'm sure you kept in touch with your lover even though she, dare I say, didn't love you back," he smirked at Luke but Luke wasn't affected.

"I'm afraid you're mistaken there Pangborn, I don't keep in contact with her anymore." Luke lied easily as he finished arranging all the books. Blackwell turned to glare at him.

"Don't lie to us _Graymark_," he sneered. "We saw the pictures of you and her in her apartment." Luke remained unnerved,

"Those pictures were taken long ago if you couldn't tell by now. I dispatched myself from her when she informed me that she knew Valentine was looking for her," he spoke firmly, no fear present in his voice.

"What a beautiful act of bravery," Pangborn chuckled and tapped his fingers along an old wooden desk.

"I did it because I don't wish to come in between Valentine's plans. I'll go my own way and as will he," Luke shrugged.

"Very wise words indeed Luke but you know that Valentine will welcome you with open arms if you wish to join him once again," Pangborn smiled innocently at Luke and made a welcoming gesture with his arms. "The more the merrier, am I right?" No one answered him except for a snort from Luke.

"I am not a fool Pangborn. Valentine doesn't welcome those like me into his circle," he snapped and Marshall's lip curled.

"I suppose not," Pangborn sighed and his arms dropped to his sides. "What a shame that this complication had to happen to you but anyways, Valentine is still looking for answers."

"Well then it was a waste of time coming here gentlemen," Luke said in exasperation as if he had had this meeting with them before. "Once again, I inform you that I know nothing about the Mortal Cup's whereabouts

"After being with Jocelyn for so long, you're telling us she didn't tell you one thing about her plans?" Marshall snapped and Luke shrugged.

"I don't believe she has and why would she anyways?"

"There was a girl," Blackwell mentioned, all eyes on him now. Clary bit her lip so hard she tasted blood in her mouth.

"Excuse me?" Luke looked very taken back, surprise written all over his face, messing up his unnerved body language. This seemed to anger Blackwell for his glare turned deadly.

"Don't play dumb with us werewolf," he hissed angrily. "The bitch had a daughter didn't she? We know she was Valentine's too unless Jocelyn has finally agreed to your pleads." Pangborn joined in his laugh but Marshall continued to glare at Luke in a frozen stance.

"She wasn't mine, that's for sure but yes, she did have a daughter, Clarissa. I have no idea where she is though, I suppose dead." Luke spoke dismissively and a chill shot through Clary's spine. She knew he was lying to protect her but for some reason it still hurt her hearing him talk about her as if she was a piece of trash. "Didn't Valentine send that Ravenor after Jocelyn and her?"

"Yes but when we arrived to the apartment there was no sign of the girl. Only Jocelyn whereas the girl had already ran away. How sweet it was of her to leave her mother just like that unless she was running away to retrieve something..." Pangborn answered suspiciously, his eyes moving across the room. They hesitated at the window where Clary, Jace and Simon were looking through. Clary held her breath then let out a small sigh of relief when his eyes continued to move around the room. "Do you know where the girl is Lucian?"

"No, I haven't spoken with her in almost a year...Perhaps longer," Luke shrugged and glanced at the window but obviously, because of the square Clary had drawn, he was unable to see them.

"Plans on leaving the country?" Blackwell kicked at a luggage bag that lay on the floor in front of the door that led to the back of the store.

"I was thinking of going out to the country for a change. Get away from all this," Luke explained as he leaned on his desk carelessly.

"Better men than you have tried Lucian but let me advise you now that no one can run away from Valentine," Blackwell smirked before turning away from the door and standing beside Marshall.

"I didn't say I was trying to run away from Valentine exactly but think what you want," Luke replied and he rubbed his tired eyes.

"If you suddenly remember something after we leave, you will call us won't you Lucian Graymark?" Pangborn asked as he moved away from the desk he had been examining to stand beside the rest of the men.

"You'll be the first on my list," Luke grinned and Clary could see some of the tension in his expression had lessened now that they were almost leaving.

"I'll inform Valentine of your cooperation," Pangborn grinned before all three of them pulled up their hoods. "I suppose we'll take our leave, good day to you Lucian." Blackwell and Pangborn nodded to Luke and he returned the gesture whereas Marshall continued to glare at him in disgust. In unison, they turned around and marched out the door. After several moments, most likely checking if they were really gone, Luke walked over to the door and looked outside. Looking pleased with what he saw, he returned to the store and sped towards the back door. He opened it and leaned out, gesturing for Clary, Simon and Jace to enter. Hurriedly, they entered and took their seats on the couch.

"How are you Clary?" Luke asked in concern as Clary dropped herself down in between Jace and Simon on the couch.

"Could be better," she replied stiffly.

"I hope you didn't believe a word I said to them," Luke grinned and Clary returned the smile cheerfully. She couldn't explain why but hearing him say that out loud made her feel better.

"No of course not," she answered, suddenly sounding more cheerful. "What was up with that man, Marshall, Luke?"

"Oh he's just not a fan of half breeds," Luke explained dismissively. with some amusement "A few years ago, he went on a hunt and murdered almost half of all half breeds. Seeing me and not attacking made him angry."

"You are a shadowhunter from the Institute, am I correct?" Luke asked Jace directly. Jace nodded. "Could you explain this whole situation to me, if you don't mind?"

"It is against the law to expose shadowhunters to mundane and Clary clearly broke that law," Jace looked at Simon then back at Luke. "She also says she doesn't obey Clave laws therefore my fellow shadowhunters and I took her in. She said she would come with us as long as we didn't tell the Clave about her just yet." Jace explained and Luke gave Clary a look that told her she shouldn't have said that she doesn't obey the Clave. "She told me that her mom was kidnapped by Valentine so we went to hr house for evidence and to investigate which is where we met weasel boy over here," he nodded to Simon's angry figure. "They tried to escape and come here but I followed them which brings us here." Jace looked as if he were about to say 'unfortunately' but restrained himself. "Now what's your story?" Luke looked at him in shock and hesitated before replying.

"What do you mean?"

"How do those men know you and how are you involved in this?" Jace demanded and Clary glared at him.

"Can't you be more polite Jace? Do _you _even know them?" Clary snapped and Jace turned to look at her, all amusement erased from his expression.

"As a matter of fact, I do Clarissa," he responded. "Those men were the ones who killed my father." Clary sat there stunned, unable to say anything. She looked at Jace closely and a deep feel of guilt threaten to make her explode.

"Oh Jace," she whispered. "I'm so sorry." She looked down and moved forward to touch his hand but he pulled away.

"Your father? What was his name?" Luke asked curiously and Jace grinned lazily.

"I'd prefer to know a little more about you before I get personal about myself," Jace replied, leaning back against the couch. Luke didn't argue with him.

"My name is Lucian Graymark as you already know and I'm a werewolf. Jocelyn, Clary's mother, is an old friend of mine and I'm the head of a pack here," he explained as if these details of his life didn't matter. "Is there anything else you'd like to know?"

"So Valentine really is back?" The question seemed like it should be spoken with fear but when the words came out of Jace's mouth, it was as if he was asking about the weather.

"He was never gone," Luke replied softly and Clary felt uncomfortable as she realized they were talking about her _father_.

"What made Valentine think Jocelyn has the Mortal Cup?" Jace asked after a hesitation and Luke grimaced. Clary looked up at him nervously even though she knew he wouldn't rat her out.

"They were old school friends and I suppose there was some rumors about her hiding it. Valentine wants it immediately and since that was the only hint out there, he acted on it." The silence that followed Luke's assumption was very uncomfortable and a chilly breeze from the East River wafted into the room. Clary glanced over at Simon who was sitting still on the couch, feeling out of place. She slid her hand over his and he gave her a weak smile.

"My father's name is Michael Wayland," Jace broke the silence with this fresh piece of information. Clary remembered this name from the list of the circle members Jocelyn had told her about. Michael had died during the Uprising that Valentine caused or so that was what everyone thought. Jocelyn always seemed like she knew a different side of every story out there but refused to tell Clary yet. Luke didn't look surprised.

"I knew you looked familiar," Luke smiled slightly. "I was school friends with your father. "Actually, you don't really look like him, I suppose you take after your mother."

"Yeah," Jace let out a small humorless chuckle. "I get that a lot." Luke smiled back. There was a silence and Clary opened her mouth to speak but for the second time today, she was interrupted by a loud thud outside. By instinct, Jace and Clary reached for their blades as Luke strode across the room and looked out the window. Jace followed shortly behind with Clary and Simon at his side. He peered out the window then looked at Clary.

"It's Isabelle and Alec," he said in surprise and threw the door open despite Luke's disapproving look. He had no idea who they were and didn't plan on letting Clary and Simon being with strangers. Clary stepped outside to see Isabelle and Alec brushing off leaves from their bodies.

"Where the hell were you Jace?" Alec demanded, his arrow strapped to his back. His dark hair was messy somehow causing his blue eyes to seem more noticeable then usual. His sister, Isabelle, was wearing a tight dress that pronounced her curves and knee high boots. Clary glanced at Simon who was gaping at Isabelle similar to their first meeting except this time, Isabelle was wearing tighter clothing. A sudden initiation filled her, of course Simon would be impressed by Isabelle's beauty. She was tall, beautiful and glamorous, every guy's type.

"The real question should be, how did you find us? Did you put a tracker on me somewhere?" Jace asked and exaggeratedly looked down at his body. Isabelle rolled her eyes.

"We went to Clary's house and met this women. She told us you went through her portal and we-um-convinced her to let us use it to find you guys," Isabelle explained plainly as she twirled her whip in her hand. "Why are you here?"

"There were some complications," Jace shrugged and Isabelle and Alec waited for him to continue. When he didn't, Alec spoke.

"Care to fill us in on what these complications were?" He urged on, his eyes shooting glares at Clary which she instantly ignored.

"We ran into the mundane and they attempted to escape but I've got it all under control," Jace stated smoothly. Alec, however, didn't look impressed but before he could express his feelings, Luke strode towards them.

"Who are you two?" He asked politely and Isabelle and Alec looked taken back. They both frowned,

"Luke, this is Isabelle and Alec Lightwood," Clary interjected. At the mention of the name 'Lightwood' Clary saw Luke flinch slightly.

"Maryse and Robert's children I assume?" He spoke stiffly as he reached out to shake their hands. They returned the gesture cautiously.

"How do you know our parents?" Isabelle demanded suspiciously. Luke gave them a weak smile.

"Let's just say we _were_ old friends long time ago," he emphasized and stepped back so that he stood beside Clary and Simon. Clary felt nervous being outside in the open where Valentine could attack them at any second. She knew she was being paranoid but she couldn't help herself.

"Hodge was worried and told us to go after you just incase something happened," Alec explained. "He wants you home immediately, Brother Jeremiah is here and he won't wait much longer for you two to come back." At that moment, it was as if Clary had been slapped in the face. She had absolutely forgotten about the Silent brother's visit to the Institute to check up on all members. She didn't know what they'd do if they found out about her.

"Oh, the thing is Jace...We couldn't really stop Hodge from telling Brother Jeremiah about Clary," Isabelle said, confirming Clary's fears. She looked frantically at Luke who wore an expression similar to her own, full of nervousness, fear and concern.

"There's no point hiding her from them, Jace," Alec asserted. Clary looked at him angrily even though she knew he was right but still, was he that eager to get rid of her when she didn't do anything to him in particular? "They could just pry through our memories and get all the information they need to track her down. Plus, I'd hate to have my memories pried through, it makes me feel weird." Clary looked at him in disbelief and wanted to scream_, I'm in crisis mode and all you're worried about is the stupid side effects when getting your memories seen?_

"Yeah I know," Jace muttered and rubbed his temple. "You're going to have to come see him Clary," he spoke apologetically with sympathy in his eyes. Clary looked at Luke desperately.

"Luke? Do you have any ideas?" She whispered softly and he bit his lip. She knew that he also had realized that now that Alec, Isabelle and Jace had seen her and Hodge had told Brother Jeremiah about her, her existence would be investigated.

"I'm sorry Clary," he replied softly and Clary's heart sank. "Being at the Institute is also much more safer than being with me here. I'm sure Valentine has got spies watching me and I don't want to risk you like that." Clary nodded softly, pretending she understood when really, she felt as though everyone thought she was weak and couldn't protect herself.

"But before you go, I'd like to talk to Clary privately if you don't mind," Luke said and the others walked over to the sidewalk while Clary turned to face Luke.

"What is it?" She asked quietly and he placed his hands on her shoulder lightly.

"Where's the Mortal Cup?" He whispered hastily.

"Simon has it at home," she replied and he let out a breath of relief.

"I thought you left it at the Institute for a moment," he admitted sheepishly. "If they do send you to the Clave Clary, which I doubt, then I swear I'll come after you and break you out. Otherwise-."

"Wait," Clary interrupted. "What do you 'which I doubt'. They won't know who I am and will see all my memories Luke, of course they'll send me to the Clave!" Clary's expression was frantic and scared whereas Luke remained calm in front of her. He forced her to look at him properly.

"Listen to me Clary, calm down," he commanded and she took a deep breath before he continued. "Let's just say that Magnus may have had a trick under his sleeve the day he removed the block in your mind. If what he did doesn't work anymore then I will come after you. If it does, you're going to have to stay at the Institute for a while, perhaps you could even help them find Valentine but remember you cannot trust everyone there Clary, no matter what." He finished and for some reason, Clary didn't feel any calmer.

* * *

Clary felt her body shake under the pressure of being inspected by Brother Jeremiah. Luke hadn't told her anything about Magnus's 'trick' which only made things worse. What if whatever Magnus did to her mind before didn't work? What if Brother Jeremiah finds out the truth and takes her to the Clave for questioning? She wouldn't be able to find her mother with Luke and she had no idea how Luke could break her out of the Clave's grip if it came down to it. Would Jace help in this whole situation? Clary chastised herself for even thinking about him helping. She refused to let herself see Jace as anything more than a fellow shadowhunter who she was being forced to live with instead of out there searching for her mother. She glanced at him in the street car. He was sitting beside Alec in front of her while Isabelle sat beside Clary, flicking her whip nervously. They didn't let Simon come along and Clary was actually happy that he wasn't coming. It would just make everything worse.

"Almost there," Alec announced and Clary's blood went cold. She shot Alec a glare, knowing he only announced the arrival of her fears to scare her even more. After several moments, the train came to an abrupt halt and they piled out then started towards the Institute. Clary stood alone behind them all, trying to think of any clues on what Magnus's secret weapon was and would it actually work against a Silent Brother. When they entered the church and reached the elevator, it opened on it's own before Jace could touch he floor number. Jace jumped back just as a tall man in a heavy robe that fell from neck to foot stepped out. The hood of the robe was raised, hiding his face beneath and there were runes designed along the hem of the white sleeves that looked like they had been inked there in drying blood. Clary took a small step back. Hodge followed behind the hooded figure.

"Ah, there you are," Hodge said, looking uncomfortable in the presence of a Silent Brother. "Brother Jeremiah was just about to leave." _If only my conversation with Luke had taken a bit _longer, Clary thought bitterly. Jace stared at Brother Jeremiah with a blank face. It took a while for Clary to realize that he was speaking to him mentally. After a few moments, Jace's expression returned to his usual bored appearance and Brother Jeremiah turned to face Clary. Alec and Isabelle moved out of the way to give him a clear space between them. Slowly, Brother Jeremiah drew his hood down back from his face showing his bald and smooth head. Instead of eyes, Jeremiah had darkly indented areas that were white as an egg. His lips were crisscrossed with dark lines that resembled of stitches as the result of mutilation. Clary had seen a Silent Brother years ago and had hoped she'd never see one again. She felt a sudden breeze of words in her mind,_ I don't have a lot of time Hodge. Let us proceed with the investigation._

"Why of course," Hodge answered shakily then turned to look at Clary. "He is just going to ask you a few questions and whip through your mind quickly. Alright?" Knowing that she couldn't refuse now, Clary nodded slowly. _Let us begin, _Brother Jeremiah's voice echoed in her mind.

_State your name, _Jeremiah said and Clary breathed heavily.

_My name is Clarissa Fray, _she replied mentally, hoping he couldn't reach the truth in her mind. Fortunately, he didn't question her on her answer_._

_Who are you? _He asked firmly.

_My name is Clarissa Fray and I am the daughter of Jocelyn Fray. My father died before I was born so I do not know anything about him. I live at 807 Berkeley Place in Brooklyn and I am fifteen years old, _she finished, panting mentally. She looked up at Brother Jeremiah. He nodded ever so lightly and then she felt a force against her. _This is it_, she thought nervously. _He's looking through my memories_. Clary attempted to shut her mind away from him but she knew it was no use. The first memory appeared in her mind and obviously, in Brother Jeremiah's as well.

It was as if a video was being played in Clary's mind of her when she was five years old. She was at the bottom of a staircase, eavesdropping intently on a conversation held at the front of her house.

"Why now Lucian? Why did you come back?" Jocelyn's voice echoed through the corridor as she spoke to Luke who stood in front of her. Jocelyn's back was facing Clary. She begged her mother not to turn around or Brother Jeremiah would recognize her. As if Jocelyn had heard someone speak behind her, she started to turn and it was at that precise moment that the video went fuzzy. Static filled the memory and it resembled of an old TV without cable. Clary's mind seemed to snap in on itself, like a rubber band and suddenly she felt like her mind was burning. It felt like someone was frying her brain and memories, burning them slowly. A picture of Clary laughing on the swings in Centennial park flashed before her eyes followed by a figure that resembled her mother running through a dark and stormy night. Clary screamed out in pain, yelled for Brother Jeremiah to stop touching her mind. Every time he tried to whip through a memory, her mind jerked away in pain. She heard a faint yell from someone who sounded like Jace saying to stop.

_Listen to him_, Clary thought desperately. _Please listen to him. _White lights clouded Clary's eyes and a large sign stretched across her mind that read: PRIVATE PROPERTY. The pain was unbearable, it hurt so much until suddenly, beautiful black waters started to carry Clary away.

* * *

**Hey readers! I' know I made you guys wait for a long time again and I'm truly sorry! Finally it's winter break which means I can finally update! I really hope you enjoyed this chapter and there's much more to come :) I decided to give you a long chapter because of the long wait! THANK YOU SO MUCH TO ALL THE NEW STORY ALERTS! :D**

**Have you guys seen the new cover for City of Fallen Angels? It's Clary and Simon! In my opinion, it's not bad but it's not the best cover of the series.. **

**Follow me on Twitter! (Link on Profile)**

**Merry Christmas, Happy Kwanzaa or Happy Holidays! **

**PLEASE...REVIEW! **

* * *

15

_Barrier of the mind_


	17. 16, Out In the Open

**16**

**Out in the Open**

A cloud of white smoke floated across Clary's vision and suddenly, she was sitting on a swing in a clean serene park. She wasn't really swinging, just sitting there comfortably staring at the trees that were rustling in the wind before her.

The weather was magnificent, humid with a cool breeze. The sky was a clear blue and all Clary could hear was the soft movement of leaves as the cool breeze wafted through the park. It felt as great as the day looked, everything was going just as Clary wanted it too. Her mother was back home, Valentine was gone, Luke was reunited with Clary and Jocelyn and Simon and Clary had plans to go to the movies later in the day. It was all perfect.

Until she woke up.

"Have a good dream?" A voice spoke sweetly from above Clary's face as she slowly opened her eyes. Light pierced her retinas as her eyelid cracked open to view the person before her. Pain consumed her head and she wished she could go back to the perfect dream she had moments ago, but she knew it was too late. She was prepared for the sudden ache in her head but what she wasn't prepared for was the face of the high warlock of Brooklyn leaning over her.

"Magnus?" She croaked hoarsely as she attempted to sit up. Magnus snapped his fingers; the sound was loud against the quiet room, and with that simple click Clary fell back against the soft white bed.

"Welcome to reality darling," he grinned and handed her a glass of some sort of substance from the bedside table. "Drink this up and you'll feel better, but try not to move a lot." Clary obeyed and sipped the drink. It tasted like water mixed with sugar with a bit of strawberry flavor added to it.

"Gave them all quite a scare did you?" Magnus laughed and took the drink from her, placing it on the table. "One of those shadowhunters, the blonde one, kept on checking on you. Barely ever left your side. Is he your boyfriend?" Clary felt blush creep up her face as she understood what he was saying. Jace had stayed with her when she was unconsciousness, waiting for her to wake up. _That means nothing Clary, _she snapped at herself. _Stop getting your hopes up._

"No he's not," Clary replied firmly, feeling relieved as the pain in her mind started to decrease.

"Do you like him?" He asked playfully, clearly amused.

"No," she responded quickly and immediately regretted it. Magnus's smile grew at her hasty response.

"Ah denial, the first sign of love," he chuckled and Clary rolled her eyes.

"What happened?" Clary asked, rubbing her head as she thought of the pain she had felt. She couldn't remember any of the events that had occurred recently and why she was in this pain in the infirmary.

"That's exactly what we want to know," a voice said from the doorway. Clary's head snapped to the side to see Jace leaning against the door.

He was wearing a plain t-shirt that clung tightly to his muscles and jeans that fight him perfectly. Blush crept upon her face once more as she wondered if he had heard what Magnus and her were talking about.

"One touch in your mind by Brother Jeremiah and it all went downhill from there." He unhinged himself from the doorframe and entered the room to sit in the chair beside Clary. She examined him closely and finally came to the conclusion that he hadn't heard considering the fact that he wasn't looking amused and cocky.

"What do you mean?" Clary asked Jace confused. He was about to answer when suddenly, something clicked in her mind.

Falling through a portal. Seeing Pangborn, Blackwell and Marshall interrogate Luke. Returning to the Institute. Meeting Brother Jeremiah. Getting her memories look through then a big flash of darkness. Everything came back to her in a rush causing the pain to return. She clutched her head as her memories flew through her mind and when they stopped so did the pain. Jace looked at her with concern, as did Magnus, but Clary shook it off before speaking to Magnus.

"Wait, was this," Clary gestured to herself, wincing slightly as she did so. "All because of whatever you did a long time ago?" She was careful not to state anything that would make Jace suspicious. Magnus, on the other hand, didn't even try to hide the secret.

"Do you mind?" He asked Jace impatiently. "I have some unfinished business to discuss with Clary."

"Yes, I do mind actually," Jace smirked and sat firmly in his chair. Clary could hear the slight irritation that he held in his voice. "This is an institute and I'm supposed to stay here with Clary while you heal her. Anything that needs to be said can be said while I'm here too." He finished and Clary sighed, already expecting this reaction from him.

"Clary?" Magnus said and she bit her lip. It wasn't really a big deal if Jace knew about this. As a matter of fact, it didn't really matter if he knew a lot of stuff about her life except for the fact that her mother was actually Jocelyn Fairchild and Valentine is her father.

"Go ahead, it'll be too confusing for him to piece it together anyways," Clary replied. Jace raised an eyebrow at her response causing her to let out a small laugh in return, and after a small hesitation, Magnus started his explanation.

"Yes it was because of what you're thinking but I wasn't the only one who created it, Ragnor Fell helped me."

"What is 'it' exactly?" She asked carefully, fearful that she might regret asking.

"A barrier of the mind. Together, we were able to create a barrier that stretched across your mind, enabling you to have the sight and any memories pertaining to this world, and in turn restricting anyone from entering. It took an awful lot of hard work to create which is why you had such bad side effects. We knew if someone tried to enter, it would cause problems but as long as they didn't get in it doesn't matter." Clary frowned. Having her mind being worked on this much didn't please her one bit. It was as if she didn't have control of her own mind, and that bothered her, but if it protected her family and friends then she wouldn't complain.

"So that's why when he tried to get in, I saw a sign that said 'Private Property'," Clary wondered aloud and Magnus smiled. She was kind of pissed at that, she was no one's property but her own.

"A little joke between Ragnor and I," he interjected. Clary suddenly felt content. She wanted to be mad at Magnus for labeling her but the fact was Brother Jeremiah was unsuccessful in retrieving her memories and contradicting her. Her secret was safe. Jace let out a small cough and Clary's head whipped around to face him; she had completely forgotten he was sitting there.

"I don't suppose you're going to explain any of that to me, are you?" He asked her with a raised eyebrow. Clary gave him a sweet smile knowing that he knew what her answer would be.

"Nope," she replied, popping the 'p' loudly. She felt relieved, and surprised, when he didn't argue with her on the subject.

"It's not really important anyways, there's just something in my mind that's restricting anybody from entering. It can't be lifted," she added at the look on Jace's face.

"I don't think the Silent Brothers will accept that," Jace said causing her smile to falter.

"Where is Brother Jeremiah anyways?"

"You've been out cold for nearly fourteen hours Clary, he left after we called Magnus. Funny how he wasn't able to wake you up then but he was able to now," Jace shot a Magnus a suspicious look but he ignored it, mixing two liquids together.

"Is he coming back?" Clary whispered fearfully. She didn't want to repeat this all over again.

"Of course," he replied, and Clary felt her heart sink. "But not for a while. Even though you are an important case, they still have other Institutes to check. They'll be back once they're done which will take a while." Clary nodded slowly, not quite understanding but deciding to not worry about their next visit.

"Oh and Hodge wants to see you," Jace added. "Well he wants to see both of us really. I suspect for a report on what happened at your house and the Silent Brother incident." He stood up and stretched his arms, yawning widely. It was then that Clary noticed the bags under his eyes indicating he hadn't slept well or perhaps, hadn't slept at all.

"Do we have to talk to him right now?" She asked softly, hoping Jace wouldn't mention anything about Luke to Hodge.

"He said that he wants to speak to both of us as soon as you wake up," he explained causing her to sigh. She began to get out of the bed with Jace's help, but she lost her balance when her feet touched the ground and tripped. Jace grabbed her around her waist, stopping her from falling and ultimately embarrassing herself. Feeling Magnus's stare behind them, Clary jumped out of his arms, muttering a small thanks.

* * *

"You wanted to see us?" Jace called out as he knocked softly on the pair of large doors leading to Hodge's office. He opened the door and walked in the office before he received an answer, Clary following behind him closely. Hodge's office looked the same as before, tidy with several shelves full of familiar books. A fireplace stood behind Hodge's desk where a figure sat, scribbling fiercely on a piece of paper. Hodge looked up and gave them a small tight smile.

"Yes, yes come in," he waved for them to step closer and they sat down on the chairs in front of his large desk. Hodge threw the paper in the trash can beside his desk then folded his hands neatly in front of him, staring intently at both of them. "You returned quite late from your investigation. Could I please have the report Jace?" His voice seemed calm and caring but Clary could hear his hidden exhaustion.

"There were forsaken warriors Hodge," Jace revealed and Hodge's eyes flew open.

"Forsaken? Here?" He questioned hoarsely and Jace slowly nodded.

"How many?" He then asked with closed eyes. He pinched the bridge of his nose as if trying to dispel a headache, letting out a heavy sigh as he did so.

"We only found one but there could have been more," Jace shrugged as if this meant nothing but Hodge didn't seem to notice. He breathed deeply before asking his next question.

"Anything else?" He whispered, as if he was frightened about Jace's reply.

"Yes..." Jace hesitated and Clary saw him bite his lip, contemplating whether he should say what was on his mind. Finally, he did. "There were three men we saw there, Hodge. Their names were Pangborn, Blackwell and Marshall." At this, Hodge's eyes grew impossibly wide and his mouth half opened.

"It is as I feared," he whispered to himself and rubbed his temple. "Valentine has truly returned and he will surely be starting another uprising. I feel...I wish I didn't, but I feel as if this time, everything will be worse." He admitted, breathing heavily after he finished speaking. Clary stared at Hodge and started to think that maybe he wasn't a bad guy after all. He really looked as if he would go against Valentine until he died. "You mean the Uprising?" Jace inquired and Hodge flinched unwillingly. Painful memories started to swarm his mind that he attempted to push away. He looked at Jace with wide, fearful eyes then turned his gaze onto Clary."You two know about the Uprising, yes?" He asked them both but it seemed like it was only directed to Clary for his gaze did not remove itself from her eyes.

"Yes," she gulped down the lump in her throat as thoughts of her mother and Valentine entered her mind. "A little." She continued, not wanting to reveal exactly how much she really did know.

"It was dark times," Hodge whispered, acting as if Clary hadn't spoken. He stared at the blank paper in front of him as if he was reading off of it. "It all began with Valentine, a determined young boy. He was strong and charismatic. It was hard not to follow him, he was so convincing. He gathered most of his followers when he was in school, together they formed a group called the Circle. The Circle was dedicated to wiping out all downworlders and resuming the world to a 'purer' state. I have a picture of the group somewhere," he said and looked around his desk.

"It's okay," she interrupted quickly, stopping him from finding the picture. "I know about them." He didn't look convinced but continued with his story.

"Yes well, Valentine had plans to attack all downwolrders during the accords. The plan didn't go so well," he mumbled, looking blank. Clary wondered what connection Hodge had to all of this but she kept her mouth shut. "The attack is known as the Uprising. After the fight Valentine's body was found along with his wife, son and parents-in-law's bodies. " Clary flinched.

"Valentine had a wife?" Jace asked curiously in surprise.

"Yes but that doesn't matter now," he spoke dismissively and Clary let out a small breath of relief. "What matters is that Valentine is back and the Circle is rising once again. This time, he's being much more careful. He's looking for the Mortal Cup. I have no idea why yet," he added at Jace's expression.

"Nevertheless, we must inform the Clave." Jace nodded slowly and Clary just sat there. She was perfectly fine with Hodge telling the Clave about Valentine's return, they needed to be ready. Clary didn't like the Clave but that didn't mean she doesn't want them to help. Hodge examined his hands before leaning forwards on his desk, looking at Clary.

"Now, I'd like to hear about what happened with Brother Jeremiah," Hodge said in concern, looking sincere. Jace glanced at Clary; she could feel his gaze searing into her skin. She gulped down and shrugged innocently.

"I have no idea what happened," she whispered, pretending to sound just as shocked and freaked out as everyone else was. Clary felt Jace's gaze dig deeper into her. "It was all fine when he first touched my memories then all of a sudden, I blanked out...Does Brother Jeremiah know what happened yet?" She asked eagerly, acting as if she really wanted to know what was going on with her mind. Hodge smiled at her, convinced she really didn't have any idea and was scared.

"I'm sorry dear but he hasn't gotten a clue yet," he answered. "I could schedule a meeting with all of the Silent Brothers at City of Bones if you'd like?" Clary bit her lip; this wasn't what she aiming for.

"That would be nice," she smiled sweetly but then looked troubled. "I just don't want to be any trouble to them...I think I'll wait until they've finished investigating." Hodge nodded in agreement. Clary let out a relief, glad she dodged that bullet.

"I believe you two have earned some rest. Go on ahead; I'll join you for dinner later on." He smiled at them and they rose from their seats, turning away from Hodge. At the doors, Clary slowly looked back at him before leaving. He was writing hastily on a piece of paper and after a moment, he grimaced, crumpled it up and threw it out.

* * *

Clary sat on her bed, staring at the blank wall in front of her. Thoughts swarmed her mind as she tried to organize them properly. Water droplets fell from her still wet hair onto the t shirt she had changed into after her shower. She had also thrown on a pair of sweat pants, wanting to be as comfortable as possible after the previous events of the past few days. She had grabbed the clothes from Luke's house from the drawer full of some of her clothes she kept there, before they left. Luke had let her keep them there so she would have them whenever she wanted to sleep over at his house. She felt comfortable in her fitting clothes instead of Isabelle's long pants and shirts.

Her mother usually kept her updated on Madeleine's whereabouts but she hadn't gotten the chance to update Clary recently, for obvious reasons. The last update, from three months ago, told her that Madeleine was in Idris on Clave business. She wasn't a part of the Clave herself but was usually asked by many shadowhunters for help.

Jocelyn told her that if she found Madeleine, then they could find the antidote to the potion Jocelyn took. Clary had asked her mother why she didn't just give the antidote to Clary to keep just in case, but her answer was simply that she couldn't find anybody to brew it for her. Magnus didn't know the ingredients for the antidote and Ragnor Fell, another warlock who used to treat Jocelyn's family, had been out of touch for years. Jocelyn decided not to tell Clary anything else about the potion that day and when Valentine made no appearance she didn't think it necessary for her to tell Clary anything more about it.

Unfortunately, Valentine finally did make an appearance a month later. Now, it was time for Clary to perform what her mother has been preparing her for and to be successful because she may not get another chance. But firstly, Clary needed to get her mother back which would mean finding Valentine and if it came down to it, ending him once and for all.

The only hint that Clary received about Valentine's whereabouts was from one of the vampires. Clary racked her brain, trying to remember what she said. Something about a location with a portal...The problem was, Clary had no idea the other portals in New York other than Madame Dorothea's and she was certain that Valentine wasn't hiding in an old women's apartment.

Clary took out her cell phone and dialed Luke's phone number, which she knew by heart. She pressed the phone to her ear but all she heard was a lady's voice telling her phone had been cut off. Clary hung up and groaned in frustration, she hadn't paid the bill yet. She threw the phone against the wall angrily and it smashed into little pieces on the floor. Turning away from her broken phone, Clary frowned. Now she had no way to contact Luke or Simon.

Another groan escaped her mouth as she threw herself down onto the bed. She reached into her bag and pulled out her sketchbook she kept with her at all times. Grabbing a pencil she started to draw, and just as her pencil connected with the paper a soft sound whispered into her ears. It sounded beautiful, like a piano, causing Clary to drop her pencil curiously and stand up.

Suddenly, she found herself walking out of her room and heading towards the calming sound. Cold from the hard concrete floors bit at her bare feet as she made her way down the hall. She quickened her pace, the music becoming louder and louder with each step she took. The music had such passion in it and for a moment she wanted to cry at the pain hidden behind the notes. She finally arrived to a door where the music seemed to pour out loudly from. She brought her hand to the handle and ever so slowly opened the door so not to disturb the musician.

When the door was finally open Clary had realized she found herself in a music room. Several instruments and stands were scattered about the room. A covered harp occupied the middle of the room and there were several chairs leaning against the far wall, but what caught her eye was the beautiful, sleek, black grand piano that sat one corner of the room. Music tinkled from the instrument with each strike of a key, filling the room with passionate music. Clary wanted nothing more than to sit down and sketch along with the music. She closed her eyes and let the music fill her before opening them once again.

She wanted to see the person playing but from where she stood she couldn't tell. She took quiet steps trying not to disturb whoever was playing. As she got closer she saw blonde curly hair; the blonde curly hair of the boy that captures her mind. Sitting behind the grand piano sat Jace.

"Isabelle?" Jace called after hearing Clary's footsteps echo in the room. His gaze was still focused below him where is long slender fingers froze over the keys of the piano. "Does Hodge want to speak with me again?" He asked plainly, clearly not wanting to share another conversation with Hodge. He lifted his head to look at her but the person was hidden in the shadows of the room. He was about to say something more just as Clary decided to speak.

"It's not Isabelle," she answered and moved closer to the piano. "It's me, Clary." She added as if he would not recognize her voice. She stood on the other side, brushing her fingers against the beautiful musical instrument.

"Here for the music?" He smirked and moved over on the long stool, leaving her space to sit. She walked around the piano and sat beside him, their legs almost touching.

"That was amazing," she complimented, staring at the keys on the piano. She had always wanted to learn how to play the piano but with her art classes, homework, training and preparing for her evil father that ruined her life to come back, she had no time. Jace shrugged.

"Not really," he admitted and stroked the keys, playing a short sweet tune. "I used to play the piano when I was younger all the time. My father encourage me to learn how to play an instrument and bought me a piano."

"That's nice of him," she said absently.

"Do you play the piano?"

"No," she replied sadly. "I'm totally un-coordinated."

"I don't believe that," he argued, surprising her. "I didn't get to tell you but I think you dealt with the vampires great."

"Thanks," she blushed then quickly changed the subject. "Are you expecting Hodge to call for you?"

"I don't know, it seems like he didn't quite ask me everything he wanted to before," he admitted, placing his arms on top of the piano. "I think he thinks I'm up to no good but then again, everyone does." He grinned at her and she returned the smile.

"You do seem like the guy who likes to break rules," she observed.

"I just like to have a little fun in life," he shrugged. "Although, you seem to break rules much more then I do." Clary gave him a tight smile; this wasn't a topic she wanted to enter.

"There aren't any rules for me when it affects my family and friends," she whispered and absently picked at her shirt.

"Well I suppose you're right there," he mumbled. "I'd do anything to protect Alec, Isabelle and Max."

"They'd do the same for you," Clary smiled and Jace chuckled. When Clary first met Jace and Isabelle, she wondered if they had ever dated or anything but now she was sure they just loved each other like siblings. For some odd reason, this soothed her. There was suddenly a long silence between them although Jace looked like he wanted to say something. Clary saw him open his mouth then close it as if he was thinking of how to word his next thought.

"Clary..." His voice trailed off and he finally looked at her with a calm look. "Why don't you want the Clave to know anything about you?" Clary looked at him quickly, surprised but she also felt like she should've known he would ask this. She looked away and didn't answer.

"Clary," he whispered; his voice soft as velvet. Clary felt her insides tingle which was strange to her. How he said her name made her feel wonderful inside, as if she was the most important girl in the world. She wanted to erase this feeling but it was too powerful. His muscular hand moved to lie on top of Clary's small hand that had been shaking uncontrollably. Once he made contact, her hand relaxed. "I won't tell anyone, trust me." Clary looked at him and suddenly, out of nowhere, something in her burst. Jace covered for her multiple times and she finally knew she could trust him.

"I need to get out of here, Jace," Clary sobbed, holding back the tears that were threatening to spill. She stared at the piano, refusing to meet his eyes.

"The Clave doesn't know about me," she admitted shakily and heard Jace take in a sharp breath. "My mom ran away from the Clave because she didn't trust them and the Clave aren't too happy. She couldn't risk them knowing about me so she kept me hidden because she didn't want me to be tangled up with the Clave. Luke and her worked so hard to keep me hidden but then Valentine came and took her away. He could be torturing her as we speak! That is, he could be torturing her if he found the antidote for the potion she took to make her fall into a coma before I have, since I have yet to get my hands on it. I need to find him without the Clave knowing about me. She doesn't even have the Mortal Cup." Clary had almost said, 'I do' but she quickly stopped herself.

"She did it to protect me Jace," Clary whimpered, staring at him. His face was full of surprise. "Please don't wreck everything she did. Please don't tell."

Without another word, Jace wrapped his arms around Clary and held her tight against his warm chest. A tear escaped Clary's eye as she pressed her face against his chest, breathing in his scent that smelled like soap, oranges, and…_sunlight? Stop being ridiculous, how can a person smell like sunlight?_ She shook her head from thought as she heard him speak comforting words to her, telling her they'd find her mom and that'll all be alright. They sat like that for a while until they heard someone clear their throat. They jumped apart.

"I'm sorry if I'm interrupting something." Isabelle apologized slowly, her eyes darting between them. Clary hastily wiped away any tears that had escaped. "But Hodge wants to talk to you Jace." Clary heard Jace sigh.

"I knew it," he muttered and stood up. He looked over at Clary, his eyes soft. "I'll talk to you later okay?" Clary slowly nodded before he left with Isabelle who glanced at Clary curiously before following Jace out. Clary said nothing as they left. Instead, her mind was wondering about the consequences of what she had just done.

* * *

**I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I hoped you liked the little JacexClary moment also and prepare for more...The next chapter is already almost done which means it will be up when I receive...Ten reviews. Please review guys, I really love hearing your thoughts on the chapter because I try my best to please you guys. Thank you!**

**I'm so glad my old beta Krysberm was able to beta this chapter for me and she really helped me so a big thanks to her! Please check out her stories, they are really awesome. She has one for Mortal Instruments and another for Twilight!**

**And I hope everything's going great with one of my reviewers, SpunkiiReader. I hope your son is doing well! :D**

**Please review guys and Happy New Years! Any New Years resolutions? **

**Love**

**~~Rose**


	18. 17, Parabati

_**17**_

_**Parabati**_

* * *

Jace walked casually down the corridor with his hands plunged deeply into his jean pockets, Isabelle walking silently beside him. He looked straight ahead, thinking of what Clary had just told him. It made sense now, all the weird conversations, escapes and lying. He felt bad for Clary and wanted to stop the pain she was experiencing. He knew Hodge wanted to speak to him urgently but he couldn't stop his mind from wanting to return to Clary and comfort her. _Stop it, _a part of Jace chastised himself. _You sound pathetic. _

"Why was Clary crying?" Isabelle asked abruptly. Jace was caught off guard by the question but he continued to look straight ahead, unnerved.

"Don't really know," he answered simply, shrugging his shoulders. Isabelle was going to ask him to elaborate but knowing Jace and how he'd most likely respond, she said nothing. After a few moments, she spoke again.

"Do you know why Hodge-?"

"Sort of," he replied calmly.

"Are you going to tell-?"

"No." He cut her off.

"Are you going to mention-?"

"No." Isabelle let out a small sigh of frustration. She hated how he kept cutting her off. _Fine, let's see if you can answer this one,_ she thought smugly.

"Do you know why he wants to see Alec as well?" Jace looked at her in surprise, finally letting her finish her question. His pace slowed as he took in what she asked.

"He asked for Alec also?" He asked curiously. Isabelle nodded. "Well then that rules out my theory on why Hodge wanted to speak to me." Jace's mind started to try to conjure up other theories on why he would want to see him and Alec. Alec hadn't been at Dorothea's or at Luke's home. Jace quickly tried to think of different reasons. He didn't like being caught off guard. They finally arrived to Hodge's office and Jace still had no idea.

"Well, have fun." Isabelle told him before spinning around and darting out of sight. _Where's she headed off to? _Jace couldn't help but wonder. Jace mentally shook himself from his thoughts. Taking his mind off of Isabelle's sudden disappearances lately, Jace slowly entered the office.

As Jace walked in he noticed Alec was already seated in one of the chairs, the one Clary had sat in a while ago. _What is wrong with me! She's just another girl! No different from the others! Stop thinking about her! _A small voice chastised in Jace's mind. He couldn't help it though. He tried to pull his mind off of the small red head but it was if everything reminded him of her.

_She's not just another girl. And she is most definitely different from the others. _Jace thought back to the voice. _Great now I'm talking to myself!_

"Ah Jace, sit down," Hodge spoke cheerfully but he looked stern. Jace sat and shot Alec a look that said, '_what's this about?' _Alec just shrugged at him, equally confused.

"Alec, Jace," he said quietly when they were both seated quietly. He leaned forwards, his forearm resting on his desk and his hands were clasped together. _This can't be good,_ Jace immediately thought as he took in Hodge's appearance. "I asked you both to come here because I have a few questions for both of you."

"About what?" Jace asked cautiously. Hodge cleared his throat loudly.

"About Clary," he replied softly. Jace and Alec looked at each other in surprise. "I have this strange feeling that she's...Not quite telling me the truth about everything." Jace was absolutely astonished. How had Hodge found out?

"What do you mean?" Jace asked, sounding surprised. He decided sneak a glance at Alec who in turn was looking quite pleased.

"I don't believe she comes from France...Or maybe that is true but your reason for going to the vampires lair? Not so clear. Whatever happened with Valentine's followers? Not so clear as well. Do any of you know something I don't?" There was a long pause and Hodge cleared his throat. "The Clave needs every piece of information they can get boys. We need to stop Valentine and fast."

"I didn't believe the France story either," Alec spoke up and Jace shot him an infuriated look that he ignored. Hodge looked rather pleased at his words.

"Do you know where she really came from?" He asked, sounding intrigued. Alec frowned.

"No," he spoke with honesty. Jace was the only one who knew the truth about where Clary was from whereas Alec and Isabelle had no idea.

"I see," Hodge replied. He didn't sound convinced but trusted Alec in telling him everything he knew. "Anything else?" Alec jerked his head towards Jace.

"Ask him, he has spent much more time with her than I have," he said glumly causing Jace grimaced. Hodge's gaze fell upon Jace, focusing on him.

"Jace, is there anything Clary told you or discovered that I don't know about? It's very important if we know but don't worry, no harm will come to her. I just want to know about her. It's hard to trust people these days and I'd like to know that I can trust her. Is there anything?" Hodge finished, gazing at him as if he was trying to see right through him. His eyes looked honest, concerned and serious.

Jace knew there were so many things Hodge didn't know about Clary, so many things they had lied about. He knew that telling Hodge everything was the right thing to do. Informing the Clave was the right thing to do. Lying to the Clave has always hurt him in a way, as if he was lying to everything he lived for, lying to himself. Jace thought back to the girl who had cried on his shoulder, trusting him and begging him to keep her secret. With that memory fresh on his mind, Jace looked at Hodge straight in the eye and calmly answered.

"No. Nothing at all."

* * *

Clary finally made her way back to her room. She had stayed in the music room for quite some time, marvelling at the instruments and thinking. Jace's tune kept replaying in her mind repetitively giving off a soothing effect. She didn't dare try and play the piano herself.

When she finally arrived to her room, she reached for the doorknob when suddenly, a loud ringing noise echoed in the Institute, indicating there was a visitor at the door. Curious, Clary turned away from her room and headed to the elevator slowly where Isabelle had already entered. She followed her up to the doors, traveling by different elevators to avoid questioning about what she saw in the music room.

"What on earth are you doing here?" Clary heard Isabelle's astonished voice echo through the corridor. She was unable to see who was at the door.

"I'm here to talk to Clary," a familiar voice replied calmly. Clary froze in shock, her body stopping completely in its tracks. It only took her a moment before she sprinted down the corridor. Pushing Isabelle to the side, she flung her arms around Simon.

"What are you doing here?" She asked in shock when she pulled away she was smiling largely. Isabelle, on the other hand, looked sour. Clary noticed an abnormally large bag slung around his shoulder.

"Just making sure that you were here," he answered, smiling at her. "You didn't answer your cell phone." Clary scowled.

"Yeah, I had some complications with that..." She remembered throwing her cell phone across the room. She shook her head before opening her mouth to speak again but loud footsteps behind her interrupted her.

"Who's here?" Jace's voice echoed through the corridor. When he finally arrived to the door, he looked at Simon once and grimaced. "What are you doing here?" Simon glared back.

"I'm good thanks for asking," he snapped sarcastically but Jace continued to stare him down.

"He's here to talk to me Jace," Clary explained then grabbed a hold of Simon's wrist and tried to pull him into the Institute but Jace stepped in front of her.

"What do you think you're doing?" He asked plainly.

"Well it's either let me go with him and talk or let him inside," Clary replied simply as if Jace should've already figured this out. There was a pause. Jace looked at Simon then back at Clary before, with a sigh, moved to the side.

"Jace," Isabelle chastised and he shrugged.

"We can't let her leave Isabelle," Jace said causing Isabelle to frown.

"Fine but if Hodge asks, I wasn't involved." She huffed out in irritation.

"Thanks for the support," Jace replied sarcastically. Isabelle shrugged, her shoulders gracefully moving up and down. _Does she do anything not gracefully, 'cause I want to be there to see it!_ Clary thought lightly. Isabelle turned on her heel away from them and left; her footsteps soft and barely noticeable from years of training to be a stealthy killer. Clary gestured for Simon to come in, her whole body humming with excitement.

"Congratulations," Jace said to Simon as they entered the elevator. "You're the first mundane to walk past these doors." Simon rolled his eyes dramatically before responding.

"Really? Wow, I couldn't imagine why no one else wanted to enter this..." He examined the place briefly as if searching for the right word, although you could hear the sarcasm dripping from his voice. "Dungeon."

"You stupid mundie, you're just blind." Jace snapped.

"I'm not blind, Blondie. According to my doctor I just need to wear these," Simon pointed to his glasses, "and I've got 20/20." Jace scoffed loudly.

"You just can't see what's really in front of you."

"I can. Right now in front of me is a jackass." He stated looking directly at Jace. Jace growled lowly at him.

"Watch it mundane. You're pushing buttons that you don't really want to push."

It was then Clary decided to ignore their bickering. The elevator came to a stop and the thick doors slid open slowly. They exited the elevator and headed down the corridor. After a few moments, they arrived to Clary's room and she turned to look at the boys.

"Enough," she declared, her voice holding an edge to it. Simon looked at her in surprise whereas Jace looked quite amused. "We can talk in my room Simon." He nodded.

"I'll tell Hodge we have a special visitor," Jace proclaimed, looking as if he wanted to call Simon something else. "You realize he can't stay here long right?" Clary rolled her eyes and shuffled Simon in her room.

"Yeah I kind of figured that out from the start of this conversation," she admitted breezily then entered her room herself, closing the door on Jace's surprised face.

* * *

"How did you find the Institute?" Clary plopped herself down beside Simon who was sitting on her bed. She lay beside him on her back staring up at the ceiling.

"Luke told me where it was and said to come check if the Clave took you or not." He replied, looking deep in thought.

"Yeah well Magnus's trick worked," Clary said, staring at the curling above her. She took some comfort in having her best friend with her.

"What do you mean?" He asked slightly worried.

"The day I got the block removed," she explained as she sat up to look at him. "Ragnor Fell and him did something with my mind to create a barrier that didn't let anyone in. The downside about it is that it knocks me out when someone tries to get in. Bad side effects," she shrugged even though this new revelation did bother her. By the look on Simon's face, he felt the same.

"What was the Silent Brother's reaction?" He asked, staring at her in concern. His glasses were perched on the top of his nose and Clary felt so comfortable with him sitting beside her.

"I don't really know but I'm guessing shock," she leaned back against the bed and Simon lay beside her. It was like the old days where they'd lay side by side, legs and arms touching and talking about random things. "They are going to send a Silent Brother to check on me again after they finish investigating everyone else." She turned her head to look at Simon who was staring at the ceiling. "Has Luke found out anything about where Madeleine is?"

"He's looking," he replied, his still examining the white curling. "He asked a few people about her and he thinks she's still in, uh… What's the name? Um… The shadowhunter home country." Clary's mind formed the name he forgot, Idris. She never went there before but she has seen plenty of photos and Luke and Jocelyn both spent a while telling her about it.

"Has he done anything else?" Clary badly wanted to hear that Luke had found out where Valentine is, what he wants and everything they needed to know. She tried to hide her disappointment when Simon shook his head.

"He has no idea where Valentine could be hiding so right now he's just keeping an eye out for any disturbances and stuff," he explained and Clary shot up from her bed.

"I know something that can help him!" She exclaimed breathlessly. She felt stupid for forgetting what the vampires told her when it was so important. "When I went to the vampire's liar to get information, one of them told me that Valentine was staying somewhere that has a portal." She looked eagerly at Simon who had also sat up. "There aren't a lot of places with portals in New York right?" Simon shrugged then got off the bed.

"I have something for you," he said over his shoulder as he grabbed his green bag he brought with him. His back was facing Clary so she couldn't see what he was rummaging around for.

"What is it?" She asked curiously and glanced at the drawer where her cell phone lay in pieces. "A new cell phone?" Simon shook his head and finally took something out of his bag.

"The Cup," he said as he showed her the Mortal Cup in his hands. It looked the same as always, gold and the size of an ordinary wineglass. Simon handed it to Clary who gripped it tightly close to her, as if it would fly away.

This is the reason Valentine took her mother. This is the reason he's wreaking havoc all of the city. It was the Mortal Cup. The Cup that she swore to protect for her mother and for all shadowhunters. She knew she's required to keep it away from Valentine's clutches no matter what.

"Why did you bring it back?" She asked quietly, her eyes examining the cup. She never really sat down and examined how beautiful it was.

"My mom found it and started to ask questions," he admitted causing Clary to look up at him in surprise. He looked a little sheepish. "I told her it was for a project. Yeah I know, not a good excuse but I panicked," he added at the look of Clary's face. "I couldn't risk it so I asked Luke if he could keep it but he said Pangborn and Blackwell are still watching him. The last resort was to give it to you and Luke agreed, he said that it would be better if it was in an Institute, having the protection of five shadowhunters." Clary nodded absently in agreement and looked around her room for a hiding place. She bit her lip. There were no good places to hide something that could be used as a deadly weapon. Finally, she resulted into stashing it under her bed and throwing a bunch of stuff over it.

"There," she announced as she got up from the floor. Everything looked normal. Simon was behind her where he had been handing things to her. They both dropped onto the bed again.

"Well, Luke will be delighted to hear you weren't hauled away by the Clave kicking and screaming," Simon mused and Clary gave him a light punch.

"Shut up," she laughed and then sighed. "That doesn't mean I'm safe from them."

"Yeah, we know but at least you aren't in jail yet," he pointed out then looked thoughtful for a moment. "I wonder how many years you'd get for stealing one of the mortal instruments." And like that, they dissolved into laughter similar to the old days.

The topics were random and useless but it brought them joy to sit around like the old days instead of worrying about Valentine. Clary couldn't tell how long they were talking for. Finally, a knock on the door interrupted them. Clary, who had been reminding Simon about the time she broke her leg and he basically forced the paramedics to take him with her to the hospital, walked over to the door. She opened it, expecting Jace, but instead Alec stood in the doorway, looking smug.

"Time for the mundane to leave," he announced and Simon came over to stand with Clary.

"What time is it?" She asked.

"About nine," he replied simply. "Get him going." He nodded to Simon then turned on his heels and left.

"I'll walk you home," Clary said and Simon grabbed his bag. No way was she going to let Simon walk alone at this time of night while Valentine's men and maybe even himself are walking around. There's a chance Valentine saw pictures of Simon in her house too. Simon didn't argue with her, knowing she's capable of beating up anything that came her way. That's one thing she liked about him, the fact that he doesn't treat her like a child. As they walked down the corridor, they bumped into Jace. He looked at them then pretended to be sad.

"Leaving already?" He said causing Clary to roll her eyes.

"I'm walking with him home." Clary informed him and he looked slightly taken back.

"Excuse me? The whole point of him coming in here was so that you don't have to go outside and now you stand here asking me if you can go outside?"

"I wasn't asking you," Clary snapped even though she could see the meaning in his words. "I was just informing you so that you don't start a hunt for me when I leave."

"Same thing," he replied dismissively.

"His house is only a few minutes from mine. We'll be fine and I promise I won't run away again," Clary didn't mention the fact that she had nowhere to go anyways.

"Why do you have to go? Is the mundane afraid of the dark?"

"No," Simon snapped, face flushing with anger. Clary gave him a calming look before moving her gaze to Jace.

"It's the middle of the night and I don't want anything to happen to him," Clary explained firmly. "Valentine's out there, you know."

"And what would Valentine want with a simple mundane?" Jace challenged and Clary looked at him for a second. "Forget I said that," he said, realizing how stupid he sounded. They were talking about a man who wouldn't care if he killed innocent little children.

"Exactly. So if you would so kindly move out of the way..." She gestured with her hand for him to move to the left but he didn't budge. After a pause, he spoke.

"I'm coming with you." Clary raised her eyebrows even though she kind of expected him to say that.

"I'm perfectly capable of walking my best friend home thanks," she sneered. Jace looked at her acknowledged.

"I know. I didn't say you weren't but with Valentine out there we can't take any chances." Clary almost felt touched by his concern. She finally realized that he wasn't just trying to be the hero of the day but was really concerned for her safety. Hiding a smile, she nodded her head.

"Okay," she agreed. She could tell Simon was staring at her with his mouth wide open but she ignored him. She was suddenly looking at Jace with new eyes. He smiled at her then turned around, heading off towards the door. Clary and Simon hurriedly followed after him.

"We need to be home by dinner though," he said as they rounded a corner. "Hodge gets mad if we aren't on time." They entered the kitchen to see Isabelle standing by the stove, staring down at a big pot of something that was giving off a weird smell. It wasn't an unpleasant smell but it wasn't exactly great either. With one glance at Isabelle, Jace whispered to Clary. "Actually, I don't mind be a few minutes-or hours-late."

"Where do you think you're going?" Isabelle demanded, still staring at the pot. Clary was a little surprised that Isabelle heard them walking across to the door over the raging steam coming from the pot and beeping microwave,

"Out," he said simply and continued walking towards the exit. Isabelle turned around.

"Jace," she warned, her voice stopping him from leaving the room. "Where is 'out' exactly?"

"Just walking for a few minutes, we'll be home for dinner," Jace explained even though he had no intention of being on time for dinner. "Tell Hodge too."

"Why should I tell him?"

"Isabelle," Jace said in exasperation as he looked at the wall. Clary and Isabelle had both expected him to snap a remark but when he didn't, they looked at each in surprise. Isabelle realized something was wrong and backed off.

"Fine," she agreed and turned towards the pot again. Jace started to move but Isabelle spoke again. "You know, Alec is going to be angry when he hears you went out hunting again without him." She stirred the pot absently and glanced behind her at Jace as she spoke. "You're supposed to be _parabati._"

"I'm not going hunting Iz," he replied stiffly and Clary could tell he felt kind of hurt by her words. She could tell he never wanted to hurt Alec.

"You're going outside at night Jace," she stated, staring at him. Strands of her black silky hair were falling before her face. "Even walking to the store is basically hunting. You never know what you'll meet on the way these days." Jace frowned then sighed.

"Yeah I know," he said tiredly and rubbed his temple. "Tell him I'm sorry and not to worry. I'll have Clary for help." Jace walked out of the door, followed by Clary and Simon. As Clary passed Isabelle, she swore she could hear her mutter into the soup,

"Somehow, I don't think that'll make him feel any better."

* * *

**Wooo! Another update! I got my ten reviews I asked for! THANK YOU GUYS SOOO MUCH! It means sooo much to me! I love hearing what you guys think and please continuing reviewing :) ****I really appreciate it. **

**Thanks a million to my old beta who was able to beta this chapter, she's a great help! She makes this chapter way better and I love her. Thanks so much krysberm! **

**Something I really hate about winter is getting a cold. UGH, being sick really sucks. The next chapter might take a while. Sorry! Follow me on twitter! (Link on Profile) I stayed up until almost midnight to put up this chapter so I'd really like to hear your thoughts on it :)**

**Um….Any other news? I don't think so….Thanks again to everyone who story alerted me and reviewed! **

**Review Please :)**


	19. 18, One Step Closer

The sunset sent orange and yellow rays of light across the sky, shining brightly on Clary's tense face as she walked stiffly between Simon and Jace. The awkward silence between them was quite uncomfortable for Clary as she stared in front of her. Fortunately, they were only a few minutes away from Simon's house now. Unable to bear the silence, Clary spoke up cautiously.

"So…" She spoke hesitantly, glancing at the boys beside her. Jace had his hands in his pockets, staring off at the sunset on the left while Simon walked with his head down, his eyes glued to his feet. "Pretty sunset, don't you think?" Jace looked at her in amusement, realizing what she was trying to do.

"I've seen better," he replied simply. "The sunset isn't that great when you think of all the dangers it brings with it." Clary frowned and didn't answer.

"Then why don't you go back if you dislike it so much. We don't need you." Simon quipped and Clary shot him a look he ignored.

"You couldn't handle the things that go bump in the night, mundie." Jace scoffed. Clary rolled her eyes thinking; _here we go again,_ as she let out a groan.

"Like I haven't been, Goldie locks?" Simon shot back angrily. "Come on Clary, we don't need him right?" Simon draped his arm over Clary's small shoulders, smiling at Jace. Jace glared at the appendage like it offended him, as if he wanted to rip it off.

"Simon –" Clary began hesitantly, resisting the urge to pull away from his arm.

"Yeah Clary, tell him how you don't need me. I really don't care if you need me or not, I'm coming. End of story." Jace said, irritation dripping from his voice.

"Pretty boring story if it has anything to do with you." Simon jibed.

"Anything that has to do with me could never be boring, weasel boy." Jace looked at him with mock horror.

"By the Angel, please let us get there soon." Clary mumbled lowly, feeling slightly hopeful as Simon's home came into view, but both guys heard her.

"See she can't wait to get away from you." Jace laughed cheerfully, while Simon glared, Clary shrugged off Simon's arm, which was still on her shoulder, and spun around to face both of them, stopping them in their tracks. "That's enough! Jeez! Will you two please stop bickering like little girls! I can't take it anymore!" She yelled in frustration.

"I am no girl," Jace glowered, yet held some amusement.

"I don't know. It's possible." Simon threw in.

"Says the blind mundane," Jace barked back.

"Ugh!" Clary threw her hands up in the air. "I give up!" She turned around again and stalked off down the street, the two guys rushing after her.

"Look at that, you mad her mad. Sorry to say but that won't get you any points." Jace chuckled.

"Me? I don't think so, Goldie. This was all your doing." Simon huffed out, looking a bit red in the face as he realized the meaning in Jace's words. Fortunately, Clary remained oblivious. It was much harder for him to speak while keeping up two trained shadowhunters.

"What's the matter, mundie? Can't keep up?" Jace tormented, looking extremely amused.

"I hate you." Simon spat out, striding forward so that he was in pace with Clary who was acting like they weren't there. Jace only laughed.

"Believe me, the feeling's mutual," he shot back.

"You guys are going to make me rip my hair out!" Clary exclaimed angrily, glaring at Jace who looked at her innocently.

"It'd be a waste of great hair," he replied and she just shook her head.

"Yes it would so if you don't mind, I'd really appreciate not hearing your bickering. We'll be there in two minutes; would it be too much to ask to just keep quiet for that long?" Clary said and Simon grunted.

"For me, it wouldn't but for the arrogant egoistic Blondie? That would take a miracle," Simon said and Jace opened his mouth to reply in irritation but Clary shot him such a deadly look, he shut his mouth.

Finally, they arrived to Simon's home safely without anybody ripping each others throats out which Clary called an accomplishment. Clary and Jace stood a few feet away from Simon's home, not wanting to cause any suspicion from Simon's parents. Even though Simon's mother adored Clary, she couldn't risk his mother asking about her mother or attempting to call her. It would be best if she pulled herself away from people in her life before Valentine's intrusion. If it wasn't for the fact that she couldn't see herself surviving without Simon after her mother was kidnapped, Clary would've separated herself from him too to prevent anything from happening to him. After Simon was safely in his house, Clary turned on her heels and stormed back towards the Institute while Jace hurriedly caught up with her which wasn't too hard considering his legs were twice as long as hers.

"You know," Jace started his voice in mock concern. Clary groaned mentally, knowing his next words would set her off. "Keeping so much anger bundled up in such a small body isn't healthy." Clary had been prepared for this but she couldn't resist herself from snapping at him.

"Did you have to be such a jerk to Simon? I'm already risking his life enough by involving him in this world. I don't need you to torment him too," she shot at him furiously and he shrugged beside her with his hands stuck into his pockets.

"So don't involve him in it. It'd be better for all of us if you wouldn't involve a mundane in our business." Clary felt her irritation pulsing in her body but there was also some truth in his words that she didn't want to hear. It would be better if Simon wasn't involved but she just couldn't let him go. Suddenly, she felt selfish inside.

"I know you don't like him Jace but he's my best friend and if you guys are going to make me stay at the Institute, you need to realize he's going to be in my life. I don't want to risk his life but I…I just can't leave him. He means too much to me," she admitted and suddenly felt somewhat nervous about Jace's reaction. She was expecting a sarcastic remark about how Simon couldn't mean anything to anyone but instead Jace remained silent and stiff, staring straight ahead. Clary could see that he understood how much Simon meant to her but what could have triggered this other emotion he was attempting to hide?

"Isabelle is going to be furious if we don't get home soon," Jace said, changing the topic abruptly. Clary nodded silently but they didn't quicken their pace, instead they began to walk slower. After a few moments, Clary caught sight of a shadow dashing around the corner from her peripheral vision then another followed the first. It could've been a homeless person or a drug dealer doing what they do but the built in instincts in Clary screamed otherwise. Her pace slowed as she stared at the alley. She sneaked a glance at Jace who seemed like he had noticed something as well because he had his blade out with a fierce expression on his face. A quality in shadowhunters is alertness, noticing small things and always being on their toes. Without warning, a hand pressed against Clary's mouth and pulled her down. Clary screamed but it was muffled by the gloved hand covering her mouth. The attacker was then hit by Jace's blade which caused him to let go of her. She instantly shot up and surveyed her surroundings.

One moment, the area was empty except for Jace and Clary then the next, ten or more dark hooded figures crowded around them. Four of them were throwing themselves at Jace, probably realizing he was a bigger threat, while two others attempted to grab Clary. The rest were watching the fray, preparing to jump in if needed. Clary turned quickly and lashed out with the blade she had slipped out of her boot, screaming its name. It connected with one of the hooded figures arms and they shrieked in pain. Surprisingly, it was a dark-haired woman beneath the cloak. The weirder thing was that she was a shadowhunter.

Clary's initial reaction was shock before she sprang into action. Her mother had told her to not trust any other shadowhunters so attacking these shadowhunters weren't a problem. Her only concerns were the amount of attackers, who sent them and if Jace is able to bring himself to attack fellow shadowhunters. Clary kicked out at the other man advancing on her but another one grabbed her arm and threw her to the ground, her spine slamming against the pavement. They were strong and trained. Clary refused to let the man pin her down. She jumped up almost immediately, ignoring the ache in her leg and back, and swiped the blade across the woman's cheek. She sneered and slapped Clary across the face, sending her sliding across the pavement.

"Clary!" Jace exclaimed then instantly regretted turning his back on his purser. The man cut Jace's arm with his blade causing Jace to yell profanities at him. Furiously, Jace reached out and sliced the man across his abdomen before racing over to Clary's side. "Are you okay?" He demanded and she nodded, shakily getting to her feet. Suddenly, her foot gave out and she fell forward, realizing her ankle is most likely twisted.

"Give us the girl," one of the hooded figures, the tallest of the group, ordered. Jace helped Clary up and fortunately, she found that her ankle wasn't too injured. Jace stood in front of her.

"No way in hell," he replied and raced forward, slamming into the man. He stumbled back but regained his balance almost immediately before kicking Jace in the stomach causing him to double over. Clary raced over as fast she could and used her glowing blade to stab him in the back. The man let out a bloodcurdling scream and span around. The rest of the figures moved in on her and Jace slowly. She could tell they were attempting to disarm them but not kill them. Well at least not Clary. Jace and Clary stood back to back, watching each of the shadowhunter's moves.

"We don't have to fight," said a woman hidden under the cloak gently. "Come with us child and no harm will come to either of you."

"She's not coming with you," Jace snapped but Clary ignored him.

"Who sent you?" She demanded, knowing the answer already but needing the confirmation. The woman smiled.

"You already know dear, don't you?"

"Valentine did, didn't he?" She spat and felt Jace look at her in astonishment.

"What a smart girl you are. Yes, very smart," she whispered almost dreamily before snapping back to her old self. "If you are truly intelligent, you'll know that the outcomes of you two defeating us are quite slim, very, very slim indeed." The way she spoke sent chills up Clary's spine.

"I already told you she's not coming with you," Jace's voice began to rise and the women's glare snapped towards him. She took a few steps closer and they tensed.

"I can tell she does not wish for you to make her choices. She does not like how you act as if she cannot fight and she will come with us because she knows it's the only way to keep both of you safe," she predicted and Jace looked at her in surprise.

"What are you, a physic?" He grunted and the woman smiled innocently.

"Come girl now or we shall take you by force," she whispered and Clary bit her lip. She surveyed the figures around her and knew the chances of Jace and her escaping were nearly impossible. Realizing this, she spoke the next words calmly with a small hesitation.

"If I come with you, will you let Jace go?" Clary asked her voice slightly cracking. The woman didn't need clarification that Jace was the one with her.

"Of course my dear," she smiled and Clary nodded slowly.

"Fine, I'll come with you." Jace looked at her in disbelief and grabbed her arm before she could leave.

"What do you think you're doing?" He demanded furiously and she shook his hand off.

"Saving your butt," she hissed and turned away but he stepped in front of her.

"I can take of myself. Do you really think Valentine will let you live? You're walking right into a trap Clary! I thought even you would realize that," he said and Clary looked up at him angrily.

"Obviously I've already realized that but that doesn't mean I'm going to let us _both_ die. You go and warn the others about Valentine. I'm capable of handling this situation perfectly fine," she snapped and he let out a small humorless chuckle.

"Do you really think you stand a chance against the guy that took more than the Clave to take down and he's still not down?"

"I'm not stupid Jace. I know I'm probably going to die," she whispered harshly and Jace flinched. "But if you go and get help and warn Luke, maybe we can get through this."

"Clary—."

"_Just go_!" She exclaimed, pushing him towards the opening the hooded figures made for Jace to leave. He looked at her, holding her gaze for a few moments before parting, leaving Clary there alone surrounded by Valentine's henchmen.

"Wonderful, this was much easier than I thought," the women cooed happily. "Honestly, I was thinking lover boy would put a fight but this is much simpler. Let's get going, Valentine can't wait any longer." She gestured for Clary to follow her and she reluctantly did, the others following closely behind her. They made their way across the sidewalk where three black cars were parked, Clary limping slowly. Before she entered the first one with the woman, the man who Jace had wounded, and two others, they demanded her to hand over her weapons. After a hesitation, she gave him the two visible blades but left the small deadly sharp disk in her boot. She had other plans for it. They shut the door quickly behind them and started down the road. Clary sat in between two large bulky men pressed against her, her ankle feeling worse.

"Make sure she has no other weapons on her," the woman ordered from the passenger seat in front. The men beside Clary forced her to show them her pockets and her bag. She let out a breath of relief as she remembered she had hid the Mortal Cup in the Institute where it was safe. The only problem was, was she safe? She let out a snort, of course she wasn't. She was as good as dead when Valentine realizes she won't tell him anything.

Clary heard a ringing noise from the woman in the front and she pulled out a small cell phone from her oversized bag.

"Hello?" She answered it and a low voice responded. "Alright, just go the other way. We'll meet up at the next intersection then follow us from there. Yes. No don't take that route, take the one closer to us. Alright."She closed the phone and settled back into her seat without another word.

After a few minutes of smooth, silent driving, a sudden sound was heard from the top of the car. It wasn't that loud but Clary had noticed. The others didn't seem to though. She remained silent. Another sound that was louder this time shook the car.

"What was that?" The man on Clary's left demanded just before the glass on his car door shattered into a hundred pieces, spraying all over them. Instantly, a leg appeared through the broken window and kicked the man in the face so hard, he went unconscious and fell against Clary. She pushed him away in disgust, his blood spraying on her clothing.

"Stop the car," the woman ordered sternly, taking no notice in her wounded crime partner. The driver pressed the brake and the car came to an abrupt stop. "You stay here," she told the man on Clary's right while she and the driver exited the car. Clary's eyes drifted to the blade beside the unconscious man. They had tied her hands together when she had entered the car. The man stared outside, trying to see what's going on. Quickly, Clary put the rope to her mouth and started to bite on it, attempting to loosen it enough so that she could move her fingers. Finally, after several attempts, she escaped the small knot and grabbed the blade then in a swift motion, stabbed the man beside her in his stomach. He shrieked in pain but no one came to his aide. He struggled with Clary but she finally managed to slam a tender area in the back of his head with the blade causing him to black out but not before he got a few good shots on her, targeting her face and stomach. She felt hot blood trickle down her face and knew her nose was bleeding but ignored it. Cautiously, Clary jumped to the passenger seat, keeping as much weight as possible off her injured ankle, then slowly opened the door, preparing to attack. She stepped out into the night and noticed it was drizzling. On the floor, she saw the woman's body bleeding heavily and quickly looked away. She slowly walked around the car quietly, searching for any pursers.

"Boo," a voice whispered from behind her and without even thinking, Clary whipped around and lashed out with her blade. A familiar voice yelled out in pain and stumbled back.

"What the fuck!" The voice yelled loudly, cradling his bleeding arm. "I rescue you and this is how you repay me?" Through the rain, Clary could recognize Jace's furious and slightly amused face.

"Sorry! Sorry!" Clary exclaimed in concern, trying to see how deep the cut was. It wasn't much. Jace had jumped back in time so it wasn't bleeding heavily but that didn't mean it was nothing. "I'm so sorry Jace!" Clary frantically apologized but she was smiling largely. He had saved her. She wasn't going to die. Clary realized at that moment haw scared she really had been to die before killing Valentine or saving her mother. Only she could wake her mother up. If Clary died, her mother would be in a coma for who knows how long and Valentine would eventually get rid of her.

"Why are you so happy?" Jace asked but he too was grinning. Without thinking, Clary threw her arms around Jace, holding him in a tight embrace. He went stiff for a moment before relaxing and wrapping his arms around her as well. A warm feeling spread through Clary's body as Jace continued to hold her close, taking off the weight on her ankle. The rain was getting heavy and Clary's clothes and hair were soon drenched in water. They pulled away from each other at the same time and Clary looked away quickly, blushing fiercely. Her eyes catch sight of the car and she made her way over to it.

"Clary?" Jace called and followed her. Clary opened the passenger seat and climbed in then began searching. "What are you doing?" He asked in confusion.

"Looking for anything that can help us find Valentine," she muttered as she searched through bags and comportments. She was able to find a cell phone, notebook and some other useless things. She flipped open the cell phone to see two missed calls and one text message. Clary flipped through the text that was sent from 'Marshall' that read: Moving in. Where are you? Clary felt a bad feeling inside her stomach as she recognized the name 'Marshall' as one of the men who had attacked her a while ago. She went to the contacts and scrolled through.

"Clary? Hurry up, we need to go before the rest of the people come after us," Jace whispered harshly, his voice slightly muffled by the pounding rain around him. Clary decided to keep the cell phone and look through it later; realizing leaving Jace outside in the rain wasn't a good idea. He'd probably kill her if his hair got screwed up. She did a quick search in the driver seat before looking over her shoulder to Jace.

"I only found a phone and note-," Clary cut herself off at the sight of Jace's expression His mouth was a gape surprise written all over his face, an emotion almost never shown by him. "Jace?" Clary called and without any warning, Jace pushed her farther into the passenger seat than shut the door before jumping over the front of the car and rushing to the driver door. He opened it swiftly, jumped in and closed it behind him before starting the car.

"What are you doing!" She shrieked as he attempted to start up the engine but it wouldn't work.

"Don't you think this would be faster than walking back?" He huffed out, his voice cracking as he tried to smile. Clary realized something was wrong. She rolled down the window slightly and looked out, squinting in the rain. She let out a loud gasp and closed the window quickly, shrieking at Jace to start up the car. There were two figures racing over to them. They couldn't see their faces through the rain but they weren't taking any chances. The men were wearing the same black cloaks as Valentine's men.

"Start the car! Hurry up!" Clary exclaimed, putting on the seat belt quickly.

'What do you think I'm trying to do?" He yelled back as he revved the engine again but it continued to falter. Finally, the engine rumbled and Jace slammed his foot down on the peddle. Clary let out a small cry as she was thrown back against her seat. She could see the men diving out of the way and Jace let out a whoop of joy but that wasn't what Clary was thinking about. Instead, she was freaking out about how Jace was swerving on the road.

"Do you even know how to drive this thing!" Clary exclaimed, gripping the car door as Jace let out an amused laugh.

"Nope! But this is awesome," he replied, speeding down the road to who knows where. "Way funnier then using portals if you ask me."

"Jace, we can't even see the road!"

"Would you rather be stuck back there fighting until we die or take the risk of driving?" He challenged with a large grin on his face, clearly enjoying the adrenaline of speeding down an empty road. Clary didn't answer. "Clary?" Jace called, sneaking a glance at her then doing a double take as he finally noticed the tinge of green flushing up her face. "Are you okay?" He asked, hitting the brakes bringing the car to an abrupt halt at the side of the road. Jace reached over and touched Clary's arm and he repeated her name but instead of answering, Clary opened her door quickly, bent over and threw up all over the pavement.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it! I'm really sorry I haven't been updating. I really suck but I've already started the next chapter so it won't be a long wait! My amazing beta didn't have time to beta this so I just decided to put this up and then when she betas my chapter, I'll update it. Thanks to her though for helping me write scenes in this chapter! You rock! I really hope you guys enjoyed it and there's a lot more to come! Maybe even some ClaryxJace…**

**Did you guys hear about Lilly Collins (I think that's her name) is most likely going to play Clary Fray in the Mortal Instruments movie? I don't really know how I feel about that…As long as Alex Pettyfer plays Jace! Lol. What do you guys think?**

**Please Review guys! Thanks so much to the reviewers on the last chapter. I hope I'm not losing readers and reviewers! **

**~~Rose**


	20. 19, Secrets

_**19**_

_**Secrets**_

* * *

C'mon, careful now. Don't move to fast." Jace teased as he opened the door of the car. "Wouldn't want to trigger any nausea again," He continued as he carefully helped Clary out of the car onto the pavement.

Her ankle had begun to swell and turned an awful reddish color. The pain felt worse than before and Clary fought the urge to cry out as she moved it.

"Just remember, if you're going to throw up again, don't do it on me." Clary rolled her eyes at him but took his outstretched hand as he helped pull her out of the car.

She stepped out of the car using his hand to keep her balance. She couldn't stop from wincing as her foot made contact with the cold, hard pavement. Fortunately, the rain had finally stopped half way through their drive, but they were both still drenched from before and the cool wind was chilling. Clary shivered, her soaked clothing felt as if it were weighing her down.

"I can't make any promises," she replied dryly. Jace moved his hand to hold onto her arm causing a small surge of warmth in her which she gladly welcomed.

"Can you walk?" He asked gently and she grimaced.

"Yeah," she answered and he slowly let go of her arm, the warm feeling lingering before disappearing altogether.

She found herself missing the feeling but shook it off before attentively taking a step forward. She held her breath as she placed her bad foot to the ground in front of her. Pain flared up her foot through her ankle and she hissed out in pain, the air she held flowing in between her teeth as she clenched them together. Her ankle gave out and her knee buckled bringing her down to the wet pavement below.

"Okay, never mind." She huffed out as she squeezed her eyes shut in pain. Jace rushed to her side with a look of worry on his angelic face and helped her stand up before slipping his arm under her legs and lifting her into his arms.

"Well then, I guess I'm just going to have to carry you," he stated with a smirk. Clary squeaked slightly as he swept her up and her arms wrapped around his neck of their own accord.

"You could've just helped me walk," she mumbled, looking down shyly, and his smirk widened.

"I want to get back before next month though," he chuckled and she rolled her eyes while relaxing her grip around his shoulders, giving in. "Plus, maybe I enjoy this." He winked at her causing a blush to flare up her face unwillingly. A cold breeze flew past them and Clary couldn't wait until they arrived to the Institute.

"Do my eyes deceive me or is that a blush I see?" His voice was light and joking and Clary grumbled in response, looking at her shoes. They were ripped and drenched from all the running and rain. She knew that they wouldn't make it for another day but unfortunately, all she had left in her bag were flats.

Jace began to move, holding her close to him so not to jostle her foot. Clary glanced at him to see a very amused expression on his face, surprising her slightly.

"What's so funny?" She demanded and he let out a small chuckle.

"I was just thinking, you've killed, seen blood, flesh, bone and basically everything I'd rate unpleasant and stayed calm, yet after one simple drive…you throw up." He explained in amusement and she looked at him in shock, her eyes widening.

"Simple?" She exclaimed in disbelief, looking at him as if he lost his mind. "You call that simple! You were going 100 miles per hour Jace!"

"Oh c'mon," he laughed as they made their way across an empty street. Dim streetlights lined the sidewalks sending off an eerie glow. Clary predicted that it was around ten PM as she took in her surroundings. They were near a park, trees lined along the sides of the pavement. There were a few benches that were wet and falling apart but otherwise it looked like a nice quiet place to take a walk in the morning, "You've got to live a little." Clary let out a small laugh before it went silent between them.

After a few moments of silence, Clary was hit with the realization that Jace was holding her in his arms. It felt…strange. Clary didn't know what else to call the feeling. She didn't fully trust Jace, that's for sure. She probably won't ever truly trust him like she trusts Simon, Luke or her mother but at least she trusts him more than Hodge, Alec, Isabelle or any other shadowhunter. He hasn't told anyone any of her secrets, well not that she knows of anyways.

She has never been this close to Jace before, their faces were almost touching. Clary looked at him as he stared down the street, biting his lip, and realized how gorgeous he was. He was one of those guys who girls would sit around giggling about for hours if he simply looked at them. With his smoldering gold eyes, messy but cute blondish gold hair, muscular and lean body, he was hard not to notice, but Clary already knew about these kinds of guys. The drop dead gorgeous guys who are nothing but jerks, that play with girl's feelings before throwing them away. Who knows how many girls Jace has dated and got bored of within the first week. She was certainty not going to be the next one.

"You're looking at me funny," He pointed out and she shook her head to clear her thoughts. A perplexed look covered her features. She could feel rain starting to pick up again, drizzling down softly as they walked.

"What?"

"You were giving me that look you have, like I'm some kinda science experiment," he accused and she frowned, not sure what he was talking about. "How's your ankle?" He asked her after she failed to respond. She looked down at her leg and shrugged.

"It's not that bad," she said and shifted in his arms, trying to make her ankle as comfortable as possible, when she caught sight of a deep red color stained along her jean leg. It appeared to be blood but she wasn't wounded. She glanced at Jace and realized he was biting his lip to hide pain. "Jace?"

"Yes?" He spoke while continuing to stare ahead. His voice held no trace of strain, he hid his pain very well, but Clary could see it in his eyes, he was hurting.

"Are you wounded?" She demanded and he didn't answer. Suddenly, a feeling of anger flared in her slightly; she was upset he didn't inform her of his injury. She knew they were on the run from Valentine's henchmen but that didn't mean he couldn't stop for a moment to mark himself. She pursed her lips. "Put me down." She ordered and Jace sighed.

"It's not a big deal Clary," he argued, rolling his eyes, and she glared at him.

"Put me down right now before I bite you," she threatened him the only way she could, but regretted it once she saw the smirk on his face.

"I didn't take you for that kinda girl." He wiggled his eyebrows. "I think I'd like that." He smirked more as Clary blushed.

"By the Angel, you are such a perv!" She gaped at him causing him to roll his eyes. "Just put me down." She demanded.

Jace sighed before he slipped her out of his arms. Clary kept as much weight as possible off her right ankle before limping over to Jace's left side where she could see his jacket ripped, revealing a long cut along his arm. She took in a sharp breath.

"Come with me," she ordered and pulled him towards the bench, that wasn't broken, a few feet away from them under a large tree, hiding them from sight. It would've been silent around them but since this was New York, you could hear the cars racing around the city. It was never quiet.

"Give me your stele," she commanded when they settled down and he obliged, taking it out of his belt. "Take off your jacket," she then said.

"Someone's very demanding." He teased but didn't refuse any of her orders, realizing the consequence wouldn't be good.

Clary held his arm gently, examining the wound. There was a long diagonal cut along his arm from the fight. With the stele, she carefully drew the healing rune needed to clear up the wound. She bit her lip in concentration, feeling Jace's gaze on her as she bent her head down, her red curly hair acting like a soft curtain. Finally, she pulled away, watching the rune glow and the wound closed up before their eyes, leaving the dried up blood.

"I hope you don't mind having blood splattered all over you," she said as she handed his stele back to him. Jace flexed his arm in front of him, moving it around.

"Wow, it feels as good as new," he said, staring at the area the wound once covered. "Feels like I never got stabbed. Since when were you such a great rune artist?" Clary frowned slightly as a memory appeared in her mind when her mother was injured after a hunting trip. Clary frantically placed a rune on her and her mother had commented about how amazing and powerful her runes were, diminishing any trace of the wound and bringing instant relief to the victim.

"You're cold," Jace observed and Clary looked down at herself to realize she was shaking uncontrollably. "Here," he said and he draped his jacket over her before she could protest.

"Thanks," she whispered, her teeth chattering as a cold breeze hit her. She tightened the jacket around her gratefully. "We should get going," she said. She stood and took a few steps forward before the pain brought her down but Jace caught her instantly as if he predicted this would happen.

"You know, if you wanted me to carry you, you just have to ask," Jace teased and she rolled her eyes, pushing away from him.

"I'll keep that in mind," she said and tried to walk again but Jace grabbed a hold of her arm tighly, the amusement washed away from his expression, replaced by a serious concerned look.

"Here, let me draw you an _iratze," _he offered but Clary argued.

"It's okay, I'll do it," she refused and took the stele from his hand after his quick nod of permission and bent low. She drew the _iratze_ quickly near her ankle and felt immediate relief once she was done, spreading down her foot. She handed the stele back to Jace and shook her leg. "Now _that _feels much better." She pressed her foot against the pavement to find it feeling as good as new causing her to smile. They continued walking side by side down the street towards the Institute that was now coming into view.

"What time do you think it is?" Clary asked Jace as they climbed the steps to the huge Institute doors. It was pitch black outside, the few streetlights were the only things illuminating the area.

"No idea but either way, we're going to get a mouthful from Isabelle," he warned as they entered with the key Jace finally remembered to bring.

"Seems like she's been itching to snap at me anyways," she muttered quietly so that Jace didn't hear. Entering the Institute caused Clary to breathe a sigh of relief, glad for its safety and heat. It had been freezing outside especially since they were both drenched in rain. She took off Jace's jacket and Jace took it from her after Clary thanked him.

"Not really, she's just jealous of you," Jace said, hearing her despite her quietness, as they made their way to the elevator. Clary almost stopped in her tracks, her mouth a gape.

"Jealous of _me?"_ She sputtered in utter astonishment. "Has she seen herself lately? She's tall and gorgeous!"

"Yeah but you're petite and beautiful," Jace replied simply and Clary looked at him in utmost shock but he took no notice in the look. She quickly recovered, looking in front of her calmly as if nothing had happened but inside of her, a strange warm feeling spread through her "She doesn't like being taller than most boys," he further explained but Clary didn't reply, stunned by his words. He had called her beautiful. No one else had, well except her mother, but moms were required to call their daughters beautiful so that didn't count. A deep blush bloomed across her cheeks as they rode the elevator

"Damn it, we need to get past the kitchen to get to our rooms," Jace muttered as they exited the elevator and headed towards the door leading to the kitchen.

"Maybe they aren't even in there," Clary suggested and was proven wrong when they stepped in the kitchen to see three figures sitting quietly at the table eating something that looked like Chinese food.

"Oh great, Mu shoo Pork," Jace said cheerfully, ignoring the stares, and swept a box of food from the table then began as if dinner had just started. Isabelle, Hodge and Alec sat around the rectangular table in the middle of the kitchen, plates of food in front of them.

"Where were you two?" Hodge demanded calmly, sipping at his soup quietly across the table. Jace frowned.

"Didn't Isabelle tell you?" He asked around his mouthful of food, looking at Isabelle who put her hands up in an innocent gesture.

"I told you I'm not a part of this," she replied innocently and Jace glared at her that she stuck her tongue out at.

"She told me you were walking the mundane back home," Hodge explained before Jace could snap at Isabelle. "But that doesn't explain why you took longer than an hour unless the mundane lives in a different state."

"We ran into some complications," Jace said simply, examining his spoon absently. Suddenly, Alec, who hadn't said a word yet, slammed his fork down.

"You could've sent a message!" He said through gritted teeth and Jace raised an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry, my tracker doesn't have the text messaging feature," he replied and Alec shot him a glare.

"I'm sure _she _has a cell phone," Alec shot at Clary and all eyes turned to her. She shifted uncomfortably under the stares, hoping they'd look away.

"It's…Not working," she mumbled, even though she had a feeling an answer wasn't required, uncomfortably and Alec scoffed.

"I'm sure it's not," he said and Clary's head jerked towards him.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She snapped, irritation filling her as she gripped her bag in instinct then relaxed, remembering the Cup was in her room.

The Cup was in her room.

Clary's eyes widened slightly, realizing she had left the Institute for more than an hour, leaving the Cup unguarded. What if Hodge, Isabelle or Alec had found it? A small part of her knew she was being paranoid but she needed to check.

"Excuse me," she stammered out, before Alec could reply, and dashed out of the kitchen towards her guest room. She knew water was dripping from her jeans as she ran but she didn't care. When she arrived to her room, she shut the door quickly behind her and threw her bag to the side before crouching down on the floor, peering under her bed. She quickly pulled out all the items she had used to hide the Cup. After a few moments, she caught sight of the golden rim and let out a breath of relief, bringing it closer to her.

"What are you doing?" A voice asked from the doorway and Clary jumped in surprise, banging her head on the bed.

"Shit!" She exclaimed, standing up and she clutched her head tightly, knowing there's going to be a bruise. She turned and caught sight of Jace's amused, bored expression as he leaned against the doorway even though she was pretty sure Alec or Hodge had chewed him out. He hadn't changed yet either by the look of his sagging clothing. Quickly, she kicked her leg back, pushing the Cup farther under the bed and hurting her foot in the process. Jace, who was so observant, noticed the movement.

"What was that?" He asked and she stepped forward so that the Cup was out of sight.

"Nothing!" She exclaimed and rubbed her temple. He examined her face for a moment and she tried her best to keep it neutral.

"Alright, so what are you doing?" He repeated in curiosity, clearly not believing her but deciding not to push it, surprising her. She was sure he'd question her.

"Massaging my head after banging it on the bed," she answered, feeling the bump that was starting to bloom. Jace gave her a look.

"I mean before that," he urged on and nodded to the clothes and items splayed on the floor. "What happened here?" Clary looked around innocently, as if she hadn't noticed the mess.

"Oh, just cleaning up , you know," she replied simply and started to pick up the stuff all over the place then threw it under her bed, covering the Cup safely.

"Okay," he hesitated slowly and entered the room. Clary watched him carefully as she stood in front of the bed again, following his every move.

"Did you tell Hodge what happened?" She blurted out quickly, attempting to change the topic.

"Yeah and he wasn't too happy about it," he admitted and raked his hand through his hair. "He's sending a message out to the Clave right now." This caught Clary's attention.

"Did you tell him that…That they were trying to take me away to Valentine?" She asked worriedly then let out a sigh of relief when Jace shook his head.

"I told him I didn't know what they wanted but they tried to attack us. We escaped before we could find out," he explained in that bored tone of his that somewhat annoyed Clary. Her life was in crisis mode and he had the ability to act like it was just another sunny day.

"Are we going to look through the cell phone?" He asked, nodding to the cell on her bed. She glanced behind her, remembering the new piece of evidence. "Or are you going to kick me out and create more secrets?" Clary glared and itched her arm, the desire of taking a shower suddenly overcoming her.

"I'm not keeping anything a secret," she replied softly and Jace noticed the uncomfortable look on her face.

"How about you go take a shower and I'll be back soon?" He bargained and she nodded eagerly at the chance of escape. Jace left without another word, closing the door quietly behind him and she hurriedly grabbed some clothes and entered the washroom after moving the cup to the drawer. She turned on the shower. She placed all her clothes and a towel on the counter before stripping down and stepping in the tub. She instantly felt her muscles relax as the warn water started to soothe her back. Realizing how muddy she was, she decided to scrub herself to remove any traces of dirt. She grabbed the scented strawberry shampoo and massaged it in her hair. It felt amazing to just relax and have a few moments of privacy to herself without anyone watching her or interrupting her.

Deciding she wanted to make this last, Clary switched from taking a shower to a bath. She filled up the tub and let herself fall into it calmly. Why was she even rushing? She hadn't felt this relaxed in so long since the day before Valentine returned when she was drawing away in her room quietly while sipping lemonade. Clary smiled sadly at the memory, missing those days so much it hurt. The sorrow filled her and her stomach and chest started to hurt. She turned off the tap and lay there, shutting her eyes tightly. Her heart was aching but she knew she had to be strong but it was just so hard. She was a shadowhunter. She was Jocelyn Fairchild's daughter. Lying in the hot water, crying, would get her nowhere. Her mother would want her to be strong for her, for the sake of the good shadowhunters and for herself. She kept this realization in her mind and stepped out of the tub.

* * *

The wind was starting pick up, leaves spinning around in mini tornados. Every tree was almost bare, autumn clearly on its way. Jace kicked away a stray can of pop and stuffed his hands deeper into his pockets, pulling his leather jacket closer as a cold breeze waved in. He cut through a park, glancing at some men on the sides doing drugs or something. Their eyes passed over Jace who had a glamour on, having no desire to deal with anyone right now. They returned to their addictions without any notice in him. A long line of factories, warehouses and some homes came into view, most of the lights off considering it was almost midnight. Finally, he reached a familiar home and knocked on the door impatiently.

"WHO DARES DISTURB MY REST?" A voice boomed from the small intercom beside the door. Jace smirked.

"Jace Wayland from the Clave," he replied and there was a long pause. Jace thought he had gone back to sleep and was about to ring the door bell but the intercom spoke again.

"The one from the party?" His voice sounded curious and suspicious, no longer annoyed.

"The one and only," he agreed and a few moments later, Magnus Bane, dressed in a silk kimono and a gold turban, opened the door perkily, well until he caught sight of Jace.

"Oh, you're _that _one and only," he said, clearly disappointed causing Jace to smirk.

"I can't say I'm too thrilled to see you either," he said simply and Magnus glared.

"What do you want Shadowhunter?" He demanded, snapping his fingers impatiently. "And it better be quick, I don't know if you realized yet but people sleep at nighttime."

"In a gold turban?" Jace challenged, hiding a grin and Magnus pursed his lips.

"If I so desire," he shot back and gestured for Jace to enter the apartment. He followed him up to his apartment and they entered the messy, mostly bare home. There was only a few pieces of furniture and there was evidence of a party recently. "I have a feeling you aren't here just for the sake of my amazing company."

"Surprisingly, I'm not," Jace stated and Magnus entered the kitchen that was connected to the living room. He looked through the cupboards for something as Jace spoke. "I'm here to get some answers, can you give me them?" Magnus froze, holding a cup in mid-air. He turned his head slightly, his voice sounding different.

"Depends on the questions."

"I need to know everything you know about her," Jace explained and Magnus snorted then turned around to face him with a colourful mug in his hand, leaning against the kitchen counter.

"You're going to need to be much more specific if you want an accurate answer," he said and turned back to the counter then poured milk into the mug. Jace paused for a moment before speaking, any trace of amusement gone.

"Tell me everything you know about Clary Fray."

* * *

Clary brushed her red curls out hastily while sitting on her bed. Once she was finished, she returned her clothes into her bag and threw it under the bed. The room was bare and clean once again She grabbed the phone from on top of the dresser just as someone knocked on the door. Clary opened the door, phone in her hand, to see Jace who surprisingly looked slightly confused but calmer than usual.

"You took longer than I expected," Clary observed as she examined his appearance. He had clearly taken a shower and changed into a clean white shirt and pair of jeans. He was also wearing socks, giving a hint that he went out somewhere.

"I went to visit someone," he explained, confirming Clary's suspicions.

"Who?" She asked curiously as she walked over to her bed, Jace following behind her. He closed the door silently and he sat on the end of her bed while Clary sat cross legged in the middle.

"So are we going to search through the phone or what?" He nodded towards the cell phone gripped tightly in her hand. Clary looked down at it as if she just realized it was there and released her grip. She flipped open the phone, revealing a screensaver with a pink flower on it. Jace leaned forward.

"Not very evil, don't you think?" He smirked but she ignored him, clicking through the contacts. There were several unfamiliar names until finally; she reached one name that stood out like a rose in a patch of daisies. Valentine.

"Should we do something with his number?" Clary asked softly in uncertainty. Jace frowned.

"And do what? Prank call him? We can't necessarily track him down with it…Check the text messages," Jace ordered and Clary flipped through to the inbox that held ten messages. She scanned through them, most of them from three people, Marshall, Blackwell and Pangborn. Surprisingly, none were from Valentine but by the look of the texts, his followers text for him. Most of their conversations were by phone calls though.

"There's nothing we can use in here," Clary observed sadly, frowning. There weren't any texts that gave away their location or maybe some of their plans.

"Are you sure?" Jace asked, also disappointed and she slowly nodded, showing him the phone. "I'm sure we'll find something…Later on," he added, uncertainly. She let out a deep, disappointed breath.

"We'll find your mom somehow," he spoke encouragingly, out of character, handing the phone back to her. "Right now, I have a surprise for you-," Jace started but was interrupted by a loud ringing noise coming from Clary's hand. She looked down quickly to see the cell vibrating wildly. She glanced at Jace once who looked startled then flipped open the phone to see a small notification reading, new text message.

"It's from Blackwell," she whispered nervously. Jace urged her to open it and the message popped up on the screen: _Valentine found the antidote to wake her up. Come quick! _Clary's eyes scanned through the text about five times, the words repeating in her mind, consuming her. She stared at the screen blindly before the phone dropped out of her hands, toppling on the floor. Her mind felt dizzy, her body started to tremble as shock and anxiety waved through her.

"Clary?" Jace called, watching her face attentively as if he was looking for something in her expression but she wasn't paying attention to him.

"I've got to go," she mumbled dizzily, grabbing her purse and racing towards the door without knowing where she planned to go. Suddenly, Jace was in front of her, grabbing her arms and stopping her in her tracks.

"Let go of me," she ordered sternly, her voice quivering as she tried to get out of his tight grip.

"No," he replied simply and calmly, tightening his grip as he tried to get her attention. "Where do you think you're going?"

"To save my mom!" She yelled as if he asked the stupidest question out there.

"You don't even know where Valentine is right now…Let alone have the ability to stop him." He stated reasonably, making her feel stupid.

"I'll figure something out," she mumbled and attempted to pry his fingers off of her arm. "Let go of me damn it!" She exclaimed angrily.

"So you can just get yourself killed?" She shot him a glare, feeling offended.

"I'm not that stupid," she snapped angrily.

"Are you sure? Have you stopped for a moment and thought that maybe this is a trap?" Jace explained and Clary froze in her attempts. She looked up at him, perplexed at his words and a look of satisfaction passed over his features.

"What are you talking about Jace?" She demanded in irritation, staring at him in focus as she tried to understand what he was thinking.

"They most likely already know that you escaped and after a quick search of the car, they'll know the phone is gone. They are trying to bait you into throwing yourself into danger carelessly and you're falling for it," he finished and she didn't move. Clary stared at her feet, contemplating this theory for several moments. She bit her lip and frowned.

"Are you sure?" She asked carefully and Jace scoffed.

"Of course, when have I not been right? Don't answer that," he added quickly at the look of expression. "Clary, Valentine is smart. I hate to admit it but he is and he'll try anything to draw you in. He knows your weaknesses and he's trying to use it against you." Jace sounded so reasonable and his theory wasn't half bad. Valentine was the type to use weaknesses against others to get them to do what he wanted but…Clary didn't know if she could risk it.

"I…I don't know if I can take the chance," she whispered quietly, anxiety filling her. It was almost intolerable. Jace released her arm, realizing she won't break for it, and she rubbed her temple. "What if this isn't a trap?"

"Didn't you say that no one knows how to wake her up?" He asked, reminding her of that important fact that had slipped her mind. It was true. No one except Madeleine and Ragnor Fell knew how to wake her up. Clary didn't even know and she was absolutely certain neither of them would tell Valentine the information needed.

"Yeah but…" Clary hesitated, unsure of what she was going to say. She shifted her weight to her left leg and rubbed her temple. She had no idea what to do.

"But nothing, you know I'm right and now you're just trying to find excuses," Jace pointed out and moved his hands towards hers, interlocking one of them with her petite right hand that was shaking, surprising her. She looked up at him.

"We'll get help tomorrow Clary and we'll try our best to find your mom. You can't do this alone," he pointed out and Clary slowly nodded. He was right. She couldn't do this alone but she also couldn't do this with the shadowhunters of this institute, could she? No, she had no plans to accomplish this with them, only with the people Jocelyn left with her to trust: Luke, Madeleine and Simon. Clary knew she couldn't say this out loud so she nodded and smiled, knowing that he was right about not being able to do anything today but tomorrow, she was going to get into action and stop mopping around.

"Okay," she agreed and nodded with a small smile. "I believe you. We'll get help tomorrow." Jace physically relaxed and his stern concerned frown broke into a smile.

"Great," he expressed and gave her a cute half smile. He gave her hand a comforting squeeze. "So are you tired?"

"I guess," she responded, shrugging. Sleep was the last thing on her mind.

"Well are you going to bed?" He asked and she looked at him in suspicion. What was he trying to say?

"I don't think I could go to sleep after the events today," she admitted quietly and for some odd reason, his smile widened.

"Perfect," he said and she gave him a look. He let out a small chuckle before pulling her towards the door unwillingly. "I have something to show you.

* * *

**FIIIIINNNNAAAALLLLLLYYYYYYYY An update! I'm soooo glad I could finally update my story. I really hope you guys like this chapter and the next one will be the one you've been waiting for ... ;) Really sorry my updates are sooo slow, summer's coming so I'm SURE I'll finish this story by then! I've only got about five more chapters left :( . Both happy and sad about that. I was thinking of contuining with City of Ashes but I don't know...We'll talk about it later :) **

**My beta has been really busy so I couldn't update but it's not her fault. I couldn't update without her looking over this lol, she helps a lot :). THANK YOU SO MUCH KRYSBERM! You guys should check out her new Twilight story, it's a really great twist :) **

**Did you guys hear about the casting in the TMI series? I wanted Alex Pettyfer to play Jace but...I guess Jamie Campbell will be okay... :( Lilly collins is playing Clary which isn't so bad. I'm just excited for the movie (along with Hunger games) Thoughts?**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH TO MY REVIEWERS, SUSCRIBERS AND THE FAVORITE STORY ALERTERS. I hit 200 reviews! Thanks so much to everyone, and the reviewer that hit 200 -Shadowhunter Joanne-. Thank you! I'm getting so many amazing reviews and they make me SO happy, you guys are OUTSTANDING. I was worried I was losing my reviewers but nope! **

**Thank you so much to everyone! Please review!**

**~~Rose **


	21. I'm back 3

I hate author's notes.

Omg. It's been a year since I updated and I am so sorry guys! School hit me harder than I thought and I didn't have a computer for a while so I never got around to finishing that chapter. It was the most anticipated chapter too! SOOO sorry guys. There have been people who are still reviewing and made me look back at my stories. I re read the reviews and remembered how much I LOVED writing this story! So I've decided to finish the next chapters. This week is the week where Im working my hardest to get this done guys, at least an hour everyday will be dedicated to this story 3 Review and let me know if you guys will still read 3 I love you all so much. You guys are honestly the best fans I could ever have for my story. So so sorry for leaving you just like that! Love you guys. Thank you!

~~Rose

Keep in contact through my new tumblr: 0ffense


	22. 20, Midnight Flower

_**20**_

_**Midnight Flower**_

* * *

Clary followed Jace down the hallway, uncertain of where they were heading. They didn't see anyone on their way; they were probably all asleep since it was almost midnight. A permanent smirk seemed to be etched on Jace's face, clearly pleased with himself. His smirk would transform into a knowing smile every time Clary demanded to know where they were going, throwing in a head shake to make it clear that he was not going to tell. However, it was the sweet half smile that he gave that turned her stomach upside down and she didn't necessarily like it. Her plan was to stay away from him, saving herself from likely heartbreak and keep her focus on Valentine.

The stairs beneath them creaked as they made their way up to the roof. For a moment Clary thought they were heading outside, but was pleasantly surprised when they arrived in front of two large glass doors that lead to a green house. Jace opened one of the doors gently and stepped aside so she could enter. She gave him a soft nod as a 'thank you' and took a step through the glass door where a soft but powerful scent hit her. It was filled with the rich dark earthy smell and the soapy scent of blooming flowers. She could recognize some while others were a mystery she wanted to discover.

The greenhouse was, to put it simply, beautiful; Clary had never seen anything like it. The Manhattan lights shown through the glass walls creating little specs of light to dance around the room, making it look like sparkling jewels. She couldn't help but stare around the large room, her mouth agape.

"Wow," she whispered in awe. There were rows of gorgeous flowers lining the room. An open space in the middle of the greenhouse was surrounded by flower shrubs; their flowers only buds waiting to bloom. Jace sat down on the open floor with a smile. Beside him was a small basket.

"Yeah, it's amazing isn't it?" He looked around, taking in the beauty just like Clary had been, before looking back at her.

She nodded her response, unable to form the right words, and sat down across from him, the stone floor of the greenhouse was cold against her legs but she was strangely comfortable. She took in the scent and a painful memory of her mother surfaced in her mind. Last summer, her mom started gardening to escape from stress in their lives. The smell was so familiar. Her mother had planted exotic and beautiful flowers, from Equadorian roses to beautiful purple clustered lilac flowers, each carrying their own heavy deep fragrance.

"Do you come here often?" Clary asked, blinking back the tears that were threatening to spill over her cold cheeks at the memory. He shrugged lightly.

"Sometimes; when I want to get away for a while from everything…It kind of reminds me of Idris," he explained and he smiled sadly as he stared at the Manhattan lights dreamily. Idris was the shadowhunter home country, a place Clary never visited considering the fact that the Clave had no idea she existed. The only evidence she had seen that the mysterious place actually existed was from her mother's paintings. Her mother painted Idris many times showing the beauty of the country, the rolling green hills, flowers everywhere and a calm serene aura. Often Clary would sit by her mother's side as she painted quietly, her mind concentrating on her work. Clary would join in and paint along with her mother sometimes. She wasn't nearly as good as her. She usually didn't have the desire to draw rolling hills and scenery but instead images that appeared to be runes to her eyes that neither her mother nor her recognized; they assumed they were just Clary's wild imagination at work.

It was strange, Jocelyn loved to paint the features of Idris on her canvas but when Clary had questions about the Shadowhunter country, she would only receive vague replies.

"It would be a much better place if the people matched the nature," her mother would always say and Clary would never understand but now, thinking back she has a few ideas on what her mother was talking about.

"Do Isabelle and Alec come up here often?" Clary asked. He shook his head.

"No they have allergies but Hodge comes up here to think sometimes," he answered before smiling at her. "Are you hungry?"

"Starving," she replied with a smile in return. She realized that she hasn't eaten since morning. Jace grabbed a bag out of the small basket beside him and opened it.

"Well you're in luck; I make a mad awesome cheese sandwich. Here, try one," he offered and handed her a sandwich that she welcomed gladly. He took the other one for himself and bit into it. He took out some water, apples and chocolate from the basket as well, laying them side by side in his reach. The sandwich felt limp in Clary's hand but it tasted great when she bit into it, her stomach rumbling gratefully.

"Not bad. You didn't strike me as the sandwich making kind of guy," Clary admitted teasingly and he smirked.

"Funny, I get that a lot," he responded and took another bite of his sandwich. Once he had stuffed it all down his throat, he cracked an oversized rectangle of chocolate and handed a piece to her that she nibbled on once she finished her sandwich.

"Mmm," she whispered in appreciation. She never tasted this kind of chocolate in her life. It was a unique taste, different from all the chocolate bars she's had from the corner store. It was light and soft against her tongue, melting sweetly down her dry throat.

"Somehow I knew you'd like it," he said and took a bit of his own oversized piece. "I used to try and sneak these chocolate bars when I was younger. They came in massive pieces," he stopped and chuckled. "Too bad my dad caught me every time." Clary smiled, imagining a little Jace sneaking downstairs and snatching chocolate . She couldn't help but laugh.

"This chocolate is made in Idris?" Clary asked wonderingly, examining the piece in her hand. There was a piece missing where she had bitten into it but she could distinguish small writing along the sides in a different language, probably Latin.

"From a rare plant deep in the valley of Idris, you usually need to travel through a portal."

"How'd you get a hold of it?" She asked, still taking in the delicious taste, trying to make it last. She could taste a tinge of mint that sweetened her taste buds.

"Alec and Isabelle's parents ship out some to us while they are in Idris. I had to sneak this out of Alec's stash that he's been pretending doesn't exist," Jace explained and Clary laughed softly, taking no notice in Jace who was staring at her with wondering eyes as she laughed, a sweet sound like a child without a care in the world. Clary looked at Jace and smiled in confusion.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?" She asked shyly and his smile grew. He shook his head, grinning.

"Nothing," he responded and looked away. There was a silence between them for a moment as Jace took in the jewels through the glass windows. Clary bit her lip.

"You didn't have to go to so much trouble to get the chocolate," she said.. He moved his eyes away from the windows to look at her.

"It wasn't any trouble really, plus I used you as an excuse to take some from Alec," he admit and she smiled. Jace noticed immediately there was something wrong with her smile, something off.

"Are you thinking of your mother?" He asked cautiously and she shrugged.

"Sort of. Her and Luke," she replied and fidgeted with the chunk of chocolate in her hand. It was soft, a texture she hasn't feel for a while.

"Lucian?" Jace asked with an edge to his voice that Clary didn't like.

"Yes, Luke. I appreciate it if you didn't sound so upset about hearing his name." She snapped. Jace shook his head, disagreeing.

"No it's not that." He argued, and bit his lip before shaking his head. "Never mind, it was just for some reason, when he said that I looked familiar, I noticed that so did he. I just don't know from where."

"You probably saw a picture of the Circle and recognized him from there," Clary suggested, feeling slightly bad that she had assumed the worst from him so quickly.

"I don't know, maybe." Jace replied quietly. His expression upset Clary, she didn't like seeing him like this; it made her feel strange inside, like she wanted to make it better.

"So did you ever return to Idris since you were a kid?" Clary asked , hoping to get his mind off of whatever that was upsetting him. He smiled.

"Not really."

"Not even to visit friends?" She asked and he laughed sadly.

"Alec is my friend and he's here." He replied, tossing the last piece of his chocolate from hand to hand. Clary's eyebrows twisted in confusion.

"You didn't go to school?"

"No, my father gave me the education I needed. Every book and weapon I wanted. We travelled everywhere when I was younger; we saw the world together before he died." Jace explained, lost in memories Clary was mesmerized by. "When I was ten, I met Alec and he was my first and only friend."

Clary dropped her gaze, speechless. What was she supposed to say to that? She could relate to it in a way. Simon was her only friend as well. She had a few friends, like Eric, but these friends were through Simon. She was never really a social butterfly. Once she met Simon, she felt as if she was set. He was the only friend she needed.

"Don't feel sorry for me," Jace said. He put his hand over hers that lay beside her. "I was happy." The way he said those words made her look up at him in sorrow. All this time, she took Jace as a spoiled handsome rich kid who got everything he wanted and acted like he was better than everyone else. She was under the impression that he enjoyed hurting others for a pastime. She looked at his face that said he was bored but staring into his eyes, she realized it showed another boy, filled with grief, loss and loneliness. That boy within in made her want to get closer to him, comfort him and understand him.

"You're father sounds like a great man," was the only thing she could get out. He chuckled.

"So he was, a man who I've always wanted to take after." He said and she smiled.

"My mom never let me travel anywhere," Clary admitted shyly. "She was always afraid Valentine would find me somehow." She stuffed the last pieces of chocolate in her mouth and cleaned her hands.

"How did she know he was alive all this time?" Jace asked curiously and Clary's mouth froze in the process of chewing her chocolate. She bit her lip as he waited patiently.

"She had her sources," she said finally, hoping he wouldn't question her further.

"Sources the Clave couldn't manage?"Jace asked in surprise and Clary held back a laugh.

"C'mon Jace, who knows for sure if half the Clave is even on Valentine's side or on our side," she pointed out with a pointed look and he went quiet.

"I guess you're right," he agreed, staring at the Manhattan lights with her through the oversized glass pane.

"Do you ever stop missing him?" Clary whispered after a few moments, both their eyes still trained on the lights flickering. Clary wondered how many people out there were happy at that moment, not a care in the world and unaware of what the world was about to go through. The terrifying war set to erupt.

"Are you thinking of your father?" Jace asked quietly, leaning forward to look at Clary's face. Her lips were a soft pink and her eyes, big and green, suddenly filled with a fierceness that shocked him. She turned to glance at him, her red hair falling behind her as a cold look passed over her face.

"Not at all, I don't miss my father," she said bitterly. Jace looked at her in surprise.

"Where is he?" Clary paused for a moment before answering considering how she should phrase her next words to avoid suspicion.

"He died before I was born but I've heard many stories about him," she replied. Clary noticed the flickering lights outside were growing brighter. You'd think they would be going dimmer considering the time. "Even though they say he's gone, I feel like he'll always be following me. Wherever I go," she whispered. Without realizing, a tear had welled in her eyes and raced down her cheek before her hand could stop it. Jace leaned over, catching it before her.

"Hey," he said as he wiped the tear away. He turned her face to look at him. The flickering lights outside caused his hair to look a shade lighter .His comforting hand fell from her cheek onto the cold floor. She couldn't look away. They stayed like that for a moment, it was strange for Clary. She's never been this close with a guy before, other than Simon since she thought herself as awkwardly unsocial.

Finally, Jace looked away abruptly and leaned over to the basket where he pulled out a shiny red apple. Clary continued to stare at him as he took out a knife to cut the apple into pieces without a word. She couldn't help watching the way his hands gracefully moved as he worked. It was mesmerizing.

"Here," he finally spoke, handing her a piece. "Not much of a cake but at least it's something. I probably could've brought something that fit a celebration better but Alec-," Clary cut Jace off as he started to ramble.

"Wait, what? Celebration?" She asked in surprise and now it was his turn to return the look of confusion. "What are we celebrating?" She looked around them as if there was something like a banner to explain. Jace looked astonished and stared at her, trying to figure out if she was joking with him or not. Finally satisfied that she was honestly lost, he shook his head.

"You really don't know do you?" Jace said. She was suddenly nervous. The room was quiet except for the quiet drip of water falling from the plants. He smiled. Clary opened her mouth to ask what was going on but he put up a hand to forestall her. Somewhere, a bell was tolling.

"Midnight," he whispered, setting his knife down and standing up, holding out his slightly sticky hand out for her. She bit her lip then placed her own in his, curling their fingers together, and stood up.

"Watch," he ordered softly, his gaze fixed on the green shrub they'd been sitting across from, with its dozens of shiny closed buds. She grimaced then suddenly, before her eyes, the closed buds began to quiver and tremble from its previous motionless state. The bud swelled to twice its size and burst open, revealing pale gold pollen as light as talcum dusted on them.

"Wow," Clary whispered in awe, staring at the flowers along with Jace for a few moments.

"They only bloom at midnight, beautiful aren't they?" Jace said without really asking her. She nodded slowly, watching the flowers become bigger. Jace turned to look at her, her hand still placed in his and he smiled sweetly. "Happy birthday, Clary Fray."

"Oh!" She said in legitimate surprise, her mind attempting to catch up to this moment. She had lost track of the days ever since Valentine attacked. Has it really been about a week since her mom was kidnapped? With another jolt of surprise she realized she was officially sixteen, an age every girl dreams of celebrating and here she stood beside a boy she just meet a week ago, in a greenhouse. Oddly, she felt even more touched and joyful than having a party. Somehow this was great in its own way considering she hadn't expected anything.

"Thank you," Clary responded, touched. "I seriously forgot." It seemed kind of foolish admitting she forgot her own birthday. Jace let out a laugh and she blushed furiously.

"I guess under the circumstances you have reason to forget," he chuckled and she shook her head in exasperation and pushed him away. As her hand left his shoulder, Jace suddenly caught her wrist in a light grip. She could've easily slipped out of it, he wasn't hurting her, but her body didn't want to move away. Holding it, he brought her back to him causing her to let a small gasp of surprise. She turned to face him to find that they were standing surprisingly close to each other. She looked up to watch his face as he spoke his next words seriously.

"We are going to find your mom Clary," Jace told her softly, his voice caressing her mind. She felt so calm, a feeling she thought was lost from her grasp ever since Valentine's name was brought up between her and her mother.

"I know," she whispered so quietly she was afraid he hadn't heard her. The next few seconds between them went so fast, it was hard for her to realize what was happening. It was a dream to her.

Without another word, Jace closed the remaining space between them with a kiss. Clary's heart hammered against her chest as his soft lips came in contact with hers. It was perhaps the softest kiss ever, as if he wasn't sure what he was doing, if this was right. Soon his arms yielded around her tightly and the kiss became fierce as though he realized this was the perfect thing to do. She put her arms around his neck, curling her fingers in his golden hair, something she has been filled with the desire to do at the first sight of him, that and punching him in the face.

His chest was hot against hers and so were his lips that tasted sweet, like the apples. She couldn't remember anything, all she could think of was Jace, the way her arms fit perfectly around his neck, the way he held her so passionately that made her feel like the only girl he ever would want, and his strong built muscles that pressed against her and the way her body wound around him seemed perfect, like a puzzle piece. Suddenly, with an abruptness, he pulled away but remained holding her tightly against him; which she was totally fine with.

"Don't panic, but we have an audience," he mumbled with a smile. Clary stared at him in confusion. She felt like there was something clouding her mind as it raced to understand where they were. Perched on a nearby tree branch, Clary noticed Hodge's bird Hugo watching them with piercing black eyes. The bird looked so familiar to Clary it nearly hurt. Her head snapped back to look at Jace as her mind finally caught up.

"Clary—?" Jace started but she was already out of his arms, pulling away. Her mind snapped out of her dream like state, remembering Hodge, Hugo, The Mortal Cup, what she told herself about Jace and most importantly her mother.

"I'm sorry, I can't—" She cut herself off as she stepped farther away from Jace, unsure of what to say. He stepped towards her, reaching out with a shattered look.

"Did I do something wrong?" He asked in pain and worry. She looked at him once, shook her head and turned away. She stepped on something as she ran, maybe the knife? She didn't care; she kept running until she threw open the glass door and thundered down the hall. She didn't know if she woke anyone up on her way and she could scarcely hear Jace calling after her but she continued to her room. Finally, it felt like years that she arrived. She threw open the door to her room then slammed it behind her.

Clary felt her chest constrict in pain as tears started to well up in her eyes. She harshly brushed them away, feeling stupid and useless. Pressing her back against the closed, rough door, she slid to the floor slowly as her thoughts overwhelmed her. Hodge's bird. Valentine's return and goal to kill her. The Mortal Cup, a sacred item was in her hands where anything could happen. Her mother trapped in a state of mind she can't imagine feeling. She has no way of getting to Luke or to Simon. Alec hates her. She caused a war between the Children of the Night and the Children of the Moon. The only thing Clary desired, so badly at that moment, was her mother's arms around her. Clary wanted to bury her face in her hands. In addition to all that, she realized, with a pang of regret, that what she was afraid of happening had finally occurred.

She was falling for Jace Wayland, and she was falling hard.

* * *

**I feel really bad that every chapter I apologize for updating so late and I keep on updating late. I'm sorry you guys, thank you for bearing with me! You guys honestly mean so much to me, the reviews, the messages, everything! I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and please leave your thoughts in a review.**

**I don't know if I should be talking about another book on here but did you guys see Hunger Games? Wasn't that just amazing?**

**Thank you so much to my beta reader, Krysberm, I love her and she helps me a ton. She is also having a BABY GIRLLLLLL so congratulations to her, she is going to be an amazing mother! Love you Candii! **

**Love you guys!**


	23. 21, Broken Gift

**21**

**Broken Gift**

* * *

Flashes of light blinded Clary's sight. She put her arm up to shield her eyes as families took pictures, glowing as they posed together in groups. They surrounded her, a picture perfect moment, and Clary felt a pang of sorrow as she watched the family closest to her smile for the cameraman. They had a daughter and son, the little boy older than the girl by perhaps two years. He was dressed in an elegant tux while his sister was woven in an emerald green dress. It was a charming family, dangerous beauty radiated from each member but beneath the picture perfect smiles there were cracks. The mother stood distant from the father and son. She was clinging onto her little girl's hand, keeping her on her left side, opposite from her father. Her smile was tight, broken. In a blink of an eye, they were gone.

Clary's heart contracted slightly. She looked down at herself in shock; she was wearing the same dress as the little girl from the perfect family. She was alone in the street. There was no mother clinging onto her or father to hold her. No brother to protect her. She never felt so alone.

The scenery around her morphed into a ballroom filled with white luminal lights. The floors were shining beneath Clary's feet which were uncomfortably placed in black high heels. Her dress was shorter now to her mid thigh and she felt oddly exposed. She had white lace woven along her shoulders and arms and a sleek white dress tightly gripping her body. Unconsciously, she put her arms around her.

"Cold?" A voice whispered behind her and Clary jumped up, startled. She turned to face Jace dressed in a pure white suit. Slowly, her mind put the pieces together of her last reencounter with him.

"Jace, I'm so sorry-," she started but didn't know what she was supposed to say next. Fortunately, he cut her off and placed his hand under her chin.

"There's nothing to be sorry for." He replied sweetly. Clary knew something was different. The darkness in his eyes, the cracks and sorrow of a broken child were gone. He was genuinely happy, a smile stuck on his face that she has never seen before. It made her happy to see him like this. Jace wove his arm around her and pulled her closer. She placed her hand in his and he gripped it softly. Slowly, they moved to the music, never moving their eyes from each others. Clary felt oddly at peace but there was something itching at the back of her mind. Something that told her this was wrong and unreal, that this moment could not be happening. Naturally, Clary ignored the worries and pressed her head against his warm chest and wound her arms around his neck. Suddenly, she froze in place.

"Clary?" Jace called but his voice seemed distant, it didn't come out of the boy dancing with her. Her blood ran cold. She couldn't hear his heart beat. She pulled away slowly to look at him and the darkness and grief had retuned to his eyes, his lips parted in silence. Her hand around his neck suddenly felt warm to the touch. Clary pulled her hand away and stared in astonishment.

Blood soaked her palms in a deep red. It wasn't a natural color of blood, it look as if someone had mixed black ink with it. The back of Jace's head was covered in blood, trickling down his white shirt and staining the shiny marble floors. She couldn't seem to find her voice.

"You don't understand anything," Jace laughed. Clary looked away from her palms stunned. The blood was now trickling from his mouth down his chin but he continued to smile menacingly as if he took no notice to the blood pooling from the back of his head. "I won. You know that right? I know you, I know everything about you." His words made no sense to her, she was oblivious to whatever point he was trying to get across. "It's a game and we are the players."

At that moment, the blood overcame Jace and started to pool out of his eyes, mouth, and nose. His once pure white suit was now soaked in dark red; you never would've guessed it was white screamed a blood curdling cry, her eyes shut tightly, hoping the image would disappear. When she reopened them, she was home. Her bedroom door stood a few feet away, her books lay along the floor and her sketchbook was sitting on the couch. On top of the coffee table was something out of place. It was a picture. Clary pushed away the image of a bleeding Jace and made her way to the photo. Peering down, she recognized it as a photo of the Circle.

Something about the picture captured her attention. There was something in that picture that she knew she was supposed to be specifically looking at. Scanning the photo, her eyes finally detected it.

It was right there, perched on Valentine's right shoulder, the key to the question that engulfed her every thought. She picked up the photo. Suddenly, a hand touched hers. Clary turned to see a young man, identical to the blonde haired man in the photo, beside her.

_Valentine._

She shot up in bed, shaking. Sweat plastered her hair to her neck as she panted. Her eyes were wild as she stared at the sheets covering her feet. Clary's eyes scanned the room to find herself back at the Institute, safe and sound in her bed. Lying back down on the sheets, she pressed her palms face down beside her, afraid to close her eyes. Scared that the moment she did, she would see Jace's bloody body in front of her. Her dream replayed in her mind not once but several times.

Clary's mind was an explosion of questions. Suddenly, she snapped up to a sitting position as loud voices broke out behind the closed bedroom door. Slowly and cautiously, she pushed away her sheets and climbed out of the bed, trying to catch her breath.

She placed her hand on the cold, gold doorknob. She threw it open and yelped.

"Isabelle!" Clary shrieked in agitation. "You scared me."

"Sorry," Isabelle apologized genuinely. Clary's eyes raked over Isabelle's body in surprise. She wasn't sure what time it was but Isabelle was dressed in traditional hunting gear. A tight black long sleeved shirt wove itself around her torso and chest. Long thick tights held her polished legs with knee high leather boots. At the bottom of the heels, small blades showed slightly. Clary was sure that with a quick movement, Isabelle could ignite the blades to rip a body apart.

Her long black hair was sleeked back into a tight high ponytail, not a strand out of place. She wore barely any make up yet still stood beautifully elegant but deadly.

"There's an emergency a few blocks away," she explained and pulled out a piece of white paper with a number scrawled on it. "Jace, Alex and I were called to check out the situation. That's my number if you need me." Down the hall, Clary could hear Jace and Alec shouting at each other. She moved further back into her room, assuring that Jace couldn't see her. Even after that terrifyingly vivid dream, she didn't forget what happened last night. Her lips tingled at the memory but her mind pulsed with guilt, anger and regret. Clary pressed the matter out of her mind and took the paper from Isabelle.

"Alright, should I come?" Clary thought this was etiquette but was hoping she'd say no.

"No, it's alright. Just thought you should know.'

"Right," Clary nodded. Alec and Jace made their way to Isabelle.

"Ready?" Alec asked, paying no attention to Clary as usual. Isabelle nodded.

"We should be home soon," she told Clary but she was staring at Jace. He was dressed in a black t-shirt with a black leather jacket thrown over it; it seemed to be his favorite. She bit her lip, unable to form any words. What was she supposed to say when she saw him? Sorry for running off after you made me an amazing birthday meal and kissing me. I really shouldn't have kissed you.

Jace looked at her, his jaw tense, and Clary stared back at him. Not a word passed between them. He looked tired and tortured, bags were noticeable under his eyes yet he remained to look beautiful and dangerous. She didn't know how she looked but it was her eyes he was watching, not her face or body. She pined for that moment in her dream, where the shattered pieces in his eyes were put back together.

Before she could say anything, they left.

Clary closed the door and returned to the bed, every nerve in her body on high alert. Jace, Alec and Isabelle were gone which only left Hodge and her in the Institute. She tried to control her breathing and stared at the wall, trying to think of a plan.

Finally, after thinking it over more than once, Clary changed into her jeans and a shirt. Waited a little while, and then left the bedroom. She stuck to the shadows and made her way towards the office. The Institute was eerily quite. She glanced at a clock and shook her head; it was nearly six in the morning.

A noise behind her caused Clary to sprint into the first room she saw. She left the door open a crack to see Hodge walking down towards the greenhouse she assumed. Holding her breath, she waited until he was gone up the stairs before turning to see where she was.

Immediately, Clary knew she was in Jace's room. The walls were still bare, even though he'd been leaving here for years. Everything was in their place expect for his bed. She was surprised to see it in dismay. Drowning in curiosity, her legs carried her further into the roomwhere she saw photographs thrown on the floor. She got on her knees and flipped over the nearest photo.

She took in a sharp breath. The photo was of a small Jace, maybe eight years old, holding a cage with a bird inside it. He was smiling largely, ecstatic. Clary smiled sadly, remembering Jace's story.

Something green caught her eye. She put the photo back where she found it and picked up a box wrapped in green. On the floor beside it were two pieces of paper that once were attached but ripped angrily into pieces. Together, it read, Clarissa.

She was stunned as she stared at the box in her hands that she now distinguished as her birthday gift. She opened to see a small beautiful stone, carvings dressing it. She picked it up in awe and held it between her fingers, causing it to shine. She recognized it from the stories, witchlight.

"_What do you want for your birthday Clary?"_ _Jocelyn had asked when Clary had gotten home from school one day. It had been three weeks before Clary's 16__th__ birthday. _

"_That question's a bit early," Clary had replied, throwing her school bag on the couch before grabbing her sketchbook off the coffee table._

"_Yeah well, Luke and I don't want to make the same mistake as last year," Jocelyn admitted, placing the flowers in the vase._

"_Witch light," Clary whispered._

"_What?" Jocelyn said in surprise._

_ "I see you always using yours and Luke always tells me stories with it. I want my own witch light." _

_ "Well, sounds appropriate for your 16__th__ birthday." Jocelyn grabbed an elastic and tied up her hair before turning to face her daughter with a small smile. "So that even in darkness you will always find light."_

Bringing it to her chest, Clary smiled sadly at the memory, biting back stayed like that for a moment before placing the rock in her pocket. It wasnt time to drown in her past.

Clary exited Jace's room quietly and continued down the hall, being extra cautious while passing the staircase to the greenhouse. Finally, she made it to the large double doors leading to the office and silently slipped through.

Hodge's office looked the same as the first time she had entered it. Books decorated the walls and a deep fire was blazing in the fireplace. She hurried to his desk and started flipping through the stacks of papers. Finding nothing useful, she started pulling open drawers, finding photographs, insurance papers and Clave letters.

She pulled one out of the stacks to see it written from Maryse Lightwood. She noticed how it was written coldly. It wasn't directed to Hodge but instead, to Institute teacher, and the whole letter was written as if she was distancing herself from Hodge.

"No Hugo, not today," Hodge's voice rang through the halls. Clary's head shot up in panic and she dropped to the floor, under the desk, silently praying he wasn't headed to the office. She didn't dare move. Footsteps made their way to the office door, opened it then—

A ringing noise went off in the Institute. Hodge froze in the doorway and turned around to check the door. _Saved by the bell,_ Clary thought. Prepared to leave without any new information, she started to make her way from under the desk when her leg kicked something down. Turning her head, she groaned. She tipped over the garbage bin. She picked up the items and starting putting them back in the bin when her hand touched something hot. She picked up the piece of paper.

Reading it over about fifty times, Clary felt as if a large bucket of freezing cold water had been thrown on her.

_ Jocelyn's daughter has the cup, keep her and find the cup._

It was obvious who the letter was from, no need for any signatures. She searched the pile of scarp that had fallen from the bin to see more letters with the same slanted writing. All ending with _find the cup_. Some letters were torn but words stuck out to her, the Circle, Cup, and Jocelyn. She felt dizzy all of sudden as realization struck her painfully. She was right not to trust any of them. Without another thought, she jumped up from the floor and sprinted to the door, hysteria started to pulse in her body. Throwing the door open, she jumped back in surprise as a humped figure stood in front of her, dressed in a large black cloak.

"Curiosity killed the cat, Clarissa," Hodge whispered.

* * *

**Not an intense chapter but just to get the story flowing again since I've neglected it for a while. Hope you guys enjoy and trust me, the next few chapters are intense! I miss fanfiction and I'm trying to get back into my habit, thank you so much to all of you who haven't given up on this story! Truly means the world to me!**

**Krysberm had her baby girl and I am so happy for her, congrats! **

**City of Bones is being taped THIS MONTH! August 15th! It's being taped near me so I'm going to try and see it happen! I will keep you guys updated on all the news **

**Leave your wonderful thoughts in a review, love hearing your thoughts!**

**Rose **


	24. 22, The Mortal Cup

**22**

**The Mortal Cup**

* * *

"I was under the impression that you were leaving with the others," Hodge assumed, his eyes looking down on her with a weary and tired feel. She couldn't tell if his hair was specked with more gray hair than usual or if it just shone in the lighting. Clary, itching to push past him and escape, attempted to calm down her nerves. Yes, Hodge caught her in his office but it didn't mean she knew he read the letters.

"They told me they didn't need me." Clary sputtered out, suddenly feeling a cold breeze pass over her. Hodge watched her carefully, taking in her words.

"What brought you here?" He asked next, waving to the library. He moved past her further into the room. She turned to watch him walk, refusing to let him out of her sight. She noticed a faint smell of rain, a window somewhere must've been left open. She felt sweat gather on her palms and she wiped them on her jeans roughly.

"Y-your books," she stammered and pointed to the rows and rows of novels lining the walls. "I couldn't sleep so I thought I would come here and read something."

"Ah, did you have anything in mind?" Clary was taken back at his question and her eyes quickly searched for the first novel in sight.

"The Grey Book." She responded, her eyes trained on the table near the door where the oversized book lay open to a random page. "But I should be getting back to bed." Clary turned to the door and took a step forward when Hodge spoke, louder this time.

"Actually, Clarissa, I wish to speak to you. Take a seat," he waved to the chairs by his desk, the chairs she sat on the first time she arrived at the Institute. It felt odd now, like it's been ten years since she first arrived here. Since she first met Jace. Clary's mind burned with the desire to run away from this building that screamed danger but there was a small shred of hope that Hodge was still uncertain about her identity. Slowly and cautiously, she followed Hodge to the desk and gingerly sat down.

"A strange night it's been," Hodge sighed as he took a seat, Hugo departing from his shoulder to sit onto his large cage by the window. The light from the lamp lit Hodge's old ravaged face and body. A ring engraved with the letter W glimmered on his finger that she hadn't seen on him before but it looked so deeply familiar to her. She concentrated on it, but her memory snagged. "The forsaken at your home, the attack on your way from Takis, the sudden random attack on you and Jace on your way back and the battle between at Hotel Durmont. I'm afraid someone may be after you and your family." Clary felt a lump form in her throat and her stare moved away from the ring to meet Hodge's pale grey eyes.

"I don't know who is trying to hurt me."

"Ah, it seems like no one does." Hodge murmured sadly and opened a drawer to his right. He rummaged through it before revealing two papers. "What is your last name again Clary?" She licked her lips that suddenly went dry and cautiously spoke in a straightforward, confident voice.

"Fray." She responded, controlling her expression. As Hodge speculated her response, she attempted to calculate how fast she could get to the exit.

"Interesting…Clary your safety is important to all of us and I feel as though if you do not entrust me with the truth of your identity, figuring out why someone is after you will be quite difficult." Clary pushed back a strand of her tangled damp hair behind her ear, waiting for him to continue.

"The Clave confirmed to me they received notice that an Aline Penhallow was staying at this Institute." Hodge explained, leaning forward on his desk. His look screamed, _I know you're hiding something. _Clary felt vulnerable without Jace by her side that was capable of bluffing any story without a hesitation. Here she sat, facing the consequences of Jace's lie with his whereabouts unknown to her. "As you have just confirmed, you aren't of the Penhallow family." Swallowing hard, Clary didn't respond.

"Why did you lie to Magnus Bane of who you are?"

"I didn't," was the only thing Clary could muster out of her mouth and it was the truth to some extent. She wasn't the one who gave him that name. She knew she could've done better, how many times has she lied her way through a situation like this before? What was different about this one? Her eyes moved to the bottom of the desk where she could see the scraps of paper she had ruffled through and she had her answer.

"No one, not even the silent brothers seem to be able to confirm who you are. I'm going to ask you once more Clary, who are you?" She couldn't reply, it was as if her throat was being constricted by hands. There was no Jace to bluff her way out and no spell by a warlock to protect her mind.

"I can't tell you that," she whispered nervously. Her eyes lingered on the book sitting on Hodge's desk as she spoke. It was a red book lined with a black seam. "If I did, I would be put in danger. All these lies were my way of protecting all of you. I didn't ask to be here and I'm not from here." Clary could feel herself coming up with a story. Maybe he would believe an innocent girl from a faraway family was just trying to protect them? She held back a bitter laugh; she was dealing with trained shadowhunters not mundane.

"You have to understand that whatever you tell me here, it won't be spoken of anywhere else." Hodge insisted, watching her thoughtfully, and his tone grew softer as if he was speaking to a small child.

"I understand that," she lied smoothly. Hodge watched her for another moment before picking up one of the papers he pulled out from the drawer. She now recognized it as an old photograph.

"Do you recognize this photo?" He asked her and edged the photo towards her. Slowly, Clary leaned closer and placed it as a picture of the Circle. She swallowed hard. _Where is this going?_

"It's the Circle," she responded, realizing there was no point in lying. Hodge nodded, satisfied.

"Do you recognize anyone in this photo?" He spoke as if he was waiting for her to slip up and give herself away somehow. He watched her expression as her eyes moved to the faces in the picture. He waited to notice a look of recognition pass over her features but she refused to give him that. Clary's eyes moved past her mother and Luke to cease on Valentine.

"That's Valentine isn't it?" She observed innocently, even letting a little fake fear trickle in her voice. "He created the Circle?"

"Yes it is but I believe you may know more than just _him_ Clary." Hodge inched the photo a bit closer and Clary was seriously contemplating running out of there.

"I've seen this photo many times Hodge; they all look familiar to me."

"Very true," he nodded but that wasn't the response he was looking for. He got up and made his way to the front of the desk where he stood beside the photo. He pointed to a specific face.

"Her name is Jocelyn." He stated and at the sound of her mother's name, Clary felt her heart sink to the bottom of her stomach anxiously.``She was a big part of the Circle.`` Her eyes glimpsed at the photo to see Hodge pointing at the right person, the beautiful laughing red head standing by Valentine's side. She couldn't stop the pained expression that filled her face.

"It's okay Clary," Hodge said in a low voice, placing a hand on her shoulder in an act of comfort. Was her assumptions right? Was that note from Valentine? Jace, Alec and Isabelle all trusted this man who looked like he wouldn't hurt a fly, why shouldn't she? The memory of the letter seemed to blur now in her mind, did she even read it right? She choked back tears as confusion filled her.

"She's your mother isn't she?" Hodge predicted and her lack of response was more than enough for him. He nodded slowly, digesting her response before moving towards Hugo's cage. "Then I suppose Fairchild is your last name." Clary nodded even though Hodge couldn't see her since he had his back facing her. He must know now that her mother and Valentine had once been married but he couldn't be aware that she is their daughter. She took security in that.

"Does Valentine have her?" He questioned, brushing his fingertips along the rim of the cage. It was a man made black cage, woven and decorated beautifully to hold any size bird. Clary opened her mouth to reply when her eyes caught sight of a familiar face in the photo. Her voice caught as her green eyes fixated on the boy standing behind Valentine, gazing at him as if he was looking at his role model. He was slightly hunched but he looked healthy, no lines of worry or sorrow. His eyes were bright and cheery, looking genuinely happy. Her blood ran cold.

She shot up from the seat and Hodge turned in surprise.

"Clary? Are you alright? "He demanded in concern, starting to move towards her. He reached out to her and that's when the surge of familiarity at the sight of the ring clicked into place.  
"Is this you in the photo?' Clary demanded, her voice shaking. She needed confirmation; she needed to know who Hodge really was. His eyes became sad at her question. He looked down at his hands. It was like he aged ten more years in that second.

"Yes, it is me but-," he started but Clary was already sprinting out of the door. She heard Hodge call for her when she reached the exit but she kept running. Her twisted hair fell in her face and she pushed it past hastily as she ran down the corridor towards her room. When she arrived to the quiet residential wing, she burst into her room and dug under her bed. Every moment felt like a century to her as she grabbed her side bag and stuffed the Mortal Cup into it before throwing it across her body. Not daring to waste another second, she sprinted out of the residential wing, down the elevator and into the foyer where she met Hodge.

"Where are you going?' He questioned sternly. The soft, sad expression on his face in the library had suddenly morphed into a hungry predator. The sort of expression where you are inches away from getting what you want. Clary felt her whole body shake with horrible trembles. If her suspicions about Hodge were right then did that mean Alec and Isabelle were a part of all this too? Most importantly, did Jace, the boy she kissed and fell for, trick her into telling him the truth because he was on _their _side? She refused to believe it. She couldn't or she was threatened to break down right there_. _

"Get out of my way Hodge," Clary ordered loudly, white anger pulsing through her. She was right from the start; she never should've listened to any of them. She never should've let Jace walk her out of that pandemonium.

"I can help you Clary, we can get past Valentine together." He reached out to her as if he truly thought she would believe him.

"You're apart of the Circle, you always have been," she spat angrily. She would've run by now but Hodge was standing in her way. He was old but he was still trained.

"You have it wrong Clarissa, I got out of the Circle with your mother and the Lightwoods," he claimed. She gripped the bag tighter. "We all left when we found out what Valentine was truly planning to do. Your mother must`ve already informed you. We gave ourselves up to the Clave but they believed only some of us. The Lightwoods got past with a warning but they cursed me." Clary knew he was just trying to reach out for her sympathy. She couldn't help wanting to know more about her parent's past. Her mother only told her a limited amount of information.

_"The circle was a way for us to have our voices heard Clary," Jocelyn was sitting beside Clary, holding her hands in her own. Her hair was pulled back into a tight ponytail and she had been heading out to Luke's bookstore when she was interrupted by Clary's speculation about a photograph in her mother's room. Clary was sitting beside her, only eleven at the time. She had just received her marks a while ago. _

_ It had been hard for Clary adjusting to this new life. She had been leading a life of normalcy but she now knew she was different, far from normal. She was different than Simon and the rest of her school._

_ "What do you mean?" Clary asked, her eyebrows knitted in confusion. Jocelyn smiled sadly and brushed Clary's hair back._

_ "We were only teenagers at that time hun, we thought we knew everything. We thought we were invincible."She smiled at a lost memory. "We all knew the Clave was corrupted, wrong in so many ways and we wanted to do something but we were only kids. Then Valentine, your father, comes along and puts us in a new perceptive, gives us a chance to do something about it. His views on the Clave..Oh they were terrible, he hated them but he was such an inspiring person. A leader. We followed him without knowing what we were truly headed into."_

_ "We?"_

_ "We called ourselves The Circle filled with teen shadowhunters about to become adults. Lucian was in it with me but I haven't spoken to any other members for years."_

_ "Why did you leave?" Clary questioned, intrigued at her mother's past. Little did she know that it was much more gruesome and terrible than her mother was letting on._

_ "Your father had plans, plans I could never be a part of. He became power hungry and a little idea turned into overthrowing the whole Clave, killing for no reason. I had to leave and you know I was pregnant at the time."_

_ "Was he angry?" Clary spoke quietly now, a shiver passing over her body at the thought of her father's memory._

_ "Extremely. Especially when some of the other members gave up to the Clave," she revealed. Her expression was pained as if she was reliving memories she wanted to forget._

_ "Mom…" Clary started, looking down at her hands before she looked up and focused on her mother's sad eyes. She could see her own face reflected in them._

_ "Hmmm?"_

_ "What did Valentine do when he found out you betrayed him? What happened to our family? The baby?" At this, Jocelyn's eyes moved to the ceiling and she bit her lip as though she was trying to hold back tears. She pursued her lips together and caught a tear on her cheek. She smiled at her little girl who she knew would never be able to understand anything her father did and she wished that she never had to._

_ "That," she promised, rubbing Clary's small hands, "is a story for another day,"_

"What do you mean 'cursed'?" Clary inquired, returning to reality. He sighed.

"A curse that will not let me leave the wards of the Institute forever." He uttered and Clary didn't feel any sympathy…the things Valentine's group did.

"Get out of my way." She growled once more.

"I'm afraid I can't do that Clarissa Fairchild ."

"You don't know me!" She snapped at him. They stared at each other for a moment. "I saw the letters," she blurted out unintentionally and immediately wanted to kick herself hard in the face. A flash of anger passed over Hodge's features and a shiver ran down her spine. _No going back now_, she thought. "You are working for Valentine aren't you? You never truly left so don't pull that on me." He let out a bitter laugh.

"Yes, I am one of his men. How could I leave? You don't know him like I do," he argued."I wouldn't have done any of this but the power he has Clarissa. You will never understand what we, all of us shadowhunter and downworlder alike, are doomed to by his existence."

"You could fight!" Clary yelled, angry that this man he was talking about had her mother in hostage. She was angry that this man, her own blood, was feared by innocents. This man that was supposed to be her father, supposed to chase away bad dreams, hold her when she's upset and threaten any boy that came near her. "He is _one _man! A coward at that and all of you just went under his wing, killed innocent lives and were committed to torturing children. It's revolting." She snared.

"Ah, careful what you say Clary," Hodge whispered. "Your mother was apart of it once upon a time."

"She got out days after she joined." At this, Hodge laughed.

"Oh is that what she told you?" He taunted. "She _married_ him. She had a child with him." Clary didn't correct him. "She stayed with him until the Clave got us. Then she ran, she ran and she never looked back at her friends she left to the hands of the corrupted Clave we tried to _fight_. She couldn't care less about anyone but herself." Clary shook her head, refusing to let Hodge talk his way into making her doubt her own mother.

"Lies!" She roared, moving forward. "You lie and you're all liars."

"I may be a traitor but can you really say the Clave is innocent? You yourself wouldn't utter a word about your identify because of your lack of trust in them."

"The point is I'm getting out of here Hodge and you will _never_." She didn't know where all this cold, hatred was coming from but she was taking it out on him.

"You may leave unharmed, but not with the Cup." Her eyes snapped up in shock. She realized her mistake then, Hodge had been stalling this whole time and she played his game. Without another word, she sprinted down the foyer. She was steps away from the exit when a searing pain flashed through her body and she fell. Her bag was thrown forward, opening and the Cup was flung meters away from her. Clary looked down to where the pain was coming from to see a clean cut along her leg through her jeans. She looked up to see Hodge walking towards her. Her head snapped to the other side to see a figure reaching for the Cup.

"No!" Clary shrieked, attempting to push herself up to her feet. The figure scooped up the Cup and stepped into the light. Leather combat boots materialized first, then jeans and a black t shirt stained with blood.

Jace.

He took in the scene in front of him, Clary lying helpless on the floor and Hodge watching him with beady eyes. He looked down to his hands to see an item he never thought he would hold. Jace knew exactly what the Cup was and what it did. The gold bejeweled rim shone in the light and it felt slightly heavy but it was empty.

"Jace!" Clary shouted, finally getting to her feet. Her calf was bleeding.

"What's going on?" He demanded his jaw tense. Alec and Isabelle were on their way back now and he knew he had to get answers before they arrived.

"Give me the Cup Jace," Hodge's voice was strong and commanding as he moved closer to him. "We have to get the Cup to the Clave."

"He's lying!" Clary bellowed, leaning against the wall for support, her face screwed in pain. `Don`t believe a word he says!``

"Why did you have the Cup?" Jace questioned her in a low voice but deep inside him he knew he had the desire to run to her, help her. Clary didn't answer.

"She stole it Jace. We need to return it," Hodge spoke calmly. `You don`t know how great you would be Jace, being the one to return the lost Mortal Cup.``

"I asked Clary," Jace snapped and he looked at him in surprise.

"Jace," she called, breathing hard from the injury. "Please trust me." He felt a pang of sympathy but was uncertain. Hodge, his tutor, a man he has known for years stood in front of him then a girl, a mysterious stubborn ruthless girl who stole his heart but won't reveal a thing about her past was asking him to trust her. Hodge reached out for the Cup carefully. Jace glimpsed at Clary for a second then slowly moved to hand the Cup to him.

"He has your ring!" Clary exclaimed suddenly. Jace, stunned, froze. "He's wearing your ring, you lost it right? Look at his hand." Jace's eyes flickered to Hodge's outstretched hand and there was his W marked ring, a family heirloom. Flashes of betrayal, anger and shock flipped through Jace`s expression. Suddenly, Hodge twisted the ring three times. Jace`s eyes widened.

"Hugo!" He shouted before Jace could move to attack him. A flutter of black wings swopped down and blurred Jace's vision. The feathered bird attacked him, raking his claws and beak along his face. Bright pain bloomed along his cheek and his legs gave out, his mind suddenly blanking.

"Jace!" He heard Clary scream before he passed out. Clary moved away from the wall and limped towards Jace, falling to her knees. "Jace!" She yelled helplessly, tears stinging her eyes, and suddenly the bird moved onto her, attacking her face that she instinctively moved her hands to cover.

"That's enough Hugo," Hodge ordered and the killer bird flapped his wings away into another corridor. Hodge now had the Cup in his hands. "This would've been much easier if you both complied."

"Oh so you could ruin us all," Clary spat, blinking blood out of her eyes. "You're a pet to him you know that? Valentine works alone.` Hodge didn't respond and Jace didn't move. His cheeks were raked with claw marks yet he still looked beautiful. Her heart felt like it was being clenched into a fist but she felt slight relief knowing he didn't work for Valentine.

Suddenly, the air beside Hodge shimmered and Clary stumbled back towards the wall, leaning against it for support. Her leg throbbed and she didn't have a stele. There was a shimmering wall of air parted like a silver curtain then a man stepped out of it. Her breath caught.

Valentine.

He stood tall, with little resemblance to the boy in the photograph but his face was restrained, closed with sorrowful eyes. It didn't matter that he didn't look like the photo; she knew exactly who he was. Dressed in a tailored suit, she felt a pang of hatred and anger He broke her family. He was the reason she was never safe, the reason her mother wasn't safe and depressed for years. She wanted to scream and kick him but she seemed to lose her voice.

"Starkweather," he spoke in a cold impatient voice. "You have the cup?" Hodge seemed to shrink inches.

"Yes my lord Valentine, I didn't expect you to come so quickly," he stammered out, clearly intimidated. Clary felt her vision blur. He handed Valentine the ring he used to call him.

"I told you I would come through a portal," he responded, taking the ring, and Valentine's eyes moved to the Cup held securely in Hodge's arms. "Give it to me." Hodge didn't move.

"W-what you promised me," he replied. Valentine looked like he wanted to roll his eyes.

:"I feel as though you do not trust me Starkweather." A mockery smile curled on Valentine's lips. "I'm surprised of your eagerness to be out there again. I never took you as one for the battlefield."

"You don't know what it's like," Hodge's confidence faltered. "Being scared everyday—"

"No I rather don't, now give me the cup."

"I betrayed so many for this my Lord."

"Ah," Valentine nodded with a smile with no humor. He took no notice in Clary, lying against the wall bleeding. "The lightwoods. They were free to walk as ordinary men through the sunlight due to their high connections to the Clave but you, you are doomed to stay here. What do you owe them?"Hodge flinched.

"The children—"

"I didn't know you were so fond of children Starkweather," Valentine snapped and reached for the cup. "Now give it to me." Hodge watched Valentine for a moment then handed him the cup. Valentine held it delicately, his face in awe as he ran his finger along the rim.

"I believe you dented it," he accused absently. Hodge said nothing, his face gray as Valentine's eyes moved to Jace lying on the floor.

"He is bleeding," he observed. "Why?"

"He was putting up a fight," Hodge whispered, looking at Jace's crumpled body sadly. Valentine's lip curled.

"I've taught him well," he stated and Clary's head snapped up. _What was that supposed to mean?_

"You promised not to hurt him," Hodge murmured softly.

"It doesn't appear as though I am the one hurting him Starkweather," Valentine responded and bent down to lift up Jace and gather him in his arms. Clary noticed how he was a massive man, with a torso like the trunk of a tree; Jace looked like a child in comparison. "You betrayed him; I wonder how he will feel when he wakes up. Betraying a child, that's a double betrayal don't you think?" Hodge looked down as if he was ashamed.

"He will be with his father soon," Valentine said, looking down at Jace's white face. "Where he belongs." A lump formed in Clary's throat. _ I never met my mother but I loved my father. He died when I was ten, _Jace once said in a room down the hall days ago. Tears stung in the back of her eyes.

"Wait!" Hodge cried when Valentine moved towards the shimmering air, the portal. "You promised to lift the curse!" He stopped and turned to Hodge.

"That is true," he stated and stared at Hodge hard. He gasped and staggered back, his hand flying to his chest as if something had struck him. Black fluid seeped out of his chest.

"Is it done? Is it lifted?" Hodge demanded, his voice shaking and his body trembling.

"It is lifted," Valentine confirmed. "Enjoy your walk as a free man Starkweather, may it bring you joy." He spoke with no emotion in his words. Valentine stood there for a moment then suddenly turned to face Clary. She held her breath, as if hoping he couldn't see her but she knew he did. Even in her bleeding state, she tried her best to look at him straight in the eye, pushing past the pain. She wouldn't show any sort of fear, she was relentless.

For a moment, she thought he would say something to her and she could get her chance to spit out everything she ever wanted to say to him. She waited for him to open his mouth but he merely turned around without a word and stepped into the curtain of glowing air, vanishing, taking Jace with him.

* * *

**Hey guys! So this I have to say is my fastest update in a while. I want to thank you guys SO MUCH for the all the reviews last chapter, they seriously are amazing and encourage me to keep writing! I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and please leave your thoughts, I love hearing your opinions!**

**I'm also getting back into reading habits (just started the Hush Hush saga, it's amazing) so if you guys have stories on fanfic, i'd love to read them! **

**COB MOVIE: **

**If you guys have been keeping up with the social networking then you might already know that they have already finished their first week of filming! Day 1 was scenes at a cemetery and clary's house, set day 2 was at java jones as was set day 3, set day 4 was at the Institute (it's beautiful) and as was set day 5. Set day 6 is rumored to be filming the pandemonium. **

**Set day 2 was crazy! Its SO difficult to find the sets, they move so quickly and quietly but after hours of searching, I found them! My friend and I were running and we ran right through set and Lilly was right beside me! It was amazing being so close to lilly and robert! Jamie was no where to be seen but it was AMAZING to watch the scenes come alive, the scene with Clary on the phone with her mom, Simon and Clary crossing the street together (they were perfect. My exact Clary and Simon right there!) and a scene of Clary falling onto a bicycle. The crew was amazing and Robert was so nice! He was signing autographs and taking pictures everywhere! **

**My friend and I ended up being in one of the scenes! I really hope they use it! Seeing the NYC taxis and the book come alive was beautiful! I hope to return to set to get Lilly's autograph! I am officially obsessed with the cast! They are just amazing! **

**Thank you so much for reading and once again please review, hope you enjoyed reading! :) **

**Rose **


	25. 23, Ensemble

**23**

**Ensemble **

* * *

Clary tried her utmost best to concentrate her breathing. The intense pain in her leg was growing worse and the blood seeped through her denim jeans. Her cheeks throbbed. The urge to lay there and fall asleep was incredible but she was still conscious, she still was aware of what had just happened and what was going to happen. Jace, her mother and others were in danger and she was possibly the only one with this piece of information.

Hodge stood at the same place across from her, clenching and unclenching his fists by his sides. He looked as if he was trying to make an important decision, his face scrunched in concentration. Clary wanted to yell at him, demand to know if he understood what he just did. He gave the sacred cup to _Valentine_ and basically handed Jace's life to him. Clary's body trembled in anger.

"Hodge!" She exclaimed, breathing hard and he snapped his head to the side to look at her. She swallowed hard." Do you know what you've just done?" Hodge moved to the door.

"Stop Hodge! You killed Jace; you're the reason why he's going to die!" She screamed, holding back tears as she used the wall to pull herself up. The cup was gone; the one thing her mom trusted her with was gone.

"Valentine isn't going to hurt him." Hodge responded lightly and Clary wondered if he was being delusional.

"Jace's father is dead; he said Jace would be with his father," she further explained but Hodge shook his head.

"You don't understand." He snapped. "It's so much more complicated than that."

"Then enlighten me," Clary was on her feet now. "Tell me why you gave up Jace who trusted you with everything to have a curse, you probably deserved, be lifted off you. What about Alec and Isabelle?" Hodge glimpsed at her with sorrowful eyes.

"It saddens me that you are intertwined in this so deeply already. I wish that you would just leave her, leave this world. I would if I could."

"He has my mother," she whispered, stabilizing her feet.

"Then you have my condolences but know that Jocelyn was cursed the moment she met him." Hodge revealed and without another word, he turned and exited the Institute, only stopping once before the door to take a deep breath before exiting the building.

Clary groaned and threw her head back, choking back tears. Somewhere beyond this room Jace was being waken up roughly by Valentine to face his doom. Somewhere her mother's chances were ebbing away second by second, somewhere beyond this room Valentine was planning his next move and using the Cup for the exact reason her mother kept it away.

Here she stood, alone, with a cut in her leg and no idea where to start looking. It was as if the walls were crashing in on her and she lost her footing, slumping back down the wall onto the floor. She lay there in a crumpled mess, trying to find the strength to go on. She closed her eyes…letting the darkness wash her away—

"Clary!" A voice snapped her out of the darkness, her eyes flying open in astonishment. For a moment she thought she was dreaming, it was only a voice in her head trying to encourage her to go on. To her utter surprise, down the hall came Isabelle dressed in her shadowhunter gear. Her boots smacked the floor loudly. "Are you okay?" She demanded, leaning down beside her. Black spots filled Clary's vision.

"Jace…"She tried to say, fighting to keep her eyes open and tell Isabelle everything that just happened. A figure she couldn't make out appeared behind Isabelle's worried face.

"Where is he?" A, masculine voice asked and Clary recognized it as Alec. She saw Isabelle pull something out of her boot and the tip of a stele press against her skin. Within a few moments of tracing, Clary's vision began to clear.

"Why are you bleeding?" Isabelle said, her eyes at the torn fabric on Clary's leg where a once fresh wound started to heal. "Where's Hodge and Jace?" With the help of Isabelle's shoulder, Clary managed to stand up. The pain in her leg and cheeks cleared up but she still felt a feeling of despair.

"Jace…Hodge…" Clary didn't know how to explain, how to tell them. Would they believe her when she told them Valentine was here and took Jace with him? How could she break it to them that Hodge was a traitor? Clary looked at Isabelle's dark concerned eyes, frantically searching for answers. Alec stood beside her. They looked so similar it hurt, other than the difference in eye color where Alec's were bright blue. _Lightwood, _Clary thought. _Another family involved in the Circle. _It was almost funny to her, the way families that were damaged by Valentine's influence have returned together to fight but this time, a different generation.

Suddenly, so quick Clary didn't have a chance to yelp, Alec pushed her roughly against the wall, pinning her to place.

"Alec!" Isabelle shouted in dismay.

"What did you do to them?" He hissed in a low voice, his face inches away from her. Clary stared at him in shock. "I said, what did you do to them?"

"Alec! Stop it!" Isabelle tried to pull him off her but he didn't budge/

"I-I didn't do anything," Clary stammered out, her shoulder starting to ache from his grip. She felt a surge of shock followed by anger, who did he think he was hurting her like this? She looked at him straight in the eye. "If there's anyone to blame, it's your mentor Hodge." At this, Alec's grip lightened in surprise. Clary didn't dare move.

"Hodge is one of Valentine's men. He found the Mortal Cup and called Valentine to take it from him so his curse would be lifted. Valentine left with Jace." Clary spat and watched as the anger in Alec's face morphed into utter astonishment. Isabelle's mouth was wide open, in an O shape.

"Valentine…was here?" She whispered, looking around as if he were still in the room. Clary nodded, her face softening when speaking to Isabelle.

"Where did he take Jace?" Alec demanded, his grip tightening again.

"I don't know-."

"Where's Hodge now?"

"I don't—."

"How did he get the Mortal Cup?" At this, Clary blanched because she _did _know. Alec watched her expression, and when she didn't respond, he seemed to make up his own theory.

"You," he spat angrily. "You're the cause for all of this." Isabelle shook her head, placing a hand on Alec's arm. "You shouldn't have come here." Clary wanted to roll her eyes.

"If I remember clearly, you guys were the once who _forced _me here." Alec's eyes were savage now. His body was trembling.

"If Jace is dead—"He started, gritting his teeth together.

"Alec no, you're not thinking right." Isabelle said calmly and he cocked his head to the side to glare at her.

"What do you expect me to think Isabelle?" He snapped. "Ever since she comes along, she brought trouble with her. All those attacks and lies. Jace has been ten times more reckless because of _her_" he looked back at Clary, pressing against her harder. She winced as his fingers dung into her shirt. "He doesn't know what he's doing, now Valentine was here because of her and he has Jace. She's a manipulative little-"

"Alec! You can't blame it all on her, she didn't mean for this to-" Isabelle started but Clary cut her off.

"No Isabelle," she whispered. "He's right. This is my fault." They both looked at her in shock. Clary gritted her teeth together, her shoulders starting to ache more. She was biting back tears and exhaustion. "I may have lied and brought on trouble but I am _against _Valentine just as much as you are. I tried to keep the Cup away from him but there's only so much I can do alone. Hodge betrayed you, not me. _Now get your hands off of me,"_ she yelled the last part, shoving Alec back with all the strength she could muster. He stumbled back in surprise, letting go of her shoulders.

"Hodge's curse is lifted and he's a free man." Clary explained, not even bothering to look at Alec. Her gaze was on Isabelle who seemed to be the reasonable one of the two at the moment. "I doubt he knows where Valentine is but someone we all care about is in Valentine's clutches right now so if you excuse me, I'm going to go find him."

Clary moved past Isabelle and Alec, making her way to the door. The pain in her body was almost gone, only a hum of exhaustion and sadness remained in her body. Her mind was slowly reeling back to reality as every step she took was pumped with adrenaline to take down Valentine and whatever army he has. Most importantly, to get back Jace and her mother.

Clary had her hand on the door to leave when she heard the clatter of hurried footsteps behind her. She turned to see Isabelle and Alec stop in front of her. Clary could now see a whip curled along Isabelle's wrist and a red pendant gleaming on her throat. She expected to hear some more yelling from Alec but instead, Isabelle gave Clary a stern nod.

"We're coming with you."

* * *

The autumn air of New York was speeding to a cold winter breeze as leaves piled the pavement. A black haired woman was pushing a stroller with a baby nestled in blankets comfortably down the sidewalk .Clary's sneakers smacked the pavement as she ran down the street, her hair flying past her in a breeze. Her eyes caught sight of a park to her right where she could see a little girl sitting beneath the trees. Looking closer, she watched as the little girl's pale body transformed to a blue body. _Fairy, _Clary thought.

Isabelle ran alongside Clary, Alec on her other side as they cut across the street to arrive to an abandon building. Isabelle had traced battle runes on Clary as precaution and given her weapons.

"Where are we?' Isabelle asked, narrowing her eyes as she took in the building in front of her. It was an old abandoned Chinese restaurant and boards covered the windows. There was no sign of civilization around or in the building but Clary knew exactly what lay inside.

Clary didn't answer her. Instead, she quickened her pace and circled the building to the back entrance. She stopped at the front of the doors.

"Stay here," she ordered them Alec opened his mouth to protest but she shot him a look that shut him up. Clary knocked four times on the door and waited patiently.

"Yes?" A voice mumbled behind the door, it sounded like a male. Clary brushed her back behind her ear and cleared her throat.

"It's Clary," she responded confidently. "I'm here to talk to Luke." After a moment, a lock clicked out of place and the door swung inwards. A tall man, around six feet, stood in the doorway. His black hair was placed in a ponytail and he had an olive complexion with sharp features. Clary recognized him as one of the werewolves she met during her first visit here. Alaric.

"Welcome back Clarissa," he smiled and she returned it. He gestured for her to enter. Clary turned around to look at Isabelle and Alec. They both had a look of distain on their faces and she could tell they figured out where they were—or rather what kind of people they are with.

"You guys should probably wait here," Clary told them tightly. She knew exactly what they were thinking.

"Are you sure…" Isabelle started but Clary could hear in her voice that she was more than happy to agree. She nodded.

The restaurant had a completely different appearance inside than out. Outside, it looked like an abandoned Chinese restaurant with bricks out of place, glass missing from the windows and paint chipped everywhere but on the inside, it looked like a furnished police station, taken care of and clean. Clary followed Alaric through the corridor leading to the room where the wolves lounged.

"He's in his office," Alaric told her, pointing to a hallway that led off to a large door. She nodded her thanks before making her way to the office, her heart pumping each step. She felt a sense of security here. She knocked on the door twice.

'Come in," she heard Luke's hoarse voice call. He sounded tired. She opened the door and peered in. The room was small, with one bookshelf to the left wall holding a couple novels and a brown desk in the middle of the room. There was a lamp sitting on it, lighting up the room and papers slew all along the desk. The garbage bin beside the desk was full to the brim, crumpled paper covering the floor around it. Sitting behind the desk with his back hunched over, a pen in his hand flying across the sheet of paper, sat Luke.

"Clary!" He exclaimed in surprise at the sight of her. Her face broke out into a huge grin upon seeing his familiar, welcoming face with his glasses perched on his nose. He was wearing his usual wear, flannel shirt and jeans. He made his way around the desk and she flung herself at him, holding him in a bear hug.

"I've missed you," he said softly, patting her back. She pulled away suddenly, tears starting to well up in her eyes.

"I messed up Luke," she started hysterically. "I really messed up this time. Valentine got the Cup and now he has Jace too." Her voice caught.

"Wait, what?" He demanded in surprise. "Hold on, sit down and breathe. Tell me everything." He ordered her in a soothing voice and sat her down on a chair. She recounted the whole story to him, about Hodge's suspicions, Valentine's arrival and Jace's status. Luke's expression remained in a frown the whole time. By the end, Clary was breathless.

"Follow me," Luke said at the end and exited the office with Clary on his heels. He stalked down the hallway, his body language calm and assertive. Suddenly, he was calling out orders to the men and women in the room. His voice was loud and clear. Each member of the pack listened carefully before springing into action. It was a blur for Clary as members of the pack raced back and forth from rooms.

"What's going on? Where are we going?" Clary demanded, tugging at Luke's sleeve. She was eerily reminded of when she was younger and a demon was close by. Luke's body had tensed up just like now and she had pulled on his sleeve, asking what's wrong.

"We are going to find out where Valentine is," he responded without looking at her. She slowly nodded. "Did anyone say anything that might help us find him?" He asked her.

"I…I don't—" Clary started, racking her memory. She had the urge to bite her nails, a bad habit she started when she was nervous. "Wait! He came through a portal. A vampire told me he was staying somewhere with access to a portal."

"Portal…"Luke's voice trailer off and he jogged back to his office. He grabbed a book off the bookshelf and flipped it open, scanning through the list of names quickly. Clary stood by his side, waiting [patiently.

"There are only a few places in all of New York that have portals. Dorothea's is one of the only places I know of…" He rubbed his forehead with his hand, pushing his glasses higher on the bridge of his nose. "There's somewhere….ALARIC!" Luke bellowed. Within seconds, Alaric's body appeared at the doorway.

"Yes sir," he replied.

"The Clave, where did they say they got disruptions from? Where did they see activity?" Luke demanded. Alaric responded immediately without hesitation a long address Clary wasn't familiar with. Luke referred to the yellow pages in front of him, flipping to the back, scanning a small paragraph before shutting it.

* * *

Isabelle and Alec got quite the surprise when twenty or so werewolves trampled out of the police station followed by Clary and Luke. They both looked at each other, exchanging messages between themselves before springing into action, ripping out their weapons. They knew without explanation where they were all headed. Clary and Luke jogged over to them as the members of the pack got into a couple cars.

"Nice to see you two again," Luke politely told the siblings. They nodded.

"Where are we going?" Isabelle asked and Clary licked her lips, the impact of the situation hitting her. They could be wrong about where Valentine is and go on a wild goose chase or they could be right which means she would be finally facing Valentine after 15 years.

"Renwick's." She responded. "It's an old -."

"We know Renwick's," Alec interrupted her, looking at Isabelle then at Luke. "It belonged to a shadowhunter years ago. It has a portal; it would make sense for Valentine be hiding out there." Clary nodded, a weird feeling creeping in her stomach. Isabelle and Alec started towards the vehicles.

"You've probably already guessed this," Luke said to Clary once they were out of hearing range. "But the Lightwoods have never been fond of any type of downworlders. "

"Never?" Clary asked with slight surprise as she watched the two climb into a truck. Luke let out a small humorless chuckle.

'Never."

* * *

Five or so large trucks screeched into the parking lot a black away from Renwick's location. The members of the pack piled out of the trucks, transforming into wolves as they exited the lot. Luke, Clary, Isabelle and Alec followed the pack, pulling tracing runes on their way and pulling out daggers.

"If they really are there, this isn't going to be pretty," Luke warned the three shadowhunters. .They stopped behind a large garbage bin in front of the building that looked like a hospital. Clary sneaked a glance at Isabelle. She had re done her ponytail so that no piece of hair was out of place. She was crouched down, tracing a speed rune on her ankle. Clary couldn't help but frown; she didn't look nearly as graceful as her when she was getting ready to battle.

"I'm still coming in with you Luke," Clary told him, her jaw set. He nodded reluctantly.

"I know." He agreed and waited a few moments. He had sent his second in command, Gretel, and some others closer to the building to scope out. They were ordered to figure out if Valentine was positioned in the building and figure out which point of entryways were the most efficient to use. Clary felt the urge to bite her nails as she watched the sun slowly start too deep below the horizon. Darkness wouldn't help them.

"He's in there," Gretel confirmed, popping up from the left. Clary noticed a scar along her face extending from her hair line to her mouth. It was oddly beautiful to her, a unique out of place mark. "We saw the boy you described by the third floor window talking to Valentine." Clary's heart leaped, _he's alive. _Beside her, she felt Isabelle and Alec tense as well. Luke nodded.

"Let's go," he ordered. There was a chain link fence of the building that had been ripped by one of the wolves' claws. They squeezed through and made their way to the front of the building where two large doors lay, a broken window decorating one of them. Clary wrinkled her nose, it smelt like death. The stench was strong and she was tempted to cover her nose.

"Forsaken," Isabelle mumbled, uncurling her whip from her wrist with a snap. Alec whipped out his bow, poising his arrow in place for any sign of enemies. They looked menacing and beautiful, brother and sister side by side with shocking features. They started towards the doors, a few wolves flanking them with the others covering the back entry. Clary pulled out her dagger right when the fist Forsaken appeared.

It was a big tall ugly creature that reeked of death. Clary couldn't help feeling a twist in her stomach but not from the smell. She could see beyond the distortion of the creature's face, there was a human that once walked the streets as a normal being. Adding his life to the long list Valentine has taken, she screamed the name calling her weapon and flung it.

The dagger sliced through the air in a blur and cleanly punctured through the creature's chest, right above the rune on his chest. The dark rune shone a black dull and black oozing blood escaped the wound. The wolves around her did the rest of the work, ripping apart the creature into nothing as she raced to the doors with the others behind her. Unfortunately, company awaited them before the entrance.

Alec was the first to spring into action, piercing the Forsaken impressively with his arrow. Clary, one goal set in her mind, sprinted past the oncoming forsaken. She grasped the door handle and threw it open, the stench of death disappearing. The corridor that lay ahead of her was a shadowy black, a single dull lamp shining meters away. She heard footsteps behind her. She whirled around to see Alec and Luke behind her. Luke slipped past her, a rip in his jeans, but when Alec arrived to the entryway, Clary threw her arm in front of her.

"No! You can't come," she exclaimed at him over the cries of battle. He looked at her incredulously.

"Excuse me?" He demanded in absolute astonishment. Clary knew exactly why Alec couldn't be there when she faced Valentine. There was just too much Alec didn't know, too much Alec _couldn't _know.

"I understand you want to save Jace but Luke is with me and we will get him."

"You got him into this mess," he spat back at her, staring down at her. "You're only going to make things worse." She pulled herself up.

"Trust me, you know Jace much more than I do and I know you're in love with him," she emphasized and his eyes widened in surprise. It hurt her to say it. "But believe me when I say I know Valentine much more than you do. It won't help you being there, go help Isabelle." She commanded him. Not able to waste anymore time, she turned and sprinted down the hall to where Luke stood waiting for her. She prayed he didn't follow her that he could hear the truth in her voice and understand the severity of the situation.

"How did you keep him away?" Luke asked her curiously when she arrived to him. She looked back at the door to see it closed now with no sign of anyone. She let out a breath of relief.

"What I had to." She admitted before examining the corridor around her. Digging into her pocket, she pulled out the witch light she took from Jace's room.

"Where did you get that from?" Luke wondered.

"It was a gift," she replied softly, replaying the moments in the garden. She felt her cheeks burn red and was glad for the lack of light. She grasped the witchlight tightly and raised it above her head, sending cascades of light down the hall.

"Gretel said the third floor," Clary recalled as she caught sight of a junction of staircases. Luke nodded.

"Listen to me Clary," he instructed, grabbing her wrist. "I'm sure at this point Valentine knows who you are. When we face him, he might say some things to manipulate you." he expressed and left her hanging in confusion. They sprinted up the staircase to the second floor where another corridor lay. It was eerily quite. Luke motioned for her to follow him as he stealthily walked down the hallway towards the only door open, throwing light into the hallway. Gripping their weapons tightly, they threw themselves into the room, ready for anything.

It was a bedroom. The hangings around the four poster bed were blue, the Persian carpet patterned in blue, black and grey, and the furniture was painted white, like the furnishing in a child's room. A thin and ghostly layer of dust covered it all, glinting faintly in the moonlight.

In the bed lay Jocelyn, asleep.

She was on her back, her arm carelessly thrown over her abdomen. Clary felt mixed reactions build in her body as her mouth dropped in an O. The last thing she expected was to see her mother in this building. She felt her throat close, a chocked sound coming out of it as she noticed the silver manacles around her mother's wrists and ankles.

_She's drugged by her own potion_, Clary kept telling herself to calm down. _She's not dead._ With a strangled noise, Clary ran to her mother's body and flung herself at her. After all these weeks of needing her the most, thinking Valentine was torturing her, she finally found her. She pushed strands of red fiery hair out of her mother's face.

"Careful Clary," Luke whispered, coming into the room. He had a pained expression on his face as he looked at Jocelyn's sickly body. He knew the truth as well but couldn't' help shake. Clary started pulling out a weapon to break the manacles when a voice from the entryway froze her.

"Those manacles are unbreakable," the voice laughed. Clary whirled around to see Blackwell standing at the doorway in his velvet red colored robe, grinning evilly. His eyes moved up and down Clary's body in a way that made her feel exposed. "Ah, I finally get to meet Valentine's daughter. Welcome." Blackwell's smile turned to Luke. "Oh and Graymark, I almost missed you there."

"Where are the keys?" Luke growled at him, nodding to the manacles. Blackwell's smile deepened.

"No greeting? No, sorry for lying about knowing where the girl is?"

"If you believed that I was telling you the truth in the first place then you must stupider than I thought," Luke spat. Blackwell's smile vanished, clearly offended.

"A bit cold hearted you've become don't you think Lucian?" Blackwell expressed, waving his hand to the window to the right where you could see the battle rage on. "You became clan leader and brought your half breed filth to fight for you in a battle only the Circle can win."

"Does the Circle include Forsaken, tormented once human beings nowadays? Certainly you know the Clave frowns upon the use of black magic."

"Damn the Clave," Blackwell's lip curled. "They will be aware of the mistake they made by forming allegiances with downworlders like you. I can't understand why Jocelyn left for filth like you, look what you've done. You've got her daughter killed," Blackwell said and Clary's eyebrows knitted in confusion. Luke seemed to already comprehend what Blackwell was implying as he threw himself against Clary, throwing her to the floor with him. Blackwell's dagger sliced through the air.

Luke immediately got up and started towards him when a silkily laugh tinkled from behind Blackwell.

"Having all the fun by yourself Blackwell?" Pangborn chuckled as he came into view behind Blackwell. "You should've told me the wolf was here."

"My my Pangborn, I thought you already knew from the smell," Blackwell responded with a devious smirk. Luke's eyes flashed in anger.

"Let her go and I'll call off the clan."

"You think I'd give you this bitch that easily? It took years for Valentine to find her and we've only just started having fun with her," Blackwell's eyes moved to Jocelyn's body and Clary's body dilled with nausea.

"How sad that the only action you can get is if the girl's unconscious," Luke threw at him and Blackwell, his face purpling with anger, move forward to attack. Clary, already having her dagger out from trying to break the manacles, whipped her arm out without a hesitation. The dagger made contact right to his chest, spurting out blood. His eyes went wide, a sickly green color, before he collapsed to the floor.

"Oh dear," Pangborn mumbled, staring at his friend's dead body. His eyes moved to Clary in amusement. "Just like your mother aren't you? Quite but cold hearted. You Fairchild's really don't know how to mind your own business, do you?" Clary straightened her back.

"And you sick bastards can't take the hint that you're never going to accomplish this take over the world scenario, can you?"She tilted her head to side, watching him. Pangborn let out a booming laugh and looked at Luke.

"Valentine's going to enjoy ripping _this _one to shreds Lucian. Feisty isn't she?" He smiled and made a move towards Clary. In a split second, Luke was on him. They both fell in a fury of fists and weapons. Clary pulled out a seraph blade, waiting for her moment to jump in when she caught Luke's glance.

_Go. _

She understood in a millisecond and sprinted past the two, racing out of the door to the staircase. She took them two at a time and burst into the third floor, her heart racing. She was breathing heavily for some reason. She swallowed the lump in her throat from seeing her mom and wiped her hand along her forehead, pulling her hair back into a ponytail. She gripped the seraph blade tightly in her hand. She stuck to the left side of the corridor, peering into each room for threats. They were all empty. She arrived to the turn to see a single room a few meters away. The door was open to reveal a heavily furnished room, long beaded curtains decorating the window. The elaborate beads weren't what caught her attention though, it was the tall figure who stood by the window, looking out to the scene of the battle.

"Jace," she whispered.

* * *

**Just about three more chapters left! I know this chapter had a lot of similarities to the real story and I apologize for that but the next chapter will be different. I`m already working on it! Thank you guys so much for reading my story, everytime you guys review it honestly makes my day. **

**I`m excited to post the next chapter and I really hope you guys enjoy this one! **

**Please review! I love hearing your thoughts! It helps a lot :)**

**Rose **


	26. 24, Burning City

**Finally, another update. Thank you guys for bearing with me. The start might seem to be similar to the book but trust me, towards the end it's completely different. Enjoy!**

* * *

**24 **

**Burning City **

* * *

It was almost strange to her how she could recognize Jace in a crowd of people. How she could recognize his voice in a melee of sounds. Watching him stare out the window, his back to her, her heart skipped a beat. The golden curls of his hair and the structure of his back felt familiar to her but so dangerous.

She has held back all feelings for him, pushing them away out of fear of being hurt. She was scared he couldn't be trusted but now, she knew he could. The solid brick wall she placed between them for safety came storming down as she finally allowed herself to feel something for him. The weight on her shoulders from worry of him being dead or tortured seemed to evaporate.

Jace, sensing someone's presence, turned away from the window. There was no light where Clary was standing so he squinted his eyes to try and distinguish her figure.

"Jace!" She called and sprinted into the room. He caught her in his arms as she flung herself at him, pressing her face in his warm chest. She felt comfort.

"Clary" he whispered her name softly, holding her tightly. She pulled away from him, the situation sinking in "How did you get here? What are you doing here?"

"I came to save you; you have to come with me. We have to get out before Valentine comes back." Clary grabbed his hand and tried to pull him. He resisted.

"All of this was created by you?" Jace asked in surprise, indicating the battle outside the building. Clary leaned towards the closed window.

There were forsaken crowding the lot, dead and alive. It was a gruesome disgusting sight of limbs thrown everywhere. Clary looked closer and her breath caught as she recognized the body of wolves lying by the chained fence, torn and bleeding. She looked away quickly, afraid that she would recognize one of them as Gretel or Alaric.

'Do you see Isabelle or Alec down there?" Clary asked Jace, looking away. His eyebrows rose in surprise.

"They are here? Fighting out there?" Jace demanded, peering out the window again. "I don't see any of them."

"It's Luke's clan, we came here to rescue you and my mom," Clary explained to him. He shook his head.

"No, you have it wrong. You need to call this off and get Isabelle and Alec to safety," he told her sternly.

"What are you talking about? We just have to get out, help Luke and get out." Clary tried to reason with him, she tried to pull him again with no result. "Jace, come on." She begged, suddenly feeling worried. Why wasn't he leaving?

"I'm not leaving here Clarissa," Jace stated, his tone of voice final. He gripped her wrist and pulled her closer to him so that they were inches apart. "This is all a misunderstanding."

"Misunderstanding? I'm sorry; did Valentine wipe your memory of the last twenty four hours? Don't you remember that whole scene with Hodge and the Cup? Do you not remember everything I told you about Valentine?" Clary was astonished at his attitude, a feeling of nausea appeared in the pit of her stomach. Jace nodded his head.

"Yeah, I remember everything Clary but you don't understand. Valentine isn't the bad guy; it's been Hodge all a long." At this, she blanched.

"They are both the bad guys Jace, don't be stupid. Now please," she begged, her voice becoming desperate. Something about what he was telling her felt wrong to her, something about the way he was acting was sending her into hysterical panic. She pulled his sleeve. "Please let's just go."

"I can't, and you don't have to either." Jace told her, stepping in front of her. He placed his hand behind her head, smiling sweetly at her. She felt herself melt at his touch. She let herself get closer and closer to him, anticipating the moment their lips would touch so she could relive the moment in the garden but this time, without ruining it.

That's when the door opened. They sprang apart but remained side by side. Clary spun to face the door to see a man standing in the doorway. He was dressed in plain jeans and jacket that set off a light to his pale blond hair. A sheath wound around his waist with a long deadly sword. His black eyes raked the scene and Clary nearly stumbled back at the realization of who stood in front of her, in arms distance.

Valentine.

"I didn't know we had a guest," Valentine spoke softly, watching Clary as she stared at him.

"This is my friend," Jace told Valentine, gesturing to her. Her eyes glinted in anger at the sight of her father. She began calculating the moment she could thrust her weapon out of her belt and at his chest. Since she first found out about what Valentine had done to her family, she's been waiting for this moment to be able make him experience the misery he threw her mother into. Now, standing in the position finally, she felt herself freeze.

"One of the Lightwood kids I presume?" Valentine asked with a smile that said he knew more than they thought.

"No, her mother is Jocelyn Fairchild." Jace revealed and Clary's head whipped around to look at him. Valentine already knew who she was, she could tell, but for some reason, Jace telling him this detail irritated her. Valentine nodded.

"So you must be…Clary….Short for _Clarissa,_" he said to her, dragging her name as if he was tasting it. His face twisted in distaste. "Not a name I would've chosen."

"I don't care what you would've chosen you sick bastard," Clary growled, her hand moving to her sheath.

"Clary!" Jace yelled in dismay and her hand froze. Why was he defending him?

"Watch your language in front of elders Clarissa," Valentine ordered her, making his way to the table where a wine bottle and wineglass sat. "I'm sure Jocelyn taught you that much at least." Clary felt her body tremble in anger, how dare he talk about her mother.

"Clary, you don't understand. Hodge was the one who wanted the Cup and tried to summon the demons." Jace announced, looking at her in all seriousness. She didn't move her eyes away from Valentine who had now poured himself a cup of wine.

"I don't care about that Jace, I don't care if that's true or not. That's not why I'm going to kill this son of a bitch," Clary revealed. The wineglass was at Valentine's lips when he smirked.

"Language," he commented, taking a sip of the blood red wine.

"He doesn't want to hurt the Clave, it's all a misunderstanding." Jace exclaimed, reaching to touch her shoulder in a gesture of trying to calm her down. She didn't move.

"What have you been telling him?" Clary hissed at Valentine. He held the wineglass in his left hand and shrugged.

"Nothing but the truth."

"You liar! If you were telling him the truth he would be trying to rip your throat out! He would be handing me the blade that would end your life!" Clary screamed at him, finally having enough. She whipped out the dagger from her sheath. She thrust her arm backwards with hatred boiling in her body and whipped it forward—

Only to be intercepted by Jace's own dagger slicing through the air and knocking it down to the floor. Clary stared at him incredulously before diving for the dagger again and sprinting forward towards Valentine who hadn't moved an inch the whole time. She made it to him and attempted to swipe the blade across his chest. The wineglass shattered to the floor, the red liquid staining the white carpet. Jace advanced forward. He wound his arm around her waist before she could connect the blade to Valentine's body. He pulled her back and pinned her arms behind her back, causing the dagger to drop to his feet.

"Jace!" She screeched in utter astonishment.

"Stop this Clary, listen to him. He's telling the truth," he murmured roughly in her ear, his hands gripping her wrists to her back. It didn't hurt but it wasn't comfortable.

_"Let me go."_

'I'll only let you go if you promise not to attack my father."

"Do you know what you're asking me to do? He deserves to-," Clary started then cut herself off as she processed Jace's words. _. I'll only let you go if you promise not to attack my father_. The words slowly sunk in. She stopped struggling and turned her face to look at him fully.

"What did you just say?" She whispered. Jace had a nervous expression on his face. He let go one of her arms, assured that she wasn't going to attack.

"Sit down Clary," he ordered her in a soft voice. "This might not be easy." Clary ripped her second arm out of his grip and looked him in shock.

"_No. _What the hell do you mean by attack _your_ father?" Clary demanded, stumbling back. She didn't look at Valentine but she was sure he was standing in the same position, looking at the shattered wineglass. "Jace…Your father is dead."

Jace gave her a small smile. "No, he's alive and he's right there." He pointed to Valentine who was now sitting at the table, watching her with calculating eyes. Clary followed his finger and narrowed her eyes at Valentine. Jace was expecting either denial from Clary or perhaps a shed of joy for him. Surprising all of them, Clary broke out into laughter.

"So that was your trick? You're telling him you're his father to make him do what you want? That's low, even for you." Clary sneered

"Clary," Jace breathed.

"I've had enough of this nonsense Jonathan," Valentine stood up from the table, shoving his chair back roughly. "She is clearly too stubborn to listen to you, I thought you could keep her calm but clearly I was wrong. "

'Trust me; I'm not going to listen to you either."

""I'm not the person you think I am. Your mother has been feeding you lies all these years, distorting the truth about me," Valentine explained and Clary didn't say a word. "Now that we are both in a room together, why don't we settle things and you can hear the truth about all these years?"

"I already know the truth about you; I know everything you've done to my family." At this, Valentine's eyebrows rose and he smiled as if he knew something no else did.

"_Your _family?" Valentine repeated. Clary's fingers twitched, she knew then that he was implying he knew that Jocelyn wasn't just _her _family.

"You aren't Jace's father. Michael Wayland is."

"On the contrary, I am. I can explain if you would be such a kind spirit and shut your mouth," Valentine urged, his mouth a straight line. He gestured to the wooden chair near her.

"I can stand." She refused, crossing her arms in front of her. Valentine sighed.

"As you please," he shrugged. "The fact is, Michael Wayland is not and has never been Jace's father. Wayland was killed during the Uprising. I assumed Michael's name and place when I fled the Glass city with my son. I lived his life with my son. I received a letter ten years later that the writer knew my true identity therefore I had to stage my own death. That's why Jace thought I was dead this whole time." Clary didn't even consider the possibility of him telling the truth.

'"The Wayland Ring-."

"Ah yes," Valentine observed, pulling out the ring from his pocket. "Funny how an M can look so easily like a W."

"That's a really well thought lie Valentine and maybe if you didn't have my mom trapped downstairs and sent an army of demons after me, I might actually believe you. _We both_ know that's not true." She pointed out. Jace, realizing her emphasis on the word we, jumped in.

"What are you getting at Clary?" He questioned, glancing between the two. Valentine's frown slowly curved into a smile.

"Go ahead Clarissa," Valentine encouraged her, his smile deepening. She wanted to smack it right off his face. "Tell him why you think I can't be his father. Tell him how I already knew your name before I heard Jace say it." At this point, Jace was beyond confused. Clary hated Valentine, hated him with every bone in her body but she knew she had to say something or else Jace would still believe Valentine is his father. She turned to look at Jace, her eyes sad. Licking her chapped lips, she spoke.

"He can't be your father…" She started and looked down to Jace's chest, unable to meet his eyes. "Because he's my father."

* * *

There was a deep, absolute silence in the room, only the drowned out cries of the battle could be heard softly through a crack in the window. The words hung in the air for what felt like a century. Jace stared at Clary in shock, the words sinking in.

"_What?"_ Was all Jace could get out and for once in his life, he was speechless. "You're lying."

"I wish I was," Clary whispered, clenching and unclenching her fists.

"Meet your sister Jace, Clarissa Morgenstern." Valentine announced and Clary whirled on him.

"I told him the truth about you being my father; you can drop the act of him being your son!" She shouted at him and Valentine put on a false expression of confusion.

"You are siblings," he repeated. "After the Uprising, Jocelyn was pregnant with a girl, Clarissa, and fled to New York. I stayed with Jonathan." Clary's eyes flashed at these words because they _were_ the truth. Her mind started racing. _Yes baby, you did have a brother,_ Jocelyn had once revealed to Clary when she was fifteen. _He's gone now. _

"Stop this," Clary commanded, breathing hard. "You're a sick bastard you know that? I know you're capable of messing with people's emotions without pity but this is crossing a limit." Clary looked at Jace at this point to see his expression had completely altered. He was leaning against the wall, looking nauseous. His face was sheer white like a ghost. She realized with a pang of despair that he actually believed this information.

"Jace! It's not true! We aren't siblings," Clary tried to assure him. He looked at her, his eyes broken.

"Valentine is telling the truth." Jace chocked out.

"We look nothing alike, "Clary retaliated but as she spoke those words, she realized that no, they didn't look alike but him and Valentine did. They carried the same assertive leadership behavior, the same blonde hair, the same facial structure and they were both left handed.

"Is that really the real reason why you don't think you are siblings?" Valentine questioned her, his eyes glinting with a devious look as if he was testing the waters. Clary realized now that he had seen more of their embrace earlier than she would've liked him too. Suddenly, a strong eruption of anger exploded within her.

"No, you're right. There is another reason why I won't believe we are siblings," Clary paused for a moment, watching the man who ruined her family. "I did have a brother. I know what you did to my _real _brother. Jace isn't _him._" Clary watched as Valentine's amused look shattered into shock. He didn't expect Jocelyn to have told her.

"I see life in Jace, he's _alive. _He _feels _and he cares. He loves the Lightwoods and he would give up his life to save Alec's or Isabelle's. Now, does that sound like the monster you created then murdered?" Clary snapped at him.

:"Your mother had it wrong, _she has everything wrong."_ Valentine shouted at her, his patience breaking. "I never did anything to Jonathan; he's well and beside you right now. She was delusional and imagining things-."

"How could she imagine seeing her son's ashes along with her mother and father's in front of her burned home?" Clary screamed at him, feeling tears well up in her eyes. "You don't imagine those things! You _can't_ imagine those things! You BURNED her family! Your child!"

"I didn't kill any of them! They died in the Uprising except your brother!" Valentine hissed, his eyes flashing in anger. "You don't know what I went through because of your backstabbing mother. The things she did to me. I trusted her, she led me to believe that she was with me, in love with me, but all she ever did was use me! All she ever did was betray me and she's telling you_ lies_." Valentine's voice was cracking and his expression filled with blind rage but she could see grief. _He's lying Clary_ she told herself_, he's trying to manipulate you._

"She left Jonathan and I because of _you_, "Valentine continued, taking a step forward._ "It's your entire fault." _Clary's jaw tightened. Valentine's voice had morphed into something different, something unfamiliar and scary. The calm chalet attitude was gone now.

"My mother warned me about you, she told me all about how you're manipulative and heartless. You're lying. Everything you say is a _lie_ and all you do is hurt other people." She felt her tears well up in her eyes. "You killed my brother and my grandparents, you _sicken _me " She felt herself snap, her eyes had been watching the dagger that had fallen when Jace twisted her arm. She whirled around, grabbed it and flung it forward before Jace could register what she was doing. The blade sliced through the air but Valentine, already calculating her actions, threw himself to the side, knocking the wineglass over. The dagger dug into the wall opposite of Clary. She sprinted for it as Valentine stood up, reaching for his own weapon.

Clary gripped the blade and tore it out of the wall just as the door behind her opened. She didn't turn around to check who it was. She was sure it was Luke, coming to help her. She watched Valentine's expression, waiting for the reaction that would confirm her prediction. Instead, his body relaxed from his tense crouch and he stood straight with a relieved smile.

"I didn't think you would return," Valentine admitted. Clary, confused, turned her head to the door to see a dark cloaked figure.

Clary's heart fell to the pit of her stomach, her eyes wild. She felt her breathing stop as she recognized Pangborn standing at the doorway. He was dirty and there was blood covering his clothes but that's not what caught her attention. In his right hand was a dagger covered in blood. The dagger glinted from the light seeping through the window so that Clary could make out the carving etched on the dagger she had seen recently. It read _Lucian Graymark._

* * *

In Clary's life, it was always the adults worrying about her. When she went to the park, her mother and Luke's eyes trail after her. If she tripped, they would rush to her side, searching for the worst possible wound. When she had a cold, her mother was so worried that she rushed her to the emergency room out of concern. When Luke left for his farm house every summer, she would say bye to him without a hesitation, not a doubt in her mind that he would return in a month.

Now, she really experienced the worry that blinded her and froze her body. The type of worry that makes you want to scream.

"I would've been here earlier," Pang born explained with a grim look. "But I ran into some complications on the way." He held up the blade and Clary broke.

"What did you do to him?!" She screeched, gripping her own blade forcefully. Pangborn's eye shifted from Valentine's to look at her.

"You're still alive." Pangborn stated in surprise, one of his eyebrows cocking up. He glanced at Valentine with a frown. "Keeping her for any good reason?"

"I was hoping I could convince her to believe the truth and perhaps join Jonathan and me," Valentine told him, playing with his seraph blade. Clary didn't bother contradicting him; her eyes were trained on Luke's blade.

"Get a hold of your sister Jace," Valentine ordered calmly.

"Yes father," Jace obeyed and walked across the room. He reached to touch Clary's arm but she flinched away from him.

"Don't touch me," she hissed. He watched her with sad eyes.

"Stop it Clary, it would be so much easier if you just stopped fighting," Jace expressed.

"Easier?" Clary breathed. She shook her head at him before turning to Pangborn. "I swear if you hurt Luke, I will end you," she threatened. Pangborn rolled his eyes.

"She's just like her mother, lover of downworlders. Listen to me you uneducated child, they are filth-"Pangborn tried to tell Clary but he was cut off by his own chocking noise. Clary had whipped her blade forward, letting it slice through the dusty air and sink straight into his chest. Pangborn's eyes flew wide open, blood trickling from his mouth as he slowly fell to his knees. He stared forward blindly before dropping face first to the floor with a loud bang in front of Clary. Her hands shook. Usually, killing a human would send her into hysteria but the worry about Luke seemed to numb her conscious.

She started towards the door but Jace caught her arm, pulling her back.

"Let me go!' She screamed wildly, trashing in his grip but Jace wound both arms around her in a vice like grip.

"I'm not going to let you leave our father," Jace stated, immobilizing her whole body. Anger and annoyance pulsed through her that he still believed that crap.

"He's not our father, he's my father!" She snapped at him then froze as her words sunk in. She opened her mouth in shock. "Jace, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it like that-." But she knew the damage was done.

"I think you've spoken enough," Jace whispered coldly, pulling her away from the door.

"You can't seriously believe him," Clary whispered back to him, her voice faltering. She was starting to truly get scared that he would refuse to ever believe her.

\ "He's telling the truth," was the only response Jace gave to her.

"Why are you doing this to yourself?" She demanded desperately but he didn't respond, simply looked at the man he believed to be his father.

"Jocelyn trained you didn't she?" Valentine observed, his eyes trained on his fellow shadowhunter's dead body. "That move you just did, it was the same move Jocelyn used in the Uprising. It was like watching her fight all over again. The same prepared stance, the same throw to the same target." His eyes flashed.

"Stop talking about like you care," she spat at him.

"Shut her up Jonathan Morgenstern before I-," Valentine's threat was cut short as the deep rumble of an explosion filled the room. Immediately after, the door to the room they were all standing in flew off its hinges. The blast knocked Clary and Jace off their feet causing them to skid across the floor towards the window. Valentine was thrown backwards towards a large item hidden behind a cloth.

A cloud of dust covered the entryway, blinding all three of them from viewing what lay beneath it. Clary coughed roughly and with Jace's help, they managed to stand. Clary watched the cloud of dust as it thinned out and a figure stumbled through the doorway, a bow in hand.

"Alec!" Jace called. Alec entered the room, his bow poised and ready for any threat. He scanned the area, his eyes passing over Jace with a look of relief, passing over Clary all together and rested on Valentine. He shifted his position to face him, pulling back his arrow.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't," he demanded, his voice was a threatening scary tone. Valentine stood in the corner, his seraph blade laying a few feet away from his feet as an effect of the explosion. His jacket was covered in dust. He watched Alec with a sort of interested bemused expression, as if he wasn't holding a sharp arrow targeted to his chest.

"Alexander Lightwood," Valentine spoke in almost a sort of awe. "How are Robert and Maryse? I don't suppose they've told you this but I watched you grow up. "Alec continued to watch Valentine but Clary could tell he was wondering what kind of trick Valentine was playing.

"The Clave are on their way, your Forsaken are being taken over and your men are gone," Alec informed him, pulling the arrow further. "It's done Valentine, give yourself up." Valentine nodded slowly.

"I see," he mumbled and moved towards the large object that was covered by a black cloth.

""Don't move or I'll shoot," Alec threatened in a loud voice, gripping the bow, prepared to shoot.

"Don't Alec!" Jace suddenly shouted, moving towards him. Alec lifted his eyes away from Valentine to glance at Jace in confusion.

"What?" He demanded, his bow still targeted at Valentine's chest. Valentine didn't watch them; instead he pulled the cloth off the object. A massive glass pane was beneath it, a swirl of colors decorating the glass. The colors shifted and fidgeted before setting into place revealing a large valley. There were vibrant green rolling hills and a few houses could be seen. Clary's mouth opened slightly. It was a portal. It was leading to the Glass City, to every shadowhunter's home.

"Let's go Jonathan," Valentine whispered, touching the glass pane. He turned to look at Jace and pointed to the portal. "We are going home.'"

"His name isn't Jonathan," Alec interrupted in confusion and moved closer to Valentine, his bow remaining firm in his hands. "And you aren't leaving."

"Alec…." Jace started and placed his hand on his shoulder. "He's my father." There was a moment of silence in the room, a thickened silence. Alec, who barely ever became unfocused was now utterly and absolutely stunned. He was so surprised that he let his bow falter slightly and turned to look at Jace fully.

The next events that occurred happened so quickly, Clary barely had time to register anything. Valentine swooped down for his seraph blade and prepared to use it. Alec turned and raised his bow to his target a few feet away from him. Just as he pulled back, there was another explosion. This time, the rumble of the building seemed to be ten times worse. Clary pressed her hands against her ears. It sounded like two trains colliding together. She fell to her knees and gripped the floorboards, trying desperately to stable herself. The room seemed to slant towards one side, away from Valentine.

"Jonathan!" Valentine screamed. Jace was leaned against the wall, trying to keep himself up as the ceiling started to break down, ruble filling the room. Valentine stood beside the portal, seraph blade in hand, while indicating Jonathan to enter the portal with him. Jace's eyes met Clary's and she had no answer for him, she simply stared at his face.

"Get in Jonathan, leave her. Let's go." Valentine bellowed louder. He was barely audible, over the sounds of glass shattering and ruble crashing to the floor.

Clary looked up to see the ceiling above her start to crack and she closed her eyes, waiting for the impact of the rumble to crush her body. She knew she couldn't move, she could barely get herself to stand.

She heard the ceiling crack and implodes on itself, falling. Strangely, she felt no pain but she heard it hit the floor. She opened her eyes and observed her surroundings to see, in absolute astonishment, she was in Alec's arms. He ducked under the rumble and raced out of the room with her. Clary didn't know if it was just the adrenaline and shock coursing through her veins but she suddenly felt very hot, a sort of burning sensation eased itself up her arms. Alec started towards the staircase but stopped when he caught sight of an orange path. He turned around and sprinted down the hallway towards a large glass window. He let go of Clary and let her stand.

"Where's Jace" She asked him, trying to talk as loudly as she could so that he could hear him. Alec glanced outside the window. They were a few stories up/

"Give me your arm." Alec ordered roughly and grabbed Clary's arm without her permission. He whipped out his blade and began to trace runes along her arms. She watched him work hastily, trying to finish them before they were caught in the explosion. Then, he moved back and aimed his arrow to the center of the window. He pulled back and released, shattering the glass into a million pieces leaving a large gaping hole in the window.

"I have to go back," Clary mumbled and turned towards the side they just came from. Alec grabbed her arm.

"He's not going to be back there."

"I'm not looking for Jace," she corrected him. "I'll be okay." Clary told him but he wasn't looking at her anymore. He was watching the window. She ignored him and ran down the hallway, the feeling of heat getting worse. She turned the corner-

And froze. She understands now what stopped Alec from taking the stairs. She watched, her body frozen, as deep flames licked the corridor, scorching the ceiling and floor. She watched as the thick red and orange flames crawled down the hall towards her, almost to the room she just left.

Out of nowhere, Jace's figure flew out of a room and sprinted down the corridor towards her. She continued to watch the flames dance and burn. Without a hesitation, he continued running and wrapped his arm around Clary's wrist when he got to her. He yanked her the other way, towards Alec. Clary regained thought and feeling through her body and ran with Jace. They made it to Alec who was watching the broken window.

"Let's go," Jace ordered sternly. Clary began to refuse when suddenly, Jace yanked her wrist and all three of them fell from the building. Clary didn't get a chance to scream, the rushing air made its way into her open mouth, chocking her. She fell quickly from the building but as she neared the hard grass beneath them; she seemed to drift right to her feet. She coughed rigorously, smoke trapped in her throat. Alec started sprinting away from the building towards the parking lot hundreds of feet away.

"Come on," Jace called to Clary, holding out his hand. She glanced at his face for only a brief moment; there was a gash along his cheek. He looked beautiful but deadly, as if he had just fought a war. He was beaten up and bruised but Clary assumed they all were. She took his hand and they flew towards Alec, both of their training kicking in. They sprinted alongside and finally, when they were a safe distance away from the building, they stopped. Alec and Jace turned around to face the burning building they exited.

Clary breathed hard, supporting herself against an oak tree near them. She clearly didn't have anywhere close to Jace and Alec's training. She watched them as they stared at the building with sheer white faces. Clary turned and followed their gaze.

Her eyes widened at the sight in front of her. The four story building, once belonging to a shadowhunter years ago, seemed to collapse on itself. The bottom floors were being licked by flames, taking apart each level. Half of the building already fell on itself, leaving a large gap. The sky was clear only hours ago. Now, the smoke and dust from the burning building sent deadly clouds to color the sky a menacing black. .

"Oh…my…" Clary voice trailed off as she watched the remaining portion of the building tremble uncontrollably. It burst into bright flames dancing along the skyline and finally… falling... into… nothing.

* * *

**Hey Guys! SO glad I got to update! Only about two or three more chapters till the story is over! I really hope I haven't lost readers even though I feel like I did! I really thank you guys for bearing with me and thank you so much for the reviews. **

**Please review and let me know how you liked this chapter! It was quite different from the book I personally think which I like. Thank you guys again! **


	27. 25, Warnings

**25 **

**Warnings**

* * *

A minute, that's all it took.

One minute Clary was staring at a burning building in strange awe, amazed by how it tumbled. She was amazed that she had been sitting in that exact building just a minute ago and now it's falling to millions of pieces, ashes. A minute.

And then it hit.

"LUKE!" She tried to scream but she felt like she didn't actually say it, her throat glued shut. She moved away from the tree and stumbled forward, every nerve in her body suddenly burning hot. Her mind fought to rewind and remember the situation. Luke and her running in to see her mother lying unconscious, leaving him and finding Jace, meeting Valentine for the first time, hearing his lies and lastly Pangborn covered in blood with Luke's dagger—

"Clary!" Jace exclaimed. Clary had broken away from the boys. She sprinted forward, back the same way she came, towards the ashes and flames. Her heart seemed to pound in her ears, Jace's voice barely audible to her. Suddenly, she felt herself being yanked back by her left arm. She turned swiftly, her breath knocked out of her.

"What the hell? _Are you crazy_?" Jace demanded, shaking her. "The building is burning." Clary didn't look at him; she strained her neck to look behind her at the building, praying to see her mother and Luke.

"My mom and Luke, t-they are s-still in there," she stammered out, tears racing down her cheeks. Jace's expression immediately morphed from confusion to understanding. He became paler than a ghost. "I have to get them," she cried and struggled in his grasp.

"You aren't going in there Clary," Jace told her sternly, fighting to keep her restrained.

"This isn't about you! It's my mother Jace! PLEASE," she screeched, her face merely inches away from his. He watched her for a moment, staring in her eyes before acting.

"Stay here," he ordered. "I mean it Clary, stay. I'll go." He watched her, she made no movement. "Like hell you'll stay," he mumbled angrily and screamed over his shoulder, "Alec! Watch her!" Alec, who had followed them, moved to take Jace's place with a very un-amused expression. Clary would've snapped that she didn't need a babysitter but her throat was glued shut again. Jace let go of her and sprinted down the rest of the area separating them from the building. Clary watched him, her body shaking. _Its okay, _she tried to tell herself. _Luke isn't dead. He took mom and got out. Luke isn't dead. Luke isn't dead. _

No matter how many times she told herself he was alive, she continued to shake uncontrollably. She felt Alec by her side awkwardly but didn't look at him. Her eyes were trained on the part of the building that Jace disappeared to. It felt like hours since he entered..

"I'm going after him," she finally stated, fed up. She moved forward but Alec's arm shot out in front of her, smacking her in the torso.

"He will be out soon," he told her calmly.

"It's been a while, maybe he needs help."

"I said no, he will be out soon." He told her again, frustration creeping into his voice. He stood in front of her, stopping her from getting closer to the building. Clary glared at him.

"That's my mother in there, what if it was Isabelle?" She snapped, hoping to hit a nerve.

"You can't-"Alec cut himself off as Clary's expression changed to surprise. She gasped and pushed Alec as she recognized Jace's figure appear in the distance. She raced forward, Alec remained in the same place. As she got closer she noticed Jace was holding someone in his arms and his clothes were dark with ashes. She picked up her pace when she recognized her mother's red hair peeking from under his arms.

"Mom!" She shouted. Jace placed her on the unharmed grass away from the debris, coughing roughly. Clary arrived to Jace and threw herself on her mother's body, hugging her close. Her mother felt cold to her touch, cold and stiff like a corpse.

"Is she okay?" Clary asked Jace, tears blurring her vision. She hastily wiped them away. He didn't reply. "I said is she okay? Is she hurt?" Clary demanded roughly while examining her mother. No reply. Finally, she looked up at him. He was watching her sadly, his eyes big with concern. He didn't say a word.

"What?" Clary asked him, searching for any hint of why he was so quiet. "Did something happen to her? Does she need help? Jace, tell me." She begged.

"I couldn't find him Clary," Jace told her softly, carefully watching her in worry as if she would do something rash. "Luke wasn't there."

* * *

As humans, we strive to know. At a young age, children are put into school to learn and expand their knowledge. Their little questions like, why does it rain or why is the sky blue are answered. Then, when you grow up, you question everything. You search for the answers while the unanswered questions keep you up at night. We want to know, we _need_ to know. The feeling of not knowing, the feeling of having an unanswered question, especially one that could change your life forever …that's the worst.

Clary sat in the car quietly, staring at her feet. Her plain white running shoes were now torn with black marks staining them. They weren't going to last anymore, the fire and impact had made sure of that. She was alone sitting in the SUV, the chaos behind the car door were muffled by the window.

Jace stood a few feet away from the car Clary quietly sat in. Alec and Isabelle were by his side. About fifty shadowhunters were present, examining the scene, speaking to others, checking for any evidence that might lead to where Valentine was located. Isabelle was wearing her black shadowhunter gear with her hair tied back in a messy bun. She also had dirt and ashes on her skin.

"What the hell happened?" Alec demanded angrily to his sister. She pushed her hair back and rubbed her tired eyes. "One minute we are in there with Valentine, the next the place is burning down."She sighed.

"One of the Clave members decided to set the building on fire," she explained. Her body was tense, ready for a reaction.

"A _Clave _member did this?" Jace inquired, pointing to the ashes of the building. "And you didn't care to tell them that we were still in there?!"

"I tried but you know how they are, they won't listen to someone my age," she defended herself. Jace shook his head and raked his hand through his hair roughly, his mind racing. A shadowhunter dressed in a suit jogged over to them a moment later. He looked like he had been pulled away from a date when the commotion started, called into work.

"Did you find anyone?" Jace questioned. The shadowhunter shook his head.

"We searched through every single piece of that building, every pile of ash. The person you're looking for isn't there."

"Shit," Jace muttered. He turned away from the group and made his way to the SUV. He opened the door but Clary didn't look up at him.

"Are you okay?" He asked her quietly. She didn't move. "Clary, don't jump to conclusions, maybe he escaped." He tried to reason with her but she refused to reply. She was done with the Clave, Valentine, the Institute and Jace. The Mortal Cup was gone and the Clave knows about her. Most importantly, Luke was gone.

"Is there anything I can get for you?" Jace tried once more, expecting no response. Surprisingly, Clary turned her head to look at him. She whispered one word then turned to look in front of her again. Jace stood there for a moment, watching her, then nodded to himself and shut the car door.

* * *

Darkness fell over the room; a single lamp on the bedside table was the only source of light. Simon lay awake in his bed, staring at the ceiling fan above him turning and turning. His oversized headphones blasted rock music into his ears, keeping him conscious but he wasn't paying attention to any lyrics. He didn't know what time it was, midnight? What he was certain about was the fact that he hadn't heard from Clary in way too long. His stomach felt queasy thinking about her. Where was she? How was she keeping away from the Clave? He hated being out of the circle, having no way to contact any of them with Luke always busy.

Simon checked his phone again, no message, no calls. He checked for service but everything was okay. He knew he shouldn't worry. He spent weeks not hearing from her at a time but that was before he found out about her world, about all the dangers that lay in wait under the shadows, vampires, werewolves and more. Ever since then, every unusual period of time they didn't talk, his brain immediately jumped to the conclusion that a vampire was sucking her blood or a werewolf was under the full moon making her apart of their pack. He cranked up the tunes, attempting to drown his thoughts out.

Suddenly, his door flung open. He ripped off his headphones in surprise. It was only his mother and his breathing relaxed. She looked angry.

"Simon!" She yelled. "I've been calling you for five minutes!"

"Sorry, I'll throw out the garbage right now," he mumbled and rolled out of bed sluggishly.

"There's a boy at the door for you that's why I-," she cut herself off. "Wait, you didn't throw out the garbage? I asked you two hours ago, do I—." her mother complained but Simon cut her off.

"Wait what did you say?" He demanded.

"What?" Her mother asked, taken back by his sudden change of expression. "Oh, there's this blond boy asking for you. Not one of your usual friends. Do you know—."She was going to ask but Simon had already flown past her, bolting down the staircase to the door. Jace stood behind the screen, leaning against the porch table. Simon's heart plummeted to the pit of his stomach when he realized Clary wasn't with him. He threw open the screen door.

"Where's Clary?" He demanded harshly, his voice filled with panic. Jace looked up from the pavement to Simon.

"Hello to you too," he replied.

"Where is she?!" Jace paused, he clenched his jaw. Simon snapped, pouncing forward in an attempt to throw his around his throat but he sidestepped just in time.

"I swear, if you hurt her or sent her to that bastard group in that country, I will personally end you." Simon hissed.

"Mundane," June mumbled, shaking his head. Simon made a move to throw himself at Jace again but he put his hand up.

"Hold up! Calm down there Clace," Jace told him and Simon looked at him surprise.

"Clace?" He asked, confused and Jace looked at him like he was an idiot.

"You know, Clace and Julia? In love, couldn't be together so they committed suicide?"Simon looked at him in astonishment.

"You mean Romeo and Juliet?" He said and it was Jace's turn to look surprised.

'What are you mumbling about mundane?" He asked. Simon shook his head in frustration and exasperation.

"Just shut up, where is Clary?" He demanded again, fist clenched. Jace's expression became serious again.

""She's fine; she's at the institute waiting for you. We don't know where Luke is," he explained, all humor in his expression diminished. Simon looked at him for a moment then ran in his house and grabbed his jacket. He called to his mom he would be back in an hour and shut the door, making his way away from his house. He could hear Jace's footsteps behind him until they were walking side by side.

"What do you mean you can't find Luke? What happened?" Simon demanded, storming down the street. Jace had no trouble keeping up with him.

"Exactly what I just said, he disappeared after a big showdown with Valentine and before you ask who that is mundane-," Simon cut him off.

"I know who he is," he told him. Jace raised his eyebrows and then rolled his eyes.

"Oh yes, how clueless of me," Jace said sarcastically. "You were probably in on all of this with Clarissa; not bothering to tell anyone her father is an evil warlord and sneaking the Mortal Cup around carelessly letting it fall into the wrong hands."

"Hey, we were doing fine without you!"

"Oh right because a 13 year old mundane can go up against a man who caused hundreds of people ten times more worthy to die." They had stopped in the middle of the quiet street, bickering.

"I'm 16 you egoistic bastard and Clary's mom was clearly doing a better job at keeping the Mortal Cup away from him than your government or whatever you call it."

"She stole it from us and now he's all the way on a different continent with it doing God knows what. If you guys had just told me you had it and the truth about why Valentine was so keen on following Clary, I could've helped."

""What are you, superman? There's a reason Clary didn't tell you anything, because she didn't want your help. She doesn't trust you, she only trusts me so _back off_. " Jace smirked.

"Jealousy is not a pretty color on you."

"That wasn't jealously, that was-,"Simon started but cut himself off when Jace's whole body became oddly tense. The atomosphere suddenly shifted something dangerous and uncomfortable. He watched Simon in silence.

"What—?" Simon whispered.

"Shut up," Jace ordered in such a stern voice, he didn't dare challenge him. In a spilt second, Jace spun around, turning his back to face Simon, and pulled out a blade. He kept his arm poised near Simon, guarding him.

"How sweet, your first reaction is to protect me," Simon tried to mumble light-heartedly but his breathing quickened. He could feel the tense air.

"More like save my ass from getting beat down by small ball of red hair," Jace snapped and surveyed the darkness before him. There was a large tree and bushes behind the picnic bench in front of them. It was pitch black, the streetlamp above them was the only small source of light. Jace waited.

Finally, after a few moments, a figure stepped out from behind the tree and took a few steps forward.

"Stop there," Jace ordered. Simon shifted to the right to get a better look. It was a dark colored skin boy with short jet black hair. He stood at the same height as Jace but with broader shoulders and a curved nose. His lips were bright red. "State your business vampire." Jace ordered. Simon was caught off guard. He examined the boy closer, trying to remember what Clary told him about the children of the night.

_"You'll probably never guess if a vampire is near you," Clary had once said to him at a café. They had just gotten out of school and were sitting at Java Jones, enjoying two cups of coffee, black of course for Clary. It was a few weeks after she told him the truth about her world. _

_ "So you're telling me that they don't all look like Count Dracula? That's how I've been differentiating them from others since now." Simon responded. Clary smiled as she took a sip of her coffee. _

_ "They don't wear capes, that's so ten centuries ago—by the way they can live that long."_

_ "I don't know how they do it, I would get so bored. Why would they want to live forever if everyone they know will be dead?"_

_ "They never really chose to get turned, Simon. It's usually by force but yeah it does suck. I guess that's why they stick with their own kind." Clary shrugged and Simon scoffed._

_ "That… and maybe the fact that they'd probably drink everyone else's blood," he pointed out and she laughed._

_ "Don't worry, there's this pact that says they can't drink human blood around here, it's against their treaty or whatever. No rogue vampires for us." Clary had finished her coffee by then. Simon nodded his head slowly but even though he was making jokes, he felt uncomfortable and anxious. It felt so strange to him that there are worse things out there than your occasional gang member or thief._

_ "So how would I know when to keep walking or run the other way?" Simon asked her, playing with the rim of his coffee cup. Clary grimaced._

_ "Don't let those vampire movies fool you. They look normal; they don't have the shocking pale skin or the obvious fangs unless they chose to show them. The only way my mom and I can tell really is their footsteps."_

_ "What? Do they have a cool swirly pattern in the shale of a bat?"Simon asked sarcastically and Clary snickered._

_ "No, that's the thing. They make no marks. Other downworlders like Luke can usually smell them but you have to be a really trained and great shadowhunter to be able to tell just by looking at them." Clary finished explaining and gave Simon a small smile, afraid she had freaked him out. "Let's go rent a comedy and head back to my place." _

Simon searched for any signs of scars or no footsteps, any indication of how Jace knew, but it was too dark. He had to give Jace props; this is the kind of shadowhunter Clary was talking about. Of course, Simon would never tell him that.

"Raphael has sent me," the boy spoke, his voice was deep. He looked like he was from an African descent.

"And what does he want now? I would've thought he was busy fixing up his lair after complaining to the Clave," Jace said to him.

"You invaded our side, I hope you got punished for that," the boy sneered. Jace rolled his eyes.

"Get on with it, I don't have all night." The boy leaned to the left, peering behind Jace to get a glance at Simon. Jace shifted slightly with him, attempting to cover him subtly. The vampire nodded to Simon.

"I thought mundanes were strictly forbidden from any information regarding our existence. Did you break another law Morgenstern? It seems like everyone is going rogue these days." The vampire grinned, showing his fangs. Simon's eyebrows knitted in confusion.

"What did he just call-," he started to ask behind Jace whose back had tensed up at the name. Jace spoke over Simon's voice, purposefully cutting him off.

"I take it then, your kind has spoken with Valentine." Jace observed and the creepy grin on the vampire's face widened.

"Mundanes have big mouths you know, you could always hand him over to us to take care of," the vampire suggested. "We've all done things the Clave frowns upon; I won't tell if you won't." Jace straightened his body from his crouch.

"Don't worry; I'm willing to do something else they won't approve of right now unless you tell me why you followed us." Jace let his blade flicker in the light and the vampire's grin diminished. He glared at Jace and licked his lips.

"He wanted me to give you this," he finally admitted and held his hand out. Jace paused then moved forward and let the vampire drop whatever he had in his palm into his hand. Jace opened his palm and looked down at it. He closed his palm tightly around it and slowly stepped back to his original position.

"If that's it, you can leave now," he spat.

"He said you'd know what to do."

"I don't need anyone telling me that bloodsucker," Jace sneered and waved off the vampire whose eyes had now moved to lie on Simon.

"You keep him too close to our world, it won't end well for this one," the vampire warned him before turning around swiftly, disappearing into the darkness he came from.

Jace shoved the object into his pocket then turned around and continued walking towards the Institute. After a moment of staring after the vampire, shaken by his words, Simon followed him down the street. The rest of the way, they didn't share a single word except when they arrived to the gates of the Institute. Jace turned around to look at Simon straight in the face.

"You don't tell Clary about what happened," he didn't say it as if he was asking him not to tell but that he had already made the decision for him and Simon had to follow it. Jace turned around before he could reply and entered the gates.

The moment they opened the door that led to the foyer, something smacked into Simon. Clary threw her small arms around Simon's neck, her body shaking. She was extremely cold and her clothes were torn. She had refused Isabelle's multiple offers to change into something else. Instead, she sat in the foyer alone in her tattered clothing, her arms wrapped around her knees.

"Clary," Simon breathed in relief, holding her tightly. They pulled away from each other. Jace leaned against the doorway, watching them. Clary wrapped her arms around her elbows and looked at Jace.

"I'm going to stay with Magnus and my mom," she told him quietly. She sounded incredibly tired and worn out. Simon wanted to hold her again; he felt a deep sense of sympathy for her. Jace nodded slowly.

"I know." He responded simply. Clary looked at him in the eye for a long moment. Simon couldn't read the message passing between them. Finally, she looked away.

"Thanks…for everything," she mumbled, playing with her fingers. Simon caught a look of sadness and pain pass over Jace's expression. He looked incredibly young at that moment, like a little boy who just lost something dear to his heart. He looked broken.

"I'll see you later," she added with a very small sad smile and glanced at Simon. He nodded to her and they left together through the door. Jace pushed himself off of the doorway and watched them leave the Institute side by side. Simon shrugged off his jacket and threw it over Clary who took it gratefully. He threw his arm around her as well, holding her tightly and securely. Jace continued to watch them; the pain in his eyes seemed to grow at a faster rate until he felt overcome by loss. He didn't move from the doorway until finally, Simon and Clary turned the corner and then they were gone.

* * *

**Next Chapter is the :Epilogue! This update is fifty years late but I will always update! Thank you SO much to all the new reviewers and readers. You guys honestly make my day. I'm so excited to write the last chapter and maybe even start a new story? (with quicker updates of course)**

**I absolutely love hearing your thoughts, every time I get a notification that I got a review, it honestly means so much that you take the time to read my work and review. Please review and let me know what you think, I love hearing from you guys! Thank you so much to all of you who have stuck with me!**

**~~Rose**


	28. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

* * *

"I swear to the Angel Clary," Magnus bellowed, exiting the washroom in a purple sparkly robe. His gold towel was wrapped around his head. He was dangling a pink bra with a small ribbon on his right finger. "If I find another one of your bras on the washroom floor, I'm not feeding your coffee addiction anymore." He stated and flung the bra across the room, landing on Clary's book.

"You're a sorcerer Magnus," she laughed, throwing the bra to the side. Clary was sitting on Magnus's navy blue couch with a cup of coffee and a novel. She was wearing a simple black tank top and pajama pants. Her hair was twisted in a messy bun. She took a sip of her coffee. "You can't swear to the Angel, therefore your promises and threats are invalid." She flipped the page.

"Really?" Magnus challenged. Clary brought the cup to her lips and to her surprise, it disappeared.

"Hey!" She screeched, staring at her empty hand. Magnus's expression radiated satisfaction.

"Keep your feminine undergarments in the room I so kindly lent you," he smiled and returned to the washroom. Clary glanced at the second door down the hall where her mother slept.

Nearly a month has gone by since the incident at Renwick. With each passing day, the Clave has become more chaotic. Shadowhunters have been pouring into New York, investigating the Institute and immediate area.

The first week consisted of Clary's constant interrogation. The Clave's questions revolved around the same topic. Did you know about your father? Did he ever communicate with you before? How close were you two? She was sick of it, how close did they expect her to be to the man who killed her grandparents?

The Clave was furious with her. She couldn't argue seeing as she _did_ have the Cup and didn't tell them about Valentine. Fortunately for her, she escaped any real punishment. Magnus ordered Clary to play the innocent teenager for the sake of everyone. If they knew she shared her father's hatred for the Clave, it would just be another link between them. The relation between her and Jace has also come into question.

Clary flinched at the thought of him. During her interrogations, he was always present at the back of the room. He would input comments in her favor but they never spoke. Clary felt grateful he didn't hate her but she knew things weren't cheery. She has no idea what to say to him, 'hey there, I know you think I'm your sister and all but we aren't so do you want to get a cup of coffee?'

A buzzing noise pulled her from her thoughts. She reached over to her right and picked up the replacement phone Magnus gave her. It was nothing special, a cheap, simple phone to make calls.

"Hello?" She greeted hesitantly. Caller ID wasn't apart of the plan either.

"Hey," a quiet voice replied. Her body relaxed. It was Simon. "How you holding up?"

"Alright," she answered restlessly and flipped herself over on the couch, lying on her belly. "Magnus just took away my coffee because I left my stuff around the house." Simon let out an exaggerated gasp.

"NO! Not the coffee! How will she ever survive without the bitter goodness that fills the dark void?" Clary rolled her eyes.

"Exactly so can you be the kind Simon I know you are and bring me some?" She asked, picking at her last good nail. Training left them permanently chipped and dry. She marveled at how Isabelle managed to keep them so proper.

"How about I do you one better and take you to Java just like old times. I'll buy you a whole bag of your favorite coffee. We can watch humans make a fool out of themselves reading poetry," Simon proposed kindly. "What do you say Fray?" Clary hesitated.

"Clary?" He repeated, afraid the call disconnected.

"Yeah sorry," she finally responded and bit her lip. "Sure, just like old times," she echoed but her thoughts didn't agree. To Clary, nothing was the same.

* * *

"You know, Magnus's place isn't half bad," Simon commented as he opened the door to the café. Clary entered and inhaled deeply. The smell of freshly brewed coffee and baked biscuits filled her senses. It felt like an anti-depressant.

"I never said it was bad, I just said I would rather be at your place," Clary argued as they navigated their way to the seats. She slid into a booth with Simon by her side.

"It sucks the Clave won't let you stay where you want," he said.

"Trust me, I know," she groaned. "You think that's bad? They've got Magnus telling them _exactly _what I'm doing. I had to sign a damn contract stating I wouldn't keep any information hidden from them." She shook her head in exasperation. "I might as well have been the one who caused the uprising. I honestly feel like a criminal."

"You kind of are," Simon admitted and Clary smacked his arm. "Hey!" He screeched and rubbed his forearm. "I meant in their mind with the Cup and everything."

"I know," she muttered, waving him off. They sat there in silence for a few moments.

"I just realized how long it's been since we came here," Simon observed. Clary nodded. She scanned the room around her. The layout was the same. The stage was still decorated with the same lights and colorful posters, mostly torn. The menu screen behind the cashiers continued to flash expect for the sandwiches section. It wasn't lit up due to a faulty technical issue the café owner refused to fix. The baristas were rushing around, calling out orders: decaf, extra cream, soy-free. Clary couldn't help but laugh.

"What's so funny?" Simon asked, his eyebrows knitting in confusion. She shook her head.

"Nothing," she replied. She mentally mused at how everything was untouched here while everything in her life was flipped. Simon continued to watch her skeptically.

"What have you been doing the past week? Any band meetings?" She asked with exaggerated curiosity.

"We had one but I wouldn't really call it productive…More just everyone complaining how I've been AWOL a lot lately." he shrugged.

"Can't really tell them you were busy guarding a sacred item from a different world," Clary said and they both laughed. Clary could tell their laughter was tense, almost forced. It seemed like the shadowhunter world was an awkward topic again.

"By the time they let it go, Eric and Matt had to leave so we all left without scheduling another meeting. I'm sure you had a much more exciting week," he assumed and Clary grinned.

"I made a special bond with Magnus's cat, if that counts as exciting," she told him. Simon chuckled.

"Maybe I can bring my cat over and we can have a play date," he suggested and Clary smiled. It nearly felt normal, laughing and enjoying simple things. She deeply wished the voice in the back of her head would stop reminding of all her problems. She wanted to scream, _stop._

"Magnus have any news?" Simon wondered. Clary already knew he would ask about news. She asked Magnus the same question daily.

"Nothing new," Clary responded with a sigh. "All Magnus knows is that he isn't dead but the weak signal means he isn't exactly healthy either. He's still tracking and checking every day but it seems like he's getting farther." Simon shook his head.

"Where can he be? He should've came back by now," he mumbled, concerned. Clary rubbed her temple.

"I have no idea what he's thinking right now. How far could he have gotten from Renwick's with his wounds?" Clary covered her face with her hands, leaning on her elbows. She was exhausted. "The only thing keeping me sane is that he isn't dead."

"I'm sure he knows what he's doing," Simon reassured her. He squeezed her shoulder comfortingly. Clary gave him a small smile. "Luke will come back when he's ready."

"I can't help but wonder, would he be here now if I hadn't left him with-," Clary started. Simon cut her off.

"Stop, you can't think like that. You can't blame yourself, you'll go crazy. What happened is done and Luke is alive. That's all that mattera." She knew he was right but she couldn't kill the thoughts. The voice kept whispering, _alive but dying. He's alive but dying Clary._

"I'll get the coffee," she offered, suddenly feeling confined. She slid out of the booth and squeezed through a group of teenagers blocking the cashier. She took her place in line behind two men. Clary glanced at the menu subconsciously. She already knew her order. Her eyes shifted to the glass pane in front of her. It held biscuits, cakes and brownies. She bit her lip, trying to decide whether she wanted the double fudge giant cookie or the cheese filled croissant.

"My wife has been going crazy for the past two days," Clary heard the man in front of her complain. "I haven't been home with the baby since all this Valentine business. I just got back from London and promised her I'd help and what happens? I get forced to come here." Clary looked up in surprise.

She now noticed the men in front of her and how different they looked. The one speaking was significantly taller than the other. She estimated he was around 6 foot 4. He was of medium built with long dark brown hair lined with silver. It was pulled back into a sleek ponytail. He had sharp, angular features with high cheekbones and a straight jaw. His skin was pale. Clary concluded that he would've been extremely intimidating if it weren't for his soft hazel eyes and big smile.

The other man was a complete contrast. He was only a few inches taller than Clary with short red messy hair. His rippling muscles protruded from the skin tight long sleeved shirt. Clary couldn't see his face but that was irrelevant. What really mattered to her was their skin. She didn't blame herself for not noticing sooner. They were both covered in clothing from head to toe. Now that she knew what to look for; she could see runes inked along the exposed part of the tall man's neck.

"I know what you mean. Why couldn't they order the shadowhunters nearby to come help out?" The red head replied with a gruff voice. He raked his hand through his hair. "I get we can portal and everything but really? Call every shadowhunter all the way in Idris? Most of us are on vacation there." The tall man shook his head.

"I agree but I'm assuming they want the shadowhunters who were the farthest away from the scene," he explained, leaning against the counter. "Rumor has it; the whole Institute knew all about Valentine and didn't warn anyone." He shook his head in disbelief. "Madeline was right, he wasn't gone." Clary's eyes gleamed. _Calm down Clary, _she ordered herself. _That name is extremely common, you know that. What are the chances they are talking about the exact Madeline you're looking for? _

"Well she went to school with him, didn't she? She went to school with the whole damn Circle. Didn't the Clave want her here before everyone else?" The red head asked him. _Don't get excited, _she warned herself. _Bellefleur…that's what you're looking for. _

"Yeah but you know Madeline, she hates anything to do with Valentine. She gave the Clave a good excuse to stay away." _Bellefleur, Bellefleur, Bellefleur._

"Don't take this offensively Nate, I know she's your sister and all but if Jocelyn really is her friend then why isn't she here? I mean, with Jocelyn in a coma and all." The red haired wondered and Nate moved forward in the line, the barista ready to take his order.

"She doesn't know, she's waiting for my letter but the Clave blocked fire messaging. That's the only type of post you can send to the Bellefleur estate," Nate explained then turned to the barista. "Small coffee please."

By the time the barista could ask how he took it, Clary already raced out of line back to Simon. He looked up from his phone.

"Where are the drinks?" He asked in surprise, looking at her hands. Clary didn't sit down. "You okay?" He was surprised at how exhilarated and wild her eyes looked. A surge of energy seemed to consume her body.

"Madeline," she whispered and his eyes widened.

"What? Is she here?" He straightened his back and frantically glanced behind him. Clary pulled him down by his shoulders.

"No but those two guys at the front, waiting for their orders, know her," she further explained, nodding towards the men who were being handed their cups.

"How do you know?"

"I overheard them talk about her; they said her full name and everything. They even mentioned my mom. The tall one is her brother," Clary informed him. Glancing behind her shoulder at Nate, Clary was surprised she hadn't caught on faster. His features mirrored those of his sister. Jocelyn once showed Clary a picture of her and Madeline at a spring gala. Both Nate and Madeline shared the hazel eyes, pale complexion and angular, defined features.

"Did they say where she is?" Simon demanded, his eyes trained on Nate who was taking a seat. Clary grinned, excitement radiating from her.

"Yup!" She exclaimed. "She's in Idris at the Bellefleur estate." Simon's mirrored excitement faltered and he slumped back.

"How the hell are we going to get to Idris?" He inquired. Clary nearly lost hope before recalling the red head's words, _we can portal and everything_.

"Magnus must have opened a portal for the Clave. All we need to do is get Magnus's help to find it and use it."

"They are never going to let you go to Idris Clary," Simon reasoned with her. She knew he was right, they would go insane if she left. They would never let her go to Idris; she has never even been there. If they found out, Magnus and her would both be imprisoned. It would cause a handful of issues no one needs at a time like this.

"Then the solution is simple," Clary revealed, a little shaky. She took a deep breath, surprised she was actually contemplating this. "We don't tell them."

* * *

It was slowly inching towards sunset in New York; the temperature cooling down. Jace dug his hands deeper into his pockets as he stood, waiting. He kicked a few stones nearby and watched them bounce away. He had to admit he didn't share the same appeal for the summer as other New Yorkers did. He didn't find pleasure in the blazing sun pressing against his back. The cold breeze of winter seemed to oddly call him.

Jace already guessed why he felt this way. He predicted it has something to do with his childhood. He could vividly remember his summers. His father was always out on business or for personal reasons. His absence was profound at the manor. It left Jace to his own devices. Sometimes, he enjoyed being left alone. It gave him the chance to read the forbidden books and play with his father's weapons. Jace knew that he would rather have his father home. That's exactly what the winters brought him. His father's business trips were cut short and the downpour of snow left him no choice but to stay home. Jace's favorite memories were from those days. Winter meant comfort, shelter and family.

He pulled his leather jacket closer together. He was standing in the middle of a sidewalk that led to a house, debating whether or not he should knock. He didn't know how long he's been standing there. All week he wanted to come here and knock on the door. When he woke up it tugged at his mind and when he went to sleep his legs wanted him to get up. It wasn't until today that he finally gave in.

"Jace?" A voice called from behind. His head snapped up. He didn't have to turn around to know who it was. Jace's body felt rigid with nervousness. He hadn't expected her to be outside.

"Oh hey," Jace replied casually as he turned around.

Clary pushed the short gate open and entered Magnus's front yard. Her eyebrows knit in confusion. What was Jace doing here? She let go of the gate and it shut with a clang behind her. She felt slightly out of breath from running from the café. She needed to run errands as soon as possible. Now with Jace in front of her, all memory of the café seemed to dissolve from her mind.

"What are you doing here?" She asked. He didn't answer for a moment. Why was he here? With no answer, he fell back to old tactics. He smirked.

"Not the question I expected to hear after all this time," he pretended to be hurt.

"It hasn't been that long Jace, I saw you at the Institute on Monday," Clary replied, stepping closer. They were two meters apart now. Jace said nothing and Clary shifted uncomfortably.

"Do you want to come in?" She asked hesitantly and bit her lip, not sure what answer she wanted. She knew a part of her wanted him to stay. She couldn't help but admit she missed him.

"Sure," Jace decided and Clary walked to Magnus's door. She pulled out a set of keys and pressed the red one into the lock. After a slight jiggle of the knob, the door opened and she slipped through, Jace behind her.

"I thought you might be on Clave business," she stated, throwing her keys on the island in the kitchen. She stood on the other side of Jace and leaned against it.

"Hardly. The Clave aren't too happy with me," he admitted with an air of annoyance. "If I wasn't a minor, they would've kicked me out of the Institute already. They didn't appreciate me lying about who's staying at the institute and not telling them about Valentine." He shrugged.

"They found out about the fire message?" Clary demanded in surprise.

"I wasn't surprised, I knew they would find out eventually," Jace told her, playing with the butter knife on the counter.

"If you knew they were going to find out then why did you do it?" Clary asked him, confused and guilty. Jace leaned against the counter, his back to her. He twirled the knife in his hand absently. No reply. Clary spoke again, "well as long as they are getting closer to Valentine, it doesn't matter how many questions I need to answer."

"Oh yeah, they catch him and don't even give him a fair trail. They won't hear what he has to say," Jace expressed, continuing to face away from her. Clary scoffed in shock and disbelief

"Hear what he has to say? I think the trail of bodies and mass destruction says enough Actions speak louder than words Jace," Clary snapped. Jace turned to look at her, his voice became soft.

"He's our father Clary, if you just heard him out-," he argued, acting like he was consoling an unreasonable child. She cut him off.

"He's not our father Jace and I'm not going to 'hear out' the man who ruined my family," Clary spoke in a cold voice; she began to boil with anger at his words.

"How do you know he's not our father?" Jace demanded, his voice increasing in volume. Clary breathed deeply, trying to calm herself down.

"Trust me Jace, I hate to say it but I'm sick of this. I wish he wasn't but he's my father, not yours. Your father is Michael Wayland."

"Trust you?" Jace laughed humorlessly. "I don't know if it ever occurred to you it's hard to trust someone who seems to constantly lie and keep secrets." Clary's mouth nearly dropped.

"Lie?" She echoed.

"You lied about who you are; your relation with Valentine and you had the Cup the whole time. How do I believe you now?" He slammed his hands against the counter, the knife beneath his left palm.

"Everything I ever said was to protect my mother! Everything," she defended herself. "You would do the same for your mother-," she cut herself short, her anger shattered away. There was a moment of silence before Jace's mouth changed into a broken half smile.

"My mother left me when I was born, she ran away and didn't look back," Jace whispered. At that moment, Clary realized that it wasn't that he didn't believe her, it was that he didn't _want _to believe her. Jace thought he lost everything, his parents and family as a child. He's been an orphan for years and here it is, a chance at a family again filled with parents and even a sibling. Clary felt awful for him and it seemed cruel to be trying to break his dream but it was worse to let him live with this lie.

"Listen to me Jace," Clary pleaded, leaning across the island. "I have a brother and you aren't him." He looked away.

"You don't know that for sure. Valentine didn't know about you until recently." Jace pointed out.

"You can't be him, I can't tell you why but you aren't him," Clary tried again and Jace slammed his fist against the counter.

"Stop with the secrets already, don't you see what they've done to me?" Jace spoke through gritted teeth, his voice almost cracking. Clary was nearly in tears at the sight of him. She stared at his eyes; they weren't soft like in the garden or arrogant like in the Pandemonium. They were dark and belonged to a shattered person. They pierced through her. Clary was about to console him when her eyes caught the glint of something on his fist.

"What is that?" She asked, pointing to his hand. Jace looked down and pulled his hand behind the counter. Clary stared at him.

"Did you meet with him?" She demanded, now recognizing the object as the Wayland ring. She knew Valentine had it last.

"No," he replied flatly. Things began clicking in Clary's mind.

"Is that what the vampire gave you?" Jace shook his head in exasperation.

"That stupid bloody mundane, I knew he couldn't keep his mouth shut," he muttered loudly.

"Don't talk about Simon like that," Clary retaliated and he went quiet. "Why did you take it? Are you going to meet with him? You aren't going to be apart of whatever he's planning right-?"

"No!" He shouted, looking at her in disbelief. "Of course not, I just took the damn ring and so what if I did meet with him?"

"You don't owe him anything Jace, I hope you know that. I want to tell you but I can't—"Jace turned away from her, fed up. He stormed out of the house before she could finish her sentence. Clary ran after him.

"Jace, wait!" She called, throwing open the front door to follow him. "Stop please!" She begged and he froze mid step in the middle of the pathway. Clary caught up to him and stood a few steps behind. He shifted his head slightly to the left so that he could hear her.

"You know just as well as I do that this doesn't make sense," Clary tried again. She felt herself breaking inside. She knew she was losing him and had no idea how to convince him.

"You're my sister Clary and Valentine is our father," Jace replied in such a solid, certain voice that Clary knew it was over. He didn't believe her. She closed her eyes, trying to hold back tears.

"If we are siblings then why do I feel this way for you?" She whispered. She felt like she was exposing her heart to him, revealing her dangerous feelings. She never thought she would admit it out loud but she knew this might be the last option.

"It's wrong," he replied.

"I'm falling for you," she sputtered, biting back tears. She clenched her fists tightly, trying to control herself.

"It's wrong," he repeated. Clary couldn't tell if he was still talking to her.

"I don't feel the same way," he told her. He didn't even glance at her, his eyes were trained forward. Her heart dropped into the pit of her stomach. "You're my sister, that's it and you will never be more than that. I have to go." Clary squeezed her eyes shut, a tear escaping from the corner. She could vaguely hear his footsteps hitting the pavement, heading away from her. When she finally opened her eyes, the street was completely empty. She was alone.

* * *

**I cannot believe that the story is finally over! I was so unsure about posting this, I still feel like there's more to edit but I knew if I didn't post it today, it wouldn't go up for a long time! I finally fully finished a story on here, so happy! It's been such an amazing journey writing this, meeting new people and learning so much. Last chapter's reviews were so amazing, thank you guys.**

**I want to thank all my readers and reviewers, you guys are amazing and I'm so glad you kept on reading. If you enjoyed reading this as much as I loved writing it, thank you a ton. I was always so nervous with the way this story would go but I think I'm happy with it. My writing has improved with all your comments and encouragement :) ****There are still a lot of loose ends and things that haven't happened yet in my version. If I DO continue with a sequel, I can say that my version will be different regarding Simon, Madeline, Valentine, Idris etc! I don't know if I'm going to continue just yet, depending on what you guys think. If you would like to see a sequel, please mention it in your review. If I get 10+ reviews saying yes, I will continue! :)**

**Please also let me know what you guys think of the Epilogue and the ending. Hope you guys enjoyed reading it! **

**Rose**


End file.
